


your mom called, you left your game at home

by catmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Softball AU, carmell if you squint hard enough, side zeta society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 127,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmilla/pseuds/catmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>softball au in which laura and carmilla are pitchers on "rival" softball teams in the silas parks and recreation softball league. laura takes this very seriously, carmilla does not. laura hates carmilla, carmilla loves riling laura up. laura has a strict (personal) rule against not fraternizing with the enemy (save for her best bro kirsch that carmilla stole for her team on purpose) so, what happens when a dry spell, a losing streak, and a very flirtatious carmilla all finally culminate to laura's breaking point?? read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please bear with all of the possible liberties i take in terms of game rules and other things throughout the fic lmao thx :*

“Laura, you do realize this is just a lame city softball league right?” LaFontaine asked her as she handed everyone their uniforms, “We just need matching shirts. Not entire matching uniforms, pants and all.”

“Listen,” Laura sighed, “We are the defending champions, we have to present ourselves as such.”

“Laura I-”

“And as your team captain,” Laura interrupted, “I am in charge and I say we present ourselves as the champions we are.”

“I think its a great idea.” Perry interjected.

“Thank you, Perry.” Laura smiled at her, pleased.

“ Well of course _ she _ agrees.” Betty rolled her eyes.

Laura pursed her lips and refrained from rolling her eyes, “And it's not _ lame, _ Laf, the city is very invested in its softball league and we happen to be the most highly regarded team on it. I think we should show a little respect for our fans, don't you?”

“ _ One _ of the most 'highly regarded teams'.” Laf pointed out.

“ Listen to me,” Laura pointed her finger around the locker room, “We do not ever speak of that _ other team _ in this locker room, do you understand?”

“Why do you hate them so much?” The new girl, Sarah, asked her.

Laura gaped at them, “Why do I-are you really asking me this? In case you forgot, Laf mentioned them being highly regarded as well which means we are rivals and last time I checked, no one particularly likes their rivals.”

“Damn, Hollis, give her a break. She wasn't here last year.” Danny said.

Laura sighed, “You're right, I apologize. But enough of this,” She smiled at the girl sweetly, waving her hands to gather everyone in for a huddle, “Is everyone ready to go out and practice!? It's our last practice before our first game so we really gotta make it count, guys! What team!?” She shouted as she put her hand in the middle of the huddle and waited for everyone to follow suit.

“God, Laura, no,” Laf face-palmed. Laura grabbed their hand it put back down with everyone elses.

“ _ What. Team?” _ She reiterated.

“Wildcats.” Everyone said, not so enthusiastically as they threw their hands up. Laura sighed, that's as good as she was going to get.

“Everyone get out to the field, we'll start with five laps around.” She said, grabbing her water bottle and following everyone to the field.

“Isn't five around the entire field a little excessive?” Danny waited behind for her.

“I didn't say they had to run the entire time,” Laura said, “And as if it would be any problem for you, Summer Society.” She said, nudging her.

“True.” Danny smirked at her.

Once they reached the field they fell in line with the rest of the team. Their practice field wasn't even super big so it really wasn't that bad. Once they started the 4 th lap, she saw a somewhat familiar figure stalking towards the fence in the outfield.

“I swear to god if that's who I think it is...” Laura warned.

“I think it is.” Danny said.

God. Carmilla Karnstein. The captain and pitcher of their rival team. Practically her own specific rival of the rivals.

“ Well well well,” She heard as they got closer, “Isn't this just _ adorable _ .” The girl scrunched up her nose and mocked them.

“Get out of here, Karnstein, this is a private practice!” Laura yelled as she ran up to her.

“Don't kill her.” Danny said as she continued on by them.

“Private practice huh?” She asked, ignoring Danny, “That's funny, I didn't see any signs saying 'no public access' or anything like that anywhere, sweetheart.” She said, turning her snapback backwards so she could lean closer to the fence.

Laura rolled her eyes and brought the bottom of her shirt up to wipe off her face as she tried to catch her breath. Carmilla raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, obviously leering at her. 

“I'm a little disappointed, I was hoping to see those new uniforms everyone keeps talking about.” Carmilla said.

“You know its against the rules to spy on the other teams' practices.” Laura huffed, ignoring what she said.

“Aw, you should know by now I'm not really one to follow the rules now, am I cupcake?” Carmilla continued smirking, “Besides, even if I was spying, there isn't much to see. Looks like all you losers are doing is running around.”

“Excuse me, do you know who you're talking to?” Laura gaped at her.

“OMG, you're so right, I'm sorry,” Carmilla gasped, “I totally forgot you guys are the defending SPR Softball Champions!”

Laura rolled her eyes at her again, “Tone down the snark.”

Carmilla chuckled, “Look, cupcake, I was just passing by on my way to work and got distracted by a hottie running around in short shorts over here. Didn't realize it was you with your loser squad until I got closer.”

Laura scoffed, “God, you're so charming. If I didn't freakin' hate your guts I'd let you take me right here.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrows, “Oooh, talk about being snarky,” Carmilla smirked again, “Don't tempt me, I can't be late for work again. The store would implode without me.”

“Then leave.” Laura insisted.

“Oh fine, cupcake. If you insist,” Carmilla said, “You know, if you didn't take this so seriously I think you and I would get along much better than you think.” She said with a wink.

“You wish.” Laura sneered.

Carmilla hummed, “See you Friday, Hollis,” She said as she started walking away, “I'll try to go easy on you.”

Laura just scoffed and rolled her eyes again.

“What was that about?” Danny asked as she came back around.

“Nothing.” Laura took a deep breath and started running next to her again. They needed to make sure they were ready for that game Friday. There is no way they can lose it.

* * *

They lost.

They lost so freaking bad.

The game practically flew by and she blew it in the last inning. They were down by 3 and there were 2 runners on base with 2 outs. She was up and all she had to do was hit a home run. Or at least a decent hit that wasn't an out. Danny was after her in the line up and she was always a good hitter.

Except when someone like Carmilla Karnstein is pitching to you...It's kind of hard to concentrate. She figured that out last season and it seems as if that was even more accurate tonight.

Laura begrudgingly admits she's an amazing pitcher. She also begrudgingly admits she might look really hot in her stupid cut off t-shirt and shorts and knee high socks and her hair pulled back into a ponytail under her hat. And how even though she acts like she couldn't care less, she gets in this zone when she's pitching and absolutely slays almost anyone that comes to the plate.

But...its against the rules for the pitcher to try to distract the batter in any way but Laura is at least 5000% sure she smirked and winked at her before she threw her the third strike that ended the game. But what was she going to tell the umpire?

“ _Oh hey, the pitcher distracted me by being a super hot douche face, I demand a redo.”_

God she hated her.

“What the hell, Hollis?” Laf said when they all got back in the locker room, “You never strike out like that, what's up with you?”

“Nothing is up with me,” Laura snapped, closing her eyes as she started practically ripping her uniform off, “Its not my fault their pitcher sucks and it certainly doesn't help when I try to pitch a good game myself and the rest of my team can't make any fucking plays when they need to! It should never come down to the very last out like that, you guys. I know you're all better than this.”

“I don't really think you have room to bitch at us about sucking when you're the one who struck out and cost us the game.” Betty said.

Laura rolled her eyes as she pulled her shorts up and adjusted her tank top. She shoved everything in her bag, “We can discuss this at practice Sunday.”

“That's really all you're gonna say?” Laf asked her.

“Like I said, we can discuss this at practice Sunday.” Laura snapped as she walked by everyone and out of the locker room. She just really wanted to go home. And really wanted to pretend that tonight never happened and that it was a horrible dream.

She walked to the parking lot, the scoreboard still lit up: _ Wildcats 4, Blue Ballers 7. _

Blue Ballers. Laura rolled her eyes again. Of course Carmilla would come up with that name, she doesn't even know why the league approved of that, it's obviously meant to be inappropriate.

But “one of our colors is blue and we play soft _ ball _ there's nothing wrong with it” Carmilla says. And everyone of course agrees. Everyone always kisses her ass its disgusting. She's like the Tom Brady of the Silas Parks & Recreation Softball League; Everyone loves her despite what a douche she is just because she's an amazing player and lots of people thinks she's hot.

Oh she breaks a rule? It's cool, she didn't mean to. Or it was a “first time” offense so she just gets a “warning”.

Appalling.

“What the heck happened out there, Hollis?” Kirsch asked, scaring the crap out of her when she reached her car, “Sorry.” He chuckled as she tried to calm herself.

“It was an off night, we'll work on it.” She said.

“Yeah but...I don't think I've ever seen you strike out.” He said.

Laura rolled her eyes, “I don't want to talk about it, Kirsch. It was a bad game. I'm aware. We'll work on it.”

“You want me to tell you what she told me to tell you?”

“Not really.” Laura said as she unlocked her car.

“Next time she won't go so easy on you.” He said anyway.

Laura scoffed, “We'll see,” She said. They play each other again in about 6 games, “Can't believe you're friends with her.”

“Well, she kind of is my boss. And she's pretty cool. I think you'd like her if you actually got to know her.” He said.

“Not likely," Laura said, throwing her bag in the back of her car, "Trust me."

“Alright well, I'll let you get home I guess,” He sighed, “See ya later.”

“'Night, Kirsch.” She gave him a little smile so he wouldn't feel too bad and he returned it before walking to his car. She couldn't wait to get home and take a bath and just go to bed.

And get to practice and get her stupid team's shit together.

* * *

Laura was opening the pet store she works at 8am Monday morning. Mondays were notoriously slow, especially in the morning. She looked at the oncall sheet in the office and apparently it was just going to be her and Sarah until 1pm when Danny came in.

“You need me to do anything?” Sarah asked, sneaking up behind her and scaring her.

Laura shook her head at herself, “Same thing as every morning, feed the fish and then clean the creepy crawlies' cages and stuff. I'll start on the kitties'.”

“Why do I always have to clean those?” Sarah frowned.

“Because you're clearly fine with it and I am not. And I'm in charge and I told you to.” Laura said.

Laura practically ran the store every morning. Their manager usually came in after Laura was already gone and she's pretty sure the only thing she does is complain about everything and make the schedules...Which are the same every week. You'd think if she really had a problem with how the store was being ran, she'd make more of an effort to be there or hire other managers instead of expecting Laura, Danny and Perry to run to the place when they're not even considered managers or anything close to it. The store is only open from 9-6, it can't be that hard.

Laura sighed and opened the cat's cage. They were all in one big one in the corner. Luckily all the ones that have come and gone usually get along with each other.

“Hey guys,” She said, a black and white cat ran over to her and started rubbing against her legs. The rest blinked lazily at her from their perches on the cat tree or the beds. She closed the door behind her before reaching down to pet it, “You guys have it so easy in here. Just hanging around until a nice family comes to take you home where you get to continue to do nothing but sleep.” The cat looked up at her and meowed quietly. She chuckled and moved by it over to the bed in one corner that had a group of a couple months old kittens.

“Hi little babies,” She cooed, “How are you all today?” She sat in front of it and picked one of them up and hugged it to her chest. The disturbance woke the rest of them up and they gave her a look that she deemed was probably an offended one.

“Sorry guys,” She said quietly as she continued petting the one she was holding, “You're just so cute I couldn't help myself.” She kissed its cheek before putting it back and gently petting the rest of them. The black and white cat came back over and started demanding her attention.

“Hey I can pay attention to them too,” She said when it climbed into her lap and began nudging her free hand, “Don't get too comfy I have things to do.” She said picking it up, earning a growly meow of protest, and setting it to the side as she scooted to the big litter box in the other corner.

She grimaced but began scooping it out and tossing it in the trash bag she brought with her, “If I see any of you use this after I walk out of here we're gonna have some problems,” She said when she finished and stood back up, “I'll be right back with some more food and water for you.” She promised them as she walked back out. They had those big containers that dispensed food and water and they were still relatively full but she wanted to make sure they didn't run out.

When she came back with all of that, she brought the broom with her to sweep up all the hair and litter on the floor in there. Once she started, a black cat jumped down and started going after it, “Seriously, it's a broom,” She sighed, trying to maneuver around it, “You'll ignore all the toys in here but as soon as something like a broom or shoe string is in your sight, you go right after that don't you?” Simple, simple creatures. She swept it all up into the tray and began to walk back out.

“Let me guys know if you need anything else, I'll be piddling around here somewhere.” She said and locked the cage behind her.

She fed and watered all the other smaller animals, the bunnies and ferrets and hamsters. And cleaned up their cages a little. They were a small store so there wasn't a lot of animals but it still usually took more than the hour allotted before the store opened to finish the task.

“Uh, Laura,” She heard from the other side of the store, “Can you come here?”

She sighed and meandered over to see what the problem was, “Yes?”

Sarah smiled nervously at her, “So um, funny story, I was feeding the tarantula right? And uh, well...it moved towards my hand and I freaked out and like got all jittery you know because I fuckin' hate spiders so I have no idea why you make me do this I mean can't it wait until Laf gets here or something? Anyway, during my freak out...it may or may not have scurried out of its um cage thing and-”

“What!?” Laura screeched and immediately scurried around in a circle, looking around at the floor for it and suddenly feeling like things were crawling all over her. She always worried about this. And now it was happening, “Ooookay, um well, it's not a big store it couldn't have gone far right? It's big you can't miss it just...look for it okay, I'll keep an eye out.” She laughed nervously. Oh god she was going to die.

The store was about to open soon, like actually she should have already unlocked the door and turned the sign over, no one can see a giant ass spider running around freely. What are they even going to do if they find it?? They both hate spiders. Oh god.

Maybe she should call Danny. Laf was off today and Danny deals with it when they're not around. Good idea.

She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed her number.

“Hey I'm so sorry if I woke you but there's kind of an emergency here and I need you to come in asap.” Laura said quickly when Danny answered.

“What kind of emergency are you okay?” Danny asked, sounding about 1000% more awake than she did a few seconds ago.

“I'm fine I promise I just...need you. Please.” Laura sighed. Her eyes haven't stopped darting around the store.

“Okay, yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can.” Danny said and they hung up. Laura sighed again. She temporarily thought about going and sitting on the checkout counter. But she decided spiders can climb things and she'd rather not fall to her death trying to escape it's vicious clutches.

Maybe it's best to evacuate all the animals and just set the building on fire. Problem solved. And refuse to take in anymore creepy crawly things. Who the fuck even wants a pet tarantula in the first place?

She took a deep breath and ran her hands down her face, “Okay,” She said quietly to herself, “Everything is going to be fine. We'll find it and it won't come anywhere near me and everything will be _ fine.” _

She took another breath and walked over to the puppy cages, “Hey guys, I'm sorry I have to put you in danger to clean out your cages. Let's hope none of you get eaten. Including myself.” She said as she unlocked the bottom cage and took the two beagle puppies inside of it out and carried them to the little closed in area in the corner designated for people to “play” with the animals they're considering to adopt.

She kissed both of them on the head before she put them down, “If you find any huge spiders just...yelp for help.” She snickered at herself. She walked back over and the puppies in the other two cages were pawing at the glass at her, “Aw do you guys wanna go play with them?” She asked before unlocking them and taking them over to the other two pups.

They all immediately starting pouncing around with each other. She watched with a smile for a moment before walking back over to finish her job.

She was down on the floor leaning inside of the bottom one, trying to reach the food bowl they scooted to the back corner when Danny came up behind her, “Laura, what's up?”

Laura jumped, not expecting anyone to sneak up behind her, and she hit her head on the top of the cage, “Ah, damn it,” She grimaced as she carefully backed out and turned to Danny, “Hey.”

Danny gave her an apologetic look, “Sorry. What's the problem?”

“ Right,” Laura rubbed at the back of her head, “ _ Somebody, _ not gonna name names but there's only one other person here right now, let the tarantula loose and we can't find it and we need someone to trap it when we do...so...” She smiled up at her.

“Geez,” Danny sighed, “Alright, I'll look around for it.”

Laura smiled again and continued with what she was doing. When she finished she checked the time on her phone.

And sighed. It was just after 10am. 4 more hours. She groaned. 4 more hours of torture if they can't find that damn spider soon.

“Sarah has there been any customers?” Laura yelled across the store.

“Like three.” She yelled back.

“Awesome,” Laura mumbled to herself. She wandered back over to the puppies who were still playing around with each other, “You guys mind if I join you?” She asked, sitting on the floor against the wall. The smallest puppy, a yorkie, waddled over to her quickly. He obviously was not up for playing with the bigger puppies.

“Hey there, little guy,” She picked him up and brought her knees up to rest him against as she held his paws and leaned forward so he could give her puppy kisses, “Thank you.” She laughed quietly.

Laura wished they had room for the bigger dogs to stay but at least there was a non-profit shelter down the road from them. They were sort of partners in a sense. They gave them a discount on the pet food and everything else they might need.

They were a pet store but the animals they had were ones that the shelter couldn't take in. Like the rabbits and other smaller animals. The other place had a ton of cats so they take some in too. The puppies often needed to be away from the bigger dogs so that's why they had them. Otherwise they wouldn't have any. Puppy mills and all that bad stuff.

The puppy had balled up on her lap and started to fall asleep. She smiled down at it as she played with another puppy with her free hand.

“Working hard or hardly working?” Danny asked, peeking over the wall at her a few minutes later.

“Working hard, obviously.” Laura smiled.

Danny laughed and shook her head, “We can't find that damn thing anywhere.”

“Seriously?” Laura sighed and lolled her head back against the wall, “We need to find it. Either A: I'm going to get killed for losing an 'animal' or B: I'm going to get killed by a massive, wild spider! Or both!” She exclaimed.

“Or maybe you'll get killed for sitting around playing with the puppies while on the clock?” Danny offered.

“Danny, please. I'm giving them their much needed exercise.” Laura defended herself.

“The one in your lap appears to be asleep.” Danny pointed out.

“Because,” Laura drawled out, “He's tiny and played very hard and now he's relaxing.”

“Okay,” Danny snorted, “Anyway, a dude from the truck is here. He's unloading some stuff so you're gonna have to put the puppies back and actually work. Also I hope you think of a good excuse for my overtime because I am certainly not doing this for free.”

Laura rolled her eyes and carefully picked up the puppy as she stood up, “You can't just like, do me a tiny little favor?”

“I've already been here for almost an hour. So no. Sorry.” Danny said.

Laura narrowed her eyes at her, “Thanks.”

Danny's eyes widened, “Uh, Laura,” She gestured at her shoulder, “You um...”

Laura's eyebrows furrowed together and she turned her head and looked down at her shoulder, “Oh my god!” She flailed her shoulder back and forth and shoved the puppy into Danny's arms before swiping viciously at herself. She saw the spider go flying towards the wall before she ran out of the enclosed area making a high pitched screeching noise that she was pretty sure only the dogs could hear.

She continued wiping her hands all over herself and flailing around, feeling like there were hundreds of spiders crawling all over her when she suddenly ran into someone.

“Woah there cutie.” She heard the voice belonging to the arms that were holding her upright and immediately shook them off of her and jumped back.

“What the-what are you doing here?” Laura asked her, still smacking around on herself. She decided having a disgusting tarantula crawling on her shoulder didn't seem as bad as having Carmilla's, not quite as cold and scaly as they should be, hands on her.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her twitchiness, “I came to get cat food before practice so I wouldn't forget.”

“ _ Here?” _ Laura scoffed. She was pretty sure she had to have been up to something else. Although she was in her practice gear. Aka ridiculously short shorts and a tank top. And her hair pulled back. And her legs looked like they went on for years. Laura appreciated knee socks as much as the next lesbian but Carmilla had _ really _ nice calves and...

_ What the fuck, Hollis. Stop. _

“ Yes _ here,” _ Carmilla smirked at her, “I had to stop by and see how my least favorite cupcake was doing after suffering such a devastatingly humiliating loss the other night.”

“I was having an off night.” Laura rolled her eyes before swatting at her shoulder again and turning around to make sure Danny had control of the situation she left her with.

“Oh yeah?” Carmilla tilted her head at her, “Does it have anything to do with all this twitching you're doing?”

Laura narrowed her eyes, “Shut up.”

Carmilla hummed, “Was that god awful screeching I heard over here coming from you?”

“Maybe.” Laura said.

Carmilla snorted, “Good to know my suspicions of you still being a spaz are confirmed.”

“I'm-I am not a spaz.” Laura sounded offended.

“Sure,” Carmilla grinned sarcastically, “Anyway, I need to get going. Try not to get all sweaty and delirious, I don't wanna have to feel bad the next time we kick your ass.”

Laura scoffed, “I'm not-you're the delirious one. You got lucky.”

Carmilla hummed again, “Keep telling yourself that, cutie.” She said as she turned to walk away. Laura just glared at her.

God how could one human being be so infuriating by just...existing?

“Got it taken care of.” Danny snuck up behind her again.

“Jesus christ,” Laura jumped again, “Good, thanks.” She said as she tried to calm down. Danny gave her a thumbs up and walked back towards the office and she walked back to the back of the store for the truck.

God she wished today was over.

* * *

They lost game 2. Bad. Again. Kirsch met up with Laura after the game to go out with all of them for a desperately needed drink. Well Laura desperately needed it. She didn't know about everyone else. She had a rough week.

“ If it counts for anything, _ you _ played a good game.” He reassured her. Laura pursed her lips and side-eyed him. She _ knows _ she played a good game, the other team only scored 2 points. The problem was...they didn't score at all.

She let out a sharp breath through her nose as she sunk down in the booth they were sitting at. One of the big half circle ones in the corner of the bar they were at. Except they were currently the only two in it. Everyone else was getting more drinks and/or dancing. Even though it wasn't really a 'get up and dance' type place.

“We're the defending champions and we're playing like a bunch of ten year olds who don't even know what they're doing. We're the exact same team as last season, with the exception of Sarah. I don't understand.” She whined.

He shrugged as he took a sip of his drink, “I don't know what to tell you.”

“You're a lot of help.” She mumbled.

“Hey, I'm technically still your rival maybe I'm withholding.” He smiled.

She narrowed her eyes and turned to him, “Oh I see how it is.”

“I'm just sayin'! If I didn't fuck my knee up last season I would've been on the field against you last week.” He said.

Laura snorted, “Yeah, thanks for that by the way,” She said, “Making them put in that 'no sliding' rule because you didn't even know how to do it right and hurt yourself.”

“Hey,” He looked offended, “I wasn't the only one okay. You're mean when you're drunk.”

She scoffed, “I'm not drunk I've only had like three drinks.”

“Okay, lightweight.” He said.

She rolled her eyes and took the last, big, drink of her own and scooted around the booth, “Whatever I'm going to get another one.”

“Send Danny over here if you see her!” He called after her. She scrunched up her face a little. They tried to act like they weren't a thing but...everyone knew they were.

And quite frankly Laura thought it was repulsive. Befriending members of the opposite team was one thing, fornicating with them? It's against the rules. Well her rules. It should be a real rule though.

“Your boy toy wants to see you.” Laura grimaced when she came up beside Danny at the bar.

Danny gave her a look before turning around to look at him, “'Kay thanks.” She gave her a quick smile before walking over to him. She turned to Laf to say something but they spoke before she had a chance.

“Perry's been in the bathroom for awhile. I'm gonna go check on her, make sure she didn't fall in or...throw up all over herself or something.” They said and left Laura alone at the bar. She frowned and ordered her drink. She hopped up on the stool as she waited, turning to see what everyone else was doing. They seemed to have taken up residence in a smaller booth since apparently...Yep, Danny and Kirsch were already heart eyeing each other so much she felt like she was going to throw up.

Awesome.

She swiveled back around and thanked the bartender as she handed her her drink.

“Well well,” A disgustingly familiar voice came from her left side, “Fancy seeing you here.”

Laura closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to her, “Yeah real fancy how you seem to keep showing up wherever I am.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrows and put a hand on her chest, “Oh you don't think I'm stalking you or something do you?”

Laura narrowed her eyes, “Hard telling knowing you.”

Carmilla hummed, “Purely a coincidence, sweetheart. However, Kirsch did invite me tonight so I thought I'd stop by. Possibly have a little talk about the big ole goose egg in the win column for you guys.” She smirked and rested her chin in her hand.

“Oh shut up,” Laura rolled her eyes. Carmilla's team played the afternoon game earlier. And won. Like she really wanted to hear what she had to say right now, “I don't want to hear whatever you have to say.”

Carmilla hummed again, “Don't be like that, cutie,” She used a finger from her free hand to push Laura's hair behind her shoulder so it wasn't hiding her face so much, “Maybe I wanted to give you a little advice.”

Laura snorted as she cringed away from her hand, “Oh yeah? What kind of useful advice could you possibly have for _ me _ ?”

“You need to relax,” Carmilla said. Kind of not what she was expecting to hear, “Every time I see you you're always so tense, even during games. You play really well either way but...just saying.”

Laura glanced over at her out of the corner of her eye, “I really don't think _ I'm _ the problem but thanks.”

“ Well _ you _ were the one that got the game losing _ strikeout _ last week. Even though you almost never strike out.” Carmilla pointed out.

“Thanks, captain obvious.” Laura rolled her eyes and wrapped her lips back around the straw she had barely taken away from her mouth since she got it.

Carmilla shrugged, “Maybe it would be beneficial for you to take your team to a yoga class or something once a week? That's what we do.”

Laura turned her head to her finally, “Really?” She didn't peg Carmilla as a...yoga type person.

“Yeah,” Carmilla nodded, “It was Will's idea, not mine. I don't actually go a lot though...I have my own methods for relaxing.” She smirked.

Yeah that sounds more like Carmilla.

“I bet you do.” Laura mumbled before turning back to face forward again.

“Two more of...whatever she's having,” Carmilla said when the bartender asked her if she wanted anything. Laura just glared at the wall in front of her. She wanted Carmilla to go away already, “Anyway, yeah I do. Maybe I could enlighten you sometime.” She said, lowering her voice a little. Laura glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

She thinks she seems closer than she was a second ago. Maybe. She doesn't really know for sure. Her head is starting to feel a little fuzzy because she drank that drink _ really _ fast considering she didn't really stop taking constant sips of it the entire time she sat there.

She took out the straw and lifted the glass to her lips to get a few pieces of ice in her mouth, “I have to pee.” She said around a mouthful of ice as she hopped down from her stool and started walking to the bathroom. She wasn't lying, she did have to pee. She also really needed to get away from her before she ended up doing something stupid.

Like hitting her. Totally nothing else. At all.

She went to the bathroom and washed her hands. Laf and Perry were nowhere to be seen. Weird.

As she was drying off her hands she heard the bathroom door open but didn't bother to look over at who it was. She should've though. When she glanced up in the mirror at herself, Carmilla was standing behind her.

“Okay now I really am starting to think you're stalking me.” She laughed nervously, tossing the paper towel in the trash can off to her left.

Carmilla frowned, “You mean, 'I have to pee' wasn't some sort of code for 'meet me in the bathroom in five?'”

Laura blinked at her reflection, “I just had to pee?”

Carmilla's frown didn't go away as she hummed, “Oh, well...can't say this has happened before.”

Laura snorted despite herself, “Do you often get laid in public bathrooms?”

Carmilla's lips turned up a little and she shrugged, “Public bathrooms, private bathrooms...behind houses.”

Laura narrowed her eyes at her, “I honestly don't know whether to be impressed or repulsed.” Laura admitted.

Carmilla chuckled, “Well...the offer stands if you wanna change your mind.” She stepped closer to her and put her hands on both sides of Laura on the sink.

“Uh,” Laura cleared her throat and averted her gaze from the mirror where Carmilla was giving her probably the most seductive look she's ever seen in her life, “I don't-”

Then she felt Carmilla moving her hair to one side of her neck and gently placing a kiss on the skin she just uncovered. Her mouth fell open a little as the words she was trying to say was replaced with a quiet gasp as she felt Carmilla's lips drag a little up her neck before settling in for another kiss.

Carmilla pressed her front up against Laura's back as she moved her lips to her ear, "Sometimes it helps to let loose a little, remember? I bet you'd feel much better.” She whispered as her fingers started dancing up under Laura's shirt.

Laura's eyes fluttered closed and she let out a shaky breath. Yeah she's well aware of this fact. That doesn't mean she's going to do it. Especially with her.

“Um,” Laura's voice came out at much higher octave than she was expecting as she squirmed away from her, “Thanks but no thanks...I still kind of hate you so...”

Carmilla quirked her lips and tilted her head at her, “You're no fun.”

“Yeah well, wh-what makes you think I would even want to anyway?” Laura said, excessively scoffing.

Carmilla shrugged and smirked, "I guess I have my reasons.”

Laura nodded, “I see.” Of course. 

Carmilla looked at her with an unreadable expression for a moment before moving towards her. Laura moved out of her way as she spoke again, "I don't want you to think I was trying to take advantage of your...current state."

Laura snorted, “I'm not that drunk.”

“You're swaying.” Carmilla said biting back a chuckle.

Laura narrowed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, “Whatever.”

Carmilla hummed, “Can't say I'm not disappointed though.”

“Right.” Laura said.

“I still think you should consider what I said,” Carmilla said flatly, “Not with me obviously.”

“Right, obviously.” Laura nodded. Definitely not her.

“I think that overgrown ginger you hang out with might...qualify.” Carmilla sneered.

Laura laughed, “Danny? She's with Kirsch, didn't you know that?”

“What?” Carmilla snapped.

“Yeah...it's been a few months.” Laura grinned, wondering how she could be so oblivious. She knows she's friends with Kirsch too, she can't believe she didn't figure it out. Especially after their...display tonight.

“ What the _ fuck _ he's not supposed to sleep with someone on another team!” She grumbled.

Laura straight up started cackling. Wow was it possible to get even drunker after several minutes of not even drinking?

“ You literally _ just _ tried to have sex with me.” She pointed out.

“Well that's...different.” Carmilla flailed her hands.

“How?” Laura snorted.

“ Because it's _ me.” _ She explained.

“Wow.” Laura shook her head with another laugh.

“I'm going to strangle both of them.”

“Hold on,” Laura stopped her from opening the door, “He's technically not even on your team anymore. Plus he's friends with me, what's really the difference?”

“That's not the point.” She said.

“Then what is?” Laura asked.

This was somehow the most civil conversation they have ever had. Even with the sexual advances and talk about murder. Weird. Yeah she must be really drunk after all.

“I don't know,” She grumbled and opened the door, “See you later, cutie.” And she was gone.

Laura stood there staring at the door for a minute. What even just happened? Why did Carmilla think she wanted to _ have sex with her? _ Why was she so annoyed with Kirsch sleeping with Danny? Why did she for once not feel the uncontrollable urge to strangle _ her _ like she does after every other altercation they have?

Man she really needs to go to bed. Maybe after she takes a shower. She finally started walking towards the door. Okay maybe a slightly cold shower.

“Ugh.” She groaned as she shot a text to Danny telling her she was catching a cab home. If she even gets it. If they're even still there at all. She didn't bother to look. She just really wants to get home.

* * *

“Thanks for telling Carmilla about Danny by the way.” Kirsch glared at Laura over the rack of new CDs he was stocking.

Laura gave him an apologetic smile, “Sorry about that...is she here today?” She asked, looking around the music store. That Carmilla runs. Apparently its actually owned by her mother but she basically does everything. Including hire her best guy friend. Whom she likes to distract at work.

“Yeah, somewhere. Probably in the office doing absolutely nothing like usual...or making out with someone,” He mumbled, “Still don't wanna tell me what happened in there?” He smirked over at her.

She gaped at him, “Nothing happened, I told you.”

“Mhm,” He nodded, “You looked pretty flustered walking out of there.”

“You didn't even see me.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“ No, _ you _ didn't see _ me.” _ He clarified.

“Whatever,” Laura rolled her eyes, “She's not as much of a lady killer as you both think she is.”

“ Oh so something _ did _ happen.” He smirked.

“I-no. I just said that. That was the point of that comment,” Laura scoffed. Kirsch just hummed, “You know I hate her I don't know why you think-”

“ Yeah yeah, we all know you 'hate' her,” He air quoted, “She most certainly does _ not _ hate you.”

“Kirsch!” Laura glanced over to the door behind the front register where the voice was coming from, “Carm wants to see you for a sec!” Laura is pretty sure its that Ell girl on their team.

“Speaking of someone Carmilla most certainly doesn't hate...” He raised an eyebrow at Laura, “I'll be back.”

“...'Kay.” She said as she wandered behind him a little towards a keychain display in front of the register.

“Carm doesn't like when customers distract employees.” The girl walked over.

“I'm sure she doesn't,” Laura scrunched up her face a little, “But I'm here quite a bit and she's never said anything so I'm sure she'll live.” She said as she pushed around the keychains to look at them.

“Aren't you Laura Hollis?” She narrowed her eyes, “What are you doing in 'enemy' territory so much?”

“Maybe you should ask her that too,” Laura said, side-eyeing her, “Do you even work here I never see you when I'm here.”

“I'm always in the back with her.” She smirked. Ew.

“Right,” Laura grimaced, “Well nice talking to you, I'm sure you wouldn't want to keep her waiting.”

“She's busy,” She shrugged, “I'm Ell by the way.”

“Thought so.” Laura said.

Ell tilted her head at her and hummed, “Someone's losing streak must be getting to her.”

“ _ Listen,” _ Laura turned to her and raised her finger at her until Kirsch came back from behind her.

“Ladies,” He said giving Laura a look, “Nice to see you guys making friends.”

“Right,” Laura forced a smile at him, “Friends.”

Ell smiled too, “I suppose I should get back to work now, see ya later, Laura.”

Laura nodded at her with a tiny sneer before turning to Kirsch who looked amused.

“What?” She hissed.

“Nothing,” He smiled, “Anyway like I was saying. She's totally into you.”

“ Yeah right,” Laura rolled her eyes, “That would be more flattering if she wasn't into _ everything _ that walks on two legs.”

He snorted, “Maybe.” Laura saw the door swing open again behind him.

“Make sure you get that done for me okay?” Carmilla said before finally closing the door.

She turned around and raised her eyebrows upon seeing Laura. Laura rolled her eyes.

“ Well well,” She walked around the counter, “And _ I'm _ the one supposedly stalking _ you.” _

Laura scoffed, “I'm here to see Kirsch.”

“Of course,” Carmilla continued walking closer, “Didn't change your mind about last night did you?” She said quieter as she got closer.

“Seriously?” Laura scoffed again.

“Can't blame a girl for trying can you?” She smirked.

“You're disgusting.” Laura rolled her eyes.

“You wound me, cutie.” Carmilla looked offended.

“Don't you have something you need to do?” Laura asked.

Carmilla's lips quirked as she raised an eyebrow at her, “Nothing exciting.”

“ _ Anyway,” _ Laura sighed, “We're going to the batting cages in a bit so I'd hate to leave you here but...I have better things to do.”

“Cute,” Carmilla grinned, “Honing up your poor batting skills. Good idea.”

“I happen to be a very good hitter thank you.” Laura scoffed.

“In high school maybe.”

“Shut up.” Laura rolled her eyes again.

“No comment.” Carmilla continued smirking.

“God I hate you,” Laura grumbled, “See you later, Kirsch!” She called back to him as she pushed by Carmilla.

“No goodbye for me, cutie?” Carmilla asked.

“Fuck off, Karnstein.” Laura called behind her.

“A lady after my own heart.” She heard Carmilla say and she shot a look behind her as she walked out the door and she was still standing there just smirking at her. She's at least 130% sure Kirsch is wrong about Carmilla actually being “into” her. The only things she's into is pissing her off more and more with every word that comes out of her mouth.

Which she is very fucking good at.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an interesting tidbit from laura's past comes up and she becomes increasingly more frustrated as the days go by. thanks to a certain someone ;)

Its kind of weird how Laura ended up working with her friends from high school. Lafontaine and Perry were working there part time while they went to school already and when Laura took "a year" off after her freshman year, she needed a job. And Danny wanted one too. They were hiring because apparently it was hard to get people to actually stay there once they started. Laura liked it just fine though.

Now that _they're_ seniors, they're graduating soon. They do a lot of their classes online so they're able to work more than they used to. Still part time though. Even more part time than Laura is. Her crappy manager likes to share laying all the crap on her with Perry anyway. Sarah is just out of high school and wanted a job. Betty is said manager's daughter so she doesn't even work there. Laura just had to play nice which didn't work so well until recently. The other girls are ones Danny recruited since Laura couldn't get anyone else from the store to play.

She still doesn't know how she got so lucky..."Lucky."

* * *

 

"I don't know why you let her get under your skin so much." Danny said from behind the fence as she watched Laura viciously swing at one of the softballs being shot at her. And missing. 

"I don't _let_ her do anything," Swing and miss, "Just _looking_ at her makes my skin crawl." Swing and miss.

 Laura huffed and rolled her eyes, taking a second to try to recollect herself. She took her stance again as the ball came at her. Swing and miss.

 "Oh my _god."_  She groaned.

 "It's been a couple years, shouldn't you be over it by now?" Danny asked. Swing and miss.

 "Over _what?"_ Laura hissed. Swing and miss.

 "Whatever happened with you guys?" Danny clarified. Swing and miss, "You're trying too hard by way, if you keep swinging like that you're gonna throw _both_ of your shoulders out."

 "I think I know how to swing a bat, Danny," Laura rolled her eyes. Swing and miss, "And nothing _happened_ what are you even talking about?" She grumbled.

 Danny hesitated a moment a shrugged, "Everyone knew you guys hooked up at that party our senior year."

 Swing and...flying bat.

 " _What!?"_ Laura squeaked as she whipped around to face her. The bat went flying back towards Danny's face and thankfully there was a fence between them but she still flinched when it slammed in front of her.

 She gave Laura a sheepish grin as she shut off the ball machine momentarily, "Yeah uh, sneaking around to the back of the house to have a drunk quickie probably wasn't the best idea with guys there sneaking off to find a place to pee."

 "That didn't- that's not what happened." Laura squeezed at the bridge of her nose with a quiet groan. She thought no one but the two of them knew about it and she wanted to keep it that way. To her grave.

 "Well now that you know I know, care to share?" Danny opened the door and sat down, leaning against the fence and patting the ground next to her. Laura rolled her eyes and shook her head but sat next to her. She doesn't know what exactly she knows so she wants to make sure it's _very_ clear.

 "Okay well you know we never exactly got along," Laura started and Danny snorted and nodded. Probably because that was a bit of an understatement.

 Carmilla was a junior when Laura joined the high school softball team as a freshman. She was also the number 1 pitcher until Laura joined the team as a freshman. Carmilla couldn't stand that this dorky little freshman was stepping into her spotlight, so that on top of her already _extremely_ charming attitude...

 Needless to say Laura couldn't stand her. Nor could she stand being compared to her which happened _all the time._ Of course Carmilla wasn't the only pitcher on the team before Laura but she was _way_ better than the others. So when they had two star pitchers on the team...all eyes were always on them.

 Carmilla was cocky and annoying and _never_ let Laura share the limelight unless she had to. Laura pitches a no hitter? Carmilla gets credit for closing the game out with the win. That's apparently what happens when you have "seniority". But that's how it always went. Plus Laura was pretty sure Carmilla was failing most of her classes (not because she was stupid but because she did not give a single crap about anything. Except softball for reason?) which meant she should've been kicked off the team but apparently that rule didn't apply to her.

Even though they had another perfectly capable pitcher on the team. Which everyone acknowledged but never really... _acknowledged._

 Anyway...

 "Anyway," Laura continued, "I'm assuming you're talking about the party we had after winning at State so...we were there at the bonfire and both of us had been drinking when she waltzed over and sat by me and I believe started spewing some nonsense about how reluctant she is to pass the torch to a 'loser' like me."

 "Wow what a romancer she is." Danny interjected.

 Laura shot a glare at her, "As I was saying, I recall shooting some snarky remarks to one another and then I finally said something like 'I have to pee' and..." Something clicked in Laura's brain. Oh my god that's not really why she followed her to the bathroom the other night was it?

 "Laura, don't get too lost in your memory there." Danny smirked at her.

 "Shut up," Laura scoffed, "Anyway, I didn't really have to pee I just wanted to get away from her and away from the smoke and horrible smell of alcohol so I just walked around the back of the house and she followed me and-"

 "You had sex." Danny said.

 "Well it's not that simple." Laura nearly whined.

 "How?" Danny asked.

 "Because it's not like as soon as she turned the corner we jumped each other like she just kept being an ass and I really like _really_ wanted to punch her in her stupid smug, smirk face but somehow we ended up kissing instead and...yeah." Laura grimaces as she finished her story.

 "So that's why she always acts like that, it's like some weird foreplay for you two." Danny said as if it was all clicking together.

 "Oh my god, you're disgusting," Laura pushed her as she started laughing, "It was _one_ time!"

 "That's what they all say," Danny wiped at her eye clearly finding this very amusing as Laura punched her arm this time, "No, I know. I'm sorry." She said, trying to control her laughter, rubbing at her arm.

 Laura really appreciates how amusing everyone finds her anger. Super appreciative.

 "Don't tell anyone else or I'm going to kill you." Laura said.

 "Oh the team already knows." Danny said.

 "What?" Laura deadpanned.

 "Well I mean...there's obviously some sort of weird thing between you-"

 "There is no _thing."_ Laura snapped.

 "I just mean everyone notices how much you unnecessarily hate her and Laf, Betty and I already knew..."

 "You took it upon yourselves to fill them in." Laura rolled her eyes, "And it's not unnecessary hate."

 "Yeah rivals whatever," Danny rolled her eyes, "It's not that big of a deal." She shrugged.

 "Okay so do you want me to tell everyone you've been sleeping with Kirsch?" Laura raised her eyebrows. Okay so everyone kind of already knows about that...but if she thought it was cute to keep that little tidbit of information from her then she can do the same. 

"You already told your girlfriend so might as well. Knowing her she already informed the entire city anyway." Danny said.

 "Do not even start pulling this shit with me, Danny," Laura snapped, "There is nothing going on between us nor will there ever be anything going on between us. It was one stupid drunken mistake I made in high school when she was graduating and I didn't think I'd ever see her again."

 "So when you saw she was playing in this league you-"

 "I had no idea this stupid league even existed until I saw a flyer for it before I came to you guys about it and I definitely did not have any clue that she was even still in town let alone still playing here so no, she had nothing to do with the decision I made to start this team and when I saw her the first time we played them I was completely caught off guard." Laura explained.

 Danny hummed, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

 Laura shook her head and rolled her eyes before looking down at the other cages and seeing how everyone else was doing. At least they were still doing it.

 "Whatever." Laura stood up, "Get out and turn the stupid machine on so we can actually practice instead of talking about my incredibly regretful backstory with the spawn of satan."

 Danny snorted and did as Laura said when Laura got herself ready at the plate.

 "Hey if you're really that full of disdain towards her maybe try pretending the ball is her face." Danny suggested.

 Pretending to bash Carmilla's face in with an aluminum bat? A little violent...but it couldn't hurt to try. It's not like it was actually her face.

 The machine whirred in front of her and she concentrated the best she could on imagining Carmilla's smirk flying towards her. Swing and...hit!

 "Atta girl," Danny laughed, "Aiming for your 'enemies' face is always a good method."

* * *

Laura was standing in front of her locker, hitting her forehead on it repeatedly while Danny went over everything that led to their _third_ loss in a row. Usually Laura had this talk with them but considering she was so frustrated the first two times...she kind of gave up.

They didn't lose as badly as the other two times. They played a lot better after the visit to the batting cages the other day and a _lot_ of work on defense at practice all week. So they only lost by one but somehow not managing to be able to score at least one more point to try to tie the game is more frustrating than losing by a larger margin.

 That's just her though apparently because Danny is overly peppy as she discusses what they need to work on.

 "Laura come on," She heard her say, "We got this."

 Laura rolled her eyes before turning to face everyone, "If we 'had this', our record wouldn't be zero and three."

 "Alright Negative Nancy." Laf rolled their eyes.

 "Guys, look I know we played much better today but you all _do_ realize we were nearly undefeated last season _and_ won the championship right?" Laura asked.

 "Yes we all know this, Laura," Danny responded, "And that was a year ago. A lot can happen within a year."

 "Like?" Laura asked.

 "Well you're certainly much more uptight than you were last year which I didn't think was even possible and yet-" Betty said and Laura had to restrain herself from flying over the bench and tackling her to the floor as she interrupted her.

 "I don't recall asking for a 'let's all insult Laura hour', do you?"

 "That was only one, I've got plenty more up my sleeve." Betty sneered.

 "Okay let's not do that," Perry stood up, "Maybe if we all got along a little better we'd play better yeah? Last season there wasn't this much...tension in the air."

 "The only tension is Laura's tightly wound ass." Betty said.

 "Do you have a problem with me? Laura hissed.

 "The only problem I have with you is how you like to lay into our asses about everything we do wrong out there and act like _you're_ not the one who struck out and made us lose the first game and like you're the only one out there not making stupid mistakes. What are your pitching stats this season huh?" Betty asked.

 Laura pursed her lips together as she ran her tongue across the front of her teeth, "Look I know I haven't been playing well," Betty snorted, " _But_ at least I'm trying to do something about it instead of being an asshole to anyone trying to help me."

 "We don't _need_ your help. That's the thing."

 Laura chewed on the inside of her cheek, "Fine. If that's how you really feel then do whatever the fuck you want. If we win next week then that's what we'll keep doing. If not then-"

 "No, that's not what we're going to do," Perry interrupted her, "Instead of going to practice Sunday what if we all go out and do something fun together! Like a group activity or something?"

 "Uh," Laf spoke up when everyone just stared blankly at Perry, "I think that's a good idea, try to get back into that group dynamic y'know? Like they did in Pitch Perfect 2."

 "You've got to be kidding me." About half the locker room groaned at the same time.

 "Come on you saw how it worked out for them!" Perry exclaimed.

 "Yeah, horribly until they all kumbaya'd 'round the campfire. Pretty sure none of us can sing." Betty said.

 "I can," Laura piped up with a smile which earned another eye roll from the aforementioned girl, "Laf can too."

 "Irrelevant," Perry sighed giving Laf an apologetic look, "Our problems are not going to be solved by singing a campfire song."

 "Then what exactly do you have in mind?" Laura pressed her.

 Perry just smiled, "You'll see."

* * *

"Go karts?" Laura scoffed as they stood outside the fence of a local outdoor activity center.

"There's more stuff to do than that!" Perry exclaimed, "It'll be fun!"

 "She's just afraid she won't be able to reach the pedals." Danny joked.

 "Ooh another short joke, you guys really know how to get me don't you?" Laura rolled her eyes.

 "I'm just kidding." Danny laughed.

 "Hardy har." Laura gave her a fake smile.

 "Well I don't know why we're standing here making fun of Laura's vertical challenges when we could be over there riding go karts!" Laf exclaimed, rushing towards the entrance.

 "I'm not vertically challenged." Laura mumbled.

 "Maybe a little." Danny put her arm around her shoulders to encourage her to follow everyone in.

 "Why doesn't anyone make fun of you for being too tall?" Laura asked.

 "Um, as if you never have?" Danny reminded her.

 "It doesn't count if I do." Laura said.

 "Anyway," Danny chuckled and changed the subject, "Hope you're all ready to eat my dust!" She said as they got their tickets and made their way over to the go kart track.

 Laura nearly plowed everyone over to get into the first kart. She may be tiny but she's also persistent. She's also hoping smoking everyone in a few races will cure some of this...frustration.

 Except she didn't win because Laf bumped into her (which is NOT allowed by the way) and made her run into the wall allowing everyone to pass her. She felt like she was in a real life Mario Kart.

 Too bad she didn't have a bomb to throw at everyone.

 The next race went better minus the fact that Danny was practically 9 years ahead of everyone and not being afraid to scream that fact to the entire world throughout the entirety of the race.

 "We're not quitting until I win." Laura said at the start of the 5th race.

 "My god we don't have the rest of eternity to be here, Laura." Laf groaned.

 Laura gaped at them, "Why can't you all be like those four in the back who never bother anyone." Everyone turned to look at the other girls on the team Laura recruited just to fill spots. At least they played good.

 "Where's the fun in that?" Betty asked.

 Laura just narrowed her eyes and turned to face forward. She was winning this race. The light turned green and she stomped on the gas pedal, tires squealing a little. Danny was to her right smirking as they took a right turn and she cut in front of her.

 Laura pursed her lips and gripped the wheel tighter as she tried to push harder on the gas. They stayed like that for the first two laps before she noticed Betty coming up behind Danny and trying to edge in front of her.

 "Take the next turn wide!" Betty yelled over at her. Laura narrowed her eyes again. Why should she listen to her? "Just trust me!"

 Laura snorted. But what could it hurt? As they came up to the final right turn she inched to the left a little. Danny jerked to the left a little to give herself more room to turn and as she was turning Betty slammed into her side.

 "What the fuck, Spielsdorf?" Danny yelled as they came to an abrupt stop allowing Laura to pass them. Betty had to back up before either of them would be able to move again and Laura looked back at them as she was driving to the finish line.

 Betty gave her a thumbs up before she turned back around, crossing the line and winning the race.

 Once everyone got parked and exited the vehicles, Laura raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She just shrugged.

 "Consider that my apology for being a shithead the other night. And I didn't wanna race go karts for the rest of my life waiting for you to win on your own."

 Laura snorted and shook her head, "You're a loser."

 "We all are." She said.

 Laura frowned, "Don't remind me."

 "So I'm glad to see you two working together!" Perry exclaimed as she joined everyone.

 " _Illegally."_ Danny said.

 "Anyway," Laura smiled, "We did that for awhile and I'm kinda hungry can we eat now?"

 "Sounds good to me." Laf said. So they all wandered over to the small food court area and ordered a pizza to eat.

 They were all actually talking and getting along. Well mostly. Danny was a little pissed at Betty but Laura was pretty sure they'd get over by the time they left.

 Also Laura realized that maybe that wasn't Betty just "apologizing" but Betty just being the bigger person in general. They've never exactly seen eye to eye and it was the tension between them that was affecting the team.

 Also just Laura in general. She was aware she was a little...tightly wound so to speak. Her job is stressing her out (which she didn't think working with animals could ever be stressful but apparently with stupid managers like hers, anything was possible) their losing streak is stressing her out, the fact that she can't figure out what the hell she wants to do with her life is stressing her out (seriously she was only planning on taking one year off college and she's going on into the second) and, not like it's a problem at all, but the last...5ish months have been the worst dry spell of her life.

But that certainly was not a problem at all. Definitely not adding to her irritability at all. And having Carmilla's annoying ass hitting on her all the time was definitely 100000% not making it even worse at all.

 "You guys wanna hit the arcade after this? Let everything settle before we run off to some other activity?" Laf suggested as Laura finally tore herself out of her thoughts. Good idea.

* * *

"So, Laura," Perry said as they were all gathered in the parking lot of the park after coming back in a small bus from the "group activity, "You seemed most reluctant about today so how do you think it went?"

Laura shrugged but smiled, "I had a lot of fun," She admitted, "And it seemed like everyone else did too. And there wasn't... _much_ arguing. Which is a good thing."

 "Because you got the stick out of your ass for once." Betty so kindly pointed out.

 Laura raised an eyebrow at her, "I tried."

 "Well, let's hope our actual practice Tuesday goes well!" Perry clapped her hands together, "Right now I think we should all call it night!"

 Everyone nodded and murmured goodnights to each other before walking to their cars.

 Laura had a good time but she couldn't wait to take a nice long bubble bath before going to bed. She took a shower before she left this morning but...long days always warranted a nice hot bath.

 Once she got home she immediately made her way to the bathroom and started running it. The one thing she was thankful for in this apartment was the decent sized bath tub. Not that she's by any means large but...it was nice to have room.

She took her time taking off her clothes. She glanced at herself in the big mirror on the sliding door of the bathtub and frowned at the scrape on her knee from when she fell earlier.

 Maybe she got a little overzealous when she saw the bouncy house and tripped over a bump in the sidewalk. And then maybe she fell and scraped her knee and had Perry immediately run over to check and see if she was okay.

 Maybe she almost started crying because it fucking _hurt._ And for the first time in 15 years she was an actual 5 year old. She lifted her hands and looked at the scrape marks on them from where she caught herself from actually falling on her face.

 "You're such a dork." Danny had said. Laura only wishes she had a valid argument against the statement.

 She took the rest of her clothes off and threw her hair up in a bun as she continued looking over herself. She flopped her arms down to her sides and tilted her head at herself before puffing her cheeks out with an exhausted sigh.

 She looked like crap.

 With a deep breath she carefully stepped into the tub before turning the water off. It was hot but felt amazing once she got used to it and relaxed into it. She leaned back and drifted down so her head was just above the water and closed her eyes.

 She was so tired. Apparently group bonding activities really took it out of her. She shifted a little and hummed in content. This was nice.

Maybe too nice.

 It didn't take long for her to start drifting off to sleep. Not like it was the first time she's fallen asleep taking a bath. And she still hasn't drowned so...that was good enough for her.

  _She was pushed against a wall with one of her legs around the waist of the girl, whose face was currently buried in her neck as her fingers were buried inside her. Laura's head was thrown back against the wall behind her, her eyes shut tightly as she moved her hips in time with the girl's thrusts._

_She was grasping at the girl's shoulders to brace herself, panting and moaning as she grew closer and closer to her climax. She groaned a little in frustration, "Harder, please." She mumbled._

_Laura's lips blindly met hers when she decided to pull away from her neck as she complied to Laura's request._

_"Come on, cutie," She mumbled against her lips. Laura made a disgruntled noise and pulled away from her lips. She was met with a devilish smirk. The smirk that could only belong to Carmilla. She hummed, "Shoulda guessed you were into eye contact."_

_Laura rolled her eyes as her head thudded back against the wall. She couldn't tell if it was from annoyance or pleasure. Carmilla was much more tolerable with her lips planted to hers. Or her neck. Or wherever._

_Laura started to think the pleasure was at the forefront because Carmilla put her mouth to better use, scraping her teeth across her collarbone as she swiped her thumb across Laura's clit, sending her over the edge._

_"Carmilla-"_

Laura jerked up a little, "No no nonononono." Her eyes snapped open as she sat up in the tub abruptly.

 She rested her elbows on her knees and rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hands.

 "No. No. No," She chanted quietly to herself, "That did not just happen."

 She repeatedly tapped the heels of her hands on her forehead with her eyes screwed shut again.

 Then she slapped at the drain lever to start draining the water. So that was enough of that. She ripped the towel off the rod as she climbed out and quickly dried herself off before grabbing the sweatshirt and shorts she had brought in to sleep in.

 She threw them on and walked over to the sink, grabbing her toothbrush and squeezing toothpaste on it, viciously scrubbing at her teeth as she glared at herself in the mirror. Also trying to ignore the ache between her legs.

As much as she wishes realizing Carmilla was the girl trying to fuck her through the wall in her dream was a proverbial cold shower...it definitely wasn't.

 Okay so she knows she's attracted to Carmilla. As much as she hates it. And her. She hates her she's not blind. Or anything less than super gay.

 But that doesn't make it _okay_ at all. As if she wants to think about her sarcastic douche face kissing her or anything. It happened in high school and it probably only felt as amazing as it did because she was drunk.

So she definitely doesn't want to do it again.

 Once she was satisfied she had the figurative Carmilla's taste washed out of her mouth, she rinsed and threw her toothbrush back in its holder before storming out of the bathroom and to her bedroom, flopping down face first on her bed.

She groaned. She definitely did not want to _do anything_ knowing the reason she got off was because she was thinking about Carmilla. Well, dreaming. There _was_ a difference. One she could control. The other not so much. But she's not so sure she like the fact that her brain went to her during a wet dream.

 But she also couldn't ignore it. Not having sex at all was driving her up the wall anyway, she needs _something._

 Whatever. It's not like anyone is going to find out. Even though she's going to have to live with it.

 God she really needs to get laid. And definitely _not_ by Carmilla.

* * *

"It's nearly impossible to practice defense when there are barely enough of us to make a whole team." Laf pointed out.

"Fine okay, Laf, since you're the catcher how about I just pitch to you and you hit and we'll do that." Laura suggested, "That's what we did at those practices you conveniently missed last week."

 "I'm not running to first every time I hit the ball, Laura."

 "I didn't say you had to." Laura pointed out.

 "Then how are they supposed to practice throwing outs in the infield?" Laf asked.

 "It's called pretending." Laura said.

 "What?" Betty asked.

 "Just pretend Laf is actually running to the base and that you're trying to get them out. It's not that hard." Laura shrugged.

 "After playing more than an entire season you'd think this is something we'd have figured out a little better." Perry said.

 "Well we've never really needed to work on it," Laura pointed out, "It worked okay."

 "Plus Laura didn't seem to take it quite as seriously last year as she does this year." Betty added.

 "Well we have a reputation that we're failing to uphold! We came right out of the gate as 'rookies' only losing two games and winning the championship. Now look at us." Laura frowned.

 "Yeah now look at us," Betty said, "Last year we were just doing this for fun and messing around at our 'practices' and we kept winning. This year you're taking us to batting cages and making us run laps and shit and we keep losing. It's not as much fun when you're acting like this whole thing is as serious as you seem to think."

 Laura frowned. That's true.

 "Well if we're actually trying and can't win you really think if we just wing it and have fun we will?" Laura asked.

 "I mean last year it's not like we just fucked around but like...it was more fun and less serious...I don't know." Betty shrugged.

 "So we need to have more fun," Laura clarified, "Wasn't that what Sunday was for?" She asked, looking at Perry who just shrugged.

 "All I'm asking is for Laf to hit the ball so we can try to practice defense which we desperately need to work on," Laura continued, "That's not that bad. It can be fun."

 "How?"

 Laura shrugged, "Just have fun? Joke around? I don't know."

 "Laura doesn't know how to have fun, why do you think she's always so uptight?" Danny winked at her.

 Laura gaped at her, "Okay listen-"

 "Relax," Danny laughed, "You said to joke around right?"

 Laura narrowed her eyes, "Right. Well okay since you all apparently found that _hilarious,"_ Laura looked around at everyone snickering, "Let's get going before the mood dies."

 Danny put a finger up and ran to the dugout and brought out a stereo and plugging in her phone. And it did end up being a lot of fun. Everyone kept joking around because it took Laf about 20 pitches before they finally hit the ball. And Laura was just underhanded tossing the whole time to try to make it easier.

 According to them, all the pressure was making it difficult.

 But the team danced in place in between hits and actually did try to pretend there was a runner running to the base every time. Unless it was hit in the outfield then they just kinda tossed it back to Laura after catching it. Or failing to catch it.

 After about an hour they took a break. They sat in the shade of the trees on the right side of the field. Laf was in the middle of telling a story about some ridiculous incident at the pet store that Laura wasn't entirely sure she wanted to hear about.

 Lots of shit happens when she isn't there and she wasn't always pleased to hear about it.

 She was trying to block them out when she noticed a couple people on the field next to them. A very familiar looking dark haired girl and guy. Laura just rolled her eyes. Of course.

 She had her hair up and a really tight tank top on. And really short shorts. Will had walked just out of her view, presumably to the plate. He was Carmilla's catcher so apparently she was just practicing in her own time.

 She stretched obnoxiously before she started. Not that Laura paid attention to her tank top riding up or anything. She was a little too far away to see anything anyway. Not that she was trying to.

 She threw a few before she flailed her hands a little and looked over towards them. There was no way she could've known Laura might have been staring but she looked away quickly anyway. But she saw her continue throwing out of the corner of her eye.

 She also saw her bend down and pick up her water bottle and take a drink of it before pouring some of it on herself. Laura averted her attention back to her and her mouth went dry. It kinda seemed like it was all in slow motion.

 It's not that hot and she only threw like 15 pitches how could she have already been that hot.

 Laura groaned quietly to herself and turned her back, laying down and lifting her legs up along the fence she was previously leaning against. She threw her arm over her eyes as Perry was adding to Laf's story, something about being concerned for the safety of the customers. Sounds ridiculous.

 "Hey sleepy head," Danny interrupted Laura's attempt to relax a few minutes later. She cracked an eye open and looked at her, "You have a guest." She gestured across the field.

 Laura furrowed her brow and tilted her head back and saw Carmilla on the other side of the fence giving her a little wave. Jesus.

 "Ugh." Laura sighed and everyone snickered as she stood up and brushed the dirt and grass off herself before walking over.

 "Looks like a real party over here." Carmilla said once she got closer.

 "Looks like you're the party crasher then." Laura said.

 Carmilla's lips twitched up, "Kinda hard for me to concentrate with your teenybopper music blasting."

 "Sounds unfortunate." Laura tried to keep her eyes on Carmilla's and not on her nearly see through wet white tank top or how there's still water/sweat trickling down her chest and-

 "Very," Carmilla's eyebrow raised a little, "Think you could turn it down a little?"

 "Why should I?" Laura asked.

 "Because I'm asking nicely?" Carmilla pointed out. She actually was asking nicely. Well nice by Carmilla terms.

 "You feeling okay?" Laura snorted.

 "Just dandy, cupcake," Carmilla smirked, "Will and I were running the track over at the school and thought we'd...well I'd practice some pitches. Trying to work on my slider."

 "Pretty sure a slider is what you struck me out with a couple weeks ago." Laura scrunched up her face.

 "Yeah but...you never had a chance anyway." Carmilla smirked.

 "I hate you." Laura mumbled.

 Carmilla hummed, "Anyway, I'm sure you understand how distracting things can be when you're trying to pitch. I know I'm your arch nemesis or whatever you call me but..."

 "Fine," Laura sighed, "I uh, I think I was about to call it a day anyway so...don't feel flattered or anything."

 Carmilla was still smirking, "Consider me unflattered." Laura rolled her eyes and turned to start walking away.

 "Hey!" Carmilla stopped her, "Nice dance moves out there by the way, you might have to show me sometime." She winked.

 Oh god she saw that?? What the hell she didn't even see her until they were done.

 Laura quietly cleared her throat and tried not to act like she wasn't thoroughly embarrassed, "You wish, _buttercup."_

 Carmilla smirked and cocked her head with a small shrug, "See ya, cutie." And walked away.

 Laura narrowed her eyes after her. That was weird. She turned and shut the stereo off before walking back to a complaining group of people.

 "I think we could call it a day." She said when she reached them.

 "'Fraid Karnstein is gonna distract you too much?" Laf asked.

 Laura narrowed her eyes, "Shut up."

 "Yeah don't joke about that she might rip your head off. This bruise on my arm is from her." Danny lifted her sleeve for everyone to see where she punched her arm at the batting cages.

 "Why? It's funny." Laf chuckled.

 "Why is the fact that I did something stupid in high school, _four years ago,_ so freaking hilarious to you?" Laura asked, crossing her arms over her chest. God she hated speaking of this out loud.

 They all just shrugged, "It's destiny." Betty laughed.

 Laura scoffed and rolled her eyes. Right.

 "Anyway," She said, "I'm going home. You all can do whatever you want." She picked up her stuff and left them sitting there.

 Decidedly not staring at Carmilla's nice pitching form as she walked off the field.

* * *

 Laura was laying on her couch Wednesday after work. It was raining and the stupid TV wouldn't pick up any channels. Therefore her internet wasn't working. Therefore she had nothing to do but lay there and try to take a nap.

She did have a long day after all. Like usual.

She sighed and turned over on her stomach, shoving her face into the crook of her arm. As she was drifting off to sleep she heard her phone vibrate on the coffee table.

Making some sort of harrumphing sound she blindly reached forward, patting around before she found it and brought it to her face. She didn't even recognize the number but there was some sort of picture attached to it.

She turned back over in a more comfortable position, swiping her thumb across the screen to open it and she nearly dropped her phone on her face when she saw the picture.

It was a girl. Well the bottom half of a girl. Wearing lacy black panties with garters attached to sheer black thigh highs. And a hand with black painted nails teasing wear the underwear met the top of her thigh.

Laura swallowed. Hard. Okay what the fuck was going on. How does she even respond to this? Uh hey I'm probably not who you meant to send this to but I can tell you're probably really hot so congrats.

"Okay." Laura quietly said to herself before she started typing.

_Laura: um, who is this?_

_Mystery Sexter: wait who's this?_

Laura raised an eyebrow. Awesome.

_Laura: I asked you first._

_Mystery Sexter: ...is this not ell?_

Ell? Wait...no.

_Laura: is this carmilla??_

_Mystery Sexter: so this is ell?_

_Laura: definitely not. So this IS carmilla?_

_Mystery Sexter: ...yeah. Who is this?_

_Laura: LAURA HOLLIS_

_Carmilla: lmao oh hey cupcake, how's it going?_

Laura nearly fell off the couch. That's seriously how she's going to respond!?

_Laura: seriously?! How did you even get my number and why the hell are you sending me...pictures??_

_Carmilla: I asked kirsch for it_

_Laura: and he just...gave it to you? Why did you even want it?_

_Carmilla: in case I needed to ask you something_

She was going to kill him.

_Laura: like???_

_Carmilla: idk...do you think ell would like what I was wearing?  
_ _Carmilla: I meant to send it to her_

_Laura: ...why would I care if she likes it or not?? And how did you even get our numbers switched up??_

_Carmilla: she got a new number and she and kirsch wrote them down for me I guess I got them switched up  
_ _Carmilla: but good point about ell...do YOU like it?_

Laura's jaw nearly unhinged itself. She can't be serious right now.

_Laura: seriously??_

_Carmilla: yes or no question cutie ;)_

_Laura: no. I don't._

There's no way she can pick up a lie via text right? Because she didn't almost drop her phone on her face when she first saw it for nothing. Before she knew who it was.

As if that fact mattered. She just rolled her eyes at herself.

_Carmilla: hm, that's a shame_

_Laura: you can delete my number now_

_Carmilla: aw don't be rude cupcake_

_Laura: you sent me an unwanted sext I think I have a right to be "rude"_

_Carmilla: I don't see you complaining ;)_

Laura looked around as if she was looking for someone to point out how obvious it is that she just told her to leave her alone.

_Laura: oh my god_

_Carmilla: so I've been thinking about the night at that party_

_Laura: congratulations_

??????

_Carmilla: fun night ;)_

Laura closed her eyes tightly. Seriously??

_Laura: not particularly_

_Carmilla: that's not how I remember it_

_Laura: I swear to god karnstein_

_Carmilla: I remember you did a lot of that ;)_

_Laura: I'm going to kill you the next time I see you_

_Carmilla: you know you could just stop engaging in a conversation with me and I'd leave you alone_

_Laura: I seriously hate you_

_Carmilla: and yet you keep responding! Cute_

_Laura: whatever_

_Carmilla: see? Totally unnecessary response._

_Laura: bye_

_Carmilla: hm well, I guess I'll stop bothering you_

_Laura: ...gee thanks_

_Carmilla: so I can have both my hands free_

_Laura: oh please don't let me hinder you_

Oh my god.

_Carmilla: see ya later cupcake ;)_

Okay if she would've stopped responding she's sure Carmilla would have the decency to leave her alone. But like...Laura always has to have the last word. Figuratively speaking.

So Carmilla takes the invitation to continue being an ass.

A really hot ass that was wearing something really hot and thinking about the night they were together at the party. And a really hot ass wanting both hands free. Laura dropped her phone to the floor and covered her face with her hands with a small groan.

She turned back over and shoved her face into the pillow on the couch. God she hated her.

She woke up a couple hours later. She had another text from her when she checked her phone.

_Carmilla: hey I'm sorry about earlier_

Laura blinked hard a few times. Was she reading that right?

_Laura: I don't accept drunk apologies. Sorry._

_Carmilla: I'm not drunk lol I just wanted to apologize. It wasn't cool.  
_ _Carmilla: you know after that and at the bar it probably doesn't make me look very good_

_Laura: don't worry, nothing makes you look good_

_Carmilla: very cute, Hollis  
_ _Carmilla: anyway I am sorry, I'd hate for you to have a real reason to hate me_

Real reason. Why does no one accept her reasons as real??

 _Laura: it's fine  
_ _Laura: well I mean it's not FINE but_

_Carmilla: I know cutie_

_Laura: well um...thanks for the concern I guess_

_Carmilla: no problem  
_ _Carmilla: oh ell did like it btw ;)_

Gross.

 _Laura: ...........I didn't need to know that but k_  

_Carmilla: I'm going with kirsch to your game Saturday since we play Friday._

  _Laura: why?_

  _Carmilla: idk to have something to do I guess. And to see you guys lose again. Gives me great joy :)_

  _Laura: you're insufferable_

  _Carmilla: <3 _

  _Laura: we're gonna win though so_

  _Carmilla: I'll have my congratulations cake ready for you_  
_Carmilla: or cupcakes  
__Carmilla: you are what you eat you know :)_

_Laura: hmm...so THATS how you became such an ass_

_Carmilla: lmfao  
_ _Carmilla: cupcakes got jokes guys_

_Laura: :)_

_Carmilla: ya got me_

_Laura: figured_

_Carmilla: anywayyyyy just wanted to say that. See you Saturday_

_Laura: ...yeah, see you Saturday_

Laura blinked a few times and sat her phone on the coffee table. That was really weird.

_Laura: I'm going to strangle you for giving karnstein my number_

_Kirsch: lol sorry bro  
_ _Kirsch: she told me she'd be civil and I'm trying to start a peace treaty here_

_Laura: ...really_

_Kirsch: dude yeah! You're gonna have a stroke one day if you two don't ever start getting along_

_Laura: that's ridiculous_

_Kirsch: it's true. Also like, it's really hard for me to maintain my sanity dealing with being in the middle of you two_

_Laura: ...you're ridiculous_

_Kirsch: I'm just saying. Babes shouldn't argue so much. Especially when everyone in a 300 mile radius can feel the ust between you when you're in the same room_

_Laura: what the hell is "ust"_

_Kirsch: unresolved sexual tension  
_ _Kirsch: obviously_

 _Laura: oh my GOD WILSON_  
_Laura: there is no "ust" between us  
_ _Laura: I'm going to kill you_

 _Kirsch: bro keep the wilsons to yourself  
_ _Kirsch: but anyway is there no ust because it's been resolved? ;)_

 _Laura: I hate you_  
_Laura: why are you all like this  
_ _Laura: I can't stand her_

_Kirsch: lol you always get so defensive when someone suggests something is going on_

_Laura: BECAUSE ITS INSULTING  
_ _Laura: she's such an ass why would I want to associate with her_

 _Kirsch: ...you do associate with her tho  
_ _Kirsch: you talk and "hang out" in bathrooms and behind houses and stuff_

_Laura: bye_

_Kirsch: come on I'm just joking lol  
_ _Kirsch: I know you "hate" her_

_Laura: no quotes needed_

_Kirsch: k well...I'll see you Saturday! I'll be right in front cheering you on!_

_Laura: yeah thanks_

Laura rolled her eyes. God you drunkenly have sex with someone a few years ago and you never get to live it down. Just because she thinks she hot doesn't mean she doesn't think she's the biggest douche canoe to ever exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bother me on tumblr at grumpycatmilla if you wish :) poor laura;3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which laura can't take it anymore

 

Danny and Kirsch were in the middle of some ridiculous argument about professional baseball that Laura admittedly did not know much about. Pro baseball, not so much her thing. Too boring and masculine for her taste. College softball however…

Plus they were both half drunk. Probably just actually drunk at this point so they were nearly shouting at each other about which team of birds was better. Cardinals, Blue Jays, Orioles...Laura didn’t really care to keep up. And she wasn’t drunk enough to want to try to either.

She finished her drink and informed them that she was going to go to the bathroom. However she wasn’t sure that they actually heard her so she just stood up and went. She moseyed across the bar to the bathroom and pushed the door open. Upon walking in she immediately came to a hault.

Was that moaning? Yeah that was definitely moaning.

Her eyes widened a little as she hunched over to look under the stalls and...yep sure enough, two pairs of feet facing each other in the one at the end. At least whoever it was were decent enough to go in a stall.

Still, Laura frowned as another particularly loud moan echoed through the bathroom. Yeah, peeing could wait. 

She turned around and walked back out. She didn’t really want to hear how that was going to end. Despite her nearly constant state of...frustration...she wasn’t a creep.

She walked an acceptable distance from the door and leaned against the wall and waited. Hopefully they wouldn’t be too long.

She was poking around on her phone when she saw the door open out of the corner of her eye a few minutes later, “Finally.” She grumbled to herself as she pocketed her phone and turned to walk over. Except when she saw who walked out, her eyes almost fell out of her face. She froze, no way. That was not her in there. Because of the hesitation she didn’t turn away fast enough. She saw her.

“Well well!” Carmilla said, “Fancy seeing you here again.”

Laura let out a long stream of quiet air, “Uh...yeah.” She glanced at the bathroom door.

Carmilla followed her line of sight and looked back at her and got this smug look on her face.

“Oh were you the one that walked in and back out?” She laughed.

“What? No why would I do that?” Laura said quickly as she frowned and shook her head.

Carmilla just raised her eyebrow at her.

Okay the moans she heard definitely did not come from Carmilla’s mouth. Not that she would know. Okay she kind of would but...whatever.

As if she needs any more fuel to her...fire. The dream, the picture... _ that. _

Fuck. The universe was actually trying to kill her. But why with her of all people?? Literally anyone else would be better.

“What’s wrong, cutie? Jealous you weren’t the one in there?” Carmilla smirked and tilted her head curiously.

Laura opened her a mouth and only succeeded in forming various shapes with it with no words coming out. Seriously? 

Before she had a chance to actually form words and respond, the door flew open again and Ell came out all smiles.

Whatever she didn’t even know she was one of the participating parties. 

“Oh good, here you are.” She said as Carmilla turned to her. She wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s and leaned into her.

In theory, Laura shouldn’t have been surprised and yet here she was. Still somewhat speechless. Ell draped all over Carmilla. Carmilla  _ smiling  _ at her.

Carmilla knew how to actually smile??? She should consider doing that more than her stupid signature smirk she always has plastered on her face. Much more attractive.

Figuratively speaking.

“Carm I thought you said we could take this back to my place.” Ell said, before kissing across her jaw. Carmilla sucked in a breath as she averted her attention back to Laura. Laura who stood there staring at them like they were mythical creatures or something. She still can't believe they were actually having sex in a bathroom stall. In a bar. And she still can't believe she's witnessing this act of...affection Carmilla is receiving.

“Yeah, I just ran into a friend I was talking to.”

“Friend?” Laura questioned out loud with a scoff. Also not much talking was happening. Just bafflement. Ell scowled a little at Laura.

But Carmilla just smirked again, “But I suppose we should get going. I hate to keep a lady waiting.” She said, prying her arm from Ell’s grasp and wrapping it around her waist. Ell smiled and returned the gesture, leaning into her even more.

Laura just blinked at her but Kirsch came out of nowhere yelling something about something and how he and Danny wanted to leave and hang out at the park and how they should join them.

“Carm and I were just headed back to my place,” Ell smirked at him, “But thanks for the offer.”

Kirsch glanced at them and Laura who was still staring at them. Were they actually together? Does Ell know how Carmilla acts with her???

“Cool,” He finally said, “You wanna go, Laura?” He asked.

“Uh,” She finally tore her gaze away from them to look at him, “Yeah, I just have to pee first.” She said.

“See ya, cupcake.” Carmilla smirked as she moved by them to go to the bathroom. Ugh.

  
  


Later when they got to the park and (with much struggle) climbed to the top of the utility building, she was just staring up at the stars while Danny and Kirsch engaged in some other stupid argument. Despite him having his arm around her shoulders and her leaning against him. They had an interesting dynamic to say the least.

However, Laura was more concerned with what she got a front row seat to earlier. Carmilla and Ell certainly seem mighty cozy with each other. Laura hates to think that they might actually be together.

Because of how Carmilla acts. That’s it.

She doesn’t really  _ know _ Ell but she knows she probably deserves someone that doesn’t blatantly flirt with other people all the time. And even try to hook up with other people. In the same bathroom that they were just hooking up in. So maybe she was kind of a bitch during the first and only "real" conversation they had but still.

“You okay over there?” Kirsch asked, gently hitting her arm to get her attention.

“Oh, yeah.” She gave him a small smile.

“You sure?” He asked, “You seemed a little...weird when you saw Carmilla with Ell.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Definitely not.”

“ They’re not actually  _ together.”  _ He said.

“Why would I care?” She asked, trying to act like she wasn’t relieved to hear that.

His lips quirked up a little and he shrugged, “I don’t know.”

"I was 'weird' because they were...doing things...in a bathroom stall when I walked in. So seeing them afterwards wasn't really the best experience of my life." Laura explained, averting her attention back to the sky.

"Yeah that's...gross." Danny said.

"They mess around in her office all the time at work," Kirsch said. Laura grimaced a little, "But like, they're just friends. With benefits. They tried dating once but they argue so much I think they almost killed each other."

"I don't really care, Kirsch." Laura rolled her eyes. She doubts anyone would be able to last in a relationship with Carmilla. Anyone would want to kill her after dealing with her for 3 seconds.

"Just saying. She hits on you a lot so I didn't know if you were confused or whatever." He explained.

Laura pursed her lips as her eyebrows scrunched together, "She's just trying to piss me off."

"By showing off Ell in front of you?" 

Her jaw dropped as she turned to him, "No! By 'hitting on me' all the time. She's just being an ass." She mumbled.

Danny snorted and she exchanged a look with Kirsch before he spoke again, "Oh right. Of course."

She scoffed and shook her head before turning away from them again. Why is everyone like this.

She just didn't think it would be fair to Ell to be with Carmilla is all. But whatever. It's none of her business either way. Carmilla isn't actually into her, she's just a sucky human being.

* * *

 

"Can we take a break please?" Laura asked about 20 minutes into her pitching practice with LaFontaine.

"Uh, yeah." Laf said, following her over into the dugouts.

Laura sighed as she sat down, she just felt a little out of it today. She was talking to her dad on the phone last night and he brought up school again.

He supports whatever she decides to do but he's really pushing for her to go back to school next semester and she's just...not feeling it. At this point an actual university isn't something she wants to go to and well, the community college doesn't have the best variety of programs. Good enough for all her friends but...not her.

Plus her growing sexual frustration accompanied by that stupid dream and picture and whatever the hell she bared witness to at the bar the other night...Carmilla Karnstein was really fucking with her head, whether she knew it or not. And she hates to admit that but...She thinks maybe if she wasn't so... _ ugh  _ all the time, maybe Laura wouldn't be bothered so much by the lack of stimulation in her life.

She can't stand her but she also maybe just wants to shove her against some sort of hard surface and  _ make  _ her shut up. Kill two birds with one stone, y'know?

But that thought also makes her want to vomit. Someone so infuriating shouldn't be so... _ frustrating.  _ She's hot, so are a lot of assholes, that doesn't mean she wants to fuck all of them. She doesn't understand.

God why is she such an asshole??

"Wanna tell me what's up?" Laf asked after a few minutes, breaking her out of those very uncomfortable thoughts. Well she could at least talk about the dad/college thing.

Laura just shrugged, "Amongst some other things, just school stuff. Life path stuff."

"I see," Laf nodded, "Your dad again?"

Laura nodded, "He's so supportive of me and wants me to do what I want but at the same time he makes me feel like crap for not going to school...plus, Danny having already graduated and Perry finishing her CNA training and you graduating this semester...I just don't know what I'm doing. I meant to take a year off and now I'm well on my way to the third." She frowned.

"Come on, L," Laf nudged her a little, "Yeah, Danny graduated but where's she still working? Perry's staying in town to work at that place her mom works, hell I don't even know what I'm gonna do. Not many options around here for me and with all of you sticking around, I'm not too keen on leaving."

Laura pursed her lips and took a breath but didn't say anything.

So Laf continued, "Look, you already have two semesters under your belt, even if you don't know what exactly you wanna do you can always just get a general degree online if it'll make you feel better, y'know? Or look around at some online programs. I know your biggest issue at this point is just  _ going back  _ which you don't have to do. And if you're content with working at the pet store for now, then that's fine. You have your own place and take care of yourself. And that's amazing."

Laura smiled a little, "I guess."

"But I mean, if you want some roomies Perry and I are thinking about renting this cute little house in town. Three bedrooms," They nudged her again, "That way we can all save a little more money and stuff. And it would be fun!"

"A  _ house?"  _ Laura asked.

"Yeah! It's Perry's aunt's or something, it's a pretty good deal. And it's not huge or anything. Very quaint. And safe part of town. That's a plus."

Laura snorted, "Maybe we can go look at it sometime."

"Awesome!" Laf exclaimed, "I know you're cozy in your little one bedroom apartment but think how much fun it would be to have a little house! With friends!"

"We'll see." Laura smiled over at them.

"You have your whole life to figure things out," Laf said, serious again, "And if you're happy with where you are now then that's all that matters."

"I am 'happy' I guess but, I just feel so...unaccomplished compared to you guys." Laura said.

"What!? Dude, you captained our rookie team to a nearly undefeated season  _ and  _ a championship!" 

Laura started to say something but they interrupted her, "And before you whine about this season, we'll be back to our old selves soon."

"If you say so." Laura chuckled. She didn't really think so anymore. With a big 0-3 record it's kind of hard to remain optimistic.

"So you wanna get back out there now that you've cheered up a little?"

"Sure." Laura smiled. She did feel a little better. She loves her dad but she wishes he'd lay off the "I support you but..." crap.

* * *

 

Carmilla wasn't lying when she said she was coming to their game. She sat beside Kirsch, front row of course above their dugouts. She had her arms spread along the back of the bleachers and her feet propped up on the fence in front of them. Possibly asleep.

Kirsch had an obnoxious sign with him that had "Hollis" in bright letters with her number, 01 (of course) underneath it. And other various sparkly things. He brought it to every game of hers he went to. He also yelled. A lot.

The Wildcats were the "home" team this evening so she made her way to the pitching mound for the start of the game. Of course after all the commotion that went on before the games actually got to start. 

She took a deep breath and glanced over at Kirsch who gave her a smiley thumbs up like he does before all of her first pitches. Carmilla next to him, probably smirking, lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers around in a tiny wave. Laura pursed her lips and refrained from rolling her eyes.

How she actually has the nerve to...show up here Laura has no idea. Well okay it's not like what Laura unfortunately witnessed was really something Carmilla would ever be embarrassed about but still...She  _ has  _ to know Laura has no desire to see her after that.

Wait that's probably why. She loves pissing her off. So maybe it makes sense in Carmilla Land.

That dream and that picture and Laura's already constantly in the gutter brain wasn't having the best time dealing with that. As she kind of predicted. The whole entire thing was absolutely ridiculous.

But whatever.

She pushed that out of her head and shook out her shoulders and prepped herself for the first throw. Curveball. That was hit. And flew way over her head. Laura grimaced and groaned as she turned around and watched it fly over the fence.  _ What. The. Fuck. _

She heard a chorus of cheers and boos and she glanced back over at Kirsch making some ridiculous face and hand gesture telling her to shake it off. Carmilla was now leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her hands balled up together resting on her cheek. No doubt smirking. Laura knew she was probably  _ thrilled  _ to see her first pitch end up hit out of the park.

She took a deep breath and turned back to Laf at home plate waiting to throw her a new ball. She prepped herself and willed herself to get a better start.

She ended up only throwing 2 more runs and hitting one herself. 

The game ended in a fucking tie. Home team bats last of course and if they can't break the tie then the other team gets a chance. And if they can't then they end the game with a tie. 5-5. Probably the best game they played all season but they still couldn't freaking win.

But, she allowed herself to talk to the team calmly in the locker room. It was a start. Last week they only lost by one. This week they tied. Next week they'd win. And that's exactly what she told them.

So maybe last week she said a tie would be better than losing by one but...maybe she's not sure about that now.

"You still seem pissed." Sarah pointed out.

Laura huffed, "I  _ am.  _ I'm sure you're all frustrated that it ended in a tie. That's annoying. That's stupid. Is one more point really that hard to score? It is. But that doesn't make it less frustrating when you can't do it."

Everyone just silently nodded. 

"Alright, you can all get changed and go home. We can talk about this more at practice tomorrow." Laura clapped her hands together, trying to act excited. How does Perry always do that? Just clap her hands and seem like she's actually into what she's saying..

Maybe because she actually tries to seem enthusiastic.

Danny was the last to get ready to go and walked over to Laura who had just changed into some shorts before sitting cross legged on the end of the bench scribbling some notes in a notebook.

"What about you?" Danny asked and Laura looked up at her.

"Oh, I'm just writing some stuff down to talk about tomorrow so I don't forget." She explained.

"Want some company?" She offered, everyone else was slowly leaving.

Laura just shook her head, "Nah, I'm sure Kirsch is waiting for you anyway."

"Alright," She sighed, "See you tomorrow."

"Tell him I said 'hey' and I'll talk to him later." Laura said as she walked away.

"Will do." Danny smiled back at her.

Laura returned her smile and turned her attention back to her notebook. Her jersey was bunching up and annoying her so she quickly unbuttoned it and moved it out of her way the best she could without taking it off.

She definitely wrote down "work more on curveball". She never throws it and that's exactly why. It seemed like every time she did, a score came out of it. She wrote down a bunch of other stuff, especially a note to go back to the batting cages. 

She huffed and uncrossed her legs as she tossed her notebook on her bag, putting them on either side of the bench and laying down. She groaned a little, the hard surface making her back pop as she stretched out. Actually she thinks she could just fall asleep there.

"Knock knock," she heard come from the doorway, interrupting that peaceful thought. Jesus Christ. She cracked open an eye and looked over at the intruder, "Post game nap?"

"What do you want?" Laura ignored her question, shutting her eye again.

"The giant puppies left me behind and after the ginger one came out without you I thought maybe they all killed you in here." Carmilla joked.

Laura rolled her eyes despite the fact that they were closed, "I'm clearly still alive. Much to your chagrin I'm sure."

Carmilla chuckled, "Well if you were dead then who would I tease about losing all the time?"

Laura scoffed and sat up, "Anything else? I have better things to do like anything other than this."

"So snappy," Carmilla frowned, "Actually I never got a chance to tell you how cute those little uniforms are. Although I have to say I think I like this slightly disheveled version a little better." She waved her finger around gesturing at her shorts and unbuttoned shirt.

Laura rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you do."

"Anyway, congrats on a well fought and well deserved loss this evening. Perfect records are hard to maintain y'know.  _ We  _ would know too." Carmilla smirked.

Laura started shoving everything into her bag, "We didn't lose." 

"You kinda did." Carmilla said.

Laura stood up and rolled her eyes as she put her bag's strap up on her shoulder, "It was a tie." She shoved by her.

"So you lost." Carmilla said again. Laura turned around and glared at her.

"Seriously?" She sighed.

"You're cute when you get flustered." Carmilla shrugged and smirked. God she wanted to slap that smirk off her face. Permanently.

Laura dropped her bag to the floor again, "How cute am I gonna be when I finally punch you in the face?" She really wanted to. Was she going to? Probably not.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you have it in you, cutie." But like she really wanted to.

"Wanna bet?" Laura stalked closer to her and Carmilla actually started backing away from her, "You're absolutely infuriating. I don't think I'd have a problem with it." She was actually backing away from her. Was she actually intimidating her?

That's a fun thought.

"Even if you did you'd probably miss. Not a pretty batting average this season, huh?" Carmilla teased.

Okay maybe she's not. She's still joking. Or maybe that's what she does in the face of fear.

Laura scoffed, "I hit a home run tonight. Funny enough I was imagining the ball being your face."

"Barely," Carmilla continued smirking as her back hit the lockers, "But glad to be of service...weren't you going to punch me sometime today?"

"Shut up." Laura scowled at her. Ugh, god that thought she had the other day about  _ making her finally shut up  _ was drifting back into her head. 

"I'd love to but the asshole in me tells me to do otherwise." Carmilla shrugged. That's not entirely unbelievable.

Laura rolled her eyes, "Do you even know  _ how _ to shut up? Ever?" 

Carmilla hummed and leaned closer to Laura's face, "Make me and find out." She practically asked for that. Maybe she knew that's what she was asking for. Maybe Carmilla knew that's what she was asking for. Her subconscious disgusts her.

Laura chewed on the inside of her cheek while she glared at her, trying to keep her breathing normal what with Carmilla in such a close vicinity. She didn't need her to know what effect she was having on her.

Carmilla's smirk grew wider when Laura's eyes accidentally flickered down to her lips. Fuck. Damn it. Laura growled quietly at herself. She fucking hates that she does this to her.

She brought her hands up and fisted them in Carmilla's shirt, pulling her away from the locker before shoving her back against it. Hard. With the entire weight of her body.

"What the fuck was that for?" Carmilla hissed.

"Because you didn't let me do it in the first place." Laura crashed her lips against Carmilla's before she even knew what she was doing.

Oh god Danny was right.

"Fucking finally." Carmilla muttered in between kisses. Laura barely registered that she said anything but she didn't really care.

She might end up hating herself after this but maybe she'll get over this hating Carmilla thing if she finally gets laid. By her. The killing two birds with one stone right???

She briefly ponders the thought of just  _ tearing off  _ the cut off tshirt Carmilla is wearing since it's already torn up and then that would be one less she owns to taunt her with. But she decided that might be too much work and yanked it over her head.

As soon as Carmilla's head is free from it she attached her lips to Laura's neck earning a half growl and groan from her. Embarrassingly enough she's pretty sure her underwear is already ruined. And she's pretty sure if Carmilla knew that she'd never hear the end of it and that's the only reason she grabbed her wandering hands and pinned them against the locker above her head.

She expected some sort of snarky remark but when Carmilla pulled away and looked at her all she saw were her nearly black eyes boring into hers and that stupid smirk. Lips slightly parted smirk. Stupid smirk. 

Laura sneered at her briefly before moving her attention to  _ her  _ neck as she brought one of her hands down to unbutton her jean shorts.

Carmilla hummed, "Whatever happened to foreplay, cutie?" She husked.

Laura groaned and bit down on her shoulder. Hard. Causing her to hiss as she finally got the stupid shorts unbuttoned and yanked them down her legs. Carmilla stepped out of them as Laura switched her hands to use her left one to hold up Carmilla's arms against the locker.

"Doesn't really feel like you need any,  _ cutie."  _ Laura teased in a husky voice of her own as she shoved her hand into Carmilla's underwear.

Carmilla's hips jerked forward and she bit her lip no doubt trying to avoid letting Laura know how badly she really wanted her. 

Laura ran her fingers through Carmilla's wet folds, brushing across her clit earning an actual moan this time. Laura just smirked before she pushed two fingers in her, watching her eyes flutter closed as her head fell back against the lockers with a thud. She brought one of her legs up around her waist to give her more room.

"Happy now?" Laura whispered as she worked her fingers in and out of her roughly, curling on each thrust.

Carmilla let out a strangled sound as she struggled to keep up with Laura's pace. Laura felt her hands twitching around above her head, no doubt probably falling asleep and itching to grasp onto her. Or at least something. 

Pleased with already having her a writhing mess, Laura reattached her lips to Carmilla's neck sucking and biting and licking up and down it, definitely leaving a mark on the spot that had Carmilla squeaking out another sound of approval in between her pants and moans.

Laura's arm was starting to burn, god it really has been awhile, but she kept pushing feeling Carmilla begin to tighten around her fingers as her moans began to increase in frequency.

"Fuck fuck fuck," She panted, her eyes closing tighter as her back began arching against her, "Oh god." She drawled out, clearly not trying to hide anything anymore.

Laura adjusted her hand slightly, her palm now rubbing against her clit with each thrust and it wasn't long before Carmilla was arching further off the locker as she went over the edge.

Laura wasn't done with her though. She did let go of her wrists and Carmilla brought them down to grasp at Laura's shoulders as she kept thrusting her fingers. Slower but harder, deeper thrusts that had Carmilla's leg tightening further around her waist as she met her thrust for thrust, definitely  _ not  _ trying to be quiet anymore.

God having Carmilla a writhing, moaning mess against her was even better than she remembered. And turning her on even more if that was even possible. Every sound that came out of Carmilla's mouth seemed to shoot right to her core.

Carmilla's grip on her tightened and she buried her face in Laura's neck, biting down as she came again, barely succeeding in muffling her loud moans. Really hard. Pretty sure she's breaking skin hard.

"Ahhh, ow ow ow," Laura hissed as she slowed her movements, bringing her down finally. She pulled her fingers out and pushed her back against the locker scowling at her, bringing her hand up to make sure she wasn't  _ bleeding.  _

Carmilla slumped back and finally opened her eyes, smirking at her again, "You don't mess around do you?"

"That was unnecessary." Laura spat. She wasn't bleeding thank god. She definitely felt teeth impressions though.

Carmilla just shrugged, "Anyway," She grabbed Laura's hand and brought her fingers to her lips, sucking them in her mouth and cleaning them off. Laura's mouth fell open a little as she watched, "Where were we?" Carmilla asked when she released them before bringing her back in for a rough kiss. 

Laura moaned as she tasted her on her tongue. Carmilla was pushing her backwards as she pushed her jersey off her shoulders to the floor.

She squeaked when Carmilla reached down and  _ lifted her up,  _ stepping one leg over the bench and sitting them down on it, guiding Laura on her back. Okay this was probably going to take a lot of concentration to not fall off of. Concentration that was probably going to be impossible.

Carmilla scooted back a little and pushed up Laura's tank top, kissing and biting down her stomach as her hands pulled down her shorts and underwear. Was this even a sanitary place to sit completely naked because she thinks maybe it's-

"Oh my god!" Laura moaned loudly when Carmilla's tongue ran through her folds.

Carmilla half chuckled and half moaned which seemed to vibrate Laura's entire body as her tongue continued working on her. Her hand flew to Carmilla's hair, desperately trying to pull her closer as her hips bucked wildly against her mouth.

With one foot on the floor and one leg over Carmilla's shoulder, she wasn't 100% sure this would end well on her part.

But after  _ months  _ that was literally the greatest feeling in the world. Damn it.

Carmilla put an arm over her waist to try to keep her a little more controlled. Laura's grip on her hair tightened and her other hand desperately reached around for something else to grab onto, settling for the edge of the bench above her head. 

Laura completely lost it when Carmilla pushed two fingers in her as she sucked on her clit, only lasting a couple thrusts before she came undone with a high pitched, "Oh god  _ fuck."  _ And her back arching off the bench and the hand in Carmilla's hair flying to the floor to brace herself because she definitely almost fell off then.

Carmilla chuckled as she sat up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Laura rolled her eyes and closed them again as she tried to catch her breath. God she missed that. 

The sex. Not the sex with Carmilla. Just sex in general.

"I feel like I owe you one more." Carmilla reached out and ran a finger up through her again. Laura bit back a moan and struggled to keep her hips still.

"What are you waiting for?" She barely managed, looking up at her.

_ " _ Maybe another time." She said standing up.

"Oh no no no," Laura stood up on very shaky legs, "There is no 'other time' involved here." She said in a slightly scratchy voice to Carmilla who was throwing her clothes back on.

"Well then I guess I win. And you lose. Again." She smirked.

"That is  _ not _ how this is going, Karnstein. I demand you to...do it again." Laura flailed her hands a little.

"Oh yeah?" Carmilla looked amused, "Do what again?"

"Fuck me!" Laura sighed.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her, "Cute. But I don't do 'demands'. Begging however..."

"I'm not going to beg you." Laura scoffed.

"Then I guess you don't get to come again." Carmilla walked by her.

"Wait," Laura sighed, "Please?" She said, so quiet that she barely heard herself.

It's been way too long okay?

Carmilla snorted and leaned forward, "Sorry what was that?" She brought her hand up to cup her ear.

"I said please." She said a little louder, closing her eyes because that was entirely too embarrassing to act like it wasn't.

Carmilla licked her lips and chuckled as her eyes scanned over her. Laura is now very aware of the fact that all she is wearing is her tank top.

"You're lucky you're cute," Carmilla finally said, "One condition."

Laura rolled her eyes, "What?"

"We take this to my place." 

Laura gaped at her, "Seriously?"

Carmilla shrugged, "Got a nice comfy bed you can let out alllll your frustrations on." She drawled out as she reached out and traced along the top of Laura's bra peeking out from her tank top.

Laura chewed the inside of her cheek again. Maybe doing it until she can't even move anymore is a better option than a couple of orgasms in a locker room. Right? Then no more.

"Fine." She finally said.

Carmilla grinned, "Great. Put yourself together and let's go."

"If you tell anyone about this I'm gonna kill you myself." Laura warned her as she threw her clothes back on.

"My lips are sealed, cupcake." Carmilla smirked. God that fuckin' smirk. She still wants to punch her.

* * *

 

Laura's head jerked back into the headboard when she was suddenly awakened by the sound of her phone ringing...somewhere.

"Shit." She hissed as she rubbed at her head while looking around for her phone. She saw the light coming from under her shorts on the floor.

She reached and finally grabbed it, answering it just in time.

"Was practice not at noon today?" Danny asked when she answered.

"Uh," Laura thought, "It still is yeah."

"Where the hell are you then?" 

Laura's brows furrowed together and she glanced at her phone and it was 12:17!?

"Oh crap I must've overslept," Laura threw back the covers and began throwing on her clothes, "I'll be there asap." She said before she hung up. She definitely did not set her alarm last night. And she definitely did not go to sleep early enough for her to wake up in time on her own.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She heard accompanied by a groan behind her. Her eyes snapped shut. Damn it.

"I have to get to practice." Laura mumbled as she stood up. She looked down at herself.

Crap she can't wear this it's what she was wearing last night!

She whined a little and deflated, "Damn it. Can I borrow a shirt?" She reluctantly asked Carmilla who was now turned over and facing her.

Her lips twitched up a little, "Already borrowing my clothes, didn't know we were there yet."

"Shut up, Karnstein," Laura rolled her eyes, "All I have is what I wore to the game last night and I don't have time to run home and change. I just need a shirt, my shorts will be fine."

Carmilla hummed, "Second drawer."

Laura charged over to the dresser and began shuffling through her shirts. 97% were black and very obviously Carmilla's.

"Do you have anything that  _ doesn't _ look like it belongs to you?" Laura huffed.

Carmilla made a grumbly noise, "Try the bottom drawer," She suggested, "That's where I put Ell's stuff if she leaves it."

Laura froze and her eyes widened. Oh god she forgot about Ell!

"Wait you're not like  _ with  _ her are you!?" She whipped around. She remembers what Kirsch said but she still wasn't entirely sure.

Carmilla chuckled, "No, cutie, relax. I know I'm an asshole but I'm not a  _ dick." _

Laura breathed out a sigh of relief as she squatted down and found a suitable shirt to wear.

"Don't look so relieved, cupcake. I might think you're actually happy I'm available for you." Carmilla teased.

Laura just rolled her eyes and scoffed. She makes her do that way too much.

"I'll give it back...sometime." Laura ignored answering her as she threw the shirt on over her tank top before quickly gathering her things.

"No 'gee thanks for last night, Carmilla' or kiss goodbye?" Carmilla frowned. Laura shot a glare at her.

"Thanks." She grumbled as she threw her hair back in a ponytail.

"Anytime, cupcake." Carmilla smirked as she walked out of her room.

She kind of didn't mean to stay the night but she was...really tired and it was really late and Carmilla said she didn't care if she passed out there so...

However she did want to flee before Carmila woke up but that didn't happen. At least it wasn't that bad. Well not bad as waking up next to Carmilla Karnstein possibly can be.

She had to give Carmilla a ride to her place because she literally came  _ with  _ Kirsch. Laura had no idea how she planned to get home if that hadn't happened.

Then again she realized that when Carmilla was backing away from her, she wasn't  _ afraid,  _ she fucking knew what she was doing. Luring her in. Kind of what Laura was thinking with the "make me and find out" thing but whatever.

" _ I knew if I riled you up enough you'd finally snap," Carmilla had smirked when Laura brought it up to try to make the car ride less painfully awkward, "Just like at the party." _

Laura felt like dumping her off at her place and just leaving. Of fucking course she basically had it planned all along. And Laura fell right in the trap. Even though she was kind of trying her own trap. "Trap". God what was she thinking last night??

Ridiculous.

Laura growled quietly at herself as she threw herself in her car. She kind of aches all over and it's going to remind her of what she did last night and she's going to want to punch herself in the face. Repeatedly.

Despite who it was she still felt kind of "better." She guesses.

She grabbed one of the tiny wispy toothbrushes she keeps in her purse and quickly brushed away the taste of Carmilla and sleep. She grabbed a stick of minty fresh gum and threw in her mouth just in case.

She pulled into the park's parking lot quickly, no one was there so she assumed they must be on the field already. Quickly grabbing her things, she jogged over to the field and saw them in the infield stretching.

"There she is!" Laf yelled when she walked onto the field.

"Sorry guys, I forgot to set my alarm," She lied, "This all you've done?" She asked. Well she technically didn't lie. She  _ did  _ forget to.

Perry nodded, "Waiting on you."

"Right," Laura took a deep breath, "Okay so  _ I  _ need to work on pitching more so we'll run a couple laps and Laf and I will do that. Infielders can throw base to base, outfielders and Danny can throw around out there for a little bit. Just work on aiming and distance. If you all get bored with that before I'm ready to move on you can pair up and throw from the bases to outfield and vice versa."

"Okay, awesome!" Laura smiled when everyone agreed, "Let's get going!" 

Everyone took off running. Laura immediately regretted that decision. Her legs hurt worse than the rest of her. Ugh.

"Wanna tell me where that ginormous hickey came from?" Danny asked as she fell in next to Laura.  _ Crap  _ she barely even glanced in a mirror before she showed up.

"Oh um," Laura hesitated, "Just...someone. Completely random girl."

"Oh yeah?" Danny smirked, "Did you meet her after the game?"

Laura cocked her head to the side, "Yeah. Big fan. Who am I to deny my fans?" She laughed nervously.

Danny snorted, "Cute. Maybe if we actually win this week you'll have more hoards of fans wanting to bang you. Maybe  _ they _ won't try to bite a chunk out of your neck and shoulder area."

"I guess I didn't realize it was visible, I was kind of in a hurry." Laura explained.

"Seriously are you sure she wasn't a vampire? It looks pretty nasty." Danny said.

"Does it really look that bad?" Laura whined, craning her neck to try and see. She could only see a little bit of the outer edge.

"I'd go for some concealer. Or a turtleneck. Or scarf. Or all three." Danny suggested.

"Ugh." Laura sighed. Stupid Carmilla. She does recall her mouth around that area a lot. She probably did it on purpose.  _ Ugh. _

"Glad you finally got some though." Danny winked and nudged her.

"Yeah yeah." Laura grinned a little.

"Was she- well she was obviously hot but did you get her number or anything?" Danny asked.

"Uh, yeah." Laura said. Well she did technically have her number.

"Gonna call her?" 

Ew no.

"Probably not." Laura shrugged.

Danny laughed, "You're gonna break the poor girl's heart!"

Laura snorted, "Doubt it."

"Already back into your player ways." Danny shook her head.

"I-what?" Laura scoffed, "I never-"

" _ Kidding,"  _ Danny laughed, "You did break a couple hearts though."

"I did not." Laura rolled her eyes. Between her first girlfriend in high school and when the dry spell pretty much started she had one other girlfriend and hooked up with like  _ maybe  _ a small handful of others. Hardly a ladies'...lady.

"Well whatever happens I'm sure she'd be ready for round two if needed." Danny said.

Laura quietly scoffed to herself. Yeah she probably would be, "Yeah but...no."

"Scared?" Danny asked.

"Scared of what?" Laura frowned.

"Falling for her." She teased.

Laura let out a loud laugh.  _ Hell no. _

"That's the least of my worries." Laura said when she recovered herself.

No way was she going to  fall for Carmilla Karnstein. She's an ass and one night of mind-blowing sex after a drought was not going to change that. Maybe mind-blowing sounds a little...enthusiastic. Whatever.

Still not gonna happen. 

"Whatever you say, shorty." Danny said.

Laura backhanded her arm. 

_ Shorty.  _ Ugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D (apologies for the certain scene im so bad at this)  
> and as usual you can bother me over on tumblr @ grumpycatmilla:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which laura's still a tiny ball of rage not knowing what to do with her life

With her phone to her ear waiting for Kirsch to answer his phone, Laura took a deep breath outside of Carmilla's apartment building before pushing through the door and quickly making her way to her place. If she could remember which way to go. She vividly remembered that her's was B-13 because it's her stupid jersey number. The 13 not the B obviously. She figured the B stood for what a Bitch she could be. And what a Butt she is. And how she's like...a B- softball player.

Anyway, last time she was here she was more focused on how she thought she might pass away. From the awkward silence of the walk to the fact that she was about to have sex and then to the fact that she was about to have sex with  _ Carmilla  _ of all people. Again. Not her proudest moment. She felt like that was more like a walk of shame than leaving her place the next day was.

All she could really remember was a stairway and making a right turn upon reaching the second floor.

She had Ell's shirt and a note in her free hand stating "here's Ell's shirt thanks- 01" to give back. That's the only reason she was even here again.

When she got off work earlier and went home to change, she found it as she was riffling through her laundry. Might as well return it asap. Plus she figured it was a Monday afternoon and she'd be at work so, perfect time to do it. She won't have to see her or talk to her and she can quickly move on to the lunch she's hoping Kirsch will agree to. 

He didn't answer his phone though so she huffed and took it away from her ear to send a quick one handed text as she turned the corner and of course ran into someone. She immediately started apologizing before she looked up and saw who it was. 

Oh god no. At least this probably meant she was actually going the right way.

"Hey there short stuff, didn't expect to see you back here so soon." Carmilla's just as snarky and just as impossibly good looking brother smirked at her. 

Her mind blanked when she heard him say that. How did he...???

"Um-what-"

"I suppose Carmilla failed to mention she has a roommate," Will rolled his eyes and pointed at himself, "Typical."

Laura narrowed her eyes and shook her head. If she had known there was a third party in the vicinity she would've tried to be a little more...quiet. Oh god is that how he knew she was there!? She never saw him...

"How did-" 

"I know it was you?" He finished for her, "I saw you leaving...don't worry I didn't hear anything. Shortly after moving in with Carmilla I got a front row seat to her weekly escapades...Let's just say I quickly invested in some quality ear plugs. Didn't hear a peep. Well...I heard a little bit before I had a chance to realize she brought someone home and put them in." He smirked.

"Oh my god." Laura groaned and slumped over a little. This was embarrassing.

"Had I not seen you I probably still would've gotten an earful about it. She seemed very proud." He continued.

Her head snapped back up with a scowl, "She's not telling everyone is she?"

"Just me. And don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"You better not or I'll kick both your asses." Laura mumbled.

He laughed, "Right, anyway, what  _ are  _ you doing here?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "Not that it would be any of your business but I'm just bringing this shirt back." She waved it for him to see.

Will hummed and crinkled his face up a little, "Cute. Well, I need to get to work so I'll leave you to...that. See you around." 

"Hopefully not." She mumbled as he walked by her with another quiet chuckle.

She blew out a loud breath and charged forward towards Carmilla's door, glaring at every number on each door. Definitely not how she expected or wanted this to go. 

Once she reached her place she looked around for a moment for any other potential embarrassment and quickly decided to just fold up the shirt and set it on the welcome mat. So she did and placed the note neatly in the center. She should see it there, whether coming or going. If not then she'd trip over it and find it that way.

Laura chuckled at the thought.

As she straightened back up to walk away, the door in front of her opened. She stood there wide eyed as Carmilla came to an abrupt halt in front of her seemingly just as surprised as she was to see her there.

"Well hey there, sunshine," She smiled, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Um," Laura pointed at the ground so eloquently, "I was bringing that back." She wasn't supposed to be here why was she standing in front of her?? Maybe she should have just given Will the shirt and gone home.

Carmilla glanced down before leaning down and picking up the shirt and note, "Ah I see...oh one," She chuckled. Whatever, she didn't want anyone who might see it to see her name on it. Carmilla would've known, "Drop and run?"

"I even washed it for you." Laura pointed out, ignoring her.

Carmilla tilted her head and brought her hand to her chest, "Aw, so sweet of you... I'm a little hurt you didn't want to have a little chat and just run off instead."

Laura narrowed her eyes at her, "Chat about what?"

Carmilla shrugged, "I'd just hate for you to try and avoid me now." She drawled out with a small pout.

"Why would you care if that's what I was doing or not?" Laura scoffed.

"It's a little childish, no?" 

"No." Laura answered bluntly. She definitely didn't think it was childish. She considered it...wise, on her part. Kind of.

While finally getting laid did  _ wonders  _ in removing the stick from her ass and maybe  _ kind of  _ lessening her hatred for the annoying girl standing in front of her, she needed to probably not be around her a lot. Not that she ever was before but...well. We saw how that ended.

Carmilla looked amused, "I can practically hear the gears turning in that pretty head of yours."

Laura huffed, "I ran into your equally as obnoxious brother. Literally ran into. Glad to hear you bragged about the other night." She smirked a little. Doing her best to ignore yet another stupid statement that came out of Carmilla's mouth. She really does like it more when it's being put to better use.

Like being shut of course. She sort of cringed involuntarily at her train of thought. Ugh.

But Carmilla just mirrored her smirk, "I tell him about  _ all  _ the girls I bring here. Don't feel too special." 

Laura scoffed, "Whatever. He said you seemed pretty proud."

"Have you ever seen yourself? You would be too." Her eyes raked over Laura. Not the sort of sarcastic or stupidly annoying retort she was expecting.

She stared at her for a moment before blinking quickly and narrowing her eyes, "Right well-"

"Something about you  _ does  _ seem a little different though," Carmilla interrupted her. She narrowed her eyes as she blatantly raked them over her again, "So radiant today, you're practically...glowing." She finished as she looked back into Laura's eyes.

Laura responded by rolling them, "Right well I'm-"

"Any particular reason for that?" Carmilla interrupted again as she draped the shirt over her shoulder and leaned against the doorframe with a smirk.

Laura clicked her tongue before mirroring Carmilla's head tilt, "Maybe it's the new lotion I'm trying."

Carmilla hummed, "Right."

Okay so she wasn't trying any new lotion. Like she'd admit her apparent "glow" had anything to do with her. They were literally just talking about it why did she have to say that??

"Can I leave now?" Laura crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

Carmilla pouted, "So soon? You didn't even give me a chance to try to lure you back in here for round two."

"We've been over this." Laura nearly groaned. Carmilla should be happy it even happened at all (now it kinda seems like she actually was), so she shouldn't expect it to happen again. Especially so easily. Laura does have  _ a little  _ dignity and self-respect after all.

"You could at least let me show you how to properly cover hickies so you won't have a heat stroke with your hair draped over your shoulder in this awful weather we've been having," Carmilla chuckled, "I'd hate to wake up tomorrow and find out I indirectly caused your death." Yeah, she's real sure she'd just hate to hear that.

Laura narrowed her eyes, "I'll be fine."

That was maybe a lie. Even in her old high school softball shirt and relatively short shorts, she was about to die with her hair plastered to the right side of her neck. She would only sweat concealer off so she didn't bother. Carmilla probably didn't even care to know how to cover them considering she's seen her with them before and the fact she's not trying to hide the latest ones from her.

Probably just looking for an excuse to lure her into another trap like she just said. Not that Laura would fall for it this time. She got what she wanted. Well no,  _ needed.  _ It wasn't going to happen again.

"If you say so, cutie."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Laura asked abruptly. She feels like she should be. It was Monday afternoon after all. And if she was then she wouldn't have to worry about having this ridiculous conversation right now. Which is what she was hoping for in the first place.

Carmilla's face scrunched up as she shrugged, "They didn't need me there and funny thing about being a manager, I don't have to clock in or out so I can just say I was there and get paid anyway," She smirked. Laura rolled her eyes. She wished it was that easy for her job, "But I was just headed out for some lunch if maybe you'd like to join me? I'm a little offended you came here with the intention of avoiding me but..." She trailed off with a shrug and quirk of her lips.

Laura blinked at her. Did she hear her right? That was incredibly random. There wasn't any hint of her usual sarcasm or anything in her voice. Especially compared to the other things she had been saying just a minute ago.

And especially because Laura wasn't being particularly inviting during this encounter. Hasn't stopped her before though really so...

"Um," About that time her phone finally vibrated in her hand, she glanced at it, "I have plans with Kirsch already but...thanks I guess." Thank god for Kirsch. She hates lying to get out of doing things, even if it would've been with her.

Carmilla nodded, "Alright," She tossed the shirt behind her somewhere in her apartment before closing the door, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Right." Laura narrowed her eyes as Carmilla moved by her and began walking down the hallway without another word.

Right.

* * *

 

"So, D-Bear tells me you got laid." Kirsch said after the waiter at their favorite cafe took their drink orders.

Laura rolled her eyes but failed at suppressing her smirk, "Is this like the talk of the town or something?" She asked and he laughed quietly, "If I look at the paper is the front headline gonna say 'Silas High alumni Laura Hollis finally gets laid' with a two obnoxiously-long-paragraph story inaccurately depicting my nearly seven month bout of celibacy?" 

"Celibacy is intentional," He pointed out. Laura narrowed her eyes with a sarcastic 'ha ha', "But probably not, newspapers are so lame. I did see it on the news this morning though. They used a cute little picture of you and everything. It was the top story, breaking news coming out of the weekend." He explained, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, Wilson." She shook her head.

"Hey." He pouted at the use of his first name.

Laura just scoffed as the waiter came back with their drinks and room their order.

"She said you wouldn't tell her who it was." He said after he took a drink.

"Because it's not important." Laura shrugged.

"No intention at all of seeing her again?" He asked.

Ugh god no.

"Nope."

"What makes you think that just because you finally got some, in a few weeks you won't be right back where you were again?" He asked.

She blinked at him questioningly, "I mean like, yeah maybe now you feel great but...you don't actively seek to get laid every time we go out which is why you had that problem in the first place. I'm sure whoever she is would be down for some more."

Well she's only ever gone home with some random chick like twice and she was pretty drunk both times. It's not really her thing. So it's not a big deal.

"I don't like hooking up with random people. Plus, they're called one night stands for a reason.." She explained. And internally cringed at how she basically just said Carmilla wasn't just some random person that happened to be there when she couldn't take it anymore. At least he didn't know who she was referring to.

"Danny said you said it was some  _ random _ chick after the game." He smirked.

"I-well," Laura huffed, "She was...kind of. I guess." Not really.

"But you just said you don't like hooking up with random people." He smirked.

Laura huffed and fidgeted a little, "Okay I know her kind of...random in a sense yet not...y'know?" She frowned a little.

Kitsch just chuckled again, "Yeah yeah...And well, feelings usually develop even when one or both parties agree they won't. Classic love story," He added after narrowing his eyes at her struggle, "I would know."

She just snorted and shook her head. Yeah whatever.

"Anyway can we change the subject?" She asked after the waiter dropped off their food.

"Go for it." He said before shoving fries in his mouth.

"Figure out what we're doing for your birthday yet?" She asked.

He made a face and shrugged, "Probably just gonna head out to the bar, maybe hang out at the park. Or head out to the Karnstein's estate to shoot off some fireworks Will has."

"Ugh god  _ why?"  _ Laura did an absolute standup job at hiding her disgust at the thought of going there.

"Why not?" He laughed, "She'll be there either way."

Laura's face scrunched up. Why did he have to be friends with her. Like actual friends. She actually likes him so they're actually friends. Ugh.

"Oh!" He spoke again, excitedly, "There's that new club that opened across town, we should go there first and then we could head out to their place!"

Club. Great. She could barely stand the bar sometimes. 

"It's  _ your  _ birthday." She sighed.

"Well then, sounds like a plan." He grinned before taking a huge bite out of his burger. 

Sounds like a plan. A real great plan.

* * *

 

"Oh wow, this place is a lot nicer than I expected." Laura stated as soon as she walked into the house Lafontaine was talking about the other day. She stepped forward and looked around the empty living room. Hardwood floors ran from it down the adjacent hallways on each side. There was a really pretty ceiling fan hanging in the middle of the room, a small (fake) fireplace on the opposite wall, more than enough room for a couch, TV, etc. She was already impressed.

"There are two bedrooms down that hallway, and a full bathroom," Laf told her, pointing down the hallway to the left side of the room, "And pretty much what you'd call the master bedroom down this other short hallway. Perry and I figured if you decide to move in that you could have that room, given your newfound sexdrive." They smirked.

Laura rolled her eyes but followed them down the short hallway to the room.

"It's very you," They said, stepping into the center of the room, dramatically waving their hands around to show it off, "Light blue walls, nice fluffy carpet, nice private bathroom to hide your lovers in, or this nice big closet, whichever they prefer. Nice view of the um, neighbor's privacy fence..."

Laura looked around, it wasn't super big but big enough. 

"Enough room for your giant sex bed." Laf added.

"It's not-I only have a big bed because I move around a lot in my sleep." Laura was quick to defend herself. So it was convenient when she had company but...that's really not why she got it.

"Right," Laf chuckled, "Anyway, nice isn't it? I know you like having your alone time and privacy and it's kinda like you just have this little area of the house to yourself since there's a bit of a hallway between here and the living room. And the whole house between here and the other bedrooms."

Laura nodded, yeah that was kind of nice. She did appreciate the privacy of her own little apartment and the quaintness of it and living on her own but...she did kind of wish she wasn't alone there all the time.

"Let's go see the rest!" Laf said, already walking out of the room. Laura followed them to the small kitchen, complete with a dishwasher. Nice sized counter and sink, plenty of cabinet space. There was a door to a small back room for a washer and drier and a door to the small backyard. 

They wandered to the other two slightly smaller bedrooms, one a beige color and the other a light purple. The other bathroom was about the same as the master, just a tad smaller.

Laura wandered back around to meet Lafontaine in the living room.

"So!?" They asked excitedly.

Laura's eyes were still wandering around as she shrugged a little, "It is really nice, especially for the price," She thought out loud, "Is this happening immediately?"

"Not really, within the month probably but not asap."

Laura hummed, "I'll think about it. Just let me know when you need a definite answer."

Lafontaine smiled, "Sweet. I mean, it's no pressure or anything. Perr and I like it and you're our best friend, we'd love it if you wanted to be roomies with us. I think it would be kinda fun! Plus, splitting the already pretty cheap rent up in thirds, you could probably save a bunch of money in the long run."

Laura nodded. That was definitely true. She didn't really worry about money all that much but having more to spend on herself sometimes would definitely be nice. And she would still have her privacy if they actually did let her have that room. But wouldn't get lonely and hopefully not so bored. Yeah she's definitely gonna be thinking about it.

"Wait..." Laura asked as Laf headed for the door, "What about pets?"

"Uhh, I don't know for sure, you want me to ask?" 

Laura shrugged a little, "It's just that I've been kinda taking care of this stray cat...She sleeps on this blanket I have on my porch for her and I mean she's like always around. I'd feel bad leaving her."

Laf snorted, "What's her name?"

Laura poked her lips out a little and rocked on the heels of her feet, "Peggy."

"Like Peggy Carter?" Laf held back their laughter.

"Shut up, she's-"

"I know I know, I've heard this rant before. We all have. She's kickass and strong and hot and blah blah blah." Laf halfway ranted for her.

Laura narrowed her eyes, "I don't appreciate your tone."

"Look, I'll ask. I'm sure a small little cat would be fine but I'll make sure."

"Thanks." Laura smiled. She's been taking care of her since she showed up a few months ago, she'd really feel bad just leaving her behind. She would just take her in but, no pets in the apartments, at least not without a ridiculous extra fee to pay every month. Keeping her outside was the best option. At least it wasn't cold anymore.

"Wanna grab some lunch and tell me about your new girlfriend?" Laf asked as they opened the door to leave.

"Oh my god, she's not my girlfriend. I'm probably not even gonna see her again." Laura rolled her eyes. Well like, sexually. She was unfortunately going to see her probably a lot. Why was everyone so convinced that just because she got laid she was gonna end up sleeping with the girl again and falling for her and end up dating her??

Well if they knew it was Carmilla she was sure they might think otherwise. But that wasn't reason enough for her to tell anyone it was her. First of all she'd never hear the end of it. Second of all, that's not something she wants anyone to ever know. It was bad enough they knew about the incident in high school.

"Right my bad," Lafontaine chuckled, "Whatever you say."

Yeah, whatever she says. She wishes people would stop saying that. Like they know better than she does.

* * *

 

Laura was standing at third ready to make a run for it. It was the last inning and there were two outs. They were down by one. She just needed Sarah to get in a good hit so she could score and tie the game at least.

She was hunched over ready to go when Sarah hit the ball right by the second baseman and Laura ran. It was a quick line drive so she barely had time before someone got to the ball and she watched the center fielder throw the ball as hard as she could towards home base.  _ Shit. _

Laura was watching it and it was going to meet her right at the plate. And it had a good bit of umph behind it so she could see it nailing her right in the head instead of bouncing in.  _ Shit shit shit. _

She made a last second decision to fall to the ground and slide in and as soon as she did, the umpire called her out as the catcher caught the ball just about a foot above her head.

"Are you kidding me!?" Laura jumped up and faced him.

"You slid, that's against the rules, you're out. Game over." He said nonchalantly.

"If I hadn't the stupid ball would've hit me in the head!" Laura exclaimed, waving her hands around wildly as everyone on the other team flocked to the pitchers' mound, cheering and being obnoxious.

"You don't know that," He said, "That's what you guys have the helmets for anyway."

"Are you serious right now!?" She screeched as she reached up and took her helmet off, throwing it to the ground in frustration. Getting hit in the head with a flying softball doesn't feel good, helmet or not. She's seen plenty of freak accidents in this sport. Anyway, she was about to rip his stupid face mask off and beat him to a pulp with it. Oh the irony.

He started to walk away but she grabbed his arm and made him whip back around, "I am not about to lose this game over a stupid technicality that could have  _ killed  _ me. I demand you revoke that out and give me the run." She put her hands on her hips for emphasis.

He just laughed at her, "Or what? Don't you think you're being a little dramatic, shorty?"

Laura's face scrunched up as she started towards him, "Or I'm gonna fu-"

"What's the problem here?" Danny walked over to them, (thankfully) interrupting her.

"He only called me out because I slid because I didn't want the freakin' ball to nail me in the head! Did you not pay attention?" She nearly hissed at her.

Danny's eyebrows flew up, "It  _ is _ against the rules." She pointed out quietly.

"Are you kidding me!?" Laura squeaked.

"Sorry, kiddo." The umpire shrugged and walked away.

"Ugh!" Laura yelled. This was ridiculous, "Thanks for the help, Danny, I really appreciate it." She said before she stormed off to the dugout to get her stuff before Danny could even say anything. Well she started to but Laura didn't bother to listen.

She also didn't even bother to go to the locker room to change out of her uniform, just to grab her things and scram. She was pissed. That close to winning. And failing.  _ Again. _

She charged away to her car after she got her things, not bothering to find Kirsch who was probably around somewhere looking for her and Danny.

Once she reached her car she pulled open the back door. Or tried to. It was locked.

"Oh my god." She mumbled quietly under her breath as she tried to find her keys to unlock it. 

She finally got it and unlocked the door, pulling it open and pushing the unlock button to open the back one. She tore her bag off her shoulder and shoved it in the backseat with a tiny bit of struggle. She struggled a lot when she was pissed off.

"Uh, hey, Hollis..." Laura heard behind her. She took a breath and rolled her eyes.

"What," She punctuated by slamming the car door shut as she turned around, "Could you, of all people, possibly have to say to me right now that's not going to make me want to bash your face on the hood of my car repeatedly?"

Carmilla sputtered out a laugh as she took a hesitant step forward, "No need for disfiguring violence...I was just going to say I don't think you should be so worked up about what happened. He's a terrible umpire, I've hated him since day one."

Laura scoffed, "Oh gee that makes me feel  _ so  _ much better. Thank you, Karnstein, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't said that."

Laura heard Carmilla's tongue click, she couldn't see much of her in the single light in the parking lot of the park, "He makes terrible calls all the time, any other ump would've let it slide because you guys played a really good game a deserved a chance to try to pull it off...no pun intended. He was probably afraid he'd be late to the start of a Real Housewives marathon with his cat or something."

Laura snorted and shook her head, "Yeah well he didn't, so that's another one  _ not  _ in the win column. Which I'm sure thrills you."

"It was funny at first but now it's just sad." She saw Carmilla's shoulders fall in a shrug.

"I'm aware," Laura rolled her eyes, "Why do you even care; what possessed  _ you  _ to come out here to find  _ me  _ to say that?"

"Well," Carmilla drawled out the start of her response, "I, especially, know how violent you get when you're angry and I figured y'know, I have to walk home and I don't wanna be struck down by Tiny Ball of Rage Hollis in her race to get home and cry her softball sorrows away." Because that makes a ton of sense.

Laura rolled her eyes again, "I was already leaving, I would've been well on my way home by the time you even left the park."

"That may be true," Carmilla sighed quietly, "What if I told you I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

Laura narrowed her eyes at her. Yeah right.

" _ You  _ wanted to make sure  _ I  _ was okay? If I didn't even wanna talk to my friends, why would I want to talk to  _ you?  _ Try again _."  _

Carmilla sighed again, louder and more frustrated this time, "Yeah you're right, why would you? I guess when it's not me that's riling you up its not as entertaining, guess I needed to make myself feel better somehow by acting like I'm trying to be nice and somehow pissing you off anyway."

Laura took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She  _ is  _ trying to be nice...as weird as that is. Maybe she should just accept it and not try to piss her off. That  _ is  _ what Carmilla was trying to do anyway. And maybe it was kind of working. Just kind of confusing her, "What are you even doing at my game? I didn't see you with Kirsch."

Carmilla was silent for a moment, "Will wanted to come so I walked with him." 

Laura narrowed her eyes again. Why didn't  _ he  _ just come with Kirsch then? They're like 'best bros' or whatever.

"Right." Laura responded curtly.

"If it's any consolation, I think you guys would've had that one." Carmilla offered a moment later.

"Gee thanks, I'm sure it pained you to admit that." Laura refrained from rolling her eyes.

Carmilla hummed, "I was waiting for you to rip his face mask off and beat him over the head with it though."

Laura chuckled despite herself, "That's exactly what I was considering to do actually." 

"Figured," Laura heard the smirk on her face as she started backing away, "Don't kill anyone on your way home, cutie." 

Laura scoffed, "I'll do my best."

She saw the faint glint of a smile on Carmilla's face, "Later, cupcake."

"Later." Laura gave her a half-assed wave and tight-lipped smile.

Carmilla took a few more steps back before turning around and actually walking away. Laura looked after her for a moment before climbing in her car and starting it. She's a very confusing human being. For someone who enjoys royally pissing her off every chance she gets, this was certainly unexpected. And a little off putting. Or a lot off putting.

* * *

 

"You think we should move in with Laf and Perry?" Laura asked "her" cat, Peggy, as she sat on her back porch leaning against the door.

The bright green-eyed calico cat started purring and aggressively rubbed against Laura's outstretched legs. Laura chuckled and brushed her fingers together to get her attention. She immediately ran up to them so she'd pet her.

"I bet you're just saying that because then you'd get to live inside. And be even more spoiled."

Laura smiled down at her flopping next to her on the ground as she continued petting her. 

Laura had been thinking nonstop about it since she saw the house the other day. It seemed like a very good idea. She'd have company but she could also have her own space when she wanted it, she'd save a lot of money on rent which she could save up for classes or whatever, she could have Peggy...

It was also closer to work which meant she could walk on nice days, they could carpool to the park for practice and games which would save money on gas, she'd also save money on food...

Suddenly the door behind her flew open and she fell backwards, "What the-" She looked up and saw Danny looking down at her, "What are you doing?"

She sat up and Danny stepped around her and sat on one of her lawn chairs, "I was trying to get ahold of you but you didn't answer and then you also didn't answer your door, which was unlocked by way, and I saw your phone on the coffee table but no you so-"

"Okay okay," Laura stopped her, "But what do you want?"

Danny snorted and shook her head, "I talked to Laf and they told me about the house you guys looked at, I was just gonna see what you were thinking. But then you weren't answering me and I got a little worried." She shrugged.

Laura smiled a little. Of course she did.

"I'm leaning more towards yes," She admitted, turning her attention to Peggy walking back over to her after being disturbed a minute ago, carefully eyeing Danny the whole time, "I'm finding lots of pros and pretty much no cons."

Danny nodded, "I'd do it. I mean it'd probably be a little difficult adjusting to having roommates but, I think it'd be fun."

"Yeah." Laura agreed quietly. And at least she knew they wouldn't be messy roommates. Perry cleans enough for all three of them. Plus some.

"Unless you're worried about your newly rekindled love life getting burnt out again already." Danny winked at her.

"Oh shut up." Laura snorted. She doesn't get laid, everyone makes fun of her. She gets laid, everyone makes fun of her. She can't win. Like literally can't win at anything apparently.

"I'm mostly kidding," She chuckled, "But really, I don't think they'll mind. Well, as long as you're quiet."

"Danny!" Laura hissed, kicking her in the shin.

Danny just laughed, "Well anyway, you wanna head inside and order something in and see if there's anything to watch on Netflix?"

"Sounds good," Laura said, giving Peggy one last fur ruffling before she stood up, "No plans with Kirsch on this fine Saturday night?" She asked.

"He's at Carmilla's game and I didn't really feel like going." She shrugged. 

"Oh yeah they played tonight instead of yesterday." Laura mused out loud. 

"Fingers crossed that they lose." Danny said.

"If they do I'm gonna regret not being there to see it." Laura snorted.

"That's true." Danny agreed.

"I'll be sure to rub it in her face whenever I'm unfortunate enough to run into her though." Laura reassured.

"I'd pay to see what she says."

Laura smiled, "It'd be worth it."

"Oh yeah, sorry about at the game yesterday by the way." Danny said as they walked in and flopped back on the couch.

Laura just shook her head and waved her hand.

"No for real, I know you were pissed and it really was a shitty call but I knew if either of us pushed any more than you already did then we could've gotten in trouble and the team is bad enough  _ with  _ us and well...without us..."

Laura snorted, "I get it. I was just pissed. We were  _ so close  _ and because I didn't want to get hit with the stupid ball, I get called out and we lose. Forgive me for not wanting to suffer a concussion or worse."

Danny gave her an apologetic smile, "Next week is ours."

"Yeah, next week is ours. And either way, Kirsch's birthday party is after the game and we can either get wasted in celebration or in failure again." Laura pumped her arm out in fake excitement.

"Hopefully celebration," Danny said, "Don't start drinking your failures away."

"Okay mom." Laura narrowed her eyes at her.

"I'm not kidding."

"I know, don't worry." Laura huffed. Believe her, she knows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for such a basically filler chapter but life happened to me plus i struggle writing not super important parts lol so :) hope you still like. and i'll TRY not to take so long to update again xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which laura finally gets a win...or two

Laura was in a very similar situation as she was at this time last week. On third. Sarah at bat. Down by one. Two outs. 

Except it was the bottom of the eighth inning this time. So if Sarah fucked it up again they'd have another chance. But, she has her fingers crossed it won't come to that again. Literally crossed as she waits to make a run for it.

She's getting antsy, the pitcher is taking forever to throw the ball, no doubt trying to just psych Sarah out.

But she finally threw it, "Come on, Sarah." Laura mumbled to herself as the pitch was thrown. Sarah swung and Laura heard the impact of the ball on the bat echo through the park and watched as the ball went sailing outfield. 

She stood still, anxious as she watched the left fielder run after it, "Come on come on." She repeated quietly to herself as she wasn't sure it had enough behind it to make it over the fence. 

But it did. Just barely.

"Yes!" She did a little hop in excitement before jogging into home.

She stood and waited for Sarah to run around and held up both hands to high five her, "Great job!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks!" Sarah was all smiles at her first home run. They made their way into the dugout and received excited high fives from everyone else.

Now if only they can keep the lead and not let them score for one inning and they'll finally win!

Another hit was made before they got their last out. No more runs.

Laura meandered her way to the pitching mound. She hasn't been in a situation like this since last season; needing to successfully close out a game with an extremely small lead.

She took a deep breath and Laf gave her an encouraging thumbs up. She glanced over at the birthday boy Kirsch that had an actually rather interested Carmilla by his side. And a significantly less interested Will on his other side. He gave her the same encouraging thumbs up and she gave him a little smile before turning her attention to the batter.

Throw and strike!

It started out good.

A few hits were made before two outs were on board. No scores. She was growing increasingly nervous about the runner on third and the fact that her luck this season has all the odds stacked against her right now. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath before throwing and...the ball getting hit. 

Flying just out of her reach on her right side. She whipped around in time to see Danny diving out for it and...catching it!

Her mouth fell open in shock as she saw Danny come up with the ball in her glove. Danny ran over and hugged her as the rest of the team came rushing over to engulf her in a rather large group hug. With lots of excited yelling and jumping. 

When they finally let go Laura's smile couldn't have been any bigger, "We finally did it!"

"I say play of the night goes to Danny." Laf said. 

"Hey I hit the home run that gave us the lead." Sarah pointed out.

"Everyone did their part tonight," Perry quickly intervened, even though it was all in good fun, "All our hard work finally paid off!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Guys congrats!" Kirsch came out of nowhere somehow getting on field. His accomplices apparently deciding not to follow him.

Danny rushed over to hug him and he reached out to side hug Laura after a moment, "Now everyone hurry and get freshened up so we can celebrate the win! Well that and the birth of coolest bro there is," He beamed, "We'll meet in the club's parking lot. Everyone know where it is?"

Everyone nodded and they filed off to the locker room to gather their things. Technically they could shower in there, there were actually stalls separating them and such but since they were going out they all went home to get ready. Plus Laura's not good at not getting her hair wet while showering.

So she went home and showered, dried and straightened her hair and put on a little makeup. Thankfully she didn't need to be in much of a hurry since the club didn't even open until 9 anyway.

She picked out some skinny jeans and a crop top. Not too cropped, just a little bit of tummy. Not like she's trying to get laid again pffft. 

It's been approximately two weeks since the encounter and she's starting to think maybe what Kirsch said about the "high" not lasting long was right.

Whatever she'll deal with it. She did for more than half a year. Barely. She can do it again.

She gave herself a last once over in the mirror, smiling widely at herself, still excited about finally winning tonight before grabbing a jacket and walking out the door. 

It didn't take long to drive to the club, she saw everyone apparently waiting for her. 

"About time you got here." Kirsch said as she walked over to them. She rolled her eyes and he just nudged her shoulder as they all started walking towards the entrance.

"Party for Kirsch." He said to the bouncer in a deep, formal tone, ignoring all the looks he got from everyone waiting to get in. The large man eyed the group before nodding and letting them in. So apparently they take reservations.

They headed over to the bar for a "birthday shot" to kick off the party. And to celebrate the Wildcats' win tonight, as Kirsch so politely pointed out. Once they did that, they wandered to the dance floor. Laura hung around Danny and Kirsch, not having much of another choice. Laf and Perry were sitting this stage of the party out because Perry says clubs aren't really her "thing", especially after the last time she tried to drink at the bar and Laf had to take her home. She didn't really know many of the others Kirsch had invited, well minus...someone. And the rest of the team aren't really people she...hangs out with.

But clubs weren't necessarily hers either but she's still here. 

After about a half hour their dancing got a little...carried away. So Laura silently meandered back over to the bar for another drink before weaving her way over to an empty booth towards the back. She quietly sipped on it as she tapped around on her phone. Her Facebook wall was full of congrats for winning tonight, which she took the time to thank everyone individually since she was apparently being a tad anti-social in person this evening.

"Want some company?" That voice cut through her as the owner of said voice scooted into the booth next to her not waiting for an answer. She shrugged nonchalantly, not looking away from her phone, "Even if I did what makes you think I would want it to be  _ your  _ company?"

She saw Carmilla take a deep breath and sort of tilt her head, "You didn't seem to mind my company a couple weekends ago." She could just tell she had that annoying smirk on her face.

"Cute." Laura deadpanned.

Carmilla hummed, "What are you doing over here by yourself anyway?"

"Not really my 'scene.'" Laura shrugged, still not taking her eyes off her phone as she desperately tapped around on Twitter for  _ something  _ to look at besides her. 

"I could tell," Carmilla said, "Your dance skills still leave a lot to be desired."

Laura pursed her lips, "Like I said, not really my scene."

"Maybe you just need a better partner, y'know instead of taking turns between the giant puppies." 

Laura snorted, "Oh like you?" She said without really thinking of the consequences of said question.

Carmilla hummed, "Maybe," Laura shook her head and took a sip of her drink, "I actually prefer to keep the grinding in the privacy of my bedroom though." 

Laura really needs to learn to keep liquids away from her throat when Carmilla is speaking because she never knows what's going to come out of her mouth. And carefully think through what she asks her and what possible answers she'll come up with.

She barely managed to not choke and tried to quickly collect herself, "Or the bathroom." She added. Good one, Hollis. That's not even what her dancing with them consisted of but of course Carmilla would go there.

Carmilla chuckled, "Or the bathroom." She repeated, "Orrrr the locker room."

Laura closed her eyes briefly and shook her head again, "Where  _ is _ Ell by the way?" Dodging that the best she could.

"Home. She's not feeling well apparently."

Laura's eyes narrowed a little, "Are you sure that wasn't code for 'come over and  _ take care of me,  _ Carmilla'?"

Carmilla snorted, "Could've been I guess." Laura failed to suppress the slight disgust on her face. Good thing she still hadn't turned to face her yet.

She didn't say anything else and they fell into a painfully awkward silence that consisted of Laura silently but desperately begging the universe to make Carmilla give up and go away. Her close proximity and successful attempt at reminding her what they did a couple weekends ago like 3 times in a very short period of time was... _ annoying.  _

Or at least that's what she was trying to tell herself.

"Congrats on the win by the way." Carmilla said a moment later, definitely not going away and definitely not saying anything Laura was expecting. Well she didn't know what she was expecting but it definitely wasn't that.

"Uh...thanks." Laura side-eyed her, finally locking her phone and putting it down. Still not taking an actual look at her though.

Carmilla took in a deep breath and put her arm along the back of the booth as she turned to face Laura. Laura's eyebrows raised a little and she tensed up as Carmilla's knee barely rested against her thigh, "Well y'know, like I said, it was getting a little sad." 

Laura snorted, "Yeah."

"It's too bad you don't have anyone to," Laura felt Carmilla's finger push the hair on the left side of her face out of the way, "Celebrate with." She lowered her voice and it took everything Laura had not to shiver at her slight touch and the tone her voice had taken. 

She cleared her throat and kind of shimmied slightly away, "Part of the reason I'm here." She said quickly.

"To celebrate or to find someone to celebrate  _ with _ ?" Carmilla asked.

"Just celebrate."

She felt Carmilla's eyes raking over her for a moment before she finally spoke again, "Coulda fooled me. After all, that outfit isn't exactly...uninviting."

Laura wasn't exactly lying, she didn't come here with the intention of hooking up with anyone but if it happened well, all the better. Except not with Carmilla again.

She shrugged a little, "Glad you appreciate it." She tried to sound indifferent but...failed.

Carmilla chuckled quietly, "Y'know..." She started, "You do an absolutely remarkable job at failing to hide your attraction to me."

Laura's jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed as she finally whipped her head to the side to look at her, "Excuse me?"

"Well first of all you've barely taken a breath since I turned towards you," Carmilla so kindly pointed out. She  _ was  _ breathing, she had just been trying to keep it...normal and steady. Maybe that resulted in looking like she wasn't, "And y'know, not telling me to just fuck off and go away already. Like most girls do to unwanted advances. Like I know you're definitely not afraid of doing."

Laura rolled her eyes and turned back forward, slumping back against to booth. Well she's not wrong...

Ugh.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off. Of course.

"We're two consenting adults that know exactly how to fuck each other juuuust right," She was barely scooting a little closer and Laura's eyes snapped shut, "You don't have to like someone to have sex with them," Laura felt Carmilla's other hand land on her thigh, "Obviously because we've done it before, what's the big deal in doing it again? Just a couple of girls giving each other a hand." Laura heard that smirk literally in her voice again.

Laura pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes shut impossibly tighter. Ugh she didn't want this but at the same time, Carmilla was  _ so right. _

She is so painfully attracted to her and last time they had sex it was absolutely mind blowing. Especially if the flashes of memories coming back to her right now are any indication. And she still doesn't  _ like her.  _ Absolutely nothing would change in doing it again.

Carmilla's hand barely sliding up her leg snapped her brain back into the actual situation at hand. She turned to look at her again and  _ lust  _ was written all over Carmilla's face as she tried to read the look on Laura's face. 

Laura's eyes flickered a few times between Carmilla's lips and eyes as her slightly Carmilla-clouded brain tried to make the decision besides the obvious decision the start of dull throbbing between her legs would make.

"Tell me to stop and I swear I'll leave you alone." Carmilla said, somehow managing a very sincere look through the seduction eyes.

"Stop," Laura said and Carmilla immediately pulled her hand away and leaned back a little. Laura took a few breaths and shook her head quickly, "Not here."

Carmilla's eyes narrowed slightly before her lips turned up into a smirk, "My old bedroom at my parents' place has a nice-"

"Not there either," Laura said quickly, shaking her head and looking away from her. God she hates herself right now, "Everyone would notice we're gone."

"So...?"

"Go to the bathroom I'll be there in a minute." 

Carmilla laughed, "Wouldn't everyone notice here too, cupcake?"

"We're already 'gone' from them it doesn't matter." Laura said.

Carmilla hummed, "Ironic that that's the location you're choosing."

"Go," Laura nearly spat, "Before I change my mind."

"Ooh," Carmilla started scooting out of the booth, "Bring that bossy attitude with you." She smirked. 

Laura just scoffed and shook her head and Carmilla began walking off towards the bathroom. Ugh why is she like this??? Is she really going to sacrifice her integrity by having sex with Carmilla again in the  _ bathroom  _ of this very public place??

She frowned at herself and turned towards where Carmilla was wandering over to the bathroom and those goddamn leather pants she likes wear...

Ugh, yes.

She waited for a moment before standing up and following her trail to the bathroom. She looked around to see if Danny or Kirsch or anyone would see her but she didn't even see them so...in the clear. 

She pushed forward into the bathroom door and literally ran into the bathroom door, her forehead smacking against it at the force of herself trying to push it open. Why was it locked??

"What the hell?" Laura mumbled out loud and rubbed her hand over her forehead and banged on the door with her other.

Soon enough it opened up and Carmilla reached out and pulled her in quickly. 

"Why did you lock the door before I even got in here?" Laura hissed, walking over to the mirror and checking her forehead for a mark. It was kind of red. She grumbled under her breath.

"Just wanted to make sure no one got here before you," Carmilla answered, "Aw, why, did you get a boo boo?" Carmilla chuckled as she walked up behind her. Laura glared at her through the mirror.

"Y'know, you're much more tolerable when your mouth is being put to better use." Laura mumbled.

Carmilla smirked and snorted as Laura turned to face her. Laura snuck her fingers under the waistband of Carmilla's pants, earning a surprised look, and pulled her closer as her other hand tangled in her hair, pulling her in for a rough kiss.

Carmilla hummed and pushed against her, pinning her against the sink counter, "Feisty this evening, aren't we?" She teased.

Laura made a disgruntled noise and pushed herself up on the counter behind her before wrapping her legs around Carmilla's waist, pulling her back to her with another sloppy kiss.

Considering her state of arousal has all but increased ever since they were sitting in the booth together, she was ready to get the show on the road. Especially because she's doing this in a freakin' public bathroom right now...

Laura was moving her hips in a halfway desperate attempt for some sort of friction and/or for Carmilla to get the hint and do something besides whatever the hell that thing she's doing with her tongue right now that's driving Laura crazy and move her hands from roaming aimlessly around her thighs, hips, and torso to where she really wants them.

It seems as though she did get the hint because she brought her hands around to undo Laura's jeans. She brought her hands up to pull them down but Laura pulled back and stopped her.

"What's the problem?" Carmilla asked breathlessly, looking mildly concerned and slightly disheveled and  _ very hot. _

"Is there a way to do this in which my bare skin doesn't come into contact with any surface of this place?" Laura asked.

"You underestimate me, Hollis." Carmilla smirked, lifting her from the counter and walking over and pushing her against the door. 

Laura put her feet back on the floor and moaned when Carmilla moved her lips to her neck and her hand up to push into her jeans. Laura's hips bucked forward, trying to get her to move along faster as her phone started ringing in her back pocket. With the ringtone she has set for Kirsch.

"Don't answer that." Carmilla mumbled, brushing her fingers over Laura's clit. Laura's head thudded back against the door as a pained whine came from her mouth, reaching into her pocket to pull her phone out.

She cleared her throat, "Hey, Kirsch." She answered.

She bit her lip to keep from making any noises as Carmilla did not at all stop her movements.

"Hey, where are you? We're about to head out for part two." He said.

"Oh," Laura said in a higher pitched voice than she would've like, "Just in the bathroom."

"Oh cool," He said, "You seen Carmilla anywhere?"

"Uh, yeah I saw her a couple minutes ago." She said quickly. Carmilla snickered and pushed a finger inside her and Laura let out a small yelp when she curled it just right.

"Um," Kirsch sounded confused, "Well hurry up so you can follow us out there."

"Okay see ya soon." She said quickly and hung up, immediately grasping into Carmilla's shoulder, rocking against her hand as she brought one leg back up around her waist.

"Hurry they're waiting for us." Laura said.

Carmilla hummed and pulled back to look at her, "You gonna repay me?"

"Yeah yeah." Laura nearly whined impatiently.

"When?"

"Some time I don't know, Karnstein. Just hurry." 

About that time the door was shoved open behind her and she and Carmilla stumbled back awkwardly. Laura whipped around, out of the embrace Carmilla had her in to prevent her from falling, and saw a security guard eyeing both of them. 

"What are you ladies doing in here and locking the door? You know there are a bunch of other people in the place that might need to use it." As if it wasn't obvious what they were doing.

Laura opened her mouth to defend herself but was cut off, "Just get outta here before I kick you out." 

"Right." Laura buttoned her pants back up smoothed her hair back down and followed Carmilla out of the bathroom.

Well that was  _ not  _ what she wanted to happen. 

Carmilla turned to her, "Sorry, cutie." She smirked. Laura felt like it was painfully obvious to anyone looking at her that she was painfully turned on and was probably like 3 seconds from coming a minute ago.

"We're not finished here." Laura grumbled.

"Oh I know." She continued smirking and took off ahead of her so they wouldn't catch up to the group together as Kirsch apparently texted her after calling Laura.

Laura's pretty sure there's nothing worse than being left high and well...anything but dry.

* * *

 

Laura followed Kirsch and Danny out to the Karnstein's place, just a little bit outside of the city. It was  _ huge  _ and had a driveway that felt like it was about 10 miles long, trees lining the driveway until it rounded out at the end. Laura, of course, had never been here but she can't believe someone like  _ Carmilla  _ grew up in a place like this.

It was just Kirsch, Danny, Laf, Perry, Will, and Carmilla here for this part of the festivities, thank god.

"Nice of you guys to finally show your faces." Laura offered them as they all filed out of their cars.

That earned a tiny glare from Perry that just made her chuckle quietly.

"You're lucky mother isn't home, she'd never want to deal with you hooligans out here." Carmilla said to Will who ignored her as he ran off towards the garage with Kirsch.

"So how was the club?" Laf asked them.

"Pretty cool."

"Boring."

"Fantastic."

Danny, Carmilla and Laura answered at the same time, respectively.

"These two ran off somewhere so I don't know what they got up to." Danny gestured to Laura and Carmilla.

"Not together," Laura clarified quickly, "I was the loser in the corner by myself."

Carmilla snorted, "Yeah,  _ loser." _

Laura glared at her.

"Hey guys!" Kirsch yelled, "Come around back!"

Danny made a face but started over to him, everyone else following suit. Laura didn't miss the smirk Carmilla sent her way after that glare though.

"Please don't blow yourselves up." Danny said upon seeing the large amount of fireworks they had sitting around.

Laura's eyes lit up when Kirsch held up a box of firecrackers for her. She ran over and took them from him along with the lighter he had in his hand. 

"Remember, don't light them and throw them. Set them nicely on the ground and-"

"Yeah whatever." She wandered off, taking one out of the box before tucking it under her arm. She lit it and threw it off to the side away from everyone, bracing herself for the loud bang. 

Once it went off she heard Perry squeak and saw her and Laf jump a little, not expecting it. She hummed and smiled happily to herself.

"I didn't peg you for a pyromaniac." Carmilla walked up to her and reached into the box under Laura's arm and took one out, holding it up for Laura to light for her. Laura eyed her carefully before holding the lighter up and lighting it. She held it for a second and smirked at the panic growing on Laura's face before throwing it behind her, the bang following shortly after.

"People like you are why they have to put warnings on the boxes." Laura glared.

Carmilla snorted, "I don't see you following the rules either."

"There's no appeal in holding it as long as possible and risking blowing my hand off." Laura rolled her eyes.

"So dramatic, pay attention to the fuse and you'll be fine."

Laura scoffed, "Still no appeal."

"Here ya go ladies," Kirsch brought over a couple of chairs for them, "And get that glare off your face, Laura. No fighting tonight." He smiled before walking back towards Will.

"Oh if he only knew you're just testy because you were about a minute away from having an amazing orgasm about a half hour ago," Carmilla smirked as the flopped down into the chairs, "And that you're impatient for this to be over so we can continue where we left off."

"Shut up." Laura rolled her eyes. Of course she's not gonna just leave her be.

"Y'know we could just go inside and-"

"I already told you no. Everyone would notice we're gone and get suspicious." Laura continued glaring at her.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes it matters," Laura hissed, "I have a little bit of dignity I'd like to keep in tact, thank you."

The loud pop of a big firework being shot off made Laura nearly jump out of her skin. Carmilla laughed at her as they both turned and looked up in time to see it explode in the air.

"Fine," Carmilla shrugged, "I'll just be here thinking about everything I wanna do to you. Maybe I'll pass a few ideas by you."

"Please don't." Laura didn't chance turning back to look at her again.

Carmilla snorted, "What a romantic evening together, watching fireworks." She said after a moment as they lit another one off.

Laura pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, "Don't push it."

"Y'know for someone who acts like they hate me so much, you sure can't stay away from me can you?" Carmilla teased.

Laura scoffed, "Probably because you don't leave me alone. I was over here minding my own business when you walked over to pester me."

Carmilla hummed, "Fair point. I wouldn't call it pestering though."

"And what  _ would  _ you call it?" Laura asked as another one went off.

Carmilla waited a beat before answering, "I'd say flirting but I don't want you to throw one of those at my head."

"You have an exceptional idea of flirting." Laura finally looked at her with a judgmental glare.

Carmilla just smirked and shrugged.

Laura shook her head and turned back around in time to see one of the fireworks not shoot out of the tube and blow up right in front of Will and Kirsch.

"Damn it, Wilson, be careful!" Danny charged over to him to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He promised as Will laughed. Carmilla apparently thought it was hilarious as well.

It also seems she has an exceptional sense of humor as well. Well she kind of already knew that but whatever.

Laura still doesn't buy the "flirting" thing either. Kirsch tried to tell her, she didn't believe it. She heard it out of her own mouth, she still didn't believe it. Typically when you flirt with someone it shouldn't be your goal to piss them off. Or if it isn't your goal it shouldn't end up happening.

Unless you're in like, 3rd grade and pick on the kid you have a crush on.

Now that she thinks about it, Carmilla is very toddler-like sometimes...

"Hand me some of those firecrackers, Hollis." She lightly backhanded her arm to get her attention. Laura made an "ugh" sound but reached in and gave her a handful of them along with the lighter.

At least she threw them as soon as she got them lit this time.

"You sure you don't wanna head inside? My old room is right there," Carmilla gestured up towards one of the windows, Laura couldn't even tell which one though, "Sex with fireworks in the background, even more romantic." She smirked.

Laura scoffed for the 500th time, "Nothing about this or us doing that is romantic."

Carmilla made a tsk-ing sound as she lit and threw another one and waited for it to go off before she responded, "So pessimistic, I'm sure you'd be surprised by yourself, and maybe me, if you opened your mind a little." She hinted with a nudge and quirk of her lips.

Laura huffed out a quick breath, considering just moving her chair over by Danny or Laf and Perry but also for some reason not wanting to ditch Carmilla over here by herself. Also because she'd probably just come over eventually and keep saying things like that with people around to hear anyway and well...no. So she just decided to tough it out. For awhile anyway.

* * *

 

Laura woke up and had to pee incredibly bad. When she opened her eyes and looked around the room she was incredibly confused for a moment before she realized; oh right, she fell asleep at Carmilla's again. 

She grimaced at herself, reaching over to the small nightstand for her phone to see what time it was. About 10am. Not as bad as last time. 

She carefully removed herself from Carmilla's bed and quickly threw her clothes back on. She looked back over at the bed at Carmilla sleeping peacefully. And actually looking kind of cute with her hair all ruffled and her cheek pressed against the pillow and-

Laura stopped her thoughts and narrowed her eyes at herself. Too bad she knows Carmilla is actually anything but cute when she's awake.

She made sure she gathered everything and quickly made her way to the bathroom. 

Once she was done and ready to leave, she saw Will was in the living room on the couch with a black cat that quickly darted away from his lap upon seeing Laura. She narrowed her eyes in the direction it disappeared to.

"Mornin', sunshine." He smirked at her.

"Morning." She grumbled.

"Coffee?" He offered.

"Not much of a coffee person but thanks." She said.

"So is this gonna be a regular thing or what?" He asked.

Laura scoffed, "No."

He narrowed his eyes at her momentarily, "Does she know that?"

"What?" Laura mirrored his expression, "Of course she does."

"'Kay..." He said.

Laura just stared at him for a moment, "Bye." She said, making her way to the door.

"See ya." He called quietly after her. What the hell was that about? Of course Carmilla knows this isn't actually a thing, she's the one who said it doesn't matter if they do it "again" as in just one more time. 

Carmilla has hooked up with plenty of girls, she knows how this works, why would Laura be any different?

Cute how her little brother is watching out for her feelings though.

Wait...

Feelings? Would Laura not explicitly telling her this isn't a regular "thing" really hurt her feelings? Because why else would he even-

Whatever.

Laura shook her head at herself, she just needed to go home and rinse herself of Carmilla and get ready for practice. 

And definitely not think about her.

* * *

 

"Do you think it'd be a good idea to move in with them?" Laura asked her dad over the phone as she sat on her back porch with Peggy.

"Well from what you tell me, it wouldn't be horrible. And it seems like you really want to." He said.

Laura huffed, "I know but..."

"What exactly is making you question it?" He asked.

"I don't know," Laura sighed, "I guess I just kinda feel like it's a step back in like, being on my own, y'know?"

"Honey, a lot people, especially your age, have roommates. If anything it'll probably be better for you. Not being alone all the time, having more money to save...it's not a bad step. And that might end up helping you out in the future."

"True." Laura said. She wants to she really does but she feels like something is making her not want to but she doesn't even know what. It's pretty frustrating.

"You can do whatever you want, sweetie. And if you're leaning towards yes then I'd say to just go for it." He encouraged her.

"Thanks, dad," Laura smiled, "I'm gonna go now, I'm kinda hungry. So I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, sweetie, have a good night." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"You too, daddy. Love you."

"Love you too." 

She smiled and hung up the phone as it vibrated in her hand. A text from Lafontaine.

_ Lafontaine: Perry says Peggy qualifies to be a fourth roommate! _

Laura smiled wider.

_ Laura: Awesome! I think I wanna do it _

Laura ruffled Peggy's fur, "You ready to move in with Laf and Perry?"

She got a happy squeaking sound in response as her phone vibrated again.

_ Lafontaine: Sweet! I'll let her know and keep you updated! _

_ Laura: Awesome :) _

A few moments later her phone vibrated again.

_ Carmilla: hey cutie, missing anything? _

Laura narrowed her eyes in confusion.

_ Laura: what? _

_ Carmilla: either you're not wearing underwear or you're wearing mine _

Laura's eyes widened and she moved Peggy off her lap to go to the bathroom and look in her dirty clothes pile (no way would she still have them on after what they went through last night) and...

Ugh god, definitely not hers. How did she not notice this this morning??

_ Laura: first of all, I'm not wearing them _

_ Carmilla: annnnd second of all? _

_ Laura: whatever. Keep them, I'm sure you have some weird collection or something you can add them too _

_ Carmilla: wooowwww cupcake, that's cold. And no I won't keep them, I'll wash them for you like you so kindly did with ell's shirt and return them to you nice and safe _

_ Laura: can't you mail them back _

_ Carmilla: if you're worried I'm gonna be an ass and make a show of returning them where all your precious friends will see and realize you fucked me again then don't worry _

_ Laura: it's not even a big deal you can just like throw them away or something I'm sure they're...not in the greatest condition _

_ Carmilla: LOL  _

_ Carmilla: yeah they're not _

_ Carmilla: and you wore mine home lol ;) _

_ Laura: shut up _

_ Carmilla: idk I kinda liked those ones _

_ Laura: fine I'll ship them back to you _

_ Carmilla: I'm kidding. Fine I guess we'll just throw them away _

_ Laura: fine _

_ Carmilla: ...unless you wanna keep them for a souvenir ;) _

_ Laura: oh my god _

_ Laura: no _

_ Carmilla: lol k _

_ Carmilla: welp that's all I wanted so I'll talk to you later cutie _

_ Laura: .....kbye _

Laura shook her head and rolled her eyes. Honestly embarrassing.

She wandered back out and into the kitchen to find something to eat and...failed. She frowned and grabbed a cookie out of the package before grabbing her keys off the counter. She'll just...go get food from somewhere.

* * *

 

"Aw look at you all by yourself again."

Laura's eyes widened and her jaw fell open slightly, "Are you like a hundred percent sure you're not stalking me?"

She turned to the sound of the voice next to her. 

Carmilla snorted, "No I am definitely not stalking you, cutie. Maybe it's just fate that we keep running into each other." She smirked.

Laura rolled her eyes and didn't dignify her with a response.

"Mind if I join you?" Carmilla asked.

"I was actually about to leave." Laura said.

"I'm sure you were." Carmilla scoffed.

Laura gestured to her empty plate, "I definitely was."

"Well I'm sure you won't mind me stealing your place then." Carmilla sat across from her.

Laura rolled her eyes. She still needed the check and she hasn't even seen her waitress around. Ugh.

"So I-"

"You are aware that nothing is going on here right?" Laura interrupted her.

"What?" Carmilla snapped.

"We had sex a couple times. That's it."

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at her, "Yeah and?"

"Stop acting like I'm anything more than that."

"What like a friend? Acquaintance?"

"Exactly." Laura hissed.

Carmilla laughed, "Oh my god, am I not allowed to be nice to you in hopes that you'll stop acting like a five year old and we'll maybe kinda get along, for Kirsch's sake at the very least?"

Laura stuttered a moment before Carmilla spoke up again, "Fine, if you're really that ridiculously petty then maybe I'm better off not trying to get along with you since you can't seem to get your head out of your own ass for five minutes to see that maybe if you actually got to know me you'd realize that I'm not actually that horrible to be around. I think even your bestie, Xena, is starting to realize that."

Laura stared at her briefly before the waitress appeared out of nowhere with her check. She looked at it and glanced up at Carmilla, who was staring at the table in front of her and chewing on her bottom lip silently, before reaching for her wallet in her purse to get some money out.

"Tell her to keep the change." Laura mumbled, throwing a $20 down on the table and scooting out of the booth. Carmilla just nodded. 

Laura sat at the edge of the booth looking at her for a moment. She didn't know why exactly she was hesitating...And then Carmilla finally looked up at her, "Actually, can I ask you something or are you gonna try to rip my head off again?" Laura just gestured for her to continue, "If you hate me so much why do you actively  _ not  _ ignore me or legitimately tell me to stop bothering you or actually mind my company like you didn't seem to last night after I stopped trying to get you to go inside the house with me? If you hate me so much why do you turn around and sleep with me like three seconds after acting like the thought of being with me repulses you?"

Laura half scoffed half snorted at the series of questions, "You said yourself you don't have to like someone to have sex with them."

Carmilla nodded, "Yeah and I believe that's true but y'know...usually when someone  _ hates _ someone they don't want to sleep with them or even think about considering it."

"And why do you think I wanted to?"

"Because you did it?" Carmilla scoffed, "Maybe you didn't  _ want  _ to but you did it so...you did."

Laura pursed her lips and stared at her for a moment. Okay she wasn't entirely wrong.

"What is your point exactly?" Laura sighed.

Carmilla sighed and shrugged, "I don't know, maybe you could act like it's not the worst thing in the world to have sex with me? Or be around me at all?" Carmilla leaned forward a little a spoke a little quieter, "Because when you're in my bed moaning and nearly screaming my name over and over again, you don't seem to care so much."

Laura's jaw clenched and she's pretty sure her face was turning a nice shade of red as she looked around to make sure no one could actually hear what they were talking about. Especially that last bit.

"Get to the actual point." She gritted out.

"You don't  _ like _ me and I think it's fairly obvious you never will at this point so why is doing this such a bad thing in your eyes?" Carmilla asked.

Laura blinked at her and well...pride aside she, well she doesn't really have an answer for that, "Because you obviously don't hate me as much as you pretend to or you wouldn't even have sat through the first half of this conversation so...?"

"I can't-I don't really have an answer for that." She admitted.

Carmilla just looked at her through narrowed eyes. 

Laura stared back for a moment before speaking again, "So what are you saying this should be like a thing we do or something?"

Carmilla shrugged.

"Is this why Will asked me if it was a regular thing?" Laura asked.

"What?" Carmilla's eyes widened a little, "Oh, no I just, I may have mentioned that I wouldn't mind if it ever was." She shrugged again.

Laura rolled her eyes and shook her head. She can't believe she's hearing this right now.

"I'm gonna go." She said and stood up.

"That's it?" Carmilla looked up at her.

Laura pursed her lips, "I'll get back to you."

Carmilla's lips twitched and Laura could tell she was trying to suppress her signature smirk.

She huffed and walked away. Well stormed away. Did Carmilla really just suggest they make this whole sex thing between them like a regular thing?? That's just asking for trouble and embarrassment and just...ugh.

But she's not wrong, Laura  _ does  _ want her but she doesn't  _ want  _ to want her.

And she knows sleeping with her is absolutely amazing so...the promise of that happening on a regular basis? Not a bad idea. 

The whole thing in general? A very bad idea. 

There are many ways this can blow up in her face but...at least she knows feelings would never be one of them.

Carmilla? Falling for her?? That's laughable on its own.

But her? Falling for Carmilla?? Even more laughable. 

She might not  _ hate  _ the girl but she knows well enough she's 100000% unlikable. Despite what she and Kirsch keep trying to tell her.

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carmilla wants to have sex with you on a regular basis, what is a girl to do??????????? panic and overthink it despite supposedly knowing sex is all it is and will be ;)  
> also see i said i'd try not to take so long to update this time :3 xoxo  
> bother me on tumblr @grumpycatmilla as usual :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which laura is already screwed and doesnt even know it

"'Sup, L." Kirsch interrupted Laura as she was feeding and watering the puppies at the store. Again. They eat a lot.

She turned around and smiled, "Hey, Kirsch."

"Hey, you think D-Bear would go for a puppy?" He asked, walking up beside her and looking at them with a big smile. She turned to with him with a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes.

"Um...a puppy like...together?" She asked.

"Well yeah!" He exclaimed.

"Uh...am I missing something here because I didn't know you two were like...serious." She crossed her arms and tilted her head at him.

He side-eyed her with a shrug, "Well y'know it started off just...doing it," He whispered, "But, I don't know. The last month or so it's started being...more than that I guess."

She blinked at him, "What?"

"Yeah...I've been kinda thinking about maybe asking her to move in with me. Maybe." He said quickly.

"Woah woah woah," Laura flailed her hands out a little, "Does she know about this?"

"Well no, obviously," He said, "But we're at each other's places most of the time anyway and...I really like her..."

Laura was so thrown off by this she didn't even know what to say. Last she was aware of was that it was just sex they were trying to hide from everyone and...

Now...

She narrowed her eyes at herself.

Well they weren't really actively trying to hide it anymore and...well she guesses she can see that they have actual feelings for each other lately.

But moving in together???

"I don't know, Kirsch," Laura sighed, "I'd take it easy and maybe drop some hints and see where she's at before just...diving in."

"Maybe you're right," Kirsch finally turned to her, "I don't wanna scare her off or anything, y'know? I just...I'm really feelin' it with her and I...I haven't really felt like this since..." He trailed off and gave her a look. She knows.

Sarah Jane. The girl he fell head over heels for that didn't deserve him at all. And just...moved. Without so much as a "goodbye". Well, at least one that wasn't scribbled on an envelope slipped under his door.

"And I don't wanna...have that happen again. Especially with her."

"Yeah," Laura gave him a sad smile and directed her attention to the paper bag he had in his hand, "So what are you doin' here?"

He blinked and directed his attention back to her with a deep breath and held the bag up, "I brought you some Chipotle. I didn't know when you were on lunch but..."

She smiled and grabbed his arm to pull her to the office, "Lunch is now." She said.

"Don't you have to clock out?" He chuckled as she closed the door behind them and sat down.

She shrugged and looked at the clock, "I'll take care of it in the computer later." She said quietly and shushed him.

He snorted as they unwrapped their burritos and took a bite. Laura hummed happily and rolled the chair back and opened the mini fridge and pulled out two waters and tossed one to him, "It's all we got sorry." She said when he frowned.

He shrugged, "So...where did you head off to at the club the other night?" He asked with a knowing look.

Laura choked down the bite she was trying to swallow and shrugged nonchalantly, "I got another drink and found an empty booth to sit at. By myself."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," She narrowed her eyes at him, "You all got a little carried away for my taste."

He hummed, "If you say so," He eyed her for a moment, "Where'd you see Carmilla before I called you?"

Laura rolled her eyes and did her best to not panic, "Just...being Carmilla," She cringed, "Trying to hook up with some girl."

Well she's not wrong.

He snorted, "Of course she was. She gets more girls than all the dudes I know combined."

Laura cringed a little. Gross.

They ate silently for a moment before he spoke up again, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Laura asked, confused.

He nodded at her neck, "Fresh-ish hickey."

Her hand immediately flew to where she knew it was.

Smooth.

She thought it had faded enough to not be so noticeable. So of course someone noticed it.

She shrugged, "Just...yeah."

"Oh yeah totally," He snorted, "That one girl again or a different one?"

Laura shrugged again, "It might've been that one girl..." She said quietly.

He laughed. A little too loud for her taste, "What's so funny?" She asked with a glare.

"Oh nothing just the fact that you said you weren't gonna do it with her again and you did anyway." He explained.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. To be fair she honestly didn't plan on it okay. And she doesn't really want to think about this right now considering the offer to do it with her on a regular basis is now on the table and it's been approximately 18 hours since said proposition was made and she...was considering it.

Much to her own chagrin.

Surely she could swallow her pride long enough every once in awhile to get herself some and move along with her life. As long as no one finds out.

She huffed and changed the subject, "So that's a cool Giants jersey you got on there."

He shook his head at her before humoring her, "Yeah some little nerd gave it to me for my birthday." He said.

Laura hummed and nodded, "Sounds like a cool little 'nerd' to me."

"She's alright." He smirked and she threw a wadded up napkin at him with her own smile on her face regardless. 

"You're the nerd." She scoffed.

_ Alright.  _ Pfft.

* * *

 

After Laura got off work she was trying to make excuses to not think about Carmilla's proposition in hopes that maybe she could forget about it and Carmilla would forget about it and everything would be fine. She doubts that will happen but it would be nice.

And Danny was actually off work today so she decided to pay her a little visit and maybe get her to spill what's actually going on with her and Kirsch. Kirsch likes to see things that aren't actually there (ex: thinking Carmilla is actually into her. Still hilarious.) and well...he's probably not going to be subtle so, she'll do him a solid and get to her first.

When Danny finally got to the door and let her in, they grabbed a snack and drink and flopped down on the couch.

"So," Laura started off casually, "I had an interesting conversation with Kirsch earlier."

"Oh yeah?" Danny sounded interested, "About you hiding yet another rendezvous from us?"

Laura scoffed and rolled her eyes, " _ No,"  _ She clarified, "Actually about  _ your _ so-called 'rendezvous' for once."

"Huh?"

"He told me things have gotten a little less just sleeping together and a little more actually kinda dating." Laura explained.

Danny hummed and shrugged, "I-yeah."

Laura raised an eyebrow and turned to her, "That's all you have to say?"

She shrugged again, "I don't know."

Laura struggled a moment to find words, "And you didn't talk to me about it?"

Danny laughed, "Was I supposed to? I think it was fairly obvious shortly after the season started we weren't really trying to hide it anymore...despite me getting testy with you about threatening to tell everyone," Danny took in a breath and looked at her, "He's sweet and funny and I made the mistake of accepting his offers of just hanging out besides just...sleeping together and...here we are."

Laura studied her for a moment, chewing the inside of her cheek, "So...how serious?"

Danny sucked in another deep breath and turned back away from her, "I don't know," She said through a loud exhale, "It's been awhile since we started doing that and...a couple months since we started doing more and...about a month since it turned into like an actual relationship I guess so..."

Laura continued studying the side of her face. There were two ways this could go:

Danny could take into account the entirety of their relationship from the very beginning or she could look at the  _ one month  _ of actual dating relationship and...possibly freak out at the thought of Kirsch already wanting to take such a big step.

"So I'm not gonna have to help you start movin' anything any time soon then am I?" Laura teased cautiously with a little nudge.

Danny snorted, "Uh, probably not."

"Good!" Laura smiled, "Because I'm gonna need your help moving my stuff."

"Oh yeah that's right!" Danny exclaimed, "You decided to move with Laf and Perry!"

"Yeah! So I need your super womanly strength to help out!" Laura chuckled.

Danny snorted, "I have to work."

"I didn't even tell you when yet." Laura scoffed.

"I still have to work."

Laura rolled her eyes, "I'll make sure you don't." She grinned.

Danny groaned and tilted her head back against the couch, "I forgot you basically had the authority to do such things."

Laura beamed, "Luckily I didn't."

"Yeah luckily." Danny stuck her tongue out at her.

Laura did the same and Danny grabbed the TV remote to find something else to watch.

While she was distracted, Laura picked up her phone and shot a quick text to Kirsch.

_ Laura: hey, I'd maybe chill on asking Danny to move in _

_ Kirsch: why? I mean I wasn't gonna do it like soon anyway but why? _

_ Laura: I just got her to spill where you guys are y'know like you told me to see where she stood and yeah _

_ Kirsch: bad? _

_ Laura: no not bad just...not there yet _

_ Kirsch: yet?? _

_ Laura: give it a little time _

_ Kirsch: thanks for lookin out bro _

_ Laura: lol no problem bro  _

_ Kirsch: that all? _

_ Laura: yeah. I'm hanging out with her now so I'll ttyl _

_ Kirsch: cool! Have fun :) _

Laura smiled and put her phone back in her pocket. She's glad they have each other honestly but...it would've been nice to know two of her best friends were starting to get serious!

* * *

 

Laura was pacing around outside Carmilla's apartment door a few days after the proposition was made. Surprisingly enough she hadn't heard from her. Trying to rush her or talk her into it or anything.

And that's why she's not proud of her decision because she made it on her own without any interference from Carmilla like, at all. 

She's also not proud because for the last couple days all she's been thinking about is Danny and Kirsch and how they started out doing the same thing and-

Yeah whatever. 

They're not going to have that problem.

Sure Kirsch and Danny were at each other's throats a lot but it was in good fun. They've even admitted that. And while Carmilla's incessant "teasing" may be in "good fun" for her...Laura's reactions and such in return definitely are not.

And so maybe she doesn't  _ hate  _ her, at least anymore, but she certainly isn't a fan of her behavior half the time and she's also certainly not afraid to let that fact be known to her and everyone in the general vicinity.

Anyway...

Laura finally stilled and stared at the door in front of her, hesitating briefly before knocking several times. Loudly. 

After a moment the door opened and Carmilla stepped out, closing it behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly. Well this certainly was not within any of the many scenarios Laura had gone through in her head. Most of them involved her not verbally giving her an answer and possibly shoving her against the door and giving it to her that way. As long as Will wasn't home...

"Um...hello to you to, Karnstein. Such a lovely day isn't it?" Laura said in a slightly sarcastic voice as she gave her a dumbfounded look, "Why do you think I'm here?" She hissed.

Carmilla tilted her head at her, "Really?" She asked, looking slightly taken aback. Laura huffed and nodded, "Well now isn't a good time, your besties are here." Carmilla said, her lips twitching a little at Laura's response.

"Kirsch and Danny?" Laura asked, a little confused.

"No, the other two gingers you hang around with," Carmilla deadpanned. Laura pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes, Kirsch and Xena."

"I thought you hated Danny." Laura reminded her. The thought crossed Laura's mind when Carmilla mentioned that even Danny was realizing she isn't that bad but...that wasn't a time to really ask. So she will now.

"I...did." Carmilla said.

"And what changed?" Laura pressed her. Carmilla just shrugged, "Well why did you hate her in the first place?"

Carmilla shrugged again and looked down, "It doesn't matter."

"Because Kirsch was sleeping with her? Because you didn't seem too pleased to hear that." Laura pointed out.

Carmilla snorted and shook her head. She looked at Laura for a moment and finally spoke again, "Because I thought she was sleeping with you." She said quickly.

Laura's eyebrows flew up and she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her, "So you were jealous of her?"

"No," Carmilla said immediately, scowling at her, "And I wasn't mad for the reason 'not supposed to sleep with someone from the other team' reason."

"Then what was it?" Laura asked, still trying not to laugh. Carmilla was jealous of Danny because she thought she was sleeping with her. That is GOLD.

Carmilla huffed and rolled her eyes, clearly displeased with the direction this conversation went, "Because I was wrong  _ and  _ because I had no idea that they were...being gross. Gotta say I was a little relieved though."

"Because you were jealous." Laura chuckled.

"Oh my god, I was not jealous of her," Carmilla sighed, "It was pretty obvious I wanted to hook up with you, right? That's the only reason."

"Do I need to pull up the definition of the word for you? Because not liking the thought of someone hooking up with someone you wanna hook up with? That's jealousy,  _ buttercup _ ," Laura teased, "Hate to break it to you." She didn't.

"I-oh my god," Carmilla seemed visibly frustrated and Laura found it  _ hilarious  _ that the tables were finally turned, "So you're here to consummate my offer, yeah?"

Laura snorted and looked down for a moment, trying to gather herself, "Yeah I guess." She finally said, deciding she can bring this up again at a later time. If not for just watching her get frustrated again.

Maybe Laura understands why Carmilla likes doing it to her so much now...

Carmilla hummed, "Interesting. I was beginning to think I was never going to hear from you again."

"The thought crossed my mind several times." Laura admitted, turning her attention back to her.

Carmilla clicked her tongue struggled to hold back her stupid smirk, "Any particular reason behind your decision?"

"I like sex." Laura said nonchalantly.

"Sex with me." Carmilla clarified, the smirk finally showing itself.

"Just in general." Laura narrowed her eyes at her.

Carmilla chuckled, "I find it hard to believe that you have such a hard time finding  _ partners  _ that you unwillingly went such a long time without this sex you love so much and end up agreeing to be my fuck buddy."

"Why?" Laura scoffed.

"That wasn't so much a question of your...intentions or anything just, a casual, questioning observation I guess." Carmilla shrugged.

"My only intention is to have sex with you," Laura said, a little louder than she had wanted, "I don't know what you're trying to imply." She quieted her voice a little, looking around briefly to see if anyone was around.

Carmilla snorted and shook her head, "Do I need to remind you to look in a mirror again?" She asked and Laura just...blinked at her, "You're very pleasing to the eye...and other parts of the body. Therefore I find it hard to believe you of all people would...settle for being my adorable little fuck buddy. That's all I'm trying to say." She said in a lower voice, tilting her head with a small shrug.

Laura narrowed her eyes at her and before she had a chance to respond Carmilla spoke again, "Look, they're probably starting to wonder what happened in there so you should probably go before they decide to investigate and see you here. If you still want to I'll text you when they leave?" Carmilla asked, decidedly not as obnoxiously as Laura would've expected.

"Uh," Laura thought about it for a moment. Her plan involved just going in and doing it not having more time to dwell on it or anything but...whatever, "Yeah if you want."

"Oh I want," Carmilla leered at her, back to her...self again, "So does this mean I get to kiss you goodbye and-"

"Don't get carried away." Laura took a step away from her as Carmilla just laughed at her.

"See you later, cutie," Carmilla said as she backed towards the door, "Maybe grab a bite to eat, you'll be using up a lot of energy later." She winked.

Laura just stuttered out a scoff as she started walking away. Ugh.

* * *

 

"What no sleepover tonight?" Carmilla asked after Laura came back from the bathroom and started putting on the rest of her clothes.

"No," Laura shot her a glare, "I shouldn't have stayed the other times either." She mumbled.

"Aw you know it wasn't that bad. But I mean after all you left without even saying goodbye last time," Carmilla pouted when Laura looked over at her, still laying half under the covers, still fully naked, "If you leave then I can't wake you up by going down on you again and then making your favorite breakfast for you to send you on your way to an already amazing day." She teased, rolling onto her back and showing Laura enough to make her actually consider staying.

"Put on your clothes." Laura told her after decidedly not gawking for a brief moment.

"That's not what you were saying a little while ago." Carmilla smirked but sat up and started gathering her clothes anyway. Laura sat on the opposite edge of the bed as she was pulling on her shoes when a black streak flew into the room, onto the bed, and over to Carmilla quickly getting dressed before Laura even knew what happened.

She turned as Carmilla was pulling her shirt down and turning slightly to pet the creature that seems to avoid her like the plague. The first time she was here she didn't even see it, last time it darted away when she walked into the room and well...now apparently she just doesn't exist.

"Have you met Charlie?" Carmilla asked her.

Laura snorted, "No."

"Charlie this is my not-friend...Laura, cupcake, this is my cat Charlie." Carmilla 'introduced' them.

"You _can_ say my name you know, you didn't seem to have a problem saying it quite loudly a few minutes ago," Laura teased her and was met with a glare accompanied by a snarky smile, "Nice to meet you, Charlie." Laura said, turning her attention back to the cat and he looked up at her when she said his name. He hunkered away from her when she reached out her hand to pet him though. 

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't think he likes me."

Carmilla chuckled, "He's a little broody and antisocial."

"Gee I wonder where he got that from." Laura joked.

"Will said he took off like a bolt of lightning when you walked into the room the other day." Carmilla said.

"Yeah..." Laura was still eyeing him. Perfectly content under Carmilla's attention, "How'd you come up with Charlie? Figured if you ever named anything it would be something less...fluffy sounding."

Carmilla snorted, "Just came to me." She shrugged.

"Whatever, it's probably after like Charlie Brown or something." Laura teased.

Carmilla scoffed, "What am I, five?" She narrowed her eyes at Laura, "Plus he's not even brown."

Laura choked out a laugh, "Whatever you say."

"Do you have any pets?" Carmilla asked after a moment.

"Uh, kinda. A stray cat that pretty much lives on my back porch," Laura said, "Her name is Peggy."

"And you make fun of Charlie." Carmilla gave her a playful glare.

"Whatever." Laura gave her an actual glare.

"I kinda figured since you work at the pet store you'd have a few." 

Laura shrugged, looking back down at the peaceful cat as he started purring louder, "I can't have any at my apartment without paying a fee."

"That's why you just don't tell them you have any," Carmilla smirked, "It's especially easy with cats since they don't need to go outside or anything."

Of course Carmilla's cat was smuggled in "illegally".

"I kinda like to not risk getting into trouble but thanks," Laura said, "I'm moving anyway and I'm allowed to take her."

"Oh, where are you moving to?" Carmilla asked curiously.

"It's a little house just a few blocks away from the park," Laura said, "With Lafontaine and Perry."

"Sounds like a  _ blast."  _ Carmilla said sarcastically.

Laura actually chuckled a little with a shrug, "Better than being by myself all the time I guess." She admitted.

"That's what you have me for now." Carmilla smirked up at her.

Laura pursed her lips and looked up at the ceiling. Yeah not really.

"Well I'm going to go now." She said, standing up. Carmilla really has a way of ruining the moments when they're actually having a somewhat normal conversation that doesn't involve insults or innuendos or results in Laura pushing her against some hard surface and...

Anyway...

Carmilla sighed and stood up, following her to the front door.

"You don't have to walk me out y'know," Laura gave her a pointed look, "You don't even have pants on."

Carmilla looked down at herself and shrugged, "What kind of gentlewoman would I be if I didn't escort my lady friend to the door after a lovely rendezvous?" She teased.

Laura narrowed her eyes and tilted her head mockingly at her, "I'll see you...some time I guess."

Carmilla hummed, "Give me a warning next time, 'kay?" Laura mhmm'd as she opened the door, "It was a  _ pleasure."  _ Carmilla emphasized when Laura turned back to her as she stepped out.

" _ Likewise."  _ Laura rolled her eyes and Carmilla gave her a little wave as she closed the door.

Well that wasn't...so bad.

Laura sighed and wandered through the building, still wondering if she made the best decision. And what she really feels about said decision.

One thing is for sure; she doesn't want anyone to know about this ever. And it seems as though Carmilla actually respects that given the fact that earlier she made sure to let her know her friends were there and actively "hid" her from them.

Which is nice.

It's also nice to know that she now has someone willing to let her take out all her...frustrations on them. Because surprisingly enough she still has a lot of them.

God did she always feel this...insatiable before? She honestly doesn't even remember. Maybe it's just all that time without getting any catching up to her or something.

And as previously decided, she doesn't hate Carmilla necessarily but she sure as hell hates the way she makes her feel. Truth be told that's kinda what she deduced awhile ago. However she still pretty much dislikes her.

Her big ego, her crappy attitude, her incessant, poorly executed idea of "flirting", that annoying smirk...Nobody that hot she be so...irritating in like pretty much every way, shape, and form.

Laura cringed at herself as she finally reached her car. She can't help but feel like in the long term she's going to end up regretting this decision. 

But it's not like they're exclusive so maybe now that she sorta got a jumpstart on things again she can look around for someone else, yeah? However she's not so sure many people have the...skills Carmilla has. 

Ugh.

Laura threw everything she was holding onto her passenger seat before starting her car and driving away. Well...at least things were going a little better for her now. Her team finally won a freakin' game, she's got a new place to look forward to, and she's finally getting laid! Truly a miracle.

* * *

 

Laura was chilling in the dugout waiting for the game to end. They won. Well they're going to win. They practically smeared the other team into the ground. She threw for only 4 hits and no runs. She hit a run herself. 

But the other team was the "home" team and since it was unlikely they'd catch up to the 7-0 lead they have, they put in the backup pitcher so Laura could rest. It was nice but it was stressing her out.

She's pretty sure the current batter had been on plate for at least five minutes and kept hitting foul balls. And with a 2-3 count it was definitely stressing her out.

And then finally the last strike got thrown.

"Finally!" She yelled as she joined the rest of the team on field to celebrate their win. This one should seem much sweeter given the fact that they won by such a large margin but...maybe that would be true if the team they just beat didn't have a giant zero in the win column. Just like they did.

Whatever. A win is a win.

She looked over at Kirsch, with Carmilla..., and he held up his hands and pointed towards the parking lot. She assumed that meant meet out there in 10. She assumed.

So they all went to the locker room, talking about how happy they are to win again. Some of them thought last week's win was a fluke. Which only slightly offended Laura but, whatever. 

Everyone got changed and Laura gave a mindless talk about how proud she is and everyone keep up the good work and she'll see everyone at practice Sunday and whatever. She was  _ thrilled  _ to have won again and it only slightly boosted her ego to have everyone congratulate her as they walked by her on their way out on what a fantastic game she threw. Slightly. But she was ready to get out of there.

"Come onnnn, Danny," She groaned, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the taller girl to get ready, "Kirsch already thinks you're hot I don't think you need to-"

"I'm just freshening up, Laura." Danny glared at her through the mirror she was using to put on a little makeup before they left. It was actually a pretty chilly night, not much of a sweat could've been broken.

Laura pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at her but just shook her head and sighed, "'Kay well I'm gonna start walking out there."

Danny hummed her acknowledgement and Laura was on her way.

"Laura!" Kirsch yelled, scaring the crap out of her as reached the parking lot, "Where's Danny?" He asked when she turned around.

"What the hell are you doing creeping around in the shadows?" Laura smacked his arm, "She's still getting ready in the locker room, I got sick of waiting on her."

He rubbed at his arm, "You can't just leave her alone in there!"

Laura narrowed her eyes, "You guys had no problem leaving me a couple weeks ago." So Carmilla was there and it led to the beginning of their...fuck buddy relationship but that is entirely beside the point.

He just gaped at her for a minute, "Fine, sorry," He said, "I'm gonna wait on her, Carmilla is by my car waiting."

Laura opened her mouth to say something but he was already off like a dart back towards the locker room.

She sighed and turned back around, walking over to Kirsch's car and the broody dark-haired girl sitting on the trunk, laying back against the back window looking up at the sky.

Laura purposely dropped her bag loudly by his car, startling Carmilla a little. 

"Jumpy." Laura chuckled at her.

"Good game." Carmilla said, not humoring her with a response to the fact that she scared her.

Laura snorted, "Gee thanks."

Laura looked at her for a moment before looking up at the sky to see what she was so entrance with but...there weren't even many stars out yet. She thought about inquiring her about it but...oh well.

"We're playing you guys again soon, aren't you afraid we're gonna beat you this time?" Laura asked and Carmilla barked out a laugh.

"That's cute, Hollis."

"What? I think it's entirely plausible." Laura said.

Carmilla turned her head to the side to look at her, "The only way that's gonna happen is if your entire team starts playing better."

"They are." Laura defended them. And it's true.

"Not as well as you are," Carmilla said. Laura narrowed her eyes at her, "And don't you find it a bit convenient that that only started happening because you slept with me?"

"Are you-are you implying that we're only winning because I've been having sex with you!?" Laura hissed.

"Bingo, cupcake." Carmilla smirked.

"Oh my god you are so full of yourself." Laura half laughed, half scoffed at her.

"Oh come on," Carmilla sat up and twisted her legs to the side of the car to hop off, "You can't tell me...loosening up a bit hasn't positively affected your in-game performance."

Laura scoffed again. God she is so  _ so _ full of herself. And with only like...a little bit of reason to be. She's not entirely wrong. But she definitely wouldn't thank her for it.

"So are you sleeping with my entire team then? Because they  _ are  _ playing better, thank you very much."

Carmilla snorted, "Well I'll admit, I wasn't really paying attention to any of them but you." She tilted her head and Laura swore she saw a small grin on her face but...maybe the darkness was messing with her eyes.

"...Am I supposed to feel flattered because that sounded a little creepy." Laura told her.

Carmilla snorted and shrugged, "Am I not allowed to admire my favorite little Wildcat?" She practically purred as she stepped closer to her, reaching out and playing with the hem of Laura's shirt. Laura involuntarily sucked in a breath and let out a somewhat shaky, very fake laugh, "What happened to me being your, quote, 'least favorite cupcake'?"

"I got a better taste," She smirked, "Besides, you were never my least favorite  _ anything.  _ Like I've said, you're cute when you get all riled up."

"You're so charming." Laura rolled her eyes, letting out the rest of the air she sucked in a moment ago. 

Carmilla hummed, "Thank you," She said and cocked her head a little, "I believe the last time you said that it ended with something along the lines of 'if I didn't hate your guts I'd let you take me right here'."

"And?" Laura narrowed her eyes.

Carmilla shrugged, "Funny how things work out, huh?"

"Yeah. Hilarious." Laura deadpanned. 

"It's fine, cupcake. I'm not gonna tell anyone you don't really hate me," She said quietly, "Or that you really would let me take you right here."

Laura swallowed. Hard. She's wrong. She really hates her right now. Because she is  _ so right. Again.  _

"You can come over after we get rid of Kirsch and Xena if you want," Carmilla offered, "You look like you have a lot to uh... _ release." _ She smirked again.

Laura blinked at her and her brain desperately tried to come up with a proper response but before she could, Kirsch and Danny walked up behind her. Startling her again. Carmilla chuckled and took a step back.

"Oh good, you haven't killed each other yet," He smiled, "You guys ready!?"

Laura turned to them and luckily neither of them seemed to catch on to what was just going on. Regardless, she immediately regrets this decision. Going out to eat with the three of them. Immediately regrets it. But she throws her bag in her car and follows them to the sports bar anyway. And Carmilla to her place afterwards.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laura the oblivious tiny gay <3
> 
> bother me at grumpycatmilla on tumblr if you wish <3333333


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which carm surprises laura, in which they're really gross and in which laura makes an interesting bet with carmilla

“So, any plans next weekend?” Carmilla asked a few minutes after Laura collapsed down on the bed next to her.

“I’m moving.” Laura mumbled into the pillow she was face down on.

“Sorry, what was that again, mumbles?” Carmilla asked again.

“I said I’m moving.” Laura huffed after turning her head just enough to speak clearly.

“I didn’t know you already wanted to move in with me,” Carmilla teased, “I’m flattered but I think you shoulda talked to me about it first.”

Laura made an incoherent scoffing sound, “Shut up.”

“I’m kidding,” Carmilla nudged her, “Need any help?”

“Laf, Danny, and Kirsch are helping thanks.” Laura mumbled, getting sleepy.

Carmilla hummed but didn’t say anything. They laid silently for a few minutes before Laura started to stir and groan.

“Are you leaving?” Carmilla asked when Laura sat up. Laura looked at her through squinty eyes as she held the blanket up over her.

“Yeah,” She said after a moment, “I need to get up early and continue packing my stuff, I put it off too long.” She was freakin’ exhausted. She woke up early today to start, then she had the game, then she went out with Carmilla, Danny, and Kirsch, and then she came here and...yeah. So she’s had a long day and just wants to sleep.

“You look pretty tired.” Carmilla pointed out, looking up at her. Laura blinked at her before slightly rolling her eyes.

“I am.”

“You should stay.” Carmilla offered.

Laura’s eyes fluttered closed as she sighed, “I told you I don’t like staying here.”

“Why?” Carmilla asked, “It’s not like we’re cuddling or anything. You live across town and you drank a little and you’re tired, it’s not a big deal. You did it the first two times anyway.”

Laura rubbed her index finger and thumb across her eyes before squeezing the bridge of her nose. She’s right plus she really doesn’t feel like driving but...she just really doesn’t like staying over with her. It’s just...like that’s in the rulebook right? Like don’t stay the night?

Something like that.

“Watch out, it kinda sounds like you actually care about my well-being.” Laura said.

“Yeah well...if you got hurt then who would I get to fuck on a regular basis?” Carmilla sort of grumbled as she turned over on her side towards her.

Laura opened her eyes just to roll them, “I thought that was what Ell was for too.”

Carmilla’s face scrunched up a little, “She doesn’t like you.”

Laura scoffed and turned her head towards her, “She’s hardly likable herself,” Laura narrowed her eyes, “Plus, what does that have to do with anything?”

Carmilla shrugged, closing her eyes, “I guess she doesn’t wanna keep doing anything as long as we are.”

Laura’s eyes narrowed even more before they widened, “Wait she knows?”

Carmilla huffed, “If you were sleeping with someone wouldn’t you want to know if they were sleeping with someone else?”

“Wha-I…”

“She’s not gonna tell anyone so calm down,” Carmilla interrupted her, “I only told her because I think she should be aware of my other...endeavours. For health reasons and such, y’know?”

“Do I not get the same treatment? Because all I know about is her.” Laura asked, getting a little offended.

Carmilla was silent for a moment, “I haven’t had the pleasure of sleeping with anyone else yet.”

Laura scoffed, “Yet.”

Carmilla hummed, “Yeah, so once I do you’ll be the first to know.”

“Gee thanks.” Laura shook her head before rubbing at her eyes.

“Yeah,” Carmilla said, “So if you’re staying then lay down and shut up I wanna go to sleep.”

Laura chewed on the inside of her cheek, looking up at the ceiling through narrowed eyes. No wonder the girl can’t keep anyone around in an actual relationship.

But, Laura sighed and flopped back down on the bed. She’ll just leave as soon as she gets up like the other times and continue packing her things. She hopes to finish by the end of the weekend, or at least get most of it done so that she’ll be ready to move everything by next weekend. This weekend is their "bye week" so to speak so, then is the perfect time. 

Also that means the next game is against Carmilla’s team again since it takes place in the middle of the season. So that should be interesting. She’s hoping and praying they win or else she’s literally never going to hear the end of it from Carmilla. Laura frowned a little as she turned back over on her stomach and shoved her face back into the pillow. Ugh.

* * *

Laura, Lafontaine, and Perry sat on Laura’s living room floor, surrounded by boxes as they tried to figure out which big pieces of furniture each of them would be providing at their new place. Laura was starting to get frustrated.

“But my couch is the most comfortable!” She exclaimed, after Perry said no the 500th time.

“Okay, Laura, I understand. But it doesn’t go with-”

“The look of the living room, yeah I know,” Laura rolled her eyes, “It has white walls and a hardwood floor, Perry. It’s not that farfetched to have a big, fluffy, navy blue couch in it.”

“Lafontaine?” Perry sighed and turned to them for their opinion.

Laf’s eyes widened a little and they put up their hands, “Don’t drag me into this!”

“You’re going to live there too!” Perry sighed.

Laf shrugged, “I don’t know...I kinda like it. Mine’s lumpy and your’s...well it looks like an old lady couch.”

“What does that even mean?” Perry’s brows furrowed together.

“It means Laf wants my couch which means you’re outvoted two to one which means I win. We’re taking my couch.” Laura said triumphantly.

Perry huffed and turned back to Laf who just shrugged again.

“So now that that is decided,” Laura continued, “Who’s tv are we taking?”

“Mine.” Laf said.

Laura narrowed her eyes but nodded, “Yeah, it’s the biggest. So does that mean I can keep mine for my room?”

“If you’re gonna pay for your extra line.” Perry said.

“No I’m gonna make you pay for it,” Laura joked, “Yes I’m going to pay for it.”

Perry rolled her eyes, “Very cute, Laura.”

Laura just smiled at her.

“Alright so we agreed on Laura’s couch, my television, Perr’s bookcase, Laura’s coffee table, Perry’s refrigerator, washer, and dryer, my oven and microwave...uhhh, that’s like...all the basics of what we’d be sharing right?” Laf listed off.

Perry thought for a moment, “I’d say so, yes.”

“So, do you think we should get a big storage unit to share with all the stuff we’re not bringing? That would save us a little money wouldn’t it?” Laura suggested.

“Yeah that sounds good.” Laf agreed.

Laura’s phone vibrated next to her and she glanced down at it and saw Carmilla’s name lit up on the screen. Her hand flew down to pick it up so Laf and Perry wouldn’t see.

_ Carmilla: Hey cutie, you busy later? _

Laura sighed and frowned a little before she responded.

_ Laura: I’m sorting things out with Laf and Perry so… _

_ Carmilla: What exactly does that mean? _

_ Laura: It means yes, I’m busy _

_ Carmilla: Boo  
Carmilla: I was gonna ask if maybe you wanted to come over……. _

_ Laura: Oh really? I thought you were gonna ask me if I wanted to grab dinner and see a movie _

_ Carmilla: Well I wouldn’t be opposed _

_ Laura: Why? Wait...I’ve learned first hand you get a thrill out of trying to fool around in public so... _

__Carmilla: You’re very sassy today, cupcake  
Carmilla: And yeah I do. Watching you try to keep quiet during the movie would be fun  
Carmilla: AND you can’t even complain about the other night with Kirsch and Xena because I wasn’t even next to you. If I was it would’ve been an entirely different story ;) 

_ Laura: I know, that’s why I chose to not sit next to you.  
Laura: That and I can barely stand you outside the bedroom so… _

_ Carmilla: You wound me, Hollis _

_ Laura: Whatever, as if you like me for anything but sex _

_ Carmilla: You’d be surprised.  
Carmilla: So when are you gonna not be busy? _

_ Laura: See? Anyway, idk. I was just over at your place like two days ago _

_ Carmilla: I miss youuuuu _

_ Laura: LOL cute. Is...Wednesday okay? _

_ Carmilla: Ugh, I guess _

_ Laura: I’m sure you can survive like two days without sex. Or just find someone else. _

_ Carmilla: Idk, finding someone else takes effort. And my fingers don’t quite get the job done like yours do. Or your tongue. _

Laura cleared her throat and glanced up at Laf and Perry to see if they were paying any attention to her and they were discussing something about what cable or satellite provider they should get. Something like that.

_ Laura: K well I’ll see you then _

_ Carmilla: Aw, you’re gonna leave me hanging just when I started thinking about it? _

_ Laura: I’m not sexting you with my friends right next to me. Something tells me your imagination won’t have too much trouble getting you off _

_ Carmilla: Ugh fine. Have fun. I know I will ;) _

“Who are you texting?” Perry asked Laura.

“What?” Laura looked up from her phone at her.

“You’ve been making a lot of faces at your phone.” Laf pointed out to her.

“I-No one, don’t worry about it.” Laura defended.

Laf narrowed their eyes and smirked a little, “Sure thing, L.”

* * *

While Kirsch and Danny were helping Laf unload the last of their things into the house before they started with Perry’s stuff, Laura walked a few blocks from the house to the small pizza place they had in the little town area outside the main city. She was looking down at her phone as she opened the door and missed the “watch your step” sign and tripped through the doorway. Into someone’s arms.

“Woah there, cupcake.”

Laura deflated a little in her arms before collecting herself and removing herself from her grasp.

“How are you everywhere I go?” Laura asked.

Carmilla snorted and shrugged, “I was here first this time.”

Laura rolled her eyes. Fair point.

“I come here a lot actually since it’s not that far from my place. It’s pretty good.” Carmilla informed her. Laura didn’t really realize it before but...Carmilla’s apartment building is a lot closer to their new house than her apartment…

“Uh, yeah, Laf comes here sometimes too. They recommended it. So I thought I’d pick up some food for everyone while they move their things.” Laura explained.

“I thought you weren’t moving until the weekend?” 

“ Uh, well,  _ I’m  _ not. We’re taking turns and I’m last so…”

Carmilla hummed, “Well you should let me know when you get settled in and we can christen the house together." She winked.

Laura tilted her head and pursed her lips, "Not gonna happen."

"Hey, you over by the door!" The kid from behind the counter yelled over at them, "Are you here for Hollis?"

"Uh, yeah." Laura broke Carmilla's gaze and looked over at him.

"They burnt your cheese sticks so they just put in a new batch for ya, it'll probably be about fifteen minutes for it to get warmed back up and cooked is that cool?"

Laura sighed but nodded, "Yeah that's fine." He gave her an apologetic look as he disappeared back towards the kitchen. She wandered over to a small table and sat down.

Carmilla followed her and gestured to the seat across from her, "May I?" She asked. Laura looked up at her and just nodded.

Carmilla rested her chin in her hands and just looked at Laura silently.

Laura did her best not to look at her but after a moment her eyes finally flickered to hers, "Can I help you?"

Carmilla grinned and shrugged, "It’s weird seeing you in daylight without your face all scrunched up and moans pouring out of your mouth."

Laura just stared back at her for a beat, "Oh shut up, you act like that’s all we do.”

“Well,” Carmilla raised her eyebrows at her, “Considering you refuse to come over to do anything else but have sex and you refuse to let me come to your place and the only time we’re around each other outside the bedroom is when Wilson ‘forces’ us to hang out with him and Xena…”

“Well did you really expect anything else?” Laura narrowed her eyes.

Carmilla shrugged again, “Is it so much to ask the girl I’m giving myself to to love me?” She pouted.

Laura scoffed, "You're an idiot."

Carmilla pouted a little more, "So mean. And I haven't even been acting like an ass recently and this is how you treat me." She made her voice crack a little like she was about to start crying and Laura rolled her eyes.

"You can't 'act' like something if you  _ are  _ that something." Laura said.

"Oh please, Hollis," Carmilla collected herself, "Name one time recently that I've legitimately pissed you off."

"Well whe-," Laura paused and thought for a moment. She let her stay at her place, she surprisingly enough hasn't teased her or made fun of her decision to start this...arrangement. They've been winning their games so she hasn't made fun of them losing anymore...well crap, "That's not the point."

Carmilla hummed and smirked, "I think that's exactly the point, cutie."

"Fine," Laura rolled her eyes, "Sorry." She mumbled.

"I accept your apology," Carmilla grinned before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her phone, "Ugh, William needs me at the store. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," Laura rested her palms on the table and was tapping her fingers impatiently on it, "I'll text you before I leave."

"I'll be waiting," Carmilla stood up and she picked up Laura's left hand off the table, "Au revoir, ma chéri." She smirked as she brought Laura's hand up and kissed the back of it.

Laura gaped at her before she walked away. What the heck was that??

Laura only took half a semester of French class in 8th grade but she's pretty sure she just called her her...dear? Darling? Something like that?? And kissed her hand???

Now that she thinks about it, the time they've been around each other that doesn't involve lots of groping and kissing and such...well...Carmilla has been actually pretty tolerable. 

Her presence in general sort of causes a default annoyance setting but...Well she hasn't really tipped the scales so much recently. Weird.

"Here ya go, Hollis." The kid grabbed her attention. She stood up and went over to pay him and take the food back to the ravenous Danny and Kirsch. 

Whatever, she can worry about Carmilla's on and off...assy behavior later. She's pretty sure she's going to do something within the next 24 hours to revoke anything she just said anyway. That's how it works with her, she's always gotta even it out somehow.

* * *

Laura was sitting on the couch, humming to herself as she scrolled through her tumblr dashboard on her phone. Perry was chattering about something to Lafontaine back in one of their bedrooms, quite loudly. Danny and Kirsch were getting irritated with each other outside about how they should carry something through the door. She kinda wished everyone would calm down a little.

Last year she wasn’t quite as excited about the week off from softball but this year, she’s pretty excited. She feels like she’s put a lot more work into this season and quite frankly its exhausting her. Not to mention she’s at Carmilla’s place like every two days. Not that she’s really complaining.

Except she is because its  _ Carmilla. _

Anyway…

“ Are you just gonna sit on your butt all day or are you ever going to actually help us move in  _ your  _ things into  _ your  _ new house?” Danny sighed as she and Kirsch were carrying her dresser through the door.

“I helped you move everything from my apartment,” Laura reminded her, “And I told you I have really bad cramps and feel like I’m gonna hurl. Plus, I'm pretty sure that's like the last thing isn't it?”

Yeah that was also why she was excited for a week off. 

“Let her rest D-Bear. I know how much you complain when-”

Danny interrupted Kirsch with a glare that was originally intended for Laura, which caused him to mumble an apology as they lifted the dresser back up and disappeared with it down the hallway.

“Well,” Kirsch said when they reappeared a few minutes later, “You have your bed set up and stuff so you can sleep comfortably tonight. Your boxes and everything is in there too so...you’re all moved in.” He exclaimed with a bright smile.

“ Thank you guys so much,” Laura stood up and gave them both a hug, “How about I buy you guys dinner tomorrow? Whatever you want?” She smiled cautiously, they didn’t ask for anything in return for helping but she’d feel bad if she didn’t do  _ something. _

They glanced at each other and nodded, “Yeah that’s cool.” Kirsch smiled.

“So we’re probably gonna head out,” Danny said, already starting towards the door, “We’ll figure everything out tomorrow, okay?”

Laura nodded, “Yeah, thanks so much again guys.” Laura showed them out the door with a bright smile, locking the door as she closed it. She meandered into her room to the bathroom and opened the door and Peggy burst through before halting and examining her surroundings.

“Hey there,” Laura giggled at her, “You like your new home?”

Peggy trotted around the boxes in Laura’s room before hopping up on her bed. That she has yet to make.

Laura walked over and sat on the edge of it, the cat walking over and rubbing against her arm, “I’m glad I get to finally give you a real home,” She said quietly as she pet her, hearing a low purr start to rumble through her, “Okay, I’m gonna go find your food and stuff.” Laura gave her a final pat and wandered out to the kitchen where she’s pretty sure she put her bag of cat food.

“What are you looking for?” Perry asked, coming from the back laundry room.

Laura jumped a little, “Um, I was looking for the cat food.”

“Oh, I put it in that little broom closet out of the way.” Perry said, gesturing towards the door next to Laura.

Laura opened it and sure enough, there it was, “Cool, thanks,” She smiled as she picked it up, “I’m probably gonna head to bed, did you call the cable company?”

“Oh yeah!” Perry exclaimed like she meant to tell her before, “Since it’s Friday they said they probably won’t get out here til Monday between eleven and four.”

Laura narrowed her eyes a little, “That’s like five hours.”

Perry shrugged, “That’s what they said.”

“Well I have to work until two…”

“I’ll be here,” Perry said, “So it’s fine. I’m sure they probably won’t come until the last minute anyway.”

Laura rolled her eyes and nodded, “Sounds about right.”

Perry nodded, “Well if you’re going to bed I guess I’ll say goodnight, hope you sleep well in your new room!”

“Yeah me too.” Laura smiled and walked back to her bedroom and filled Peggy’s food and water bowls. She turned and huffed, not remembering which box she put her sheets and stuff in. She frowned a little before moving forward and started opening them.

She finally found them and pulled them out, throwing them on the bed before sitting down on it. Why did that seem like so much work???

Then, scaring the living crap out of her, was a knock on her window. That she didn’t have curtains over yet. She hesitantly looked over and saw...Carmilla’s face pressed against the glass??

Laura rushed over and opened it.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She hissed.

Carmilla smiled up at her, “Surprise.”

Laura gaped at her, “How did you know this is where I moved?”

“A certain giant puppy told me.” Carmilla explained.

“Why?” Laura asked, very confused.

“I asked.” Carmilla said.

Laura rolled her eyes and shook her head. Kirsch really needs to stop sharing her personal information with people just because they ask.

“Are you gonna help me in?” Carmilla asked when Laura didn’t say anything and took a few steps away from the window.

“No!” Laura exclaimed as loudly as her quiet voice would allow, “I told you you can’t come over here.”

“Your little friends aren’t gonna find out, you just gotta stay quiet,” Carmilla smirked, “Even so, how would they know it’s me?”

“ Well considering I tend to say  _ your name…”  _ Laura gawked at her, “How did you even get here?”

“I walked.” Carmilla said.

“Seriously?” Laura asked.

Carmilla nodded, “So are you gonna let me in?”

“No!” Laura sighed, “Go home.”

“But it’s dark now.” Carmilla frowned.

“And?”

“And?? And I live several streets away.” Carmilla reminded her.

“It was dark when you got here.” Laura said.

“Yes but it wasn’t dark when I left.” Carmilla countered.

Laura just gaped at her, “So how did you expect to get home?”

“I was hoping you’d let me stay. Since I let you stay with me.” Carmilla grinned.

“Oh my god.” Laura huffed.

“Was I wrong?” Carmilla fake grimaced.

“You’re ridiculous.” Laura rolled her eyes. Seriously??? She just comes here after she told her not to just because Kirsch told her where she moved??? And expected her to let her stay even though she gave zero warning??????

“Fine,” Carmilla sighed, “I’ll go…” She gave Laura a sad look before she started walking away. Laura watched her slowly move out of view. And Laura stood there staring out the window debating. She’d hate herself if anything happened to her because she made her walk home alone at night. She’d also hate herself for letting her stay here but...Those are two totally different things. 

She groaned quietly before leaning out the window, “Karnstein!” She hissed. Carmilla turned around, not even to the front of the house yet, “You can stay.”

Carmilla hesitated a moment but walked back over. Laura opened the window wider and Carmilla grabbed something to step up onto before starting to climb in. Once she was in, she closed and locked the window and turned back to Laura who was glaring slightly.

Carmilla tilted her head and stepped closer to her, “How will I ever repay you?” She purred, wrapping her arms around her waist, moving her mouth towards her neck.

Laura took in a shaky breath and managed to push her off her, “I’m on my period.” She said, walking back towards her bed and shaking out her sheets to actually put them on the bed.

“Ugh, why didn’t you say that in the first place?”

Laura paused her movements but didn’t turn to her before speaking, “Why didn’t you at least text me first? Then I would’ve told you.”

Carmilla sighed and walked up beside her, “I guess that means-”

“If you at all suggest anything that has to do with us still having sex anyway I’m literally going to punch you in the face.” Laura said as she shoved the first corner of the sheet around the edge of the mattress.

Carmilla shrugged and played with the edge of the sheet as Laura walked over to the other side, “I mean I’m not on mine.” She smirked.

“I hate you.” Laura rolled her eyes as she wrapped the sheet around the other side before moving to the head of the bed.

“I’m kidding,” Carmilla grabbed the other side and they both pulled up on it and finished putting it on, “Unless you wanna.” 

Laura sighed, “I don’t.” She said as she picked up her pillows and threw them towards the head of the bed.

Carmilla hummed, “Got TV or internet?”

“Nope.” Laura wrestled around with her thinner blanket.

“Do the neighbors have unlocked wifi?” Carmilla asked, already checking on her phone.

“I don’t know, I’ve just been using my data.” Laura mumbled as she finally got the blanket the way she wanted and laid it on her bed.

“Ugh, nope.” Carmilla tossed her phone on one of the boxes by her.

“I hope you’re happy with your decision to ‘surprise’ me.” Laura said, grabbing her comforter and throwing it on the bed.

Carmilla grabbed it and helped her straighten it out, “I might be.”

“Why? It’s like, ten thirty, I doubt you’re tired. And there’s nothing to do.” Laura grumbled.

Carmilla shrugged, “We can talk.”

“About what?” Laura side-eyed her as she kicked off her shoes and walked over to her dresser that she had kept some clothes in during the move to find some PJs.

“I don’t know?” Carmilla said, “Life. Animals. You. Me. Softball. Whatever.”

Laura huffed. She was so looking forward to this. Not. She just glanced at her before walking to her bathroom to get ready for bed. As she changed and stuff she was regretting more and more her decision to let Carmilla stay.

Can’t she get Will or someone to come and get her???

She walked back out to her room and Carmilla was sitting on the bed against the headboard...petting Peggy.

“I suppose this is Peggy.” Carmilla said, not looking up at her.

“Uh...yeah.” Laura said before walking over.

“Seems as though she likes me.” Carmilla glanced over at her at that.

Laura hummed as she adjusted herself next to them, “Seems as though she has poor judgement.”

Carmilla snorted, “Seems as though maybe her owner could take a few pointers from her.”

Laura narrowed her eyes, “She likes everyone don’t feel too flattered.”

“Still think you could take a few pointers.” Carmilla said.

“Why are you-wait, why are you and like everyone so intent on getting me to actually like you?” Laura asked.

“Why are you so intent on hating me?” Carmilla countered.

Laura blinked at her, “Because you like to piss me off because I’m ‘cute’ when I get flustered? Because you were the biggest asshole to me until you graduated high school? Because you’re the captain of my rival team?”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, “Okayyy, I admit I was kind of a douche bag in high school but...ever since then everything I’ve said or done to you was in good fun. You just don’t have a very good sense of humor because you can’t seem to see passed the ‘captain of my rival team’ thing. Which is ridiculous. It’s a city softball league that literally no one but maybe like a quarter of the city actually cares about.”

“ But people  _ do  _ care about it,” Laura reiterated, “ _ I  _ care about it. It’s pretty much all I have going for me right now so naturally I’m gonna be a little... _ me  _ about it.”

Carmilla looked over at her with a slightly confused look on her face, “What do you mean it’s all you have going for you right now?”

Laura sighed and shook her head, “I just-I don’t know what I’m doing. And all I know is that I’m good at this and as long as I’m good at it...It makes me feel a little better about not being good at anything else.”

“So I suppose our team being way better than your’s kinda stresses you out then, huh?” Carmilla teased.

“Shut up.” Laura rolled her eyes.

Carmilla took in a deep breath, “I don’t know what to tell you, Hollis,” She started, “I was there and I’m still there and everyone always says the same thing and it never makes me or anyone else feel better.”

Laura glanced over at her, “Yeah, I get it from my dad and Laf a lot.”

“Patience is a virtue.” Carmilla sighed with a shrug. She has a point. All Laura can really do is wait and hope she figures it out.

“Are you sure you’re one to talk about what is and isn’t virtuous?” Laura asked.

Carmilla snorted, “Cute.”

Laura grinned and blinked tiredly at her, “Thanks.”

Carmilla chuckled quietly and turned her attention back to Peggy who was fast asleep in between them.

“Why do you care whether or not I hate you?” Laura asked quietly after they were silent for a few moments.

Carmilla was quiet for a minute and just shrugged, “No one likes being hated do they?”

Laura studied her briefly, “I guess not.”

Carmilla glanced over at her in acknowledgement. No one likes being hated. While she does believe that's true, she also has a hard time believing Carmilla really cares much about what people think about her.

Then again she didn't have the snarky tone in her voice or her stupid smirk or any other of her seriously annoying traits going on.

Laura continued studying her as she absently kept petting Peggy, “I think I’m gonna go to sleep,” Laura finally said, too tired to want to try and figure her out, “My laptop is in that messenger bag by the door and there are a few DVDs and headphones in there if you wanna watch a movie or something since it’s now only like eleven. Just don't get nosy.” She offered as she wiggled down under the blankets. 

Carmilla gave her a small smile and quiet laugh, “Thanks, I’m gonna use the bathroom...do you care if I...don’t sleep with pants on? Or do you want me to borrow some of yours? Because I need to get out of these jeans.”

Laura’s eyes were closed as she laughed quietly, “We’ve slept naked with each other.”

“That was after we had sex though and...we obviously didn’t tonight.” Carmilla pointed out.

Laura cracked an eye open and looked up at her looking down at her questioningly, “I don’t care,” Laura said, “If you wanna borrow some they’re in the middle drawer. If not, it’s fine.”

Carmilla nodded and scooted off the bed, heading to the dresser before walking to the bathroom. Laura stared at Peggy, still asleep, as she briefly thought over that exchange. Carmilla actually asked her if she cared whether or not she just slept in her underwear and even after she said she didn’t she still grabbed some pants to change into??

Was she feeling okay? Because honestly, Laura is a little surprised she’s not still trying to get in her pants despite the...issue at hand.

After a few minutes she reemerged from the bathroom, “Y’know we could like make out or something until you fell asleep.”

Spoke too soon.

“Are we sixteen or something?” Laura mumbled, her voice already laced with sleep even though she hadn’t even slept yet.

Carmilla snorted, “Just a suggestion.” She said as she grabbed Laura’s laptop and charger before flipping the lightswitch.

Laura just snuggled further into her bed, wrapping her arm around Peggy, as Carmilla got adjusted next to her. Peggy made a tiny sound of approval and tucked herself closer to Laura.

“‘Night, cupcake.” Carmilla said after a few minutes.

“‘Night.” Laura mumbled.

* * *

"Ugh, I think my entire uterus is falling out." Laura groaned as she walked out of the bathroom. Carmilla was standing at the foot of the bed looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Too much info there, cutie." 

"Are you leaving yet?" Laura asked.

"You sound too eager to get rid of me." Carmilla mumbled.

"Well it's almost noon so..." Laura pointed out.

Carmilla walked over to the window and Laura followed her. She whined a little as another wave of pain coursed through her stomach.

Carmilla turned to her, "Y'know what they say helps cramps?"

Laura just narrowed her eyes at her.

"I'm not saying we have to do it but..." Carmilla slipped her fingers under the waistband of Laura's pants and pulled her closer, bringing her other hand to Laura's hair as she pressed her lips against hers, "I think I know how we can work around it." She mumbled against them after a moment.

Laura made a noise of disapproval shortly before giving in and wrapping her arms around Carmilla's waist. Carmilla walked her backwards until her back was pressed against the wall, moving her lips across her jaw and placing hot kisses down her neck before biting at her collarbone as she slipped her hands under Laura's shirt and up to her breasts.

She squeezed them over her bra and Laura let out a quiet groan, her hips pushing forward against Carmilla's.

Carmilla kissed back up her neck to her mouth again and pushed her thigh between Laura's legs. Laura gasped quietly at the contact and ground her hips down against it. Carmilla pressed it harder against her, her hands moving to Laura's ass to encourage her to keep going. 

Laura planted her hands on Carmilla's shoulders.

She felt like a ridiculous teenager riding Carmilla's thigh like this but her cramps were already forgotten as she concentrated on her pleasure. So she couldn't really bring herself to care.

Also the "punching her in the face if she still suggested having sex" thing was thrown out the window. Not that this is really...sex. It's...well they're not naked therefore it's not weird or gross or anything so...The only thing bothering her was how ridiculously turned on Carmilla makes her in a matter of minutes, effectively making her feel like an actual teenager right now.

She was ridiculously sensitive in all the right places and with Carmilla's hands wandering back up her shirt and under her bra this time with her mouth latched to hers...

She broke away from the kiss to bury her face in Carmilla's neck as she rocked harder against her leg.

"Fuck fuck fuck..." Laura chanted quietly as she grew closer and closer to her climax. It was a little difficult without any real direct contact but...

When Carmilla slightly readjusted her leg and whispered in her ear about what a good girl she is well...

Laura came with a high pitched, quiet groan, riding out the orgasm before slumping back against the wall. Carmilla's hands were on her waist to steady her and when she opened her eyes, she was just looking at her with a suppressed grin on her face.

"What?" Laura huffed, trying her best to ignore the borderline praise kink thing she just had going on that is no doubt probably what Carmilla found humorous.

Carmilla shook her head, "Thanks for letting me stay. Hope you feel better." She winked and stepped over to open the window.

Laura just stared after her. She's not even gonna ask for her to repay her???

Carmilla must've read her mind because she paused before climbing all the way out the window, "That was me paying you back for letting me stay so now we're even." She told her.

Laura just nodded slowly still not really able to move, "See ya later, cutie." Carmilla smirked before she disappeared completely out the window.

Laura took in a deep, shaky breath before gathering herself enough to walk back over to her bed to flop down on it.

She does feel much better now. Albeit still ridiculously turned on. Stupid Carmilla.

* * *

A few days later, Laura was at softball practice. The last practice they were going to have before their game against Carmilla's still undefeated team. Their record was now 2-1-4.

Laura knows in her heart of hearts it should be like...4-3 but that's neither here nor there. They won the last two games and were playing very well...

They're gonna beat them this time.

"On a scale of one to ten," Laf started, "How confident are you that we're gonna win tomorrow?"

Laura cheeks puffed out when she blew out a loud breath as she thought, "Like...seven maybe?"

Laf looked a little surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah I mean...we won the last two games. And they weren't flukes, we played really well and...well I'd just like to have something to rub in Karnstein's face for once."

Danny snorted loudly from across the locker room and looked up when she felt them looking at her, "What?"

Laura just blinked at her and shook her head as she turned her attention back to Lafontaine, "Anyway...yeah! I mean, yeah. We got this." Laura reiterated. Truly inspiring.

The truth is, she does believe they can win. The other truth is, well she really just wants to win so she can rub it in Carmilla's face. Especially since Carmilla thinks her team is so much better and especially because they've only won two games while her team is undefeated. That would make a victory over them that much sweeter.

Then she can tease her about it just like she likes to do to her. Give her a nice taste of her own medicine.

* * *

Laura has gone the entire week not hearing the end from Carmilla about how they’re gonna lose again and how they don’t have a chance and blah blah blah well...Thursday night all throughout Friday was even worse. Laura literally stopped responding to her messages yet Carmilla was still sending them.

She was very close to punching her in the face when she finally sees her. Which is sooner than she anticipated because as she was lingering by the locker room door, Carmilla strided up beside her, “Hollis.” She smirked.

“Karnstein.” Laura sighed, not looking at her.

“I just wanted to wish you luck, you’re gonna need it. But it probably won’t help.” Carmilla said.

Laura scoffed, “You’re gonna wish you didn’t talk so much crap when we end up kicking your asses.”

“Aw that’s cute,” Carmilla nudged her, “You really do believe you guys have a chance to beat us.”

Laura rolled her eyes and huffed. God she’s so annoying.

“Alright listen,” Laura finally turned to her. Carmilla turned to look back at her and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue, “Why don’t we make this a little more interesting?”

Carmilla hummed and tilted her head, “I’m listening.”

“ Whoever wins...gets to do  _ whatever  _ they want to the other later tonight.” Laura said in a quieter voice, smirking at Carmilla proudly.

Carmilla snorted, “ _ Anything?” _

Laura narrowed her eyes, “Yes. Anything.”

“Interesting.” Carmilla tilted her head back the other way.

“Yeah so…get ready.” Laura straightened her back with a grin, "Deal?"

Carmilla chuckled softly with a small grin playing on the edge of her lips as she nodded, “Oh I’m ready, cutie.” She said as she held out her hand to seal the deal.

“Great,” Laura smiled proudly as she shook her hand very briefly, “See ya out there.” She started to walk away.

“See ya out there, Hollis.” Carmilla called back to her. Laura turned briefly to give her one last smirk and Carmilla just shook her head.

Laura knows they can win this. Plus this gives her even more motivation to win. Because she would definitely like to pay Carmilla back for some of the things she’s done over the years. Plus beating her undefeated team would just be like icing on the cake. 

And she can’t wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think is gonna win?????? also does anyone feel like punching laura yet because i do  
> bother me on tumblr @ grumpycatmilla as usuallll <3 (dont ask me when im updating tho xo)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which laura has a little accident and her life is ruined...well to her anyway.

Laura was pitching a relatively good game. The score was 2-2 in the fifth inning. She managed to maintain herself while pitching to Carmilla, not allowing her to score. She did get on base but...that doesn't matter.

She herself ended up scoring one, not via home run but a RBI. And notably hasn't struck out yet. She calls that a personal win for herself right now.

So Carmilla was on first base right now, looking like she was ready to try to steal second. She probably won't actually try to though, she's not  _ that  _ fast. And they both know Lafontaine has quite an arm on them so...bad idea.

She took a deep breath and shook her arms out a little, prepping herself to pitch. She wound up, threw the ball and...strike!

Laura saw Carmilla fidgeting out of the corner of her eye, she looked over at her and Carmilla gave her a look like "I dare you to try and throw me out over here". But she didn't.

She pitched the ball and heard the crack of the bat making contact and saw the ball flying back foul. Taking another deep breath as Laf threw a new ball to her, she readied herself and pitched again. The sound of the bat hitting the ball echoed through the air again and Laura saw a flash of white flying at her.

Her coaches always taught her not to flinch away from the ball when it flies towards her but really that's just a normal, natural reaction?? Especially for her.

She lifted her left leg up a little, hunkering down a little to cover her head. Didn't help much though because the ball was fairly low to the ground and ricocheted off the pitcher's mound and slammed into her ankle/foot.

"Ahhowwwwww! Son of a..." She yelled. Loudly.

She clutched her ankle and immediately hobbled down on the ground, tears pricking her eyelids.

"Ow ow ow ow ow..." She chanted quietly, barely aware of the fact that an umpire and Lafontaine and Danny were now crouching down around her.

"Where did it hit you?" Danny asked quickly.

Laura whined a little as she leaned forward to point at her ankle bone and the top/side part of her foot. She started pulling up on her pant leg and started towards her shoe laces, "No don't," Danny stopped her, "It might be fractured or something so you shouldn't mess with it."

There was now a little larger of a crowd around them and Laura just closed her eyes and tried to ignore them and the shooting pain radiating throughout her entire foot and ankle.

"Yeah we should get you to the hospital." Laf said.

Laura groaned, "It's not that bad, it's probably just a bruise I'll be fine."

"Are you serious right now? Come on, Laura, we're going." Danny put Laura's left arm around herself and lifted her up.

"What happened to RICE?" Laura whined as she limped away from everyone with Laf on her other side.

"You need to get to a doctor." Danny rolled her eyes.

"How? You guys need to finish the game or we'll have to forfeit." Laura informed them.

"I think your health is more important than winning a stupid softball game."

"Yo are you okay?" Kirsch met them at the other side of the fence, everyone ignoring the glare Laura was giving Danny at that comment.

"She needs to go to the hospital." Danny said as Laura simultaneously said, "I'm fine."

"Ugh, you guys need to stay here I-"

"I'll take her," Kirsch said, "Just let me go get me car." He said and hurried off before anyone could say anything else.

Laura rolled her eyes and groaned as Danny helped her down onto a bench.

"We'll go wi-"

"Guys, stays here. Please. Try to win. For me." Laura pleaded with them.

Danny and Laf shared a glance and shrugged.

"I'll be fine with Kirsch, okay? Get back in there."

"Let me know if you find anything out before we get there." Danny said.

"I will." Laura smiled at her before she and Laf hesitantly walked back to the field.

Laura whined and scooted down the bench a little and lifted her leg up on it. She frowned and poked at her ankle that was clearly already quite swollen. She hissed at the pain the slight contact caused.

"I don't think you should be poking it," 

Laura looked up at the sound of Carmilla's voice, "You think it's broken or anything?"

Laura sighed and shrugged, "What are you doing out here, aren't you on base?"

"My backup is in," Carmilla said, "It's...my duty as team captain to check on you."

Laura scoffed, "Okay."

"Y'know, when you first went down I wasn't sure where exactly it hit you..." Carmilla said cautiously after a moment of silence between them, sitting on the edge of the bench by her leg.

Laura chuckled quietly, "Aw did I scare you?"

Carmilla just looked at her, clearly unamused, "Kinda."

Laura huffed out a chuckle and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."

Carmilla's eyes fluttered a little as she pursed her lips and turned away from her, "You're literally the most obnoxious person I've ever met."

"Gee thanks." Laura scoffed. That's really funny coming from her of all people.

Carmilla sighed and shook her head, looking back at her, "Whatever," She said, "I'm...I'm glad it was just your ankle."

Laura studied her face before getting interrupted by Kirsch running over to them, "Oh good, help me get her to my car." He said to Carmilla.

Carmilla stood up and looked at Laura expectantly before Laura decided to scoot a little and stand up to throw her arm over Carmilla's shoulder.

Carmilla put her hand on Laura's arm and her other arm around Laura's waist, "Don't put too much weight on it okay, I've got you." She assured her quietly as they slowly made their way to Kirsch's car.

Laura whined and leaned into Carmilla as much as she could. God this fucking  _ hurt. _

"Here I scooted the seat back as much as possible so your short legs should be able to rest on the dashboard." He said as they reached him. Laura narrowed her eyes at him as Carmilla helped lower her to the seat. 

"Do you have a pillow or blanket or something?" Carmilla asked him.

"Oh yeah, in the trunk." He said, hurrying around the car.

"Let me know what you find out?" Carmilla asked quietly.

"Okay." Laura looked over at her, still crouched next to her while they waited for Kirsch. Carmilla opened her mouth to say something else but Kirsch suddenly thrusted a blanket into Carmilla's arms, "Okay um," She stood up a little, "Lift your foot up for a sec." Carmilla instructed her as she wadded the blanket up under her foot and ankle for a softer support.

"Does that feel okay?" Carmilla asked her.

"Yeah...thanks." Laura said, still not taking her eyes off her. She is being  _ so  _ nice right now it's...well it's a little off putting. More so than usual.

Carmilla gave her a tiny smile and gave her thigh a little squeeze, "No problem."

"Alright, we ready, L?" Kirsch quickly settled himself in the driver's seat.

"Yeah." Laura sighed.

"Drive carefully, Wilson," Carmilla warned him, "It's not a life or death situation you don't need to make it one."

He frowned a little at the use of his name, "Yes ma'am." He mumbled.

"I'll see you later." Carmilla whispered to Laura before she closed the car door. Laura just nodded at her and gave her a small smile.

"Does it hurt?" Kirsch asked, tearing her attention away from Carmilla watching them drive away.

"No," Laura rolled her eyes, "It feels like my entire foot is being kissed by a million angel puppies."

He glanced over at her with pursed lips, "Just making conversation to avoid discussing whatever is going on with you and Carmilla because if I bring it up you might punch me and make me wreck the car."

" _ What?"  _ Laura whipped her head over to face him, her eyebrows nearly in her hairline.

"Well I mean, I don't know if you noticed but she ran over to you faster than almost everyone else did when you went down." He said carefully.

"What?" Laura asked, confused. The first and only people she remembers seeing were that umpire, Danny, and Laf.

"Well she was behind you," He clarified, "Looking over your shoulder while everyone tried to figure out what happened."

Laura's brow furrowed and she turned back to look forward again, "Why does that have to mean something is going on with us?"

He shrugged, "I mean I thought you didn't care about each other so I just thought it was kinda weird. Plus she left the game to make sure you were okay. Being so gentle with you and...yeah."

Laura shook her head and rolled her eyes, "That doesn't mean-oh my god, and that's a really dumb conclusion to come to," She sighed, "She was just concerned, even I probably would've been too." Laura said, hoping she could convince him he was wrong. She really doesn't want him to know nor does she really want to have this conversation right now considering she never wants to have it.

"Really?" 

"Really what?" She asked.

"You'd care if something happened to her?"

"Well yeah," Laura said almost immediately. Okay..."I mean why wouldn't I? I'm not a completely horrible person just because I dislike her." She added quickly.

He just shrugged.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" She asked him.

"I don't know," He shrugged again, "You've just...grown up a lot I guess. Last year I specifically remember you jumping for joy when you thought she sprained her ankle in that one playoff game."

"That's...completely different.." Laura argued. Okay not really. The situation was kinda the same. Carmilla went down while she was running and everyone ran over to her ASAP. The only difference was, she didn't get nailed with a softball and she wasn't actually hurt even though she sat out the rest of the game.

"Mhmm." Was all he responded with. Great so now her best friend that regularly tries to get her and Carmilla to hang out with him and his girlfriend is suspicious that something is going on between her and Carmilla.

So maybe there is. That doesn't mean anything. Carmilla isn't completely heartless either, plus she even told her she didn't know initially where the ball even hit her so...

Whatever.

And since when is Kirsch so aware of everything all of the sudden??

* * *

 

"Laura please calm down." Perry said for the 500th time as Laura ranted to the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hollis, bruised ankles, bruised bones in general usually only take four to six weeks to heal but it wouldn't be safe for you to play any sports before eight weeks." He explained. Again.

"But playoffs start in seven weeks!" She yelled, close to tears.

"Well hey look at it this way," Laf gently nudged her, "That one team of creepy dudes that we beat our last got kicked out of the league so..." 

Laura rolled her eyes, "Your point being?" She sighed.

"We're already guaranteed a higher spot!" Laf exclaimed. Laura just sighed and shook her head. That in no way makes her feel better.

"So there's no way I can be back in time for the playoffs?" Laura asked again, changing the subject back.

The doctor shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

Laura sighed, "Ugh I can't believe this is happening."

"Just keep in mind it could've been a lot worse, Miss Hollis. You could've actually fractured it or gotten hit somewhere worse or-"

"Yeah yeah, thanks, doc." She mumbled.

"So, you'll have to wear this boot for the foreseeable future, probably at least four weeks." He told her.

"Great. Such a fashion statement." She continued mumbling. She just wanted to go home, take the pain meds, and go to sleep for four to six weeks.

She looked down at the bulky boot already on her foot and frowned.

"Crutches will probably be useful to help you walk and not put too much pressure on it for a bit." He added.

"Yeah yeah, just give me some so I can go home." She sighed.

"I'll send the nurse back in with some and your paperwork." He obviously forced a smile at her and walked out.

"I can't believe this." Laura groaned again.

"Hey, at least you have some roomies to help you out." Laf nudged her again.

"Please stop touching me." Laura said, not meaning to be rude but she's so not in the mood right now. Or ever for the "foreseeable future" actually.

"And technically you were right, it is just a bruise." Laf added.

Laura just side eyed them.

* * *

 

Laura was laying in bed watching tv, turned slightly so that she could see by her fucking foot she had to keep elevated therefore in her way. At least she has cable now. Although nothing is catching her interest.

She heard a light tap on her window and glanced over and saw Carmilla give her a little wave. She huffed and lifted herself off the bed, hobbling over to the window to unlock it and open it for her. She walked back over to the bed and returned to her previous position as Carmilla wiped the dirt/dust off herself.

"Well don't you look absolutely miserable." She said as she walked over and sat next to her.

"Oh look at you being all charming like usual." Laura shot her a glare.

"Well, I come bearing gifts." She reached into her purse and pulled out a shirt and unfolded it for her to see.

"I can't keep calm I'm a softball mom?" Laura raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm not even a mom."

"Yeah but I mean, you probably will be right? So...now you're ready to raise your little softball player."

"Thanks?" Laura snorted and took it from her.

"I'm sure said softball player will behave just like you if you have anything to do with it." Carmilla said as she reached back into her purse.

"Oh good, something else?" Laura ignored her statement and eyed her hand digging through her purse.

Carmilla snorted, "I just brought you some cookies that William made yesterday." She handed her a baggy of them.

"Just what I need," Laura took them from her with a sigh, "Cookies while I can't freakin' move and burn them off." She said, opening them and taking a bite of one anyway.

Carmilla hummed, "There are some physical activities you can partake in that doesn't require the use of your foot."  

"Smooth." Laura narrowed her eyes at her.

Carmilla just grinned, "I almost got you the shirt that said 'I was too cute to be a cheerleader so I played softball' instead."

"Where did you even find those?" Laura asked.

"Kirsch dragged me to that stupid festival on the other side of town and one of the booths had them." Carmilla shrugged.

"He didn't question why you bought it?" Laura raised an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head, "He was busy looking at the semi-inappropriate shirts in the next booth."

Laura snorted and shook her head.

"Y'know..." Laura started cautiously, "The other night he said he thinks there's something going on with us."

"Oh yeah, why?" Carmilla asked nonchalantly.

"He said he saw you run over to me when I went down." Laura explained.

"And?" Carmilla looked confused.

Laura shrugged, "He said it was weird because he thought we didn't care about each other."

"I suppose I can't worry about you without there being some other deeper meaning behind it then..." Carmilla looked annoyed.

Laura shrugged and looked up at her, "It's Kirsch so..."

"What you mean you don't believe him?" Carmilla asked, dropping her purse to the floor, "That I'm madly in love with you, that my heart aches whenever I'm not with you..." She said quietly, blatantly mocking him as she leaned down closed to Laura's face, "That I can't wait to fuck you senseless every time I see you..."

Laura glanced at her lips, struggling to keep her breathing normal at her proximity...and those last words, "I don't know I kinda believe that last part."

Carmilla hummed and smirked, "Good," She said before finally kissing her and shimmying around to straddle her, "I promise I'll be gentle though." She purred against her lips after a few moments.

"Don't be," Laura said quickly, tossing the cookies off to the side somewhere, "Y'know, you guys won the game you can do whatever you want to me. My ankle will be fine."

Carmilla's smirk grew wider, "Yeah but...you only played half the game," She said and Laura just shrugged, "The only thing I wanna do to you right now is make you feel amazing over and over...and over......and over......and over again. Distract from your ankle." She punctuated each "and over" with kisses trailing across her jaw and down her neck.

"Okay." Laura breathed out, not bothering to argue. Why would she??

Except she's a little disappointed, she expected something more...along the lines of what she had planned which included things being...a little rougher...to be honest. Another time maybe.

She doesn't really care right now with Carmilla now down between her legs trying to work her shorts and panties over the stupid boot thing. She huffed after a minute and just pulled them off her right foot, "We'll take care of that in a few." She mumbled, settling down between Laura's legs.

"I can't believe you're not more upset about losing to us." Carmilla said as she kissed and marked the inside of Laura's thigh.

"Well," Laura cleared her throat when her voice cracked, "We were tied when I got hurt so I mean I'm trying to tell myself technically  _ I  _ didn't lose."

"Good point," Carmilla moved her mouth to Laura's other thigh, not without brushing her lips across where Laura  _ really  _ wants them first, "Maybe I should let you have your chance too then."

"I wouldn't hate that." Laura smirked down at her.

Carmilla chuckled, "Y'know, I'd tease you about how easy it is to turn you on but..." Carmilla's hands ran up under her shirt to her, conveniently braless, boobs and squeezed lightly around her nipples as she kept placing kisses and bites on the inside of her thighs before running her tongue through her folds once, "You taste so good I can't really complain." She finished as Laura's hand flew to her hair to encourage her to keep going.

"Plus I don't really blame you," Carmilla added, "I am pretty hot."

"Ugh shut up." Laura tried to shove her face back where she wanted it. 

Carmilla chuckled but went back to work with her tongue, sliding one of her hands down across her hips. Laura's hand was clamped down on her mouth as she tried to stay quiet. This is the first time they've actually really had sex here and well...Laura doesn't need Laf or Perry hearing her or thinking something is wrong with her and come barging in and seeing Carmilla eating her out.

That's not something she wants them to know happens, nor it is a conversation she wants to have with them or anyone  _ nor  _ is it something she wants to be responsible for scarring them with.

Carmilla gently guided her right leg over her shoulder, breaking her away from her increasingly foggy worries about her roommates. She rose up a little, Laura whining in protest at the loss of contact. 

Carmilla smirked a little before she ran her fingers through her before gently pushing two of them inside her, "What if I said I brought another present for you?" She asked quietly.

Laura just made another muffled sound as Carmilla lazily thrusted her fingers in and out of her, curling just right. Carmilla just smirked again and climbed backwards off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Laura moved her hand and hissed at her.

Carmilla lifted up on her own shirt and pulled it off, "Just get the rest of your clothes off." She said as she shed her own and knelt down on the floor out of Laura's view.

Laura made a grumbling noise as she struggled to pull her sweatshirt off. But once she did and tossed it over the side of the bed she saw Carmilla standing there, wearing a strap-on, rubbing lube over it with a smirk on her face at Laura's silent stare at her, "Is your 'don't be' still in effect?" Carmilla asked as she returned to her previous position with Laura's leg over her shoulder. Laura just nodded quickly, "Great." Carmilla said and gently pushed the dildo inside her.

Laura's hand flew over her mouth again, her eyes clamping shut as she adjusted to it.

Carmilla stilled for a moment, "Are you okay?"

Laura just nodded quickly again, "Good." Carmilla's smirk was glued on her face when she started pulling out and pushing back in again slowly, falling forward a little to balance herself on her left hand while her other hand carefully grabbed Laura's left leg to make a little more room for herself.

"Just a quick question." Laura spoke around her hand, voice a little higher than usual.

Carmilla stilled and raised an eyebrow at her, "Seriously?"

"I'm just, what happened to you promising to be gentle?" She asked quickly.

Carmilla just blinked at her, "You told me not to be."

"And if I didn't?"

"Then we'd be in a slightly different situation." Carmilla explained.

"Okay," Laura said. She was just curious..."Continue." She said and covered her mouth again. Carmilla just chuckled and shook her head before continuing her movements.

Carmilla bit her lip to bite back her own moans as she picked up her pace a little bit. After a few more thrusts, Laura pulled her hand away with a gasp, "I thought we established that I told you not to be gentle." She barely managed to spit out regardless of her "complaint."

Carmilla's smirk widened and she thrusted back into her harder, causing her to yelp out a short moan she managed to stop from completely coming out by covering her mouth again as her other hand grasped at Carmilla's forearm.

She let out muffled sounds on each thrust for a few moments before removing her hand from Carmilla's arm and placing it down in between her own legs to touch her clit. She moaned louder, her hips rocking up to meet Carmilla's harder and faster than before.

"Oh my god." She was mumbling, high pitched, repeatedly behind her hand. To be honest she's not entirely sure muffling her moans would really make a difference at this point because her bed is starting to squeak and she can't tell if it's actually that loud or if it's just because it's right in her ear or not but...

She squeezed her leg tighter around Carmilla, ignoring the pain that shot up her leg from her ankle, hoping she'd get the hint and pick up the pace even more, and it seems as though she did because she complied and Laura rubbed over her clit one last time and completely came undone, grasping at Carmilla again. 

Carmilla came shortly after, a high pitched "holy fuck" coming quietly from her mouth as she obviously struggled to stay quiet herself. Laura grasped at the sheets as Carmilla's rhythm became more erratic, "Don't stop." She said breathlessly, Carmilla complied with a groan barely managing to get a normal rhythm back before Laura's back was arching off the bed again, her arm thrown over her face. It didn't take Carmilla much longer again either and before Laura could process anything again, Carmilla was sprawled on top of her, her face buried in her neck, panting quietly.

"Oh my god." Laura's eyes finally opened, as she tried to collect herself.

Carmilla groaned in response.

"Get off me, please." Laura pushed on her, she was hot and needed more air.

Carmilla shuffled just enough to lay next to her, still face down.

"Well.." Laura huffed out, "I wasn't expecting that today."

Carmilla just snorted and blindly reached down to undo the harness on her. It took her a minute but she got it undone and shuffled out of it, throwing it on the floor.

"Sanitary." Laura mumbled.

"I'll clean it later." Laura barely understood her muffled response.

Carmilla turned over and had the blanket in her hand to cover herself a little. She glanced down the bed and then over at Laura, "That little accessory down there isn't very convenient."

Laura rolled her eyes, "Wow."

Carmilla chuckled, "Kidding. Well I mean not really but...Y'know."

Laura just shook her head, "Will you go see if my door is locked?"

"Are you telling me the entire time we were doing that, someone could've walked in?" Carmilla asked.

Laura just shrugged innocently. Carmilla scoffed and stumbled out of bed and across the room, "Now it is."

"Great," Laura rolled over, shimmying the pillow at her feet around so that her ankle would still be elevated, "I'm taking a nap."

"Mind if I join you?" Carmilla asked, stopping to put her shirt and panties back on.

"Do I have a choice?" Laura mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Well it  _ is  _ your house." Carmilla pointed out.

Laura pursed her lips, "You can stay."

"Great!" Carmilla flopped heavily back onto the bed, making Laura bounce a little.

She frowned and groaned as she waited for the mattress to stop moving and Carmilla threw the blanket up over both of them, "I hope you know I wasn't kidding about the 'over and over and over' part," Carmilla said. Laura just made a sound of acknowledgement at her. Great, "Sleep tight, cutie."

"Yeah you too." Laura responded tiredly.

* * *

 

Laura sat in the dugout with a perpetual frown on her face as she sat with her leg lifted up on a chair, watching the team practice. Without her. She was 1000000% done with this whole "bruised ankle" thing. And she's pissed that no one is sure whether or not she'll be able to play in the playoffs. 

And it still hurts like a bitch. "Oh it'll hurt for a good week or two or even more." They say. Well, a good five days into it and she's over it.

She needs to be out there with them. She needs to be able to pitch on Friday. She needs to actually feel useful.

She groaned quietly to herself. The one positive out of this is that the girl that's going to be pitching instead of her is actually a really good pitcher. So that works out.

She's still pissed though.

"Everything look good from there, Laura!?" Danny called over to her.

"Fan-freakin-tastic!" Laura gave them all a thumbs up.

Her phone vibrated and she looked down, half expecting a text from Carmilla but...it was just her dad asking if she was okay or if she needed anything. To which she responded "I'm fine dad thanks." And opened up tumblr again.

She doesn't even want to be here. What's the point? She could be watching TV or eating away her feelings or fucking Carmilla or something else more worth her time than sitting here moping.

Ugh, she's been thinking about the latter of those options way more than she'd like to admit lately. She still doesn't want anyone to know, don't get her wrong but...well she doesn't care that she's doing it anymore.

At first she was a little offended and disappointed with herself but now she just...

Well it's always amazing and Carmilla has been significantly less annoying recently which is  _ great  _ and well...yeah. 

But like, she still definitely doesn't want anyone to know. It is still  _ Carmilla  _ after all.

Plus the last couple of times she's come over since she got hurt she's brought her food and snacks and stuff and that's always nice.

She still can't believe that stupid shirt though.

But she kinda really wants to go home and text her but after practice she has a doctor's appointment. Ugh.

* * *

 

Laura was sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for the nurse to come back in with her paperwork and crap. Basically another "another week of rest and we'll see where we are" thing. Her phone vibrated in her hand and it  _ was  _ Carmilla this time

_ Carmilla: Hey, cutie, how's the foot? _

_ Laura: Idk, I'm at the dr now _

_ Carmilla: Did something happen? _

_ Laura: Oh no, it was an appointment I had _

_ Carmilla: Ooooh, so no good news then.. _

_ Laura: Not really :/ _

_ Carmilla: Sorry, cutie _

_ Laura: It's fine...I guess _

_ Carmilla: I feel bad, it was someone on my team _

_ Laura: It could've been anyone from any team _

_ Carmilla: Yeaahhhhh but still _

_ Laura: I'm only upset that I can't play  _

_ Carmilla: I know that sucks  _

_ Laura: Anywayyyy I'm done whining about it _

_ Laura: I'll be home in like an hour..... _

_ Carmilla: If you're offering what I think you are, I'm going to have to politely and regrettably deny _

_ Laura: Ugh why?? _

_ Carmilla: Plans with mother and William for her bday _

_ Laura: Ugh :/ _

_ Carmilla: I didn't realize you looked forward to our extracurricular activities so much, cupcake ;) _

_ Laura: Don't flatter yourself _

_ Carmilla: Yeah yeah, anyway I don't really have free time until...Friday? After the game probably  _

_ Laura: >___> okay _

_ Carmilla: Sooo, I suppose I'll come over to your place again then _

_ Laura: I guessssss _

_ Carmilla: I mean unless you wanna hobble over here _

_ Laura: Shut up  _

_ Laura: And no I don't. _

_ Carmilla: You can drive? _

_ Laura: I'll think about it _

_ Carmilla: Well it IS your left foot, not your right so _

_ Laura: I knowwww _

_ Carmilla: You don't have to, just a suggestion  _

_ Laura: Okay well, the nurse should be back any second it's been long enough already so...I'm sure I'll manage to run into you before then somehow but I guess I'll see you Friday _

_ Carmilla: Looking forward to it, cupcake. Like always ;) _

"Miss Hollis," the nurse barged back into the room, "Here's your paperwork, it's pretty much the same as your first visit at the hospital but...you'll need to come back a week from now to get it checked out again, do you wanna go ahead and make another appointment for the same time?"

"Yeah that's fine." Laura sighed. 

The nurse scribbled down a few more things and handed the papers to her, "Alrighty, as always stop by that little window and take care of payments and she'll have another prescription for a slightly weaker dose of pain medication for you to last the week if you need it."

"Cool, thanks." Laura forced a smiled for her and grabbed her crutches to hobble out and do as she was told before meeting Perry and Laf in the lobby.

"Gotta stop by and get this filled." Laura handed the prescription to Perry.

"Okay no problem." Perry said and they walked to the door.

"What'd they say?" Laf asked as they walked outside to the car.

Laura sighed and shrugged, "Same as before."

Perry frowned, "I'm sorry, Laura."

"Yeah that sucks." Laf opened the back door for her.

Yeah, really freakin' sucks.

* * *

 

"I still can't believe you're not gonna be able to play tomorrow." Danny frowned while she joined, Kirsch, Laf, and Perry in the living room of their new house.

Laura huffed and refrained from rolling her eyes, "I'd like to thank you all for continuously bringing this up."

"Sorry." Danny cringed.

"It's fine." Laura sighed.

"Well uh...I can see it hasn't put a damper on your love life." Danny joked, nudging her a little.

"What?" Laura's eyebrows furrowed together.

"You um..." Danny pointed to a spot on her own neck.

She's going to kill Carmilla.

"Yeah I noticed that too," Perry admitted, "It's a little odd considering you haven't left the house much recently besides with us to practice and to the doctor."

"And no one has been here," Laf added, "...Or have they?" They narrowed their eyes with a smirk.

"Does it matter?" Laura asked.

"Well they must avoid coming to the door then." Perry said.

Laura sighed and sunk back further into the couch. Why do they always do this?

"Why are you speaking as if there's more than one though?" Danny asked.

Laura huffed again.

"Oh so it's just one special gal all this time?" Lafontaine asked.

"Oh my god." Laura mumbled.

"Well if it is, they must see each other a lot," Perry said, "I mean I never wanted to say anything but I noticed the...marks...often. And Laura has been much more chipper and-"

"Okay," Laura interrupted her, "We all know I'm having sex with someone, bravo, I'm pretty sure this was common knowledge by now I don't see why you all insist on teasing me about it."

"It's cute." Danny said.

"Why is it cute?" Laura scoffed.

"It's been going on for what like, a month now? You like herrrrrr." Danny teased.

Laura narrowed her eyes, "We have sex that's literally it why would you think I like her?"

"Because you're not bored with her yet." Kirsch said.

"That's-what?" Laura asked.

"You've been sleeping with one girl on a regular basis for a month? And you're not dating? You like her. Or she likes you. Or both." He elaborated.

"That's-" No. Laura does  _ not _ like Carmilla. And she's still pretty sure Carmilla doesn't like her. That's...No. Nope, "That's ridiculous."

"Why?" Perry asked, tilting her head with a genuine tone in her voice.

"Because I-," Laura huffed. Why is she talking about this again, "Because I don't like her."

"Why don't you like her?" Danny asked.

"Because she-I just...I just don't okay." Laura said. 

They all exchanged disbelieving looks with each other, "Whatever. I don't need to explain my sex life to you guys," Laura grumbled as she tried to stand up, "I'm going to bed."

She hobbled around everyone and down the hallway to her room and flopped next to Peggy on the bed.

"Why do they suck so much?" Laura asked her quietly.

"I don't like Carmilla. Why would I like Carmilla?" Laura pondered out loud to her, "She's-she just..." 

Well what the hell? She used to be able to answer that question easily.

Why don't you like Carmilla?

She's an obnoxious asshole.

She teases and teases just because.

She finds annoying someone funny because "you're cute when you're flustered."

She's captain of our rival team.

She's stupidly hot without even trying.

She's cocky, arrogant, etc.

But Laura looks back on this time they've been...sleeping together and well, she can begrudgingly admit Carmilla has  _ not  _ been an obnoxious asshole. Well, no more than anyone with a sarcastic attitude is. She teases and teases but it's more...physical now. And that's okay...

She still pokes and prods because she thinks Laura's cute but it's never anything that makes Laura want to punch her teeth down her throat.

She's still captain of the rival team but...whatever. This season has been a bust.

Still stupidly hot without trying but at least she gets to do something about the frustration that causes now.

Still pretty cocky and arrogant as well but usually never without reason. As annoying as that is.

Plus, Laura always assumed she'd be the type to fuck and go, refuse to stay the night, refuse to let her stay the night. All that good stuff but, she's actually encouraged her to stay before. And just because she could tell Laura was pretty tired and/or had been drinking and/or etc...Nothing else.

She's been kinda...nice actually. Especially since Laura got hurt. Bringing her snacks and stuff.

Laura huffed as she absently ran her hand over Peggy's soft fur. Okay she accepted awhile ago that  _ hating  _ her might have been a little extreme but to go as far as saying she  _ likes _ her??

That's a bit much. Especially with the way they were implying. Carmilla would find it absolutely laughable that they thought they  _ liked  _ each other. If they actually knew it was Carmilla, they'd for sure probably think differently.

Laura just shook her head. 

She took her phone out and texted her.

_ Laura: Wanna hear something funny? _

It took a couple minutes but she texted her back.

_ Carmilla: Oh, does miss stick up her butt actually have a joke to tell?? _

_ Laura: I take offense to that _

_ Laura: And no it's not a joke...technically  _

_ Carmilla: Kidding, cutie. Let me hear it _

_ Laura: My "friends" seem to think that we like each other lmao _

_ Carmilla: May I ask why? _

_ Laura: They like to bother me and they don't know it's YOU but they think the "gal" I'm sleeping with likes me and vice versa  _

_ Carmilla: Interesting  _

_ Laura: Uh, yeah...anyway, I thought you'd find that amusing _

_ Laura: Just because we haven't "gotten bored" with each other yet and stuff _

_ Carmilla: Well I mean they're clearly totally wrong  _

_ Carmilla: In case you forgot, I confessed my undying love for you the other day. That's a little more than "like" isn't it? _

_ Laura: You're such an idiot _

_ Carmilla: You're so sweet <3 _

_ Laura: Thanks <3 _

_ Carmilla: Are you going to my game tomorrow? _

_ Laura: Ugh, why would I?? _

_ Carmilla: You haven't been to any of my games :( _

_ Laura: Please, I just went to the one last week _

_ Carmilla: Very cute _

_ Laura: :) _

_ Carmilla: Pleeeeaaaasssseeeeee. I'll make it worth your while ;) _

_ Laura: Ugh, whatever  _

_ Carmilla: You have to cheer for me though _

_ Laura: I think that's a bit much. Plus I'm probably gonna go with Kirsch so _

_ Carmilla: Oh yeah, he already thinks you love me. Even more so now apparently ;) _

_ Laura: Ugh shut up _

_ Carmilla: Wellllll, I have to get up early to watch your loser team lose without you before our game so...I'll appease you this time _

_ Laura: Gee thanks _

_ Carmilla: I'll see you tomorrow, cupcake. I'll be looking forward to seeing your face in the crowd <3 _

_ Laura: I'll be looking forward to watching you guys finally lose <3 _

_ Carmilla: Yeah right, Hollis. Gooooodnight <333 _

_ Laura: Yeah, gooooodnight <3333333 _

Laura shook her head and rolled over. Such an idiot.

* * *

 

"What a good game for you to randomly decide you wanna go to." Kirsch said, as they were slowly making their way down the bleachers and to wait outside the locker rooms. The score was 6-0, I'm sure you can guess who won.

Laura made a harrumphing sound and wiggled around, trying to get more comfortable on the bench they found. Kirsch laughed and wandered over to talk to Will for a minute.

"Hey," Someone sat down next to her, carefully avoiding her leg that she had propped up along the bench , "You're Laura Hollis aren't you?"

Laura looked at this  _ very  _ cute girl sitting next to her. Long brown hair, green eyes, pretty smile...

"Oh uh-" Laura snapped back to herself, "Yeah I am. Do we...know each other?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh no," The girl said quickly, "I just...I'm kind of...a fan I guess?"

"A fan?" Laura eyes almost fell out of her head.

"I mean yeah...uh, I guess. I mean...uh, we went to the same school. I was two years younger than you I think though? But I," She was obviously having a difficult time find words which Laura found rather endearing, "I don't mean to sound blunt or anything but you are gay aren't you?" She asked quickly and quietly.

Laura snorted abruptly, "I am..."

"Okay good because if not this was gonna get way more awkward than it already is because I was gonna say I kinda had a crush on you so and I...yeah," She rambled quickly, "I'm Emily by the way." 

Laura just smiled at her, "Nice to meet you."

"Same." She smiled back at her.

Wow a cute girl that actually used to like her talking to her right now like she's actually still interested in her.

"I um-" She started again, "I was wondering how you were, I saw what happened last week and that you didn't play earlier."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a bruised ankle." Laura waved her off.

"Looked like it hurt pretty bad." Emily grimaced.

Laura chuckled, "Yeah, didn't feel too great." It's starting to feel a little better though. Just a little. She tried going without crutches today and it has ended up being a bad idea.

Emily gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry."

"It's...fine I guess," Laura shrugged, "Not much I can really do about it so...I'm trying to stop moping."

"Cool," Emily smiled. Laura glanced around her as she started seeing people come out of the locker room Carmilla was in. She's beginning to wonder how she's gonna get to her place if she doesn't like walking at night considering...it's nearly dark out. And she can't just...get out of Kirsch's car with her when he drops her off...

"I mean I know we just met but...would you maybe wanna hang out tonight?" Emily asked sweetly after a moment.

Laura smiled a little and looked back at her. Well...it would be a good idea. She  _ did  _ want to branch away from Carmilla so she wouldn't have to keep doing this with her.

Plus Emily is like really cute and clearly interested.

Laura saw Carmilla emerge out of the corner of her eye, walking to Will and Kirsch, "I um-" She glanced over at her and hesitated. Well she did kind of already have plans with her...it would be rude to cancel them last minute wouldn't it?

"Thanks but...I kinda already have plans with my friends." Laura said gently.

"Oh," Emily deflated a little, "That's fine. I um-I'll probably be hanging around here at the games next week if you wanna maybe talk again if we run into each other?"

Laura nodded, "Yeah that would be-"

"Well hey, cupcake," Carmilla somehow managed to sneak up beside her, "Who's your friend?"

"Uh-" Laura looked up at her a little confused, "This is Emily."

"Ahh, Emily," Carmilla grinned at her. That snarky grin Laura hates almost as much as her smirk, "I'm Carmilla. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too." Emily smiled at her.

"Well, cutie, you ready to head out?" Carmilla asked Laura, "The sooner we get rid of the loser bros over there the better." She smirked down at her.

Laura huffed out a breath and shook her head, "Yeah I guess."

"Great." Carmilla held out a hand to help her stand up.

Laura scoffed but grabbed it anyway, she knew she'd need a hand. She looked back over at Emily and smiled, "See you later, maybe?"

"Yeah maybe." Emily smiled back at her as Carmilla hurried her along.

"Um, what was that?" Laura asked, yanking her hand away from Carmilla's before Kirsch looked over and saw them.

"Just seeing if you were ready to go." Carmilla said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Laura asked, "Because it seemed to me like you didn't like her very much."

"Don't be ridiculous I don't even know her." Carmilla scoffed.

"Explain your stupid snarky smile and overly sweet voice when speaking to her then." Laura raised her eyebrows at her. Which Carmilla didn't see because she wouldn't look over at her.

"Just being my oh so charming self, as you like to say." Carmilla grinned that same grin.

Laura scoffed and rolled her eyes. They finally made it over to Kirsch and Will. Turns out hobbling takes a lot longer than using crutches. Go figure.

"You guys ready to head out and grab a bite to eat?" Kirsch asked them.

Carmilla sighed and put a hand on her stomach, "I'm not really feeling up to hanging out. Or eating."

"Really you seemed fine during the game?" Will asked, in that same mockingly sweet tone Carmilla likes to use.

"Guess it just kinda randomly hit me." She gave him a warning look that he just sorta smirked at before ducking his head to hide it.

"Aw man," Kirsch sounded bummed out, "What about you, Laura?"

"Uh, my ankle kinda hurts," Laura spat out when Carmilla gave her  _ a look,  _ "I think I should probably just rest and ice it and stuff y'know?"

He frowned but nodded, "I guess I'll drop you guys off and see if D-Bear wants to chill with us?" He looked at Will who silently agreed.

So Laura rode in the backseat with Carmilla and sat as far away from her as possible. Which Carmilla noticed and quietly chuckled at but kept her hands and words to herself. Until they pulled up to Laura's place.

"Oh my god." Carmilla grumbled, climbing out of the car dramatically when Laura was struggling to walk around the car.

"So, you wanna drive over to my place or what because I don't know how I'm gonna get back over here and I'm sure you're not too keen on the idea of me just coming in with you right now." Carmilla said as she walked up the sidewalk with her.

Laura huffed, "I guess I can."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Carmilla said.

"No it's fine." Laura said, quicker than she'd like to admit. She can drive, she just...likes having an excuse not to.

"Alrighty, see you later then. I'll text you when it's all clear." Carmilla said.

"Okay." Laura grinned at her as they reached the door.

Carmilla walked back down the sidewalk as Laura opened the door, making an annoyed face at herself. Did she really just  _ smile  _ at her like that?? Ugh. 

Laf and Perry nowhere in sight, she noticed, which was great. Laura let out a breath and walked to the kitchen to actually grab an ice pack and head to her room to rest until Carmilla texts her.

Hopefully sooner rather than later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pretends the sex scene doesnt exist cuz im not good at writing them*
> 
> ask me anything you want over on tumblr except now im @ elisebaumans, no longer grumpycatmilla ;P


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which laura has sort of a gay panic...more like a carmilla panic. a big carmilla panic.

Laura stood waiting at Carmilla’s door for a good minute after knocking and she still hasn’t answered. She was starting to get impatient and a little nervous, what is taking her so long?? She raised her fist to knock again when the door finally opened and Carmilla let her inside.

“It’s about time, what took you so long?” Laura mumbled as she brushed by her.

“I had to pee, sorry for inconveniencing you,” Carmilla said sarcastically as she closed the door behind them. Laura threw her purse on the chair by the door and Carmilla spoke again, “So I lied to Kirsch, I’m fucking starving. So I ordered a pizza and it got here a few minutes ago so...I hope you don’t mind?” Carmilla gave her a ridiculously cheesy smile.

Laura saw it sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch and sighed. She didn’t eat so she’s kind of hungry herself. It can’t really hurt right?

Right?

“I’m sorry I know you’ve been ‘I refuse to do anything but have sex with you when we’re at each other’s places’ this whole time but…” Carmilla said when she didn’t say anything.

“No it’s fine…” Laura waved her off. Totally fine. Plus Carmilla stayed the night with her that one time she came over unannounced and they didn't do anything so...it's fine, “As long as you let me have some.” She gave her an equally as cheesy smile that Carmilla just mocked.

“No, you’re only allowed to watch.” Carmilla joked.

“Well then the same applies for you later.” Laura said and smirked at the very brief look of surprise that flashed across Carmilla’s face as she turned and walked to the couch.

“Well I’m not sure that would bother me too much.” Carmilla said in a low voice, acting unaffected.

Laura looked up at her as she sat down and raised an eyebrow at her, “Noted.”

Carmilla gave her a sarcastic grin with narrowed eyes, “Beer?” She asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

“Sure,” Laura called back, she opened the pizza box, “Do you have any ranch dressing?”

Carmilla was already walking back when she asked but she still had a bottle of it in her hands that Laura took from her along with her beer and a paper plate, “You like it with pizza too?” Carmilla asked.

“Yep.” Laura said as she twisted the top off and squeezed some on her plate before handing it back to her.

“Aw looks like we have something in common after all,” Carmilla said, trying to sound touched. She turned on the tv and some old movie was on, “This good while we eat?”

“Sure.” Laura said around the mouthful of pizza she just took a bite of.

“So how does your ankle feel?” Carmilla asked, clearly just trying to make conversation. And possibly trying to avoid the possibility of Laura bringing up what happened with Emily earlier, “I noticed you weren’t using your crutches.”

Laura shrugged and sighed, “It feels a little better. But I probably should still be using them I’m just…”

“Stubborn and wish it was better already?” Carmilla finished for her.

Laura snorted, “Yeah pretty much.”

“ So what exactly is a bruised  _ bone _ , I didn’t even know that was a thing?” Carmilla asked.

“It’s like...the doctor told me it’s kinda like the ‘stage’ before actually being fractured. Just a few of the bone fibers are fractured and well, bleeding. Hence bruised bone.” Laura explained.

“Do you have a regular bruise there?” Carmilla asked.

“Oh, yeah, it’s kinda gross looking. It looks better than it did though. The ball hit the top part of my foot too, that’s where it looks worst.” Laura said.

Carmilla made a little face at her, “And it takes weeks for it to heal?”

“Have you ever had like a really bad bruise? It takes awhile for it to heal right? So like, just imagine that but...in a bone. That you regularly have to put all your weight on all the time.” Laura said.

Carmilla hummed, “Makes sense.”

“Yeah,” Laura sighed, “They said it should be visibly improving by next week and we’ll go from there. Obviously going to the doctor again just a couple days after there wasn’t much of a difference.”

“Yeah…” Carmilla drawled out quietly.

“I’ve been thinking maybe if we make it to the championship game I’d be able to play in that but...I have no idea what to expect from the team going in every week so it’s hard to say.” Laura said.

Carmilla’s eyes narrowed a little, “I don’t know, they weren’t even very good  _ with  _ you so…” Carmilla said, teasing her a little.

“Thanks.” Laura rolled her eyes.

“ But they won today so I mean, who knows,” Carmilla reminded her, "You guys did great last season  _ and  _ you won the championship too. It's like a sophomore year thing. Kinda like karma y'know? Gotta have some bad to counter the good."

"That's ridiculous." Laura rolled her eyes. But it did make sense. Well...theoretically.

Carmilla shrugged, "The bad and good have to balance each other out. Like my bad counters your good." She explained. 

Laura gaped at her, "So I suppose that's why we work so well."

"Just for future reference, you said it not me." Carmilla smirked at her.

"That's not-" Laura huffed. So not what she meant, "That's not what I meant."

"Oh I think it is, cutie," Carmilla nudged her, "And I'm gonna have to agree with you."

Laura let out a sharp breath through her nose as she pursed her lips. Okay they do kinda work well but that's-not...that's not what she meant. 

"Anyway, our amazing compatiblity aside," She teased, "I don't think you should dwell too hard about this season. Obviously it sucks you got hurt but..." She shrugged.

"Then how come you guys are still doing good this season if you did so good last season?" Laura asked.

"Because you guys stole the championship from us," Carmilla said and Laura glared at her, "Plus like I said, I have enough bad to have all the good things happen to me."

"Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" Laura chuckled.

"You're supposed to say, 'Oh, Carm, you're not bad. You're such a great person and so amazing at sex I love you, Carm.'" She said in her best Laura mocking voice.

Laura side eyed her, "You think so highly of yourself."

"Well am I wrong?" Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well I wouldn't say I  _ love  _ you." Laura said, mentally kicking herself.

Carmilla hummed, sounding surprised, "So you  _ do  _ like me then?" And that's why.

"I-" Laura sighed, "I didn't say that."

"It's okay, cutie," Carmilla smirked at her, "I kinda not love you too."

Laura looked over at her. She's annoyed at how naturally she fell into this playful banter with her. She's annoyed at how not awkward she feels right now even though this is the first time they've really done anything like this.

She's really fucking annoyed at the grin on Carmilla's face when she said "so you  _ do  _ like me then" and "I kinda not love you too."

She's annoyed that her stupid friends keep trying to put in her head that they like each other. Because she's really  _ really  _ starting to question that right now, more than before. Even though she knows there's no way Carmilla would actually like her back.

"Anyway," Carmilla must've taken note of her silence and decided to revert back to the original topic, "I hope you do make it and get to play. I mean...I know-you told me the other day how much it means to you. You deserve it." She said softly.

Laura just continued looking at her and gave her a small, thankful smile that Carmilla returned before they turned their attention to the tv as they continued eating. Carmilla actually trying to cheer her up about how sucky her team is instead of straight up laughing about it to her face is new.

And not helping anything.

Turns out this movies is terrible though. Laura never really could get into those old black and white movies with bad special effects and even worse acting. How did people actually deal with living with this type of entertainment back then??

“Are you done?” Carmilla asked after they both finished a couple of pieces and breadsticks. Laura nodded and Carmilla gathered everything up and took it back to the kitchen. Well as far as “hanging out” goes, despite certain aspects, this isn’t so bad. So far. Which is kind of surprising in the sense that Laura used to not be able to stand being around her for more than 2 seconds, alone or not.

Weird.

And also still not helping anything.

When Carmilla sat back down next to her, she sat a little closer than before. Laura pretended not to notice and leaned down to get the stupid brace thing off her foot. She wasn’t doing anything and she needs it off. It’s already annoying the hell out of her and it’s only been a week. Once she got it off she pulled her sock down a little to look at it and frowned. Still gross looking. Bruised and still a little swollen.

“Gross.” She heard Carmilla say. Laura shot her a glare as she adjusted her sock and sat back again.

“You’re gross.” Laura mumbled.

Carmilla sputtered out a laugh, “There are  _ several  _ occasions I could use to prove you think otherwise, cupcake.”

Laura side-eyed her and huffed. Carmilla shimmied a little closer to her and threw her arm along the back of the couch behind her, “So whatcha think about this movie?”

Laura snorted, “It sucks.”

“Yeah, kinda,” Carmilla agreed as she leaned closer to her, “Wanna makeout?”

Laura glanced over at her, “Are you forgetting why I came here in the first place?” She asked as she fidgeted under her gaze.

Carmilla abruptly sat back and put a hand over her chest, “Are you trying to say the only reason you’re here is because you were hoping to get in my pants?” She asked, sounding dramatically offended.

Laura rolled her eyes, “What? Nooo.” She tried to sound as sarcastic as possible.

Carmilla sighed and leaned towards her again, “It’s okay, you don’t have to lie, Hollis,” She said quietly, still slowly leaning closer to her. Laura was looking at her, unmoving, “I know you want me.” She nearly whispered.

Laura swallowed, hard, and tried to glare at her. And failed. Carmilla let out a quiet laugh before she finally brought their lips together. Laura turned a little and brought her hand up, lacing her fingers through her hair as she leaned into her, deepening the kiss. One of Carmilla’s hands slid to the back of Laura’s neck while the other landed on her thigh as they both kept trying to comfortably turn to each other more.

Laura appreciates the not frantic pace they’re taking right now. Literally every time they have sex it’s just, rough kisses, clothes being ripped off like they’re on fire, and all that good stuff. Which is great but she likes kissing. Especially because Carmilla’s lips are really soft against hers and it’s like their tongues and lips are moving perfectly in sync and she’s just a really good kisser.

She feels like Carmilla doesn't even know how much she actually does and, disgustingly enough, always has wanted her. As painful as that is to admit she's always known it's true.

She broke away for a breath with a quiet little sound when the hand on her leg slid up to her hip, up her side, over her breast, and continuing to join her other hand at the back of her neck as she sat up a little and threw one of her legs over Laura’s lap.

Laura looked up at her smirking down at her. Carmilla brought their lips together again and Laura’s hands landed on her butt, squeezing a little as she did so. A sharp exhale came from Carmilla’s mouth, barely rocking her hips forward. 

She broke away from the kiss again, looking down at her. Flushed cheeks, slightly tousled hair, and parted lips turning up into a pleased smile. Carmilla dropped one of her hands to Laura’s shoulder and brought the other up to push Laura’s hair back.

“What?” Laura finally asked when she didn't say anything and just kept looking at her in a way that had Laura's stomach doing tiny little flip flops that she would never ever admit to.

Carmilla took a breath and opened her mouth to answer until the front door flying open and hitting the wall scared them. Carmilla whipped around while Laura leaned over a little to see what was happening when she saw Will standing there, closing the door behind him with a disgusted look on his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your date.” He said.

Carmilla made some annoyed noise as she climbed off of her and flopped on the couch next to her, “It’s not a date, William.” She hissed.

Ew, a date??

“Oh sorry the pizza over there, the movie on the tv, and the disgusting groping I just witnessed must have thrown me off a little.” He “apologized”.

Laura gaped at him and back at Carmilla who looked like she was about to fly across the room and rip his face off.

“Get. Out.” She warned him and clenched her jaw a little as she continued glaring at him. She’s a little concerned at herself for how attracted to Carmilla she is right now just because she’s mad.

“Fine. I’ll leave you lovebirds be.” He smirked at Carmilla as he cautiously made his way by them, Carmilla glaring the whole way.

She looked back at Laura once his bedroom door shut, “What?” She asked her since she was looking at her the entire time, “He’s just being an idiot don’t listen to him.” She said.

Laura shook her head and Carmilla spoke again, “Plus don’t you think a girl deserves a first date as special as she is?” She smirked a little, “I mean I think I’m worth a little more than a pizza and movie, don’t you?”

Laura just blinked at her.

“I mean I guess you are too.” Carmilla said when she didn’t say anything.

“Gee thanks.” Laura finally spit out.

Carmilla chuckled and ran her hand back through Laura’s hair, resting it on the back of her head, "There's just something about you..." She tilted her head as she continued studying her face.

"Like what?" Laura asked, wondering what on earth she was talking about.

Carmilla shrugged, "Something that makes me feel like I can't stay away from you even when you're being rude as hell."

Funny, that's sort of how  _ she _ feels about  _ her _ .

“You gonna be okay?” Carmilla asked when she just kept looking at her.

“Yeah I just…” Laura shook her head. She didn’t even know what, “Yeah.”

"So articulate as always." Carmilla teased.

Laura rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

“If he like...annoyed you or something and you don’t wanna stay you don’t have to.” She added.

“No,” Laura said quickly. Probably quicker than she’d admit, “I do.”

Of course she knows this isn’t a date and that Will was just trying to piss her off but...what if it was? Would she care? Because well...she’s only been there for a little over an hour or so but...She wasn’t having a bad time.

And processing the fact that if it was agreed upon between them that it  _ could  _ have been one she just...doesn’t know. 

Also she's very aware of how nice and warm Carmilla's eyes are after being under her gaze for such a long time. And pretty. Wow Carmilla is really pretty. 

Clearly she's always been attracted to her but...

“Well do you wanna head back to my room then?” Carmilla asked her.

“Sure.” Laura agreed. They both stood up and Laura hissed a little when she tried to put weight on her foot.

Carmilla glanced at her, “Need help?” Laura sighed and just looked at her. Carmilla moved in front of her and knelt down a little, “Hop on.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s either that or bridal style, cutie. I don’t have the kind of time to wait on you hobbling back yourself.” Carmilla teased.

Laura sighed but hopped off her good foot and onto her back and Carmilla gave her a piggyback ride to her bedroom. Laura closed the door behind them as they walked in and Carmilla gently plopped her down on the bed.

* * *

 

Laura woke up to her phone ringing on Carmilla's night stand. She blindly reached for it and saw Danny's name on the screen when she brought it to her face. Also that it was after noon which means she was probably calling to ask why she wasn't at practice. Laura just sighed and flipped her phone to vibrate and tossed it behind her, hearing it land on the floor with a dull thud.

"What are you doing this time?" Carmilla mumbled. Her face was already turned towards her but she didn't open her eyes.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Laura said, readjusting herself and closing her eyes again. She's aware it's noon and she should probably get up. Maybe go to practice. But laying in this comfy bed for the rest of her life sounds infinitely more appealing.

Carmilla hummed quietly in response and snaked her hand across the space between them and onto Laura's back, softly scratching her nails across it, "It would be nice if the times that you stay over and inevitably wake me up you used less annoying methods of doing so," Carmilla said, voice a little scratchy as she scooted a little closer to her and continued absently running her fingers across Laura's back, "You know like, with a kiss or going down on me...something like that."

Laura sighed, content with Carmilla's soft movements on her back, "I'm not one for doing things without consent." She answered.

A sharp breath came from Carmilla's nose in the form of a quick, quiet laugh, "You'll always have my consent, cutie."

Laura opened her eyes again and Carmilla's were looking back at her. Carmilla gave her a little half smile and Laura returned it after a moment. Another tiny stomach flip.

"Was that your giant friend calling to see why you're not at practice?" She asked after a moment. Laura nodded, "Aren't you gonna go?"

"I'd rather stay here," Laura said. Carmilla's eyebrows shot up, "I mean, I don't like just sitting there and watching them practice so...I don't care. Your bed is comfy." She explained quickly.

Carmilla snorted, "Remember when you didn't even wanna stay the night at all?"

Laura narrowed her eyes, "Stop flattering yourself."

Carmilla just chuckled again and scooted a little bit closer again, tugging the blanket covering Laura's back down a little bit and kissing her shoulder. She brushed her hair out of the way and continued kissing across her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Laura mumbled.

Carmilla stopped and brushed her lips on Laura's ear, her breath making her shudder, "Making you missing your practice worthwhile so you don't regret it."

Laura turned a little and lifted her head to look at her. Before she could say anything, Carmilla was kissing her. Softly. Slowly.

Laura turned herself comfortably onto her back and Carmilla's hand that was on her back is now resting on her chest, slowly, painfully slowly, inching it's way down to cup her breast.

She palmed it and squeezed it gently before gently pulling her nipple between her thumb and index finger. Laura moaned quietly, covering Carmilla's hand with her own and gently trying to push it down over her stomach. Carmilla broke the kiss with a quiet laugh, "You're always so impatient."

"Only when you take your time." Laura said breathlessly. It's honestly so embarrassing how fast Carmilla can turn her on.

"The more foreplay the better, cutie," Carmilla smirked, "I wanna make you feel amazing. To want it so bad you're practically shaking underneath me, begging for me to touch you and when you finally come apart around my fingers, hear you say my name over and over again as you have one of the best orgasms ever."

"God you sound like such a sap." Laura halfheartedly joked.

Carmilla hummed and danced her fingers back up Laura's stomach, "You'd be surprised."

Laura looked at her for a moment before reaching for the back of her neck and pulling her mouth back to hers. She's halfway wondering if Carmilla is aware of the effect she's actually having on her and halfway worried about said effect.

Carmilla keeps looking at her so intensely and saying stupid things and Laura wishes she'd stop because she's not supposed to say those things and make her feel like she wants to keep hearing her say things like that forever and making her heart beat faster and making her feel like she wants to kiss her just to kiss her instead of just to make her shut up or something like usual.

Ugh god.

Carmilla's hand was finally sliding back down between Laura's legs. She dipped her fingers into her wetness and back up to her clit, Laura's hips jerked forward and she gripped tighter at Carmilla's hair. Carmilla kept repeating that same pattern, driving her crazy.

Laura's hips kept rocking up to meet her touch, trying to get some sort of better relief. She whined when Carmilla stopped kissing her but then moaned quietly again when she wrapped her lips around her other nipple, not stopping the pattern of her fingers.

Laura's back arched a little, "Carm please." She whined. Carmilla broke away from her and looked up at her, stilling her movements slightly.

_ Carm.  _ Shit.

"Sorry." She mumbled quietly upon realizing that's what she said and has never said before. So she doesn't even know where that came from.

"It's okay." Carmilla said and kissed her again, pushing two fingers inside of her this time.

Laura gasped and she curled her fingers, causing her to moan in her mouth.

Carmilla was using a somewhat slow pace with hard thrusts, curling her fingers like every other time Laura didn't know. Just that it felt amazing, "Faster please." Laura panted, no longer able to continue kissing her as Carmilla complied and sped up her pace a little. She felt herself starting to tighten around Carmilla's fingers and her back started arching more, hips moving more erratically and then Carmilla stopped.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Laura squeaked.

Carmilla brought her fingers up to her mouth and cleaned them off slowly. Laura was transfixed on the action but still pissed that she stopped like what the hell!??

"Finally having an orgasm after being denied a time or two is a much better relief than just being able to have one the first go around." Carmilla explained.

"I beg to differ." Laura glared at her.

Carmilla just smirked and kissed her way slowly down Laura's chest, kissing, sucking, and licking slowly all the way down. Laura's abs twitching under the rare attention from Carmilla's mouth. All the while Laura was letting out soft, quiet whines and moans as Carmilla's hands still toyed with her nipples as well.

Not that Carmilla never appreciated them or her abs or anything before but Carmilla is usually much faster with the pacing. Which last night and right now is much slower than usual.

She sucked softly on her hip bones, leaving little marks. She finally moved down between her legs, not wasting time before running her tongue up from Laura's entrance to her clit, circling around it as a louder moan left Laura's mouth. Carmilla pushed two fingers in her again as her tongue was working around her clit. She felt herself getting closer again when Carmilla removed her mouth from her and stilled her fingers.

"Seriously!?" Laura gaped at her.

"Maybe the third time's a charm, cutie." Carmilla smirked.

"It better be or I'm going to strangle you." Laura threatened her. 

"But you always look so beautiful when you come I just didn't wanna miss it this time." She said as she started moving her fingers again. Laura couldn't control the sound that came out of her mouth then as she had zero time to think about what Carmilla just said to her. Her hips were moving with Carmilla's thrusts and she curled her fingers just right as she brushed her thumb over her clit and Laura's back was arching off the mattress as she grasped at the sheets, "Holy fuck, Carmilla!" She half moaned as she came apart. Carmilla gently helped her come down from it before pulling her fingers out of her. 

"What'd I say?" Carmilla smirked at her, just wiping her hand on the sheets next to Laura's limp body.

"Shut up." Laura said breathlessly. Carmilla hummed and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Give me a minute." Laura broke away after a moment trying to collect herself.

"Don't worry about it," Carmilla told her and climbed over her, "I'm gonna find something to eat do you want anything?" She said as she was throwing on a shirt and sweatpants.

"I'm...Fine." Laura told her. Again with the not asking for it in return??

"O...kay." Carmilla teased her before walking out of the room. Laura sighed and took a few more minutes to try to gather herself. Why is Carmilla making it so hard for her to deny possibly liking her right now?? She hasn't even done anything but just...be gentle and kinda nice and...

Whatever.

She collected herself and leaned over the bed to grab her clothes and put them on before reaching for her phone and checking it to see if Danny left a message or anything. She called two more times but just texted her a message. "Look I know you're probably with your girlfriend or whatever and you can't play but I still don't think you should just skip practice so I hope you have a better excuse than 'I was too busy getting laid' when I see you again."

Carmilla walked back into the room, tossing Laura's brace at her while she ate a poptart, "I realized you might need this to get anywhere." She said as she sat next to her and offered her the second poptart.

"No thanks, I don't really like eating so shortly after waking up." Laura told her as she leaned down to put that stupid thing back on.

"Oh good to know," Carmilla said, "So no surprise breakfast in beds in the future then."

"Yeah." Laura said. Ugh.

"So what happened to you wanting to stay in my comfy bed?" Carmilla asked her.

Laura shrugged.  _ I need to get away from you rather than risk hearing you say more things about "in the future" or saying I'm "beautiful" or just spending more time with you in general and finding more reasons to possibly be falling for you. _

"I just remembered I'm supposed to visit my dad today so..." She lied. 

Carmilla made a face at her, "Well I hope you wash the filth off yourself first. Wouldn't want your dear old dad to know you just had an amazing orgasm not too long ago."

"Oh my god." She face-palmed.

"Just sayin'." Carmilla shrugged.

"I'm gonna go now." Laura stood up and Carmilla snorted and followed her, slowly, to the door. 

"Well-"

"I'll walk you to your car," Carmilla offered, "Just to make sure you don't fall and die or something."

"So chivalrous of you." Laura rolled her eyes.

"Just one of the many things you bring out in me." Carmilla sighed dramatically.

Laura chuckled and shook her head, looping her arm through Carmilla's arm she was offering her as they walked out her door.

"Watch out, you might accidentally make me fall for you or something." Laura joked.  _ Joked. _

"Oh yeah?" Carmilla asked, "Well I think I could do worse."

"I don't think I could." Laura frowned at her.

Carmilla narrowed her eyes and nudged her, "Don't be rude, I give you orgasms and pizza." 

Laura snorted, "Right, sorry."

"And I didn't even get a thank you. For either of them." Carmilla pouted.

Laura sighed, "Thank you for the orgasms and pizza."

"Oh gee, cupcake, I really felt that one come from your heart." Carmilla said.

Laura shook her head as they walked out of the building and to her car, "Thanks." She said genuinely this time as they reached it.

Carmilla smiled at her, "Anytime, Hollis."

Laura shook her  _ wow she has a pretty smile when she's genuinely smiling  _ thought out of her head, "I'll um...see you later I guess."

"Looking forward to it." Carmilla opened her car door for her when she pressed the unlock button on her key ring.

"Yeah," Laura said and climbed into the car, throwing her purse on the passenger seat and adjusting herself. Carmilla leaned down a little and looked at her, "What?"

She just shook her head, "Drive safe." She said and then placed a quick kiss on her cheek before standing up straight and closing the door. Laura looked at her through the window and she had a tiny smirk/grin on her face as she waved. 

Laura did her best to  _ not  _ look flustered as she started her car and waved back at her before driving away. She just??? Kissed her cheek????? 

Laura sighed and relaxed back in her seat as she continued driving, desperately trying to convince herself whatever is happening in her stomach is just hunger or gas or...something not of the figurative insect kind.

* * *

 

"Oh my god," Danny got really excited upon hearing Laura's mildly edited version of last night, "She's so into you!" She slapped her hand down on Laura's kitchen table.

"How do you figure?" Laura asked. Both confused and genuinely curious. For...reasons.

"Oh come on, she totally used the pizza thing as a chance to just hang out. That's number one," Danny said, "And two: she said you're beautiful, gave you an amazing orgasm to start off your day, and didn't even ask for one in return!! Like, so into you."

"And you look like...a lost puppy right now," Danny added, "Why is that?"

Laura sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "Because I-she doesn't even necessarily do anything that makes me think like 'wow she's this or that' or anything like that but I still just, like-ugh," She was getting frustrated, "I mean I had a moment where we were looking at each other and I was like very aware of how  _ pretty  _ she is and how nice her eyes are and her smile and she just...she keeps looking at me like-"

"The sun rises out of your ass every morning?" 

Laura gaped at her, "I just, I don't see why she would like me."

"Seriously?" Danny asked.

"Yeah and I really don't see why I would like her I mean- I just went into this because I knew there was no chance I'd fall for her and nothing has really even changed this whole time but I just feel like I can't stop thinking about her and am excited to...' _ chill'  _ with her and I don't know I'm- this is so frustrating." Laura whined and covered her face with her hands.

"I mean we've been saying you guys like each other for a little bit and-" Danny started but Laura interrupted.

"Yeah I know," She said, "I-ugh."

She  _ can't  _ like  _ Carmilla.  _ She'll just be another one of those idiots in a failed friends with benefits thing and it would be even stupider because they weren't even friends!

Two months ago she hated Carmilla and now she's just...ugh!

So Carmilla has been nicer recently, especially since she got hurt. She looks at her in a way that would give  _ anyone  _ a fuzzy feeling inside. She's actually kind of funny in a not asshole-y way sometimes. But she can't figure out why this is making her feel the way she is. 

"Laura, honestly," Danny said, "You like her. You have a crush on her. Sometimes people don't even know why they like someone other than aesthetic reasons, it just happens. Sounds to me like you like the attention she gives you and all that jazz."

Laura rolled her eyes. Maybe this is just that and it's because Carmilla is the first and only person she's been with in a long time! That has to be it. She gives her the kind of attention she wants and because of that she's starting to feel like she likes her. When in reality she just likes the idea of she's doing!

Laura went into this knowing there was no way she could ever fall for her and with the intention of sort of jumpstarting back into having an actual sex life and maybe meeting someone and branching away from Carmilla and not relying on her for sex for as long as she has.

So maybe she should...cut back on seeing her and try to find someone else to start like actually seeing! Like Emily for example.

"Do you know any Emilys?" Laura asked Danny. Danny seemed a little put off by the sudden subject change, "She went to school like two years younger than me?"

"I don't...think so why?"

"Because I met her last night and I need to talk to her and see if she wants to go out sometime." Laura said.

"Um...?" Danny looked very confused.

"Don't worry about it I gotta go." Laura said, walking back to her room. Slowly. 

She got on her laptop once she got into her room and on her bed and logged onto Facebook to try to find her. Once she did, it took a few minutes, she sent her a friend request and a message before she could talk herself out of it.

And she agreed to hang out! Step one: complete. Laura smiled to herself. Okay, this is going to go great! Emily likes her. She liked Emily. She can forget about Carmilla, get that attention from Emily, and everything will be okay and back to normal. No more false feelings for Carmilla Karnstein. Everything will be fine.

* * *

 

A few days later Laura was getting ready to go to the doctor. Hopefully to hear some better news. She can't quite figure out if the pain has actually subsided a little or if she's just used to it. She's hoping for the former.

She wobbled out of the bathroom, buttoning the button on her shirt that keeps annoyingly coming undone, "Don't you look adorable," She squealed a little and jumped, looking up to see Carmilla sitting on her bed, "Where you headed?" 

Laura gaped at her, "You can't just break into my house, Carmilla," She hissed. Carmilla's eyebrow quirked up and she tilted her head at her, not saying anything. Oh... "And I'm going to the doctor."

"I knocked but I didn't see you anywhere." Carmilla explained.

"Did you think maybe I wasn't here?" Laura asked, doing her best to move on from the fact that she addressed her by her first name for the first time not during sex ever.

"Your car was here." Carmilla shrugged.

Laura huffed, "Maybe I could've been out with someone."

Carmilla's eyes narrowed a little, "Oh that's right it is Wednesday isn't it?" Clearly avoiding that possibility.

Laura glared at her as she sat on the opposite edge of her bed, putting on her shoes. Well...shoe.

"Are you gonna be busy later?" Carmilla asked, scooting around next to her.

Laura glanced over at her. Not really. 

"I um," Laura hesitated. She wants to just tell her no but she also wants to start this "forgetting about Carmilla" thing, "I'm, Perry is making dinner tonight for us three and...yeah."

"What about after?" Carmilla suggested.

"I-" Laura pursed her lips, looking away from her, "Maybe not tonight."

"Okay..." Carmilla sounded a little confused.

Laura looked back over at her, "I just didn't sleep well last night and I'm kinda tired so..."

Carmilla hummed and nodded, "Okay well what about after my game Friday?"

Laura sighed, her eyes scanning quickly over Carmilla's face, "I have plans." She said quickly. Okay she really does have plans, that's when she's hanging out with Emily. Not that that makes her feel better at all.

Carmilla's lips poked out a little and she deflated just a little, "Okay."

"Sorry." Laura said quietly. Why does she feel like she's breaking up with her right now?

"It's fine," Carmilla said and stood up, "Good luck at the doctor."

Laura quickly, as quickly as she could, followed her over to the window, "Maybe sometime next week?"

Carmilla gave her a small grin, "Maybe, cutie." Why does Carmilla look like she knows Laura feels like she's breaking up with her??

Why is it making Laura feel bad?? Carmilla probably has someone else lined up anyway. Which she said she'd tell her if she did but she hasn't said anything so....she'll have to get to her about that.

"Bye." Laura said as Carmilla climbed out the window.

"See ya, cupcake." Carmilla grinned and walked away.

Right. See ya. Laura took in a breath and closed her window. Step two: try staying away from Carmilla. Going great. Fantastic. Not making her feel bad at all. 

* * *

"I still can't believe you looked me up on Facebook to ask if I wanted to hang out sometime." Emily grinned at her.

Laura shrugged, "Yeah, I didn't wanna seem like a creep but..."

"Oh no, not a creep at all. I actually thought about it too but I didn't have the courage." Emily laughed quietly.

Laura snorted and shook her head, she can't believe someone actually feels that way about her. 

They reached Emily's apartment door, because Laura being oh so chivalrous agreed to walk her to it, and they stood there kind of awkwardly. They went to see a movie after grabbing a little bite to eat at the diner, nothing fancy. Nothing awkward.

"Well," Laura said, "I um...I'll see you later I guess?"

Emily looked at her, eyes flickering down to her lips briefly before looking at the floor and shrugging, "I was thinking...maybe...you might wanna come in?" She said quietly.

"Oh," Laura said loudly, clearly shocked, "Oh um..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to I just thought I don't know..." Emily rambled.

"It's fine," Laura reassured her. Step three is already coming to fruition, "I...yeah I mean...yeah."

"Yeah?" Emily looked back up at her.

Laura nodded.

Emily smiled and opened her door, Laura followed her in. Nervously.

Okay so she hasn't been with anyone but Carmilla in a  _ very  _ long time. She's kind of...used to her? So like...she's just extremely nervous. Like kind of already regretting this decision.

"My roommate is out of town this weekend so..." Emily informed her.

"Cool." Laura smiled. Idiot.

"Yeah," Emily said, "Do you want something to drink or anything?"

"No I'm fine." Laura said as she slowly wandered over and sat on the couch. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket, she took it out and it was Carmilla.  _ You busy, cupcake?? _

Laura rolled her eyes. She literally told her she had plans today. She sat her phone down on the couch next to her, not answering.

Emily came back and sat on her other side, "So..."

Laura looked at her and raised her eyebrows, "So..."

"Can I kiss you now?" She whispered quickly.

Laura laughed quietly, she really is super cute. She nodded and started leaning in, Emily leaned in too and they kissed.

Okay so this is happening. 

"I can't believe this is happening." Emily said quietly after a moment.

"Yeah same." Laura said for an entirely different reason.

Emily fisted her hands in Laura's shirt and pulled on it until Laura was halfway in her lap and got the hint. Laura straddled her lap and Emily let go, resting her hands on Laura's shoulders and sliding them down her arm, humming into Laura's mouth.

"Your arms are so firm," She squeezed them, "You must be like super strong."

Laura broke away from the kiss with a loud laugh, "I'm not really but thanks."

Her phone started vibrating again and she looked over at it, this time Carmilla was calling her. That's weird she never calls her. She just hit the volume button so it would stop but not ignore the call, throwing it face down so Emily wouldn't see and started kissing her again.

Emily was starting to get pretty handsy and impatient with Laura. Laura gasped when her hands slid up her shirt.

This is really happening. She's having sex and it's not Carmilla. Why is she not more thrilled about this.

Emily was adjusting slightly and pushing Laura down on her back on the couch. Emily pulled her own shirt off before reaching for the button and zipper on Laura's jeans. Laura cleared her throat a little, wow she's really hot too.

Emily just smirked at her.

"Y'know I kinda thought you were dating Carmilla last week." She said as she got it undone.

"Really?" Laura was confused, "Why?"

Emily shrugged, "She seemed a little possessive."

Possessive? Is that what you would call her behavior? She knew she was being weird but...possessive? Why would she possessive? They're not even really together...

"Oh..." Was all she said.

"Well I guess it's safe to assume you're not." Emily said and started tugging on her jeans.

Then her phone started vibrating again. She could figure who it was. She reached underneath herself and pulled it out, "I'm sorry I have to take this." She groaned, sitting up and walking across the room with her back to Emily as she answered.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Are you busy?" Carmilla asked quietly.

"I-" Laura huffed, "I told you I had plans today."

"Oh," Carmilla said, "I didn't know if you meant like during the day or night."

"Night." Laura said.

"Sorry I won't bother you then." Carmilla said.

"Wait," Laura said quickly so she wouldn't hang up. She just sounded so...not like Carmilla right now, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered. Laura didn't believe her.

"Are you sure this isn't just your way to interrupt my plans and going running back to you?" Laura asked.

She heard Carmilla scoff, "Y'know what, I'm sorry I even bothered calling you. You obviously have something better to be doing. Or some _ one." _

Laura clenched her jaw. Why would she care what she's really doing? She never calls her and she told her earlier she has plans, how does she know she's not just trying to fuck it up for some reason?

"Maybe I do." She said, not sounding as harsh as she wanted to.

"Fine." Carmilla said and she heard her hang up. Laura chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment, not knowing why she felt so angry and annoyed right now. 

"Fine." She mumbled to herself, turning back to Emily.

Fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whines about sex scenes and writes more anyway* oops anywayyyyy, do yall think shes gonna go see whats up with carm or nah????
> 
> also come bother me on tumblr @elisebaumans if you wish but PLEASE DO NOT ASK WHEN IM UPDATING thanks love you all <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which laura is panicking again but only because carmilla wont talk to her. but maybe it doesnt end up as bad as she expected? she's still gonna find something to worrry about though *eye roll emoji*

Laura was sitting in her car in the parking lot in front of Carmilla’s apartment building, staring up at the window she knows is Carmilla’s bedroom. The light is on, obviously that doesn’t necessarily mean she’s still awake since Carmilla could fall asleep under any circumstances but, that means there is a good chance she could still be awake. Plus it  _ is  _ only about 1am.

The reason she was just sitting there is because she’s debating whether or not she should actually go inside and try to talk to her. Especially considering the texts she sent her have gone unanswered, and even the phone call she made was ignored. 

Ignored she knows for sure because it rang like 3 times before it went to voicemail.

She should’ve just agreed to come over in the first place.

She can’t figure out why Carmilla could be ignoring her though. Was she really that mad that she didn’t immediately come running to her after she called when she  _ knew  _ she had plans? Would she really be mad that she was with Emily?

She shouldn’t be. They aren’t even together. And to her credit she didn’t even sleep with her. Not that Carmilla would know that right now if it mattered but…

She’s annoyed with herself. Her plan was to go out with Emily, who she likes...liked, have fun with her, forget about Carmilla, and all that good stuff. Except even before Carmilla called her, she couldn’t stop thinking about her. It’s not like the whole time she was sitting there thinking “wow I really wish you were Carmilla” but there were definitely times she could see herself doing the things they were doing with her.

And then  _ after  _ she called her, she and Emily were starting to get a little “friendlier” but her inability to stop thinking about her was even worse. She couldn’t stop wondering what was wrong, why she  _ called  _ her...why she called  _ her. _ Was she just trying to foil her plans or did she genuinely need to talk to her? Anyway, needless to say it definitely ruined the mood.

When you’re out with someone else to try to forget about the hypothetical feelings you might have for someone else but you keep thinking about that someone else, aka your plan failed? Yeah that sucks.

Aka the feelings might not be so hypothetical.

Aka she really does like Carmilla Karnstein.

She groaned a little and sunk further down in her seat. Definitely not the conclusion she wanted to come to yet here she is.

She chewed on her bottom lip for a minute, taking out her phone and sending another text.

_ Laura: Carmilla please if you still want to talk or whatever you wanted I’m here _

She hit send before she could scare herself out of it and locked her phone, holding it in her lap.

A couple minutes later and she still didn’t get a response. She finally sat up and all but threw her phone in the passenger seat, pulling her seatbelt on and starting her car. Fine, she doesn’t want to talk right now? That’s fine. Laura knows her well enough that if she goes in there and she opens her door to see her standing there anyway, that’s only going to piss her off more. So she’s going to go home and hope she hears from her soon. That’s pretty much all she can do right now.

* * *

 

A couple of days later, she was leaving the doctor’s office. Things are starting to get much better. Friday will make 3 weeks since it happened and considering how...stubborn she’s been about not using her crutches all the time and adding additional unnecessary stress to her ankle, it’s still healing just fine. Although her doctor scolded her. 

She texted Carmilla and told her the news that if next visit things are still going good, they’ll schedule her to start a little physical therapy to start building the strength back up. Maybe she still cares? She still hasn’t heard from her, it’s been a few days. She’s still been sending her texts though.

_ Can you please just let me know if you’re going to ignore me for the rest of my life?  _ And ending most texts with  _ you’re probably not gonna answer be but that’s fine. _

She’s hoping she doesn’t sound desperate to hear from her but she’s aware she most likely does. Figures she finally admits to herself that she has feelings for the stupid asshole and for once in her life, Carmilla decides to ignore her existence. Figures.

* * *

 

The days passed into another Friday. This time she decided to accompany Kirsch to Carmilla’s game. She doesn’t really know what to expect from Carmilla when she sees her or anything but a stupid part of her is hoping that she’ll not get angry and at least acknowledge her existence.

“You’re not still bummed about your date not working out are you?” He asked, noticing her lack of talking or doing anything really.

She shook her head, “I’m more upset because I haven’t heard from the...fwb since the ‘date’.” She admitted.

“Oh so she’s been upgraded to a friend now?” He teased her, trying to cheer her up.

She just snorted quietly, “She hasn’t talked to me since that night, not because I haven’t tried because I’ve sent her a lot of texts by the way,” She said, “And...It’s really...bothering me.”

“ So you  _ do  _ like her then?” He asked, “Danny told me your plan, why you went out with that Emily chick. Seems to me like it didn’t work.”

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Seems so.”

“Do you know what you’re gonna do? Are you gonna tell her how you feel if you get to talk to her or what?” He asked.

“I haven’t gotten that far,” She mumbled, “I just need her to talk to me again first.”

“I’m sorry, L.” He frowned. She just shrugged and turned her attention back to the game. He followed suit.

Carmilla was back on the mound trying to close out the game they were, of course, winning. Looking effortlessly hot in her stupid cut off shirt, short shorts, knee high socks, hat like always...pretty much wearing the least amount of clothes possible. Less than everyone else ever does anyway.

The crack of the bat hitting the ball snapped her out of it and she looked up, watching it fly back towards the fence. Carmilla turned around with her hands on her head as she watched it fly over the fence. She slid her hands over her face and bent over for a minute before straightening up again and kicking the mound a few times. It was the bottom of the 9th, the score was now 5-4. One more score to tie, two more to win. They wouldn’t have a chance to come back.

Laura rested her cheeks in her hands, leaning forward, doing her best not to bob her leg up and down nervously. Was she...was she actually hoping Carmilla’s team would win??

No, she wouldn’t go that far would she? She’s just hoping Carmilla wins...that’s not the same thing. Not really…

The next pitch Carmilla threw was hit for an easy out. One more out to go. Except two more runners got on and Laura could tell Carmilla was getting frustrated. She was moving around more than usual and taking more time in between pitches. She needs to take her own advice and relax a little.

The next 4 pitches were 2 balls and 2 strikes.  _ Come on, Carmilla. _

The next pitch was...hit. Laura grimaced as it flew back into the outfield. She glanced at Carmilla who wasn’t even looking. She probably couldn’t bare to.

The left fielder ran back and reached up and...caught it! The final out of the inning. When the crowd started cheering, Carmilla turned around to see what happened and was bombarded from behind by Will running over to hug her. Laura sat up and did her best not to seem too pleased, turning to Kirsch cheering loudly.

“Well she pulled it off again.” Laura said.

After doing his weird hand gesture to her, earning a tip of the hat in response, he stood up, “Just like she always does.” He said proudly.

That irritates Laura as much as it impresses her.

She followed him down the bleachers to their usual spot to wait for her. After a few minutes scrolling through her phone she heard Kirsch exclaim, “Congrats, bro!”

So she looked up and saw Will trailed by Carmilla, smiling. She mumbled something before turning her attention to Laura, “Cupcake.” She said curtly.

Kirsch was busy with Will so they had a minute, “Hey,” Laura said nervously, “Congrats on the win. I was a little worried towards the end there.”

“You and me both, cutie,” Carmilla said and then tilted her head, “Wait, were you...cheering for us?”

“ _ Cheering _ no,” Laura said quickly, “Rooting for...maybe.”

The corner of Carmilla’s lips twitched up a little before Kirsch turned and obnoxiously wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “You ready to go celebrate!?”

“I think I’m gonna sit this one out.” Carmilla shrugged him off her.

“Come on, kitty,” Will stepped up, “Take your mind off things.”

“I’m fine, William.” She glared at him.

Kirsch frowned but turned to Laura, “Hey since you came by yourself because you didn’t wanna hang out after the game do you think maybe you could give her a ride home?”

“I-um,” Laura’s eyes widened. Well shit, “I guess so.”

Will smirked a little and Kirsch lit up, “Thanks! See you guys later!” He said and took off with Will.

Carmilla turned to her and raised her eyebrows, “Well, looks like its just me and you, cutie.”

“Uh yeah.” Laura said and started as quickly as she could manage towards her car.

“Not like its the first time,” Carmilla pointed out, “Why are you being so weird? Well...weirder than usual, I guess I should clarify.”

Laura side-eyed her, “Well you’ve been ignoring me all week so I wasn’t exactly sure how tonight was gonna go.”

“That why you didn’t wanna hang out with ‘us’?” Carmilla asked.

“Maybe.” Laura admitted.

Carmilla was silent until they climbed into Laura’s car, “I’m sorry for ignoring you I-” She took in a deep breath. Was that an actual genuine apology?? “I guess I didn’t really have a good reason to...plus I knew you’d try to get me to talk about it and I haven’t felt like it.”

“Do you now?” Laura asked cautiously. Carmilla shrugged.

“My mother, that night after the game, she told me she was thinking of selling the store,” She said quietly as Laura started the car and pulled out of the spot, “I know that sounds stupid but-”

“It doesn’t sound stupid,” Laura quickly reassured her, “It’s all you’ve known for a long time. Losing that wouldn’t be easy.”

“Yeah,” Carmilla agreed, “I’ve been working there since I was sixteen. I started managing it shortly after I graduated…”

Laura glanced over at her, she was looking out the window, “I remember the first night you stayed at my new place, you told me you still didn’t really know what you were doing,” She said cautiously, “I’m sure this doesn’t help that much. So it’s not stupid, I understand.”

Carmilla glanced over at her but didn’t say anything else. So they were pretty quiet the rest of the short ride. Laura figured she still must not feel like talking about it much.

“ I um-I’m also sorry about getting upset with you when I called you,” Carmilla spoke again as Laura pulled up in front of her building, “You told me you had plans I shouldn’t have expected anything out of you.”  _ Another  _ apology??

Laura shook her head,  “It’s fine I-”

“No, it’s not,” Carmilla interrupted her, “I was...you were with her right? The girl from the game the week before…”

Laura just nodded. Carmilla continued, “Yeah so...I figured that and I guess I was upset you kinda...chose her I guess, over me...And I had no right to feel that way. Either way it's kinda hard to stay mad at you when you keep sending me texts ending with cute little quips about me not talking to you ever again.”

Laura turned to her, confused, “I didn’t though…” She said and Carmilla gave her an equally as confused look, “I-I mean you wouldn’t know this obviously but...After I left her place I came here but...I figured since you ignored my texts and stuff I probably shouldn’t bother you.”

“Yeah, coming here after sleeping with her probably wouldn’t have done much good.” Carmilla sounded a little bitter.

“I didn’t sleep with her,” Laura blurted out, “I just...I don’t want you to think that I chose some girl I barely know over you...I admittedly intended to but I couldn’t.”

“Why?” Carmilla asked quietly.

“It was bothering me, why you called me and stuff…” Laura explained.

"Why did you...intend on choosing her?" Carmilla asked quietly again.

Laura cleared her throat a little, "I guess I was trying to distance myself from you."

"Really?" Carmilla looked a little...hurt actually.

"I'm just...having a really...hard time right now and," She sighed. This was very difficult to explain without blurting out I GOT SCARED BECAUSE I FUCKING LIKE YOU OKAY!? "I needed a distraction I guess?"

"Is everything okay?" Carmilla asked her.

"Yeah it's fine," She reassured her with a soft smile, "At least you're talking to me again."

Carmilla let out a quiet laugh, "There once was a time when you wished I would leave you alone."

"Yeah but..." Laura sighed, "You kinda grew on me." She admitted.

Carmilla hummed, "Good to know."

"Yeah..."

“So...are you gonna see her again?” Carmilla looked down at her hands on her lap.

“No.” Laura said. She told Emily earlier that week she thinks they should just stay friends.

“Why?” Carmilla still didn’t look up.

Laura considered her options here: tell her the entire truth or...just a little bit.

“It just didn’t work out.” She said. Just a little bit will work.

“I thought you liked her?” Carmilla pointed out questioningly, “Or it seemed like you did.”

“ Yeah…”  _ But she wasn’t you,  _ “ But, I don’t know. It just didn’t feel...right. I guess.”

She finally looked back up at her. Laura gave her a little shrug.

“I see.” Carmilla almost whispered. Laura just nodded barely.

"You didn't like her anyway." Laura pointed out.

Carmilla snorted, "So? I'm not  _ you. _ You can do whatever you want. But would you really like her if you were me?"

What does  _ that  _ mean??

"Probably not." Laura admitted quietly. She knows why she wouldn't but is that really Carmilla's reason? She's lowkey hoping a point gets across here but she's also terrified that it might...makes sense.

“While we’re on the topic,” Laura spoke up a little, “While it might be a stupid time to bring it up but...you told me you’d tell me if you slept with anyone else.”

“And?” Carmilla asked.

“You haven’t said anything.” Laura reminded her.

“Yeah...and?” Carmilla said again.

“You...you’re you. Am I supposed to believe you haven’t slept with anyone but me this whole time?” Laura asked quietly.

Carmilla chuckled quietly and shrugged, “You can believe whatever you want, sweetheart, but I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Okay so Laura doesn’t know what to do with that information. She thought for sure there’d be at least  _ some  _ other…”buddies” here. That does make her feel a little better though.

“Yeah so…” Carmilla said when Laura didn’t say anything, “We good now?”

“No,” Laura said and Carmilla sighed, “No I just mean...I owe you an apology too.”

“Why?”

“Because that week I kinda blew you off like twice without a good explanation and...well that night...I shouldn’t have...I should’ve just talked to you.” She said.

Carmilla faintly nodded, “Apology accepted...now are we good?”

Laura snorted, “Well...we both apologized and it didn’t work out with Emily so you don’t have to be jealous anymore so...yeah.”

“I wasn’t jealous of her.” Carmilla scoffed.

“If that helps you sleep better tonight.” Laura teased.

“Shut up, Hollis.” Carmilla backhanded her arm.

“Don’t worry Car-nstein,” Laura quickly caught herself, “I’m all yours.”

Carmilla tilted her head and hummed, “Good,” Okay, “Wanna come upstairs and make it official?”

Make it official???????????

Carmilla must have sensed Laura’s...whatever about that, “Relax, I’m not asking you to marry me,” She joked, “You have to have make-up sex to make it official.”

_ Oh. _

Right she knew that. The thought that Carmilla was getting her vague hinting and wanting to make  _ them  _ official totally didn't cross her mind just then. Not at all.

“I’d love to but I can’t,” Laura reluctantly said, “Monthly visitor came a little early.” She explained.

Carmilla snorted, “Well, when it goes away give me a call.” She could hear the slight drop in the tone of her voice.

“Will do.” Laura said awkwardly.

Carmilla unbuckled her seatbelt, chuckling a little at her, “Great,” She said, leaning across the console. Laura’s breath caught in her throat at her suddenly being right in her face

She really has a way of taking a rather serious moment between them and turning it sexual with a comment or move like that like they weren't just having an actual, kind of deep, conversation. 

Carmilla grinned, bringing her hand up to the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed her slowly, running her hand down her neck, over her collarbone and breast before landing on and sliding up her thigh a little. She bit her lip and gave her one final kiss before pulling back, “See you later, cutie. Hopefully that’ll help make up for this week.” She said and climbed out of the car. 

All Laura could do was give her a small wave in return to the one she received when Carmilla closed the door.

She whined a little as she watched her walk towards the door before disappearing inside it. Then her forehead banged against her steering wheel as she groaned loudly. She’s so fucking screwed.

So so so screwed.

* * *

 

“Laura, I’m asking you this as nicely as I possibly can but...are you a fucking idiot?” Laf asked her, very seriously.

“Excuse me?” Laura was offended.

“Does she have to spell it out for you?? She can say she wasn’t jealous of Emily all she wants but she literally admitted she was upset you were with her. There are no good reasons other than ones involving her liking you that would explain that.” Laf said.

“And, might I add,” Perry jumped in, “You always seemed so sure she’d be sleeping with other people given her apparent reputation of sleeping with pretty much everyone in the city but...she hasn’t slept with anyone but you this whole time?”

“She. Likes. You.” Laf waved their hands around, frustrated.

"Then why didn't she say anything? I mean I wasn't exactly screaming 'I like you' at the top of my lungs or anything but admitting she grew on me and I didn't sleep with Emily because I was worried about her...Oh and asking about the sleeping with other people thing?? Like-"

"Maybe she's just as oblivious as you are to your feelings towards her and she's afraid to say something in fear of rejection? You weren't the nicest-I mean you just told her there was no chance you'd fall for her right? Like...maybe she believes you." Laf said.

Laura contemplated that for a moment. Carmilla's always been pretty straightforward with her but...well this involves actual feelings not sexual attraction so maybe she is a little afraid to say something. If she even does actually like her too.

“So what if she does like me?” Laura sighed, “What am I supposed to do, next time I see her just admit my feelings to her and live happily ever after? I was never supposed to fall for her, do you know how ridiculous this all is?”

“So what, are you just going to keep sleeping with her? Eventually she’ll give up, thinking you were right, you aren’t going to fall for her. You’re just hurting yourself and her the longer you keep up not saying anything.” Perry answered.

“Ugh, fuck.” Laura mumbled.

“You’re going to see her soon right?” Laf asked, “Just...test the waters. If she does like you, she won’t seem freaked out by you saying certain things. Or doing certain things.”

“So what am I supposed to do? Spoon her when we fall asleep? Kiss her goodbye the next morning?” Laura narrowed her eyes. As if.

“Whatever you want.” Laf chuckled at her obvious aversion to that idea.

Laura just rolled her eyes. Whatever.

* * *

 

“Can’t sleep?” Will scared the shit out of her as she rummaged through the kitchen in her sweatpants and Carmilla’s old high school softball sweatshirt. The breeze coming through the windows was freezing her to death.

“No.” She said when she finally collected herself.

“Juice?” He asked as he moved by her towards the fridge.

“Sure,” She said, “Don’t you have any snacks?” She asked as he poured them 2 glasses of orange juice.

“What kind of snacks?” He chuckled as she flopped down in a chair at the table.

“I don’t know, something sweet...but no chocolate.” She said.

She didn’t get an answer but heard something hit the table in front of her a minute later and opened her eyes to see a poptart in front of her and Will sitting across from her.

“Peanut butter.” He told her. 

She opened it and thanked him, taking a small bite.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked after a moment.

“What?” She asked nervously.

“Do you know she likes you?” He asked quietly.

Laura’s eyes almost fell out of her face, “What?”

He laughed, “So no then.”

“...What?” Laura asked again.

“Do you like her?” He asked.

“Is this like a trap or something?” She asked, looking around, “Trying to scare me off or something?”

“I just wanna know if you like her too.” He shrugged.

“How do you know she likes me?” She asked, not willing to answer that question at the moment.

He sighed, “She told me? She has the whole time, nerd.”

“What?” Laura was very confused now.

“That’s why she made a move on you?” He said as if it was obvious, “She was desperate to get you to see she’s not as bad as you thought she was.”

“ _ What?”  _ Well, upon hearing the words “she likes you” that’s not something she wanted to hear along with them. Apparently that's the only word she knows right now.

“You don’t seem happy about that…” He sounded a little worried.

“Well would you be happy if you found out the person you agreed to be fuck buddies with because you knew no feelings would ever be involved actually had feelings for you the whole time, knowing you ‘never’ would because she wanted you to see her differently?”

“Look okay, I know that’s some like, straight white boy shit right there but, it worked didn’t it?” He asked, “She never tricked you into liking her, she’s been the same person this whole time. And she didn’t trick you into doing anything you didn’t want to in the first place. You know that.”

Okay yes she was stupidly attracted to her like the whole time and no she hasn’t really changed since she started sleeping with her but that’s not the point!

“ Look, Laura, Carmilla has never  _ ever  _ been good with the feelings thing and she’s definitely not the best at playing fair to get what she wants but I have never seen her as happy as she has been since you first came around here. And last week when she wasn’t talking to you? All she did was mope around this place, thinking you were dating that Emma chick.”

“Emily,” Laura corrected him, “Continue.” She cleared her throat when he just raised his eyebrows at her.

“The point is, she likes you like a disgusting amount. And you seem completely oblivious to it. So that’s why I’m asking you if you know. And if you like her too. Because if you do...She’s oblivious too.”

“Why should I expect you to not run and tell her all this after I leave?” Laura rolled her eyes.

“Look, she would kill me if she knew I was even talking to you. Let alone talking about this. You have my word I won’t say anything to her.” He promised.

She looked at him...stared at him really, for a few moments before she rolled her eyes and sighed, “It’s actually hilarious, how I was so sure going into this that all it would ever be is sex. And that there was no way I would ever fall for her because she’s  _ Carmilla Karnstein  _ and I couldn’t stand her. I mean I could barely deny even to myself that I was super attracted to her but...I don’t know. Actually being around her...Before, I never could see passed the ‘rival’ thing and how she used to treat me in high school but...I guess I sorta realized somewhere along the way that her poking fun and teasing these days was never meant to be malicious. Because she still does it. A lot. But, that’s all it is...poking fun. And now instead of annoying me it actually makes me smile, I actually do it back with good intentions other than just trying to be a bitch like I used to be,” Laura explained and sighed again, “She was never the one that deserved to be hated. I was. I was rude to her all the fucking time just because I’m like, five years old half the time, and took the ‘rivalry’ thing and her way too seriously. And yet she...she still…” She trailed off. Okay now that was starting to make sense.

“She liked you.” Will finished for her.

“ Why  _ did _ she like me?” Laura asked, like legitimately confused about this.

“No idea,” He shrugged, “You’ll have to ask her that because quite frankly I thought you were a bitch.”

Laura snorted, “Thanks.”

“Well hey, you said it.” He joked.

She chuckled again and shook her head, “It’s just funny how it turned out. I was the real asshole. And ended up...I ended up liking her because she’s actually not an asshole and-” She rolled her eyes at herself, “I was never supposed to feel this way. Like two weeks ago I was still denying the idea and now here I freakin' am.”

He gave her a small little grin, “Look, I know what she did wasn’t the coolest of things but...I think you two are really good for each other. You were so convinced that you hated her and yet a couple months later you’re sitting in her kitchen at three in the morning spilling your feelings to her little brother. To me...that kind of ‘love’, not that I’m saying you love her,” He said quickly when Laura choked on the juice she was taking a drink of, “That’s the kind that really means something. When you start off in such a bad place together and end up in such a good one together. It means you really care.”

Laura smiled a little and swirled around the juice in her glass, “Yeah.”

“Well...I’m glad you two are happy...even though you’re both too oblivious to realize it,” He rolled his eyes, “That’s why I had to step in. It was driving me crazy. You two would’ve been married and still like ‘yeah but does she like me?’ and like, dude. No.”

Laura snorted, “Thanks. I guess. And uh, I guess you’re not as douchey as previously thought.”

“Look, Carmilla and I act like we don’t like each other a lot but that’s just us being a big sister and little brother,” He said, “We’re really close.” Was all he said.

Laura nodded, “I know how she is,” She said, “I’m glad she has you.”

“ I’m glad she has  _ you. _ ”  He said and stood up from the table. Laura bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling too much at hearing her brother say that to her. That didn’t help stop the butterflies though.

“Well, I’m gonna go to bed now,” He said, “Goodnight. And good luck.”

“Thanks,” She said, “For...all that.”

“No problem.” He said and walked back towards his room. She finished her poptart and juice with a smile on her face before throwing her trash away and putting their glasses in the sink. She wandered back to Carmilla’s room and she was bundled up under the blankets.

Laura went over and closed the window a little bit before walking back around the bed and crawling in next to her. Carmilla stirred and grumbled a little.

“You leaving?” She asked in a raspy, half asleep voice.

“No.” Laura said quietly, making herself comfortable on her side, facing her.

Carmilla hummed and scooted closer to, grabbing onto her sweatshirt, “Good.”

Laura’s heart started beating a little faster. This was the closest they had ever come to cuddling and she had to fight back the urge to just wrap her arm around her and pull her closer. She settled for shifting slightly closer to her and resting her arm over where Carmilla’s hand was fisted in the front of her sweatshirt still. 

When they woke up the next morning...Well, Laura woke up because Charlie jumped right on her stomach and made her make a loud groaning sound, in turn waking Carmilla up.

Carmilla grimaced and shifted away from her, “Again you wake me with annoying shenanigans.” She grumbled in a sleepy voice as she stretched.

“Blame your psychotic cat.” Laura mumbled, curling up in the fetal position as he snuggled in between them. She just glared at him.

“Sure, blame the cat.” Carmilla sighed, opening her eyes and petting him.

Laura looked over at her to see her looking back at her and her heart started racing again. She’s getting really annoyed with that. And the accompanying butterflies. She’s not a middle schooler with a crush for god’s sake.

“Why are you wearing my sweatshirt?” She asked, glancing down to gesture to it.

“Oh um,” Good start, “I borrowed it when I went to find a snack last night.”

“ Stealing my clothes  _ and  _ food? I see how it is,” Carmilla sighed, “What time is it?”

“How would I know?” Laura grumbled, snuggling further into herself.

Carmilla glared at her but peeked over her own shoulder at her alarm clock, “Have you even been working?” She asked her.

“Not as much…I took the first two weeks off and have been going in a little bit since then.” Laura said, “Why?”

“Just wondering,” She sighed, “I need to go in soon.”

“Oh.” Laura said quietly.

“Trust me I’d rather stay in bed with you all day.” She winked before she sat up and scooted towards the edge of the bed, picking her clothes up and throwing them on.

That doesn’t sound like a terrible idea.

She walked out of the room for a minute and Laura was about to get out of bed until she came back in holding a cup of coffee, “Did you want some?” She asked as Laura was resting up on her elbow looking at her.

“No thanks.” She grinned nervously and sat all the way up.

“Well, I need to take a shower before I go to work so...you’re welcome to stay and steal more of my food or sleep more.” Carmilla offered.

“Uh, thanks,” Laura smiled, “But I should probably head home. Perry gets worried if I’m gone too long after staying the night somewhere…”

“Or you could join me?” She wiggled her eyebrows. Laura stood up with a sigh and walked over to her.

“Thanks but I really should get going.” She said quietly as she brushed by her.

“Why yes, Laura, you can keep my sweatshirt. Thanks for asking.” Carmilla said sarcastically as she followed Laura to the front door. Laura did her best to hide the effect the use of her actual name for like the first time ever had on her.

She turned around and smiled, “Aw thanks.”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes and put her coffee cup down, shoving her hands into the front pocket of  _ her  _ sweatshirt, “That’s fine, you can always bring it back next time you come over.” She said as she stepped closer.

Laura was doing her best to keep her breathing even, “What if I decide not to come back?”

Carmilla hummed and studied her face for a moment, “I don’t think you’d do that.”

Laura narrowed her eyes back at her, “Why?”

“You find me too irresistible.” She smirked.

Laura half snorted and half scoffed, “Okay.” She said sarcastically. She doesn’t need to know she’s right.

Carmilla’s smirk turned into a smile, “I don’t hear an argument.”

Laura rolled her eyes and pushed on her chest, making her stumble a step back. Thank god. She was beginning to feel like she was going to pass out if her heart didn’t slow down and she didn’t fucking breathe. And then she remembered what Laf said to do. “Test the waters” like a kiss goodbye. She can’t just...kiss her?? That’s like so obvious. But if Will was telling the truth, she likes her too so she wouldn’t be too freaked out by it right???

Carmilla raised her eyebrows and reached for the doorknob, opening the door for her, “Look I know I’m hot but I can’t stand here letting you stare at me all day.” She teased her.

“Shut up.” She mumbled and took a couple steps backwards out the door.

Carmilla grinned, “I have plans with my mother tonight so how about I call you tomorrow and then you can come over and stare at me all you want, huh?”

Laura rolled her eyes and Carmilla chuckled.

“I’ll see you later, cutie.” She leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss by the corner of her mouth.

“Yeah bye.” Laura squeaked out and turned around, quickly walking down the hallway. She’s pretty sure she saw Carmilla laughing as she turned around. Which she would too. Because she’s a fucking moron. Seriously is she like 10 now??

What a freakin’ joke.

* * *

 

A couple of days later when Laura came back from the doctor, she was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat while Perry and Laf sat at their little table on their laptops. Danny was sitting with them, they looked like they were up to something but Laura didn’t really care to ask. She’s tired and still annoyed her appointment had to be pushed back, but luckily this makes 4 weeks since it happened which means its mostly healed by now which means she can start physical therapy. She’s thrilled.

She’s annoyed though because of course today Carmilla’s game was the day game which means she couldn’t go. She might text her later. But like she is  _ really  _ tired. She’s been...stressing about these newfound discoveries.

“Hey, L,” Laf called to her. She hummed, signalling for them to continue, “What number were you on the high school team?”

Well that’s a weird question, “Eight...why?”

“Why is there a thirteen on the back of your sweatshirt then?” They asked.

Laura’s eyes widened and she shut the cabinet door a little harder than she meant to.

“ Who  _ was  _ thirteen?” They asked when Laura didn’t say anything.

“Y’know, if I’m not mistaken I believe it was Carmilla.” Danny answered.

“Oh yeah, it was!” Laf exclaimed, “Hey, Laura, why are you wearing Carmilla’s old sweatshirt?”

That whole conversation sounded way too sarcastic for Laura’s liking.

“ Well the answer is pretty obvious to me,” Perry spoke up, “Laura couldn’t see Emily anymore because she likes her  _ friend  _ too much, meaning she probably hasn’t seen anyone else either so...Carmilla is her... _ friend.” _

Laura was looking up at the ceiling, annoyed. She completely fucking forgot their numbers were on the back of their sweatshirts. Good going, Hollis.

“Makes sense to me.” Laf agreed.

Laura chanced turning around to glare at them but they were all just smirking at her, “Good luck coming up with a lie for this one, L.” Laf said.

“I think we should just tell her.” Danny suggested. Wait what?

“Tell me what?” Laura hissed.

“We know you’re sleeping with her, you don’t have to hide it anymore.” Danny said.

“ _ What?” _

“Yeah,” Danny said nonchalantly, “We have the whole time...well I have. Me and Kirsch. Laf and Perry figured it out though.”

“No way, how?” Laura scoffed. No way??

“You used to bitch about her constantly and it was pretty obvious you were into her so...when you started sleeping with ‘someone’...yeah.” Laf explained. She turned to Danny for her explanation.

“Carmilla talks to Will who talks to Kirsch who talks to me,” She said, “Will thought we should try to get you guys to hook up in the first place.”

“ _ What?”  _ Well he never mentioned that.

“Yeah, he knew she was into you...as did everyone in the entire world. Besides you...Anyway, that night we ‘left’ you at the game and you hooked up the first time...that was our first attempt. We didn’t think it would actually work so soon but...I guess we underestimated how into each other you guys were.” Danny explained.

Holy shit???

First she finds out Carmilla liked her the whole time and now she finds out her friends were conspiring to get them to hook up in the first place??

“We figured after the first time, the rest would take care of itself. Which it did.” Danny said.

“ Wait...was Carmilla in on this?” Laura asked.  _ Please say no please say no please say no. _

“ No,” Danny said, “Will would no longer be alive if she knew he said anything to us at first so...no she wasn’t. Don’t worry. She does know  _ now  _ that we know though.”

“For how long??” Laura asked.

“She was um...talking to Kirsch about you last week when you guys weren’t talking and she accidentally let it slip so...that’s when he told her we knew. Luckily Will survived her wrath.”

“Oh my god,” Laura sighed, “Why didn’t you say anything?” Funny how Will failed to mention that too.

“To be fair you didn’t say anything either.” Laf pointed out.

Laura just glared at them, “Because I didn’t want anyone to know who she was!”

“Look, Laura, we don’t care that it’s her. We never did,” Perry began to explain, “We never took the whole softball rivalry thing as seriously as you did, we knew she wasn’t a bad person. If you guys make each other happy and that’s all that matters.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “Do you guys even understand how much I hated myself when I started this with her though?”

“We’ve got a pretty good idea.” Danny chuckled.

“Admitting to myself that I actually like her was like the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.” She grumbled.

“Yeah but she feels the same so it’ll be worth it right?” Danny said.

Ugh talking about this with them was so weird she hated it.

“I’m going to go lay down.” She said. All of this was exhausting. At least they didn’t care. Not that she ever really thought they would...not really...she mostly didn’t say anything to save herself the embarrassment of admitting she finally let Carmilla...in...so to speak. She wouldn't have heard the end of it and now she probably never will.

Whatever. She needs a nap.

“Make sure to tell her if she comes over tonight she doesn’t have to sneak in your window anymore! Our door works just as well.” Laf called out to her.

“Shut up.” She shot a glare behind her as she walked towards her room. Okay but now she definitely needs to see her tonight. They need to talk about this.

She wondering though if “this” will lead to how they actually feel though. So that’s scaring the shit out of her

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all thought this was gonna be so angsty and it ended up being so gross. laura isnt THAT big of an idiot...even if she still maybe has a hard time believing carm actually likes her <3
> 
> but the real question is...WHEN WILL LAURA SPILL THE BEANS??????????
> 
> as always ask me whatever you over on tumblr @elisebaumans (besides when im updating xo)
> 
> also pls remember its canon that carmilla literally cannot stay mad at laura so keep that in mind if you think she "forgave" her too easily. there's a lot going on in that broody little brain that we can't seen in laura's pov


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which laura is a little more accepting of HER feelings but shes still having a hard time believing carmilla's. and in which will already considers her his sister-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laura is still a loser

It's been about a week or so since Laura has _seen_ Carmilla. Though this time it's really neither of their faults. Laura didn't go to the game because she was still tired and admittedly a little worried about how things may go since everyone knows that everyone knows. Then after that a bunch of things kept coming up, particularly with Carmilla desperately trying to find ways to stop her mother from selling the store. So Laura decided maybe it was best to give her a little space since it was clearly stressing her out.

And Laura had been going back to work more regularly this last week and that was super fun. She misses not being able to walk properly simply because she didn't have to be there as much.

Anyway, this week has been good to her. She had been stressing out way too much about accepting her feelings and wondering what Carmilla's truly were, despite her conversation with Will. So just texting her every once in awhile gave her a chance to chill and _not_ overthink things.

Considering the last week they didn't see each other included her actively trying not to think about her, therefore probably making her think about her even more. And included getting ignored. This time she knows they're at least still on good terms.

She still misses seeing her though. But she's also a little more comfortable with her feelings so she's not...overreacting about it. It's still a little weird for her to be honest but...she's fine.

She might even say she's moving on from the middle school crush stage to one that features her acceptance a little more. Like...an adult crush stage. Where she doesn't act like a damn fool every time she thinks about her. Therefore hopefully when she's around her as well.

That is until she turned the corner of one of the aisles at work to see Carmilla grabbing a bag of cat food and her heart about leapt out of her chest as she came to a shoe-squeaking, abrupt stop.

Carmilla turned to see who was causing the small ruckus and grinned upon seeing her, "Well hey there, stranger," She said and Laura finally got her shit together and walked over to her, smiling. And here she thought she was over this stage. How cute of her, "I didn't know you'd be working." Carmilla said. Oh cute, she actually did come here whether or not Laura was here. Cute. Everything is cute.

"I've been getting back to my regular hours since I can walk like a normal person again." Laura explained calmly.

"I see," Carmilla nodded, "I bet you miss just lounging around in bed all day."

Laura's face scrunched a little as she shrugged, "I'm not really a lazy type person so...I only miss the times when-," Well crap she can't back out of that sentence now, "...you were there to keep me...occupied."

"Ohhhh," Carmilla raised her eyebrows, "Look at you, almost sounding like you might actually like me a little."

Oh she has no idea.

"Yeah well," Laura shrugged casually, "Maybe you grew on me a little." She admitted quietly. What an understatement.

Carmilla's lips turned up a little, "Nice to see I was right then."

"What?" Laura asked.

"Remember I always told you you might actually like me if you got your head out of your ass?" Carmilla reminded her, "I was right." She said proudly.

Laura rolled her eyes. Another nice blow to her pride about all this.

"You're so full of it." She said.

Carmilla snorted, "I don't hear a denial."

Laura shook her head and sighed, "Are you going to the game tonight?" She asked, changing the subject before either of them could say anything that would put her right back where she had been.

"Maybe," Carmilla shrugged, "Why, do you want me to?"

"I was just asking." Laura said.

Carmilla hummed, "Well maybe," She said, "Are you gonna be busy after? It's been awhile." She pouted.

Laura bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from smiling too much at how absolutely adorable she looked just then.

Ugh.

"No I won't be. I don't particularly feel like going out with everyone with the knowledge of them knowing about us and them knowing we know." Laura explained.

"Yeah that'd be super fun." Carmilla joked.

"So...with that in mind can we go to your place?" Laura asked.

"Whatever you want, cupcake." Carmilla said.

Laura _did_ smile at her then. God she hates how much her life could be the plot of a terrible rom-com. Every single thought that passes through her mind about Carmilla these days is so damn cheesy and stupid, every single reaction she has to her be it being on the verge of a heart attack or a swarm of butterflies in her stomach or staring or sweaty palms or _anything._

Jesus Christ what changed her opinion so drastically????

"Okay," Laura shook herself out of it with a deep breath, "I'll see you later then."

Carmilla nodded, "Yeah you should probably get back to work."

"Yeah." Laura agreed.

Carmilla turned to pick up the bag of cat food she was getting and stopped next to Laura, "Try not to think about me too much." She whispered near her ear with a smirk before kissing Laura's cheek and continuing on her way.

Laura finally let out the breath of air she had sucked in when Carmilla had leaned towards her when she was sure Carmilla had disappeared behind her. She relaxed herself a little, mentally rolling her eyes at herself so hard she thought her actual eyes might fall out of her face.

Ridiculous.

* * *

 

_Carmilla: Come sit with me cutie_

Laura was laying on the bench in the dugout since everyone was on the field right now.

_Carmilla: I'm all alone :[_

_Laura: What? Where's Kirsch?_

_Carmilla: In the stands with William_

_Laura: ......where are you?_

_Carmilla: On the roof of the utility building. Nice view. But I can't see you from here so that kinda diminished its value :/_

Oh my god. Laura grinned.

_Laura: If I leave the dugout I can't come back_

_Carmilla: Fine do whatever you want. Sit in the stinky dugout, I'll just be up here alllll alone_

Ugh. Laura would much rather be with her. The moon is rising and the stars are starting to shine...

Not that it matters. There are only a couple of innings left anyway.

She got up and snuck out of the dugout and out of the gate, making her way towards the utility building. Though she wonders if she's going to have a problem climbing up there with her ankle still not being 100%.

She hopped up on the lid of the dumpster and well, anyone of a taller height could easily lift themselves up onto the roof from there but she had to really put some oomf behind her jump and pushing herself up and rolling onto the roof. She laid there with a sigh as she gathered herself before crawling up the slight incline on her hands and knees. She's not a fan of heights. Or the possibility of slipping/tripping/falling/etc to her death.

"I don't think you could've been any louder." Carmilla said as she sat down next to her.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to get down." Laura said, ignoring her.

"Well I hope you do, we have plans," Carmilla said, "Although I wouldn't be opposed to carrying out our plans up here. Sex beneath the stars. How romantic." She bumped her shoulder with Laura's and Laura just side-eyed her. But hell she probably wouldn't be opposed either. As long as it's after everyone leaves and the field's lights are out.

"Wanna tell me why you're up here instead of in the stands like normal people?" Laura asked after a moment.

Carmilla shrugged, "I didn't feel like being surrounded by morons."

"Right of course." Laura snorted.

"Why did you come up here?" Carmilla turned to look at her. Laura glanced over at her and shrugged as she looked down nervously, "Last I recall you weren't really into just 'hanging out' with me." She reminded her.

Laura huffed quietly. She hates this.

"Well like I said earlier you kinda grew on me." She mumbled.

"Awwwww," Carmilla wrapped her arm around her shoulders and shook her a little. Laura was slightly displeased, "You're so precious." She teased her.

Laura sighed. And made the mistake of looking over at her to see her looking back at her. Luckily it was dark enough for her to be incapable of staring into her pretty, brown eyes and looking like an idiot. But the lights shining onto the features of her face made for something else to stare at. Including her lips that she stared at, her own lips parting because she really wanted to surge forward and kiss her.

But then she noticed Carmilla's lips turning up into her signature smirk. That's when she looked back up to her eyes.

"If you wanna kiss me that bad already go ahead, cutie." She teased her.

Laura huffed and turned away from her but Carmilla didn't take her arm from around her.

"I can't believe you haven't pushed me off of you yet," Carmilla said after a few minutes, "Or do you like being in my arms that much?" She smirked again.

Laura sighed loudly, "If I kiss you will you shut up?"

Carmilla snorted, "I'm not making any promises."

Her heart started beating a little faster when she looked back over at her. She's definitely _not_ planning on fooling around up here so this kiss is going to be a kiss just to kiss. Under the guise of wanting her to shut up. But whatever.

Carmilla looked at her expectantly, clearly not going to make the first move here. Maybe this is one of those comfort zone things Laf was telling her about where she knows Laura's "rules" about this arrangement so she's not going to do anything that may break said rules unless Laura initiates it or says anything otherwise.

So Laura leaned forward and kissed her before she could scare herself out of it. She brought her hand up to the back of Carmilla's neck, lacing her fingers through her hair. Carmilla's other hand rested on Laura's leg, just above her knee as she kissed her back.

Much softer than Laura expected her to. She was following Laura's pace which was soft and slow, probably one of the tamest kisses they've ever shared. Which Laura was deliberately doing because as previously mentioned, she isn't about to fool around up here. And because maybe she wants Carmilla to think "what the hell was that all about?" at some point.

And that went on for a few moments before Carmilla pulled back, looking at her silently. Maybe it worked??

"Look, it did make you shut up." Laura teased quietly and Carmilla let out a sharp breath as she tried not to smile and laugh at her.

"What are you two doing up there besides making out?" Kirsch called up to them.

Carmilla leaned over Laura a little to see him standing at the side of the building with Will, "Getting away from you two goons." She called back at them. Laura would've leaned back a little but Carmilla's arm was still, loosely, around her so she was kinda stuck with Carmilla's profile just a few inches away from her face.

So she peered over at them too as he called back up, "The game is almost over so I thought we'd see if we could find where you went. The Wildcats are wrapping up the win in case you were too busy to notice."

Laura smiled happily at the news. She had been _watching_ while they were up here but processing? Not so much.

"Already?" Carmilla asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah," Will said, "The other team wasn't having much luck at the plate so it didn't take long for the innings to go by."

Carmilla hummed as Kirsch spoke up again, "Are you two coming out with us or making up an excuse not to go so you guys can go home and canoodle more?"

"Well we don't need to make up excuses anymore now, do we?" Carmilla reminded him, "So no, we're going back to my place."

"Thanks for the warning." Will have them a thumbs up.

Laura sighed quietly. _This_ is _so_ weird. Talking to them about this after trying to keep it from them for so long. So weird.

"Come down and at least wait for D-Bear with us!" Kirsch said with a tiny pout.

Carmilla sighed and slowly stood up, walking down the roof to the back where Laura came up.

"Wait!" Laura squeaked, crawling down after her, "I need help!" She said as Carmilla hopped down on the dumpster, looking back up at her.

"The first step to recovery is always admitting that you need help." She said, trying to sound and look serious but Laura rolled her eyes as she sat down on the edge.

"I'm serious," Laura said, "I don't know if my ankle can handle the impact of landing on a not completely stable surface."

"Fine," Carmilla said, "Scoot forward." She instructed her.

"I'm already on the edge!" Laura whined.

"Oh my god," Carmilla mumbled and stepped forward, wrapping her arms loosely around her legs, "Just scoot a little further until I can get a better grip on you."

Laura whined and put her hands on Carmilla's head with a death grip on her hair as she slowly inched closer to the edge. She's mostly just afraid of Carmilla dropping her or falling with her or anything that ended with her on the ground with a broken neck.

She knows Carmilla is rather strong despite her small stature but...

"Stop whining," Carmilla finally said as she tightened her grip around her, "On three you're gonna slide the rest of the way okay? One...two...three."

Laura closed her eyes as Carmilla swept her off the roof and spun a little, leaning down enough to plant her feet on the dumpster. Laura opened her eyes and released her death grip on Carmilla's hair, moving her hands to her shoulders as Carmilla's rested on her waist to make sure she was actually steady.

"Thanks." Laura whispered.

"Let's go, love birds!" Will broke their...moment? Was that a moment? It kind of felt like one...

Carmilla's jaw clenched as she let go of her and hopped off the dumpster. Laura sat down on the edge of that and was thankful it was much small of a distance to go, and on sturdier ground. But Carmilla held out her hand to help her which she happily took.

How sweet.

"Hey, Laura," That super sweet voice cut through her like a knife. She turned towards where it came from as the others continued the short walk to the locker rooms, "Long time no see." Emily said.

Laura smiled awkwardly. The last time she saw her she was walking out of her apartment after telling her she "can't do this right now". So...

"Hey, Emily." She said, stopping to talk to her, receiving a slight glare from Carmilla as she turned back to look at her.

"I guess I see now why you said you thought we should just be...'friends' now." She smiled sweetly, sort of gesturing over to Carmilla.

"I'm..." Laura sighed, "I'm so sorry about all of that I thought maybe-"

"Hey," Emily interrupted her, "It's fine. You're not dating her but that doesn't mean you don't wish you were right?"

"If it matters I really did like you," Laura said and cringed at how terribly cliche that sounded, "That sounds so stupid I'm sorry." Her whole life is pretty much a rom-com at this point. Like literally every aspect of it. Including her thoughts, words, and actions. _Every_ bit of it.

Emily chuckled quietly, "It's not," She reassured her, "You might've liked me but there are feelings there that no one can compete with."

Laura gave her a confused look so she elaborated a little, "I might not know what exactly is going on or anything about her...or anything," She laughed a little, "I don't know...you two just have this...vibe."

"Really?" Laura sounded both disbelieving and and confused. A vibe?

Emily shrugged, "I just wanted to tell you I have no hard feelings towards you so if you actually did want to be real friends that's fine. You don't have to feel bad or anything," She said, "If y'know, she'd be okay with it."

Laura smiled, "Thanks for saying that," She said, "It's been kinda bothering me still. How all of that happened and then I just...yeah."

"Cupcake!" Carmilla called over and Laura glanced over and saw Danny and the rest of her friends over there with them.

"I'll let you go, _cupcake,"_ She teased, "Have a good night. Don't be a stranger."

"Okay," Laura smiled again, "Bye."

Emily nodded her head a little and Laura walked over to them.

Danny was giving her a curious look and Carmilla just seemed a little off. No doubt a little pissy she was just talking to her. Cute.

"Last chance to come with us." Kirsch told them.

Laura shook her head and Carmilla just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alright well," He started, "You two be safe." He winked and they all said their goodnights and walked off with him as she and Carmilla started towards her car.

"She just wanted to tell me she's not mad or anything about what happened with me and her." Laura said after a moment.

"I didn't say anything, cutie." Carmilla said.

"I know but you're acting...broody." Laura pointed out.

Carmilla glanced over at her, "Why would that have to do with her?"

"Because the last time you acted like that was because of her." Laura reminded her.

Carmilla sighed and shrugged, "I don't really care," She said, "Besides, you're going home with _me_ not her so..."

Laura glanced over at her to see a pleased smirk on her face.

"Congratulations." Laura smiled.

"Thanks." Carmilla chuckled as they reached her car.

Laura shook her head as she climbed in. What a cute loser.

* * *

 

"Shit I know I'm sorry I'm late," Laura answered her phone, half asleep, half frantic as she threw the covers off of herself and nearly fell out of Carmilla's bed, "I forgot to set my alarm I'm sorry." She said as she pulled up her jeans and found her other clothes.

She frowned though, she needs a clean shirt.

"Might I suggest with your frequent nocturnal extracurricular activities that you change your availability to not be early in the morning?" Danny suggested.

"Good idea." Laura mumbled. She knew Danny was kidding but it was actually a good idea. She tended to not set her alarm when she's too busy banging Carmilla.

Danny laughed, "See you soon, hurry up."

"Yeah yeah." Laura hung up her phone and went over to "Ell's drawer" to find a shirt.

She heard Carmilla grumbling behind her as she pulled it open only to find that it was empty. Besides one shirt. Her brows furrowed as she pulled it out, seeing that it was her shirt. The one Carmilla stole when she borrowed her sweatshirt.

Laura stared at it for a moment before pulling it over her head. She turned around to see Carmilla looking at her through still very sleepy looking eyes.

"She got her stuff a couple weeks ago." Carmilla said in a gravely voice.

"I didn't ask." Laura said as she sat down on the edge of the bed after grabbing a pair of socks out of Carmilla's top drawer, pulling them on.

"And I figured you're here quite a bit so..."

"I'm not asking for you to explain." Laura reminded her as she pulled on her shoes.

Carmilla sat up and scooted closer to her.

"Should I have told you?" Carmilla asked.

"It's just a drawer," Laura said. Silently freaking out. It _is_ just a drawer but...typically a person got a specific drawer at someone's place if the relationship was a bit more serious. And she knows she used to date Ell so that could've been why she had one in the first place..."I mean it was Ell's so..."

"So it doesn't mean anything." Carmilla sounded like she was trying to convince her.

"Yeah of course not." Laura shook her head and stood up, turning to look at her. She was looking up at her with just a little bit of worry etched in her features.

"And now you have your one shirt back so technically it's not-"

"I have to go," Laura interrupted her. Carmilla's mouth closed and she took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair. Aside from seeming slightly worried about what just happened, something else seems up, "Are you okay?" She asked her, a little softer.

"Yeah," Carmilla nodded, "I just...My stomach doesn't feel great."

"Good thing I can't get you pregnant or I'd be a little worried." Laura joked. Good one.

It got Carmilla to chuckle quietly though, "Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl. Get to work."

Laura frowned a little. She doesn't want to leave her if she doesn't feel good but it's also not really in the "job description" of a fuck buddy to take care of each other when sick.

But she also considers this a little more than just sex now. And she wants Carmilla to know this. But she also needs to get to work.

"I'll check on you when I get off, okay?" Laura offered, "Text me if you need anything."

Carmilla gave her a tiny little smile and nod, "Will do, cupcake," She said, "And if you don't mind I'm gonna sit out walking you to the door this time." She said, laying back down.

"That's fine," Laura walked around to her side, "Get some rest." She told her and leaned down, placing a kiss on her a little warmer than normal forehead.

Carmilla looked somewhere between genuinely shocked and pleased that Laura initiated a kiss goodbye for once. And Laura was pretty proud of herself as well.

Like it _was_ just on her forehead but, Carmilla always did the cheek thing and she's kinda sick right now so...She's actually just surprised that she actually did it instead of overthinking it and just running off.

Carmilla didn't say anything and Laura just smiled at her before making sure she had all of her stuff she needs and leaving.

And she knows just what to do to hopefully show Carmilla that she really does care about her.

* * *

 

_Laura: Are you home?_

_Will: Umm...who is this?_

_Laura: It's Laura_

_Laura: Laura Hollis. Your sister's fuck buddy._

_Will: ..........Right. How did you get my number?_

_Laura: I asked Kirsch for it. I need to know if you're home._

_Will: ...I'm not. But I will be soon, why?_

_Laura: Your sister isn't feeling well and I can't keep texting her or anything to check on her so will you keep an eye on her?_

_Will: Awwwww!!!! How sweet of you. What's wrong with her?_

_Laura: She didn't really say besides her stomach feeling weird but she looked like shit so..._

_Will: Great. She better not throw up on me or I'm suing you_

_Laura: Why would you sue ME!?_

_Will: For caring too much about her and making me take care of her while her wife isn't home_

Laura snorted and rolled her eyes. She doesn't care _too_ much. She knows when she's sick she likes to have someone at least make sure she's okay, if not keep her company and all that good stuff. And so maybe Carmilla is pretty much nothing like her but still...

And she's not her wife.

_Laura: Just do it please. If you have a thermometer check and see if she has a fever. And bring her home a Sprite or Gatorade or something or make sure she drinks some water_

_Will: Are you a doctor now or something?_

_Laura: No, my dad was very overprotective of me so I know a lot about taking care of someone when they're sick_

_Will: Alright whatever. But I'm telling her you're making me do all this._

_Will: Because I'm guessing you're still keeping your feelings to yourself for whatever reason_

_Will: So I bet she'd like to hear this_

_Laura: I don't care. No I haven't told her but that doesn't mean I'm not trying to SHOW her until I'm ready to actually talk about it_

_Will: I still don't know why you won't just talk to her, I told you the big idiot has been head over heels for you for MONTHS._

Laura sighed.

_Laura: I know this I just...I don't know. I'm pretty well accepting of the feelings and mostly comfortable with them and even though you said that I just...idk_

_Will: You two are so stubborn_

_Will: What are you getting her for her bday? Yknow it's next Saturday right_

_Laura: ....I was aware it was soon but I wasn't sure when_

_Laura: And I don't know_

_Will: You should take her on a date ;)_

_Laura: Yeah okay_

_Will: Lol. But for real you should get her get her something. Like anything. From you, she'd appreciate a fucking leaf or something_

_Laura: Lol shut up. I'll think about it_

_Laura: Any suggestions?_

_Will: I might try to weasel something out of her for you_

_Laura: Gee thanks lol_

_Will: Yeah yeah_

_Will: But whatever. I'll let you know if I need any medical assistance_

_Laura: Thanks :)_

_Will: Yeah yeahhhhh, see ya later sis ;P_

Laura bit her bottom lip and shook her head. He seems so damn sure about this. So why is she so nervous about telling her??

She's been starting to think maybe because then it would be _real._ They'd actually be together. _Together_. And the possibility of Laura getting her heart broken is already here but then? At least now if they broke it off they weren't really together so maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad?

She doesn't fucking know.

But of course telling someone you like them isn't easy in the first place. The difficulty rises when _you_ agreed to a sexual relationship with said person, telling them that it's _just_ sex and no feelings will ever be involved. It rises even more when said person and literally everyone else in the whole world told you you'd like her if you got to know her and you agreed to the arrangement anyway.

The difficulty rises even more when you're friends have been able to tell you have feelings for her before you even knew you did.

All of this really and just the way she was about Carmilla in general...just...makes this so hard. Part of her doesn't want to admit her feelings to Carmilla because of her already so badly bruised ego. The other part is just...

A nervous girl. Wondering if fully handing over her heart to someone right now is what she wants. Especially when that person is Carmilla Karnstein.

The Carmilla Karnstein who was a goddamn lady killer. Sleeping with all the girls she could get. Which was a lot more than one would expect. The Carmilla Karnstein who had all of these girls wrapped around her little finger, who would happily be with her if she asked.

These girls being much more attractive, much more interesting...

The Carmilla Karnstein who could probably get almost any girl she wanted. Sexually, romantically...in every sense. Yet she's supposed to believe out of all of these girls, Carmilla _likes_ her. Carmilla would be with her...

It's just kind of hard for her to fathom.

Like...why her?

And then on top of all of that, the fact that all of this hit her like a ton of bricks out of nowhere! One second she's like "lol as if I would ever like Carmilla Karnstein", then the next she's...she can't even describe how she feels about her. Laura Hollis from about three months ago would be so disgusted. And offended. Hell, Laura Hollis from like, a month ago would be like "lmfao whatever"...But Laura Hollis right now doesn't even care that much anymore.

She likes her. A lot. The only thing bothering her is all of her doubts previously mentioned.

And as for a birthday present? No fucking clue.

Laura shook herself out of her thoughts. She needed to get back to work. She'll maybe think about it later. Work now, feelings later.

Like later later. She doesn't want to talk to Carmilla about it when she checks on her after work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO sorry this is so short for how long it took me to update. i am a cashier and as you know the holiday season just ended so, i've been uber not into writing a lot recently and it didn't help when i ended up not liking whatever i had written so...this is like...the 7th go i had at this chapter? and im still not super happy with it but it was gonna be a filler-y chapter anyway so...this is what i was "happiest" with in the end. i have more time off now though so maybe...MAYBE...i wont take over a month to update this time :D thanks for sticking around :)
> 
> AND as always, ask me anything you'd like on tumblr @elisebaumans. just dont ask when im updating please ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which laura maybe spills some feelings, some cliche hollstein stargazing happens, laura asks carmilla something, and maybe they're finally starting to get somewhere. finally. maybe.

"It's about fucking time you got here," Will said as he opened the door for Laura, "I was afraid she wasn't going to make it. And by that I mean I was going to smother her with her pillow soon."

Laura raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Uh, why?"

"She is the biggest baby when she's sick _and_ she's got a shitty attitude today on top of that," Will explained as he walked over and flopped down on the couch, "So with that in mind...good luck."

Laura shook her head and made her way back to Carmilla's room, knocking on the doorframe to get her attention, "Hey."

Carmilla cracked an eye open and looked at her, "I thought you said you'd check on me after work just to make me feel better."

"What kind of person do you take me for?" Laura gasped and walked over to sit next to her. She looks like she hasn't moved very much.

"The kind that hoped my delirium would make me think you hadn't actually said that." Carmilla said. Laura could tell she was joking though.

She rolled her eyes, "Will told me earlier you don't even have a fever so I'm sorry to tell you, if you're delirious, it's probably not because of whatever illness you think you have."

Carmilla frowned, "It must be you then," She sighed, "What's that Beyoncé song? Drunk in Love?"

"Oh my god," Laura laughed. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and rested her hand on Carmilla's forehead. Carmilla's eyes closed and she studied her face for a moment, taking in her tired yet content looking features.

And she knows Carmilla likes to joke about that but she also wonders sometimes if she really is just joking. She knows what Will said but she always jokes about being _in love_ with her. Not just liking her or caring about her.

"I'm thinking Will lied about your fever." She said quietly.

Carmilla shook her head under Laura's hand, "It was 97.9 so technically I'm underheated not overheated," She informed her, "And I don't think being less than a degree from normal causes delirium. So it's you."

Laura smiled a little and shook her head, removing her hand from her forehead, "Have you like...thrown up or anything?"

"Why do you wanna make sure I don't have puke breath before you kiss me?" She opened her eyes and smirked a little.

Laura pursed her lips, "I was just wondering," She said, "Have you eaten or anything?"

Carmilla shook her head, "No to both. I don't know what's up with me."

Laura frowned, "Are you nervous or anxious about something?" She asked, "I know when I was little after...after she left...I had really bad anxiety. It would literally make me sick to my stomach sometimes. I wouldn't eat very much because of it too. So that could cause you to-"

"I'm obviously pretty stressed out about the store," Carmilla interrupted her, "I get pretty bad anxiety sometimes too but it's never really made me feel like this."

Laura shrugged, "Sometimes we worry a lot about stuff we aren't even entirely aware of."

"Yeah." Carmilla said quietly and closed her eyes again.

Laura looked at her for a moment, "How do you feel other than your stomach being upset? Tired? Weak?"

She shrugged a little, "I'm tired in the sense that I don't really want to move but other than that..." She shrugged again.

"Why don't you turn on the tv and see if there's anything on? Or find a movie you wanna watch and see if you can try to get your mind off of whatever is bothering you so much?" Laura suggested, grabbing the remote off the nightstand and hitting the power button before handing it to her, "And I'll see if I can find something light for you to try to eat."

"Okay..." Carmilla looked up at her briefly before turning her attention to the tv. Laura got up and went to the kitchen, looking around for something.

"Will!" Laura called out, "Do you guys have anything that's not..."

"Not really." Will said, suddenly behind her.

She sighed and turned to him, "Do you have any tea? Like chamomile?"

"Oh yeah," He went to look for it, "You know I found this really good recipe for a smoothie with this stuff. She liked it when I made her try it, do you wanna see if she'll drink that?"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea," Laura nodded. He nodded and started gathering the stuff he puts in it, "So...I don't think she's actually sick."

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he went on about making it, "Why?"

"I mean not like in the stomach virus or whatever sense I just mean, I think something is bothering her. Like its stress induced."

"Well you do know the situation with the store." He said.

"I know but, that's been bothering her for a couple of weeks and she hasn't been like this," Laura said, "Would you know of anything else?"

"Other than continuing her relationship with you feeling the way she does for so long and having no clue you feel the same?" He said, "Not really."

Laura frowned, "You don't think _I'm_ making her feel like that do you?"

He shrugged, "It's honestly hard to tell with her," He said, "But with how much she's worrying about what will happen when she doesn't have the store to manage, continuing with you for so long when you're not doing much to prove you actually have feelings for her...probably not helping."

"And before you argue," He said again, "Yes, you're doing a lot more to try to show you _do_ care about her but she's just about as oblivious as you are. I have told you over and over again how she feels about you and you _still_ don't get it."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "So what are you saying I need to tell her how I feel right now?"

"I'm saying you need to do it before she thinks you don't and won't ever care about her the way she cares about you and gives up." He said.

"That's exactly what Perry said before." She said, more to herself than to him.

He shot a look over at her as he put the top on the blender, "What a coincidence," He said and flipped it on, "Look I don't think you're the problem here, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying sometimes she gets so caught up in her own head and heart and doesn't even realize it." He said over the loud sound.

Laura pursed her lips and stared at him as he watched everything blend together. They were right though. Carmilla might've waited around this long but she won't forever. And it's stupid for her to keep hiding how she feels when technically she _knows_ she feels the same.

Just because she has a hard time believing it doesn't mean it's not true.

And she knows from past experiences that liking someone so much that doesn't know, or you wonder if they might like you too...she had bad experiences with keeping herself calm with that. It can and _will_ fuck you up.

The sudden silence snapped her attention back to Will who was pouring part of the smoothie in a small glass. She took it from him and smiled her thanks before walking back to Carmilla's room. She was now laying across her bed on her side watching...The Real Housewives of whatever.

"I did not at all peg you for the trashy reality television type," Laura sat down in front of her legs and held out the glass for her, "Will made you a smoothie."

Carmilla looked at it and then at her before sitting up a little and taking it from her, "I can only aspire to be so rich that all I have time for is cussing people out and nearly beating the shit out of them when they piss me off. And continue to try to hang out with them despite our mutual hatred."

Laura snorted and Carmilla grinned at her before taking a small sip, "That's certainly the dream." Laura joked. Carmilla continued grinning as they both watched.

"You don't have to stay with me y'know. I'll be fine." Carmilla said after a few minutes.

Laura looked over at her as she continued looking at the tv, "I know," She said quietly, "But I want to." Carmilla looked over at her at that.

And until she looked in her eyes just then she had been fine. Not nervous or anything akin to a child with a crush, but fine. And then she looked in her eyes, her sleepy and confused looking eyes. And she just...

"Why?" Carmilla asked in a small voice.

Laura looked at her blankly, blinking as her mouth opened to form an answer but one never came out, "I just.." Say it, "I just...Care about you." She quickly and quietly. Not even entirely sure she actually said it out loud but the look on Carmilla's face told her she did.

She just looked...confused.

"Since when?" Carmilla asked her.

Laura blinked a few more times in a desperate attempt to not look away from her bashfully, "I don't know," She finally said, truthfully, "But I know I do."

Carmilla studied her face for a moment before turning back to the tv silently. That's it?

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Laura asked her, despite telling herself to just leave it alone.

"What do you want me to say?" Carmilla asked, in an almost indecipherable tone.

"I...I don't know," Laura admitted, "I just...thought I'd get more of a reaction with that."

Carmilla shrugged, "I kinda already knew I guess."

Laura just stared at her, "Huh?"

"Your behavior has changed a lot since the beginning of this," Carmilla pointed out, "It's not that you admitting that doesn't make me feel particularly...happy or surprised or anything but..."

"Okay..." Laura shook her head. Still not understanding. She thought maybe...well she doesn't really know but admitting you care about someone is kind of a big deal right?

Unless she's looking for an _I fucking like you._

Except right now she's lucky she spit out an _I care about you_ and after Carmilla's almost non-reaction to that, an _I like you_ can wait for another time.

Though she feels like _caring_ should mean more than _liking_ but maybe that's just her. Or maybe Carmilla really is as bull-headed as Will says.

But she silently drank the rest of the smoothie which surprised her, "There's more in the fridge if you want some." She said when Carmilla sat the glass down on her nightstand.

"Not now." She shook her head.

"Okay..." Laura said, "Just let me know."

Carmilla glanced over at her, "If you're going to stay you can make yourself a little more comfortable," She gestured to her jeans and shoes, "You can borrow some of my sweatpants...as long as you actually give them back this time." She narrowed her eyes playfully at her.

Laura grinned a little, glad to see the tension she felt was gone again as she stood up and went to the dresser for a pair, changing into them.

Carmilla had turned back the right way in bed and Laura stretched out beside her when she climbed back on.

"Since I'm sick and you're here to take care of me," Carmilla started and Laura knew where she was going with that, "Am I allowed to ask you...to cuddle?"

Laura let out a strangled half-laughing sound. Okay maybe she _didn't_ know where she was going with that.

"Okay never mind." Carmilla snorted.

"No I just," Laura tried to explain, "I didn't expect you to say that."

"So is that a yes?" Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," Laura answered before she even actually thought about it, "I guess." She added, to not seem so...excited.

"Great." Carmilla smirked and scooted closer to her, snuggling with her head on Laura's chest which Laura was now regretting because there was no way she couldn't hear and/or feel her heart pounding against it. Carmilla threw her arm over Laura's stomach and her leg tangled with Laura's.

Laura stared up at the ceiling _begging_ herself to calm down. They've never done this. Let alone to just _do it_. Not even after sex or anything just...cuddling. And it felt _so_ right.

Shit. As if she thought it couldn't get any worse. She shifted her arm a little and brought it up to Carmilla's head, combing through and playing with her hair a little, to at least try to help _her_ relax. Carmilla breathed out slowly in content and Laura's pretty sure it didn't take long for her to pass out. Which she was thankful for. Now maybe she can do the same.

  
  


And she did, but not for very long. Or she didn't think it was that long. Because her phone started ringing. Her face scrunched up in annoyance and she slipped out from under Carmilla and answered it with a pretty much hissed "hello?"

"Why aren't you answering my texts?" Kirsch asked on the other end of the line.

"I'm busy." She said quietly. She looked over at Carmilla who looked like she wasn't disturbed.

"How busy?" He asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to find Carmilla a birthday present?"

She probably should go with him, she kind of wanted to, he could help her find something. But she also doesn't want to leave her.

"I would but I'm kind of with her. She doesn't feel good." Laura explained.

"Aw," Kirsch said. She could practically see the smile on his face right now, "Taking care of her?"

"Yeah," She rolled her eyes, "But I kinda wanna go with you, can we go some other time?"

She heard him sigh, "Yeah I guess but it has to be tomorrow."

"Why does it _have_ to be tomorrow?" She asked.

"Because I said so," He said and she shook her head, "Do you want to get her something or something?"

"Yeah," Laura admitted, "And I need your help."

"Cupcake?" Carmilla's voice caught her attention and she told Kirsch to hang on a second, "Go ahead and go I'm fine."

"How-" She probably acted like she was still asleep, "Are you sure?"

Carmilla nodded, "I feel a lot better and Will is here if I need anything."

Laura looked at her for a moment before deciding that she does look a little better and will probably be fine. She can always keep checking on her, "Okay I guess we can go tonight." Laura told him.

"Oh cool!" He exclaimed, "Do you want me to just pick you up there?"

"Uh," Laura sighed, "Yeah I guess."

"Cool! Are you ready now?" He asked.

"By the time you get here I will be." She said.

"Cool! See ya soon."

"Yeah bye." Laura said and hung up.

"Kirsch?" Carmilla asked.

Laura nodded, "He wants me to go...shopping with him."

Carmilla's lips quirked up a little and she tilted her head, "It wouldn't happen to be for a certain someone's birthday next weekend would it?"

Laura mimicked her look and tone, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Carmilla hummed and grinned, "Yeah okay," She said, not believing her, "But just so you know, that certain someone would appreciate getting a nice lap dance from her lady lover."

Laura choked out a laugh, "Good luck with that."

Carmilla pouted, "Not even a strip tease?"

"If this theoretical thing was happening, why would this 'lady lover' unwrap herself when it's much better if the birthday girl did it herself?" Laura asked.

"For y-her maybe." Carmilla's face scrunched a little.

Laura rolled her eyes but smiled softly at her, "Is that really all the birthday girl wants?"

Carmilla shrugged, "She might just be happy with anything she gets from her."

"Even if she got her a _male_ stripper?" Laura teased.

"Okay maybe not _anything_." Carmilla made a disgusted face and Laura just laughed. She got up and changed back into her jeans and tossed the sweatpants at Carmilla.

"There I gave them back." She stuck her tongue out at her.

"Were you going to come back?" Carmilla asked as Laura pocketed her phone and started combing through her hair with her fingers.

"I don't know why?" Laura asked casually. Well she definitely would if she wanted her to.

Carmilla shrugged, "I was just gonna tell you you didn't have to if you didn't want to," She said, "I'll probably be asleep when you'd get back anyway."

Laura looked at her, "I'll just text you and see." She suggested. Carmilla nodded as they heard a loud knock at the front door.

"God please get him before he comes barreling back here to see me." Carmilla whined.

Laura snorted, "Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do, nurse Hollis,"  Carmilla smirked, "Am I allowed to have one last request before you're off duty?"

Laura took a deep breath and gave her a look to signal her to continue, "Kiss me?" She asked, Laura could tell the "request" probably didn't come out as confident as she wanted it to.

"I guess." She sighed like it was just such an awful request of her as she walked over to her.

She bent down and Carmilla's eyes were searching her own, scanning over the rest of her face before landing on her lips. Her own lips curving up into a small smile. Laura was _pretty_ sure the possibility of the butterflies in her stomach making her throw up all over her was very high. Either that or her heart heart flying out of her chest.

Both of which she's pretty sure Carmilla would not appreciate.

She put her index finger under Laura's chin and her thumb on her chin, pulling her into a soft kiss that made Laura nearly fall to the floor. She braced herself with one hand on the bed and the other on her cheek as she kissed her back.

Carmilla pulled back painfully slowly, making Laura fight back the urge to close the distance again but she stayed still. Not opening her eyes as Carmilla's lips finally, completely left hers. She took her hand off her chin and Laura finally opened her eyes.

"Bye, sweetheart." Carmilla said quietly.

"Yeah bye." Laura breathed out and stood up straight, making her way out as quickly as her somewhat shaky legs could take her.

And she swore she heard her chuckle as she did so.

"You okay?" Will asked, a smirk playing on his lips when she entered the room.

"Fine thanks," She answered quickly and looped her arm with Kirsch's, "Let's go!" She pulled him to the door, grabbing her purse along the way.

He and Will sort of chuckled as they said bye to each other. Laura just continued her beeline to Kirsch's car.

* * *

 

"Would it be a terrible idea to start throwing again?" Laura asked her physical therapist as they wrapped up, "Like not in game or anything like that just...throwing?"

"As long as you don't exert yourself, like continuing if and when it starts to hurt or anything like that I don't see why you couldn't," She said, "You're making remarkable progress."

"Does that mean I could play soon?" Laura asked with a strained but hopeful smile.

"It means I still don't recommend taking the risk of reinjuring yourself."

"Not even if like...I had a pinch-runner or something?" Laura whined.

"One week at a time, Laura."

Laura sighed. She wanted to play again so badly. Ever since she's been benched so to speak, she's been _so_ annoyed. She hates going to practice because there's really no reason for her to be there. She hates going to the games because she feels helpless just sitting there. She hates when they lose because it fucking sucks. But she hates when they win for the selfish reason of not being the one who led them to said victory.

Stupid, she knows. Doesn't change the fact though. Plus everything to do with her..."relationship" with Carmilla has been at the forefront of her thoughts recently so really the whole softball thing has been pushed aside. Not that she still hasn't been itching to play but know she can't just...she hates it.

But whatever.

Laura thanked her physical therapist and signed out up front before walking out the door. It was such a nice day, not too hot, there was a little breeze. So nice.

She was also so glad her session was scheduled when she had to be at work so she had to find someone to cover her which means she didn't have to go in.

She uh "skipped" practice Sunday in favor of "keeping an eye" on Carmilla to make sure she really was feeling better. Which is pretty much code for had a lot of sex with Carmilla. So yeah she felt better.

So Laura was beginning to wonder if Will had been right about it being her fault she felt that way in the first place. But if so then she fixed it right?

Plus she found her a good birthday present, y'know nothing _outwardly_ special but like...she thinks the sentiment is nice. A dumb t-shirt that says "softball girls aren't afraid to get a lil dirty" since she gave her the stupid softball mom shirt...

And she got her a nice card. Nothing too sweet but nothing too...not sweet either.

And Kirsch backed up Will's suggestion of taking her on a date because she's not really a birthday celebrator. She'll hang out with her close friends but that's about it. And they're both pretty sure she'd happily drop their asses to the curb if Laura offered to do anything with her.

But the idea of asking her had Laura feeling like she might throw up. Like...everywhere.

So she's going to think about it and see what happens.

* * *

 

Wednesday night, really late Wednesday night, Laura was sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop, shoveling potato chips in her mouth and chasing them with a bottle of Mountain Dew. Probably something she'll regret when she actually tries to sleep but...

"How to keep a business running," Perry snuck up behind her and flipped on the light, "Something tells me this isn't a Google search for your own business." She said as she walked over to the sink to get a glass of water.

Laura sighed, "Carmilla can't find any way to help the store profit without budget cuts and budget cuts include firing people and as much as she would not like to admit it she actually cares about the well-being of her employees too much to do that." She rambled.

"And what have you found?" Perry asked, taking a sip and sitting across from her. Laura looked over and saw the expectant look on her face.

"Not much." Laura admitted.

"Has she maybe considered the fact that firing a couple of people may be the only way she can save _all_ of their jobs?" Perry asked.

Laura shrugged, "That's her last resort and I don't think she's going to settle for that so quickly and easily."

"Why does her mother want to sell the store anyway?"

"I guess because it's not as profitable as it used to be. You know, in the age of digital media and such." Laura said.

"But it still does make a profit doesn't it?" Perry asked.

"Well yeah." Laura answered.

"Why doesn't Carmilla buy it from her?" Perry suggested, "She has the money to, or maybe get Will to help too?"

"And then what?"

"Well, if you ask me, the biggest problem is the fact that all they sell is music," Perry said, "I think maybe they could still do that but what if they sold band merchandise as well? Like a Hot Topic type store but just for music?"

Laura snorted, "Hot Topic? And Carmilla? She'd be offended at the hidden accusations."

Perry chuckled quietly, "It can't hurt to try. In the meantime maybe they should have a big sale on all their old CDs. I know they're probably on sale anyway but if they make a big spectacle of it it might attract customers."

"And maybe spend a few bucks to clean the place up, snazz it up a little bit in there." Perry added.

"I will definitely run these ideas by her, thanks." Laura smiled.

Perry nodded, "Any particular reason you're in your own kitchen at two in the morning looking for ways to help her out?"

Laura shrugged, "I can tell it's starting to get to her much more as the time goes by and," She sighed, "It gets to the point some nights that she doesn't even _want_ to see me and-"

"That's not because of _you,_ Laura." Perry interrupted her.

"No I know," Laura shook her head, "I just hate seeing her stress out so much about it and I want to help. And maybe it still hurts a little anyway."

Perry tilted her head and gave her a sympathetic look, "She knows you care."

"I know," Laura smiled a little, "Ever since I said that to her...nothing has really changed _a lot_ but it just kinda feels different, y'know?"

Perry nodded and smiled, "I think you should get some sleep now." She suggested.

Laura nodded and closed her laptop, she wasn't finding anything better than Perry's ideas anyway, "Yeah you're probably right," She said, "What were you doing up anyway?"

Perry shrugged as she stood up, "I woke up and was thirsty."

Laura nodded, "Well goodnight." She said as she cleaned up her mess.

"Goodnight." Perry smiled and walked out of the room to her own.

Laura hopes Carmilla likes those ideas. She'll run them by her tomorrow...or later...whichever you want to call it.

* * *

 

The next night Laura snuck onto the softball diamond. She set up the training net just behind home plate, grabbed a few softballs and went to the mound. Thankfully it was a clear night so the moon provided just enough light for her to see what she was doing, combined with some of the street lights just outside the fence where everyone walks in.

She shook her arms out and took a few deeps breaths. This was the first time she had tried throwing for about six weeks now and she was hoping and praying she didn't suck. And that her ankle would be okay.

She threw the ball and it went flying by the net. She frowned, okay let's try again. Next one hit the net but way out of the strike box. She sighed. She just needs to warm up a little more. But the next few throws didn't go much better.

"You look like you're afraid to put too much weight on your left foot." A familiar voice cut through the silence, startling her a little.

"How did you know I was here?" Laura asked as she emerged from the shadows.

"I um...went to your place and your friends said they thought you came to mine which wasn't the case obviously. And Kirsch was with Xena at my place with Will so...I thought I might find you here," She explained, "Since you told me what your PT said."

"Nice deduction skills," Laura said, "Makes it seem less creepy. Although it's a little offensive you didn't assume I could be with different friends."

"Not to sound like an ass but I never see you with anyone but them so...forgive me if I'm wrong." Carmilla grinned a little as she reached her.

"Well you're not wrong," Laura rolled her eyes, "I was just saying."

Carmilla snorted and shook her head, "You want an actual person to throw with?"

Laura sighed and glanced up at the sky, so dark but riddled with stars, "Do you even have a glove?"

Carmilla smirked and raised an eyebrow, "I got it out of my locker when I saw that you were actually here." She pulled it from behind her back to show her.

"I'm pretty sure practicing with other teams' members is frowned upon." Laura said.

"Well _I'm_ pretty sure you used to say fraternizing with other teams' members was 'against the rules' and yet...here we are," Carmilla reminded her, "So it looks like I'm not the only one who broke any so-called rules around here."

"Just get down there." Laura gave her a light shove.

"I could say so many things about that statement." Carmilla smirked as she started backing away from her.

"I can't imagine what could be stopping you." Laura rolled her eyes. Literally, if something could have an inappropriate context, she's...all over it.

Carmilla just exaggerated a shrug as she turned and continued to the plate. When she reached it she moved the net out of the way and crouched down like a catcher, punching her glove and getting ready to catch her throw. Laura chuckled and shook her head a little. What a loser.

They threw back and forth silently for a few minutes until Carmilla finally spoke up, "Does it hurt?" She called to her, "Your ankle I mean. Something about your technique is off."

"No it doesn't hurt," Laura called back, "I'm just...a little afraid of hurting it again. Like the technical term of my injury is a _bruised_ bone but...that consists of a lot of tiny fractures."

"That are healed, no?" Carmilla asked.

"Well they are yeah but," Laura sighed, "Right now after weeks of limited use its not 100% back to its healthy strength and I'm just afraid I'll twist it wrong or something and-"

"Have you _ever_ hurt _yourself_ while pitching?" Carmilla asked her.

"No."

"Okay then don't you think the likelihood of that really happening is kind of low?" She asked, "You don't have to give 100% to your throws right now but you need to keep up your technique so you don't get sloppy."

"Okay, coach." Laura rolled her eyes but grinned. She appreciates her input. So she ran through her normal throwing technique, minus trying to throw it very hard and she started doing much better.

They continued on that way for about 10 minutes before Carmilla threw the ball back at her and she caught it, then sat down on the grass behind the mound.

"So I guess we're done then," Carmilla said and wandered over to sit down next to her but facing her. Laura took her glove off and laid down, using it as a pillow, "So I told William your ginger friend's ideas."

"What did he say?" Laura asked quietly as she looked up at the sky.

"He'll think about it," She answered, "I honestly don't think it's that bad of an idea I just don't know if he's willing to do that."

"Yeah," Laura said, "I hope he does."

"I've been thinking of what I could do if everything does fall through." Carmilla stated, sounding far off. Laura glanced at her and she was looking up at the sky as well.

"You shouldn't think so negatively." Laura pointed out.

Carmilla shrugged, "It's better to be prepared just in case," She said, "Except I have no idea so..."

"If all else fails you could always come work for me." Laura nudged her leg with her knee, getting her to look down at her before rolling her eyes.

"I'm not really a pet store kinda girl."

"Never know until you give it a chance right?" Laura said quietly with a bit of a hinting tone laced in her voice.

"Yeah I guess." Carmilla gave her a small smile.

Laura returned it and Carmilla looked back up at the sky silently. Laura followed suit and they sat that way for a few minutes.

Laura recalled a time when the silence between them felt painfully awkward, like they needed to be saying something or... _doing_ something. But right here right now, she could sit there all night with her just like they are. Silently enjoying the other's company.

And then Laura remembered Carmilla's birthday is in 2 days, and she remembered what Will and Kirsch told her she should do. She chewed on her lip for a moment, turning her attention to Carmilla. The moonlight hitting her face so beautifully, the way she looked so entranced by the sky above her...

Laura sat up, way quicker than she intended to, slightly startling Carmilla who looked at her a little concerned, "You okay, cupcake?"

"No-I mean yeah I'm fine I just," Always so smooth, Hollis, "I remembered your birthday is Saturday."

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her, "And?"

"Um well...Will and Kirsch told me that you're not really a big birthday celebrator," She started off nervously, "So I was, I guess I was wondering if you had any plans?"

" _I_ don't," Carmilla said after a brief moment of just staring at her, "But that doesn't mean dumb and dumber don't."

"Oh." Laura said. _Ask her!_

She might puke.

"Yeah..." Carmilla narrowed her eyes a little, "Why do you ask?"

"I-I just," Oh god, "Would you maybe want to do something?" She spat out _very_ quickly.

"With me." She added even faster in the brief second that Carmilla didn't respond in.

"Uhh," Carmilla's lips started turning up in an amused smile, "Like?"

"Like?" Laura asked and Carmilla nodded, "Oh I don't-I don't know...I was just...whatever you want."

Carmilla laughed quietly, "Cutie, you know what I want and something tells me that's not what you were referring to."

"Why would you think that?" She asked like it was a ridiculous assumption.

"Um well," Carmilla started, "You're spazzier than usual and in case you didn't know that's kind of saying something. _And_ in case you didn't know, that's kinda the telltale sign that you're internally freaking out about something."

Laura shook her head at herself and took a deep breath, "I don't know," She breathed out, "Like...maybe...dinner or something maybe? If you wanted to?" She rambled again.

"Dinner?" Carmilla sound a little shocked, "With you?"

Laura nodded.

" _Just_ you?"

Laura nodded again.

"Me and you?" Carmilla needed to clarify 500 times apparently.

"Yes." Laura huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Carmilla asked her.

"I feel just fine thank you." Of course she would make this even less easier than it already was.

Carmilla studied her face a little more before tilting her head, "Yeah," She finally said and Laura quietly let out the breath she had been holding, "I think I'd like that very much."

Carmilla continued looking at her while Laura did her best to contain her excitement. She didn't really _say_ it was a date but it's kind of implied right? Or is it stupid of her to assume that? Like they can't just be friends hanging out on her birthday or something, that's like a stupid heteronormative thing kind of. Assuming things.

Just because they have sex. And cuddle a little now. And kiss goodbye. Unless Saturday/Sunday was a "one" time thing??

But Laura felt like this occurring after what she said to her...that maybe there was sort of a silent understanding between them. That maybe this isn't _just_ sex anymore.

"Awesome." She finally spat out instead of just staring back at her like a dumbass.

Carmilla grinned and laid back on the ground, using her glove as a pillow too, tugging on Laura's sleeve once she got situated. Laura looked down at her and she gestured to the ground next to her. Laura grabbed her glove and laid it down to lay down next to her. She shifted a little bit closer, but not too close as she got herself comfortable.

Well as comfortable as the hard ground can allow.

"Do you know anything about the stars?" Carmilla asked her quietly.

Awesome. A subject change. Just what she needed.

Laura pointed to Orion's Belt, "I know those three stars means that that's Orion," She said and Carmilla snorted. She shifted her hand a little, "And that's the Big Dipper."

Carmilla hummed, "Tell me more oh wise astronomer." She teased.

Laura snorted and glanced around at the stars, trying to remember more.

"I don't know I'm pretty sure that triangle right there is something."

Carmilla laughed, "There are a lot of 'triangles' in constellations, sweetheart."

"Tell me about them." Laura looked over at her as she dropped her hand all the way to the ground between them, accidentally landing halfway on Carmilla's hand. She panicked a little and removed it, placing it on the ground next to her's. But then she inched it back over just a little, putting her pinky over Carmilla's.

Carmilla seemed surprised upon realizing she was doing it on purpose and she glanced down at the small action before looking over at Laura.

"Really?" Carmilla asked.

Laura wasn't sure if she was asking that about what she was doing or as in if she really wanted her to tell her about the constellations. The answer to both was yes. Really.

"Yeah." She said quietly, accompanied with a small nod. Meanwhile she's pretty sure tonight her resting heart rate is remaining at about 5000 beats per minute during moments like this with her.

The little side smile Carmilla gave her was barely noticeable, but it was there. Laura thought maybe _that_ could've been their silent understanding. Carmilla nodded her head in return and scooted a fraction closer to her, pointing up at the triangle she pointed out with her other hand, "See that triangle you mentioned?" She asked and Laura hummed her acknowledgement, "That's part of Cepheus. If you look closer those two stars below it, they make it look like a house we would all draw as kids, do you see it?"

"Yeah." Laura nodded.

"It's named after Cepheus, King of Aetheopia," She explained, "The bright star in the bottom right corner is Alpha Cephei...Bored yet?"

To be honest this side of Carmilla is _very_ attractive to Laura. It's something she's interested in, something she _wants_ to share with her. And Laura would probably listen to her talk about every single star she sees right now.

"Nope." She answered.

"Well good because it gets more exciting," Carmilla said and Laura couldn't tell if she meant it or was being sarcastic, "Because that particular constellation contains a quasar hosting an ultramassive black hole that's about ten thousand times more massive than the Milky Way's central black hole."

"There's a black hole in our galaxy!?" Laura squeaked.

"Laura, that makes it _the_ biggest black hole in the universe! Well...that we know of anyway." Carmilla said.

"I got that part but there's a _black hole_ in _our_ galaxy!" Laura exclaimed.

"Did you not know this?" Carmilla asked as if it was common knowledge.

"Does it sound like I did?" Laura asked.

"It's not a danger to us," Carmilla said, "Do you even know how big the Milky Way is?"

"Big?"

"Yes. So you don't need to worry about us getting sucked up in a black hole anytime soon." Carmilla reassured her.

"If you say so," Laura sighed, "Continue."

Carmilla snorted and shook her head, directing Laura's attention to another set of stars.

Laura learned a surprising amount of information about the night sky that night. More than she even thought Carmilla knew about. Which made that side of her even more attractive than she initially thought. She always knew she was smart but _damn._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me! only took like a week to update this time! yayyyy! and look at them! finally trying to get somewhere with their little arrangment! dumb babies <3 also lol at laura's present what a loser
> 
> as always as me whatever on tumblr @elisebaumans, except when im updating ;P annnnd thank you for reading and all your nice comments and getting this to 1000 kudos. i as a rather insecure writer seriously appreciate every little nice comment you guys send me. it means a lot that people enjoy this story so much <333


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's carmilla's birthday!! laura takes her on what may or may not be a date. and they go back to her place and she has a...special surprise for her. that doesn't end up lasting very long. <3

Laura quickly walked into the restaurant she was meeting Carmilla, Danny, Kirsch, and Will at. Well, “restaurant” seeing as it’s kind of like a knockoff Dave & Buster’s. Neither team played tonight obviously so they couldn’t just meet afterwards and go.

“Are you meeting someone?” The girl at the desk looked at her curiously as she sort of just stood there upon entering.

“Oh yeah. Um, group of people,” She said, “Tall redhead…?” That was usually enough information for people.

The girl nodded, “I think I know who you’re talking about,” She chuckled, “Follow me.”

So Laura followed her across the place. She was very nervous, though she doesn’t know why. It’s not like this is her date…”date” with Carmilla. That’s tomorrow.

“There they are.” The girl motioned towards the empty booth that Carmilla was climbing out of.

“Thanks.” Laura smiled and walked over to Carmilla.

“Well hey, cutie,” Carmilla said when she saw her, “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up.”

“Yeah sorry I’m late. I just,” She started until Carmilla put a hand on her waist and kissed her cheek, effectively flustering her already, “I was just running late.” She said and started mentally punching herself.

Technically that wasn’t a lie, she just didn’t give a reason. The reason being she didn’t know what to wear. And after a long internal debate with herself she went with her favorite flannel shirt and jean shorts. She was sure Carmilla would appreciate that.

Not that it really mattered of course.

“No worries,” Carmilla chuckled, “I’m just glad you showed up.”

“Uh, yeah,” Laura smiled, glancing down at Carmilla’s hand still on her waist, “Where’s everyone else?”

“Once we ordered the food they took off to play games,” Carmilla explained, “We got pizza, I hope that’s okay.”

“Yeah no that’s fine,” Laura said quickly, “You mean you didn’t wanna go play any games?” She asked.

“I wanted to wait for you.” Carmilla answered.

“Oh,” Laura said, trying to hold back a smile, “Well here I am.”

Carmilla nodded and gave her an appreciative look over, “Yeah you are.”

Laura cleared her throat to cover up her stupid giggle and glanced over Carmilla’s shoulder seeing something that caught her eye, “Yeah so, we should go play air hockey over there.”

Carmilla glanced over her shoulder and shrugged, “I guess we can spare some time for me to kick your cute little ass before the food comes.” She smirked as she turned back around.

“Oh as if, Karnstein.” Laura glared at her as she pushed by her towards the table.

After a couple hits, Laura scored. She gave Carmilla a triumphant look, “What were you saying again, _cupcake?”_

Carmilla tilted her head and gave her a tight-lipped smile as she put the puck back on the table before hitting it so hard Laura didn’t have time to react as it flew into the goal, “Maybe you should pay attention before you start gloating, buttercup.” She smirked at Laura’s frown.

The next round went on awhile before Laura faltered and accidentally hit it back into her own goal. She sighed and rolled her eyes as Carmilla laughed.

“So, what do you say we make this interesting?” Carmilla asked her as she hit the puck back to her.

“How?” Laura said, not taking her eyes off the puck.

“Loser has to kiss the winner.” Carmilla said.

Laura scoffed, “We’d be kissing either way then.”

“Exactly,” Carmilla said, “Then we’d both be winners.”

“If you wanna kiss me you don’t have to make a dumb bet to do it.” Laura glanced up at her.

“Fine,” Carmilla smirked back at her, “If I win….” She hummed as she thought about it, Laura taking the chance to ricochet the puck off the side and into the goal to score. She smiled proudly at herself as Carmilla’s eyes narrowed.

“If I win you have to wear that shirt I got you to your next game...and you still have to kiss me,” Carmilla said and Laura rolled her eyes. What an idiot, “And if you win…”

“You can’t say I have to do two things!” Laura said as they started hitting it back and forth again.

“Then you come up with two things I have to do.” Carmilla shrugged.

“Ugh,” Laura scoffed as she tried to think, distracting herself enough for Carmilla to score again, “Fine if I win I get to tell them it’s your birthday and you have to sit through their ridiculous song and wear the silly hat and all that good stuff.” She said, annoyed about Carmilla scoring again.

“And?” Carmilla asked as Laura hit the puck to her.

“Annnnd,” Laura drawled out, “Then you have to give me the free dessert they give you.”

Carmilla snorted, “Okay fine.”

Laura smiled and then panicked as the puck flew by her mallet bouncing off the edge just next to her goal, “Pay attention, cutie.” Carmilla added with a smirk.

Laura scrunched up her face, looking at the puck floating just over the line on her side of the table. She looked up at Carmilla and pretended she was going to hit it, making Carmilla flinch. She smirked and did it a few more times before Carmilla relaxed with a sigh. That’s when she hit it and scored again.

“I hate you.” Carmilla glared at her.

“How the tables turn.” Laura chuckled as Carmilla hit it back to her. They went back and forth for a good 30 seconds until the air turned off. Laura looked up at the scoreboard with a frown as it showed the score was 3-3 but nothing else was lit up.

“We must’ve taken too long.” Carmilla said as she sat her mallet down.

“No we have to keep playing!” Laura exclaimed, “It was a tie and I can’t just...live with a tie!”

“You lived with a tie after that one game you guys failed to win,” Carmilla reminded her, “Except then you slept with me so I guess you did kinda win, huh?”

“Oh shut up,” Laura narrowed her eyes, “Come on!”

“Our friends and food are at the table, come on.” Carmilla said.

“But what about the bet!?” Laura squeaked.

Carmilla raised her eyebrows, “Well why don’t I choose one of the two things I wanted you to do and you choose one of the two things you wanted me to do.”

“Well that’s not fair because you don’t get a free dessert unless you let me do the first thing.” Laura pointed out.

“You win some you lose some.” Carmilla said nonchalantly.

“Ugh, fine,” Laura said as she started following Carmilla back to the table, “Then which one do you want me to do?”

Carmilla shrugged as she scooted into the u-shaped booth next to Will. Laura scooted in next to her, taking a drink of the beer they had apparently ordered her. Carmilla turned and looked at her for a moment, silently until Laura finally glanced over at her, “What?”

The other three barely even seemed to notice they were there as Kirsch was counting all the tickets he’d won already while Danny and Will argued about what he should cash them in for.

“Can I kiss you?” Carmilla asked her quietly.

Laura’s eyebrows flew up, surprised, “Is that the one you chose?” Carmilla nodded, “Right now?”

“That's why I asked before I just did it,” Carmilla said like it was obvious, “In case you weren't comfortable with it since they're around.” She gestured back at the other three.

Laura glanced over at them. And she grinned a little. No she doesn't exactly care if they see them kiss...they know they have sex (and that she likes her) so them seeing one kiss wouldn't be the end of the world right?

But it was _super_ adorable that Carmilla asked her first to make sure she was comfortable with it.

“We kiss all the time.” Laura reminded her.

“I know,” Carmilla shrugged, “But I like kissing you. Even when it's not really...going somewhere.” She admitted.

Laura bit back a smile, “That's cute.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “I can't believe I just heard you of all people say that to me.”

“ _Me_ of all people,” Laura snorted, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you're supposed to be a huge asshole and not say things like that to me.” Carmilla said.

“Oh right,” Laura said like it was all coming back to her, “Because I hate you _so_ much.”

“Yes exactly.” Carmilla said, the corners of her mouth turning up just a little.

“ _Sooo_ much,” Laura scrunched her face up a little bit, “You’re the total opposite of cute.”

“Total opposite.” Carmilla nodded in agreement, an amused grin on her face as her eyes flickered to Laura’s mouth.

Laura bit her lip, “Glad we got that cleared up.” She said as she started leaning forward.

Carmilla hummed and met her along the way, “Me too.” She mumbled against her lips, her hand reaching back to cup the back of Laura’s neck. Laura’s hand landed on her forearm as she kissed her back. Definitely not caring her friends were there. Until after a few moments Carmilla ran her tongue along her lip, trying to deepen the kiss.

Laura broke away from the kiss with a quiet squeak, opening her eyes to see a view she has come to really appreciate and enjoy; Carmilla’s slightly parted lips starting to curl up into a pleased smile, slightly flushed cheeks, gorgeous eyes that are looking back at her like she's the only person on the planet...the only thing missing is the tousled hair.

And then just passed Carmilla she saw Danny, Kirsch, and Will now definitely paying attention to them. Laura pulled on Carmilla’s arm so she’d take her hand off her, which she got the hint and turned back forward with a small smirk on her face. She silently grabbed a breadstick and took a bite of it.

Will just looked slightly disgusted, kind of like he did that time he walked in on them that one time. Kirsch looked surprised but happy.

Danny was kind of a mixture of those two.

“That’s something I never thought I’d _see.”_ She mumbled as she grabbed a piece of pizza.

Laura cleared her throat and readjusted herself next to Carmilla, “So how’s it going, guys?”

Carmilla snorted and Kirsch, thank god, took the bait and rambled on about all the tickets he won playing skeeball.

And then thankfully they all seemed to forget as they continued talking and eating. Or at least they weren’t going to say anything about it.

She was a little surprised that none of them said anything. No teasing about it. No “get a room” or anything like that. No questions about if they finally made it official or whatever...which would've made things very awkward Laura thinks. Since she feels like they sort of silently did except they didn't so...

The waitress came back over after a few minutes of discussing possible plans for when they leave here and asked about dessert and Laura leaned closer to her, waving her closer, “It's this young lady’s birthday,” She said, resting her hand on Carmilla’s thigh to clear up that it's her, “So…”

The girl glanced over at Carmilla and nodded, “Got it.” She winked and walked off.

“Can I help you with something?” Carmilla asked her.

Laura looked over at her, “What?” Carmilla gestured to her hand still on her leg, “Oh sorry.” Laura said quickly and put it back in her own lap, clasping her hands together.

“And here you thought _I_ was the one who'd get a thrill out of trying to fool around in public.” Carmilla smirked.

“I-what, no!” Laura scoffed, “I was just-”

“It's fine, cupcake,” Carmilla continued smirking, “You can't keep your hands off me I understand.”

Laura turned and gaped at her, “Says the one who kissed me a little bit ago for the bet even though we kiss all the time,” She said, “Which I still don't even understand…”

Carmilla was looking back at her with raised eyebrows, “I thought we talked about that.”

“Well yeah but…”

“So what you're saying is I can...kiss you whenever I want?” Carmilla asked.

“Well I-,” Laura got flustered at that, “I mean I guess. You kissed me last night.” Laura reminded her, referring to when Laura dropped her off at her place when they were done stargazing.

“Actually I think you kissed me,” Carmilla reminded her, “After um...lots of noticeable internal conflict.” She answered with a smile playing on her lips.

Laura sighed. Well that was great.

“Well there ya go then.”

“So does that mean I can still make you wear the shirt to your game next week?” Carmilla asked, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes.

“You chose the kiss though.” Laura scoffed.

“Yeah but I can kiss you anyway so I choose the shirt.” Carmilla smirked.

“Ugh I hate you.” Laura rolled her eyes.

“There she is.” Carmilla chuckled as she heard the chorus of the birthday song being started behind her. She saw Carmilla’s eyes flicker over her shoulder before she rolled them so far back into her head it seemed to force her to sit back against the booth.

Laura smirked and the other three had ridiculous smiles on their faces as they all joined in singing to her. When their waitress reached her she handed Laura a crown that she happily put on Carmilla’s head as they finished out the song.

They had brought her a rather large piece of chocolate cake with a little bit of ice cream. Laura scooted the plate in front of her, “Make a wish!” She nudged her and Carmilla leaned forward to blow out the one tiny candle in the cake.

“All of us here would like to wish you a _very_ happy birthday and as a gift from us you get the wonderful dessert sitting in front of you and 100 tickets and 50 tokens to do whatever you want with.” Their waitress smiled as she handed over the small baggy.

“Gee thanks.” Carmilla said, not amused even though she knew this was happening. Laura glanced over and saw Will recording the whole thing on his phone. Carmilla’s going to kill him.

“You're welcome!” The waitress said, “Enjoy the rest of your night.” She said and everyone walked off.

“Thanks, cupcake.” Carmilla side-eyed her as she grabbed a fork and started picking at her cake.

Laura smiled happily, “I could do it tomorrow since that's your actual birthday, in a less hectic place that would draw more attention to you.”

“Please don't.” Carmilla glanced over at her.

Laura hummed a quiet laugh, “I like the crown, Princess Karnstein.”

“I think you mean _Queen_ Karnstein.” Carmilla corrected her. Will rolled his eyes.

“Pretty sure princess fits better, _princess.”_ He said.

“I don't remember asking you.” Carmilla dipped the tip of her finger in the icing and dabbed it on his nose.

“Cute.” He gave her a snarky smile as he wiped it off. She looked pleased.

She cut off another piece of cake and held out the fork towards Laura. Laura gave her a questioning look and Carmilla nudged it forward a little more for her so she leaned forward and took the bite.

She immediately moaned quietly in delight, “That's _so_ good!” She exclaimed.

“Consider us even on the bet now.” Carmilla smirked as she took another bite.

Laura narrowed her eyes and pushed her a little, “Ass.”

Carmilla chuckled as she offered Laura another bite. That she happily accepted regardless.

They finished up the dessert and everyone went to play more games.

Carmilla won the first game of skeeball. So of course Laura challenged her to another, which she won. Then of course they had to do best two out of three. Carmilla won.

Laura moped around for a few minutes until they found a motorcycle racing game. Which she didn't win but she came in a higher place than Carmilla thanks to her purposely causing her to wreck right before the finish line.

Which Carmilla did _not_ find amusing.

After a few more games and Laura ready to calm herself down a little, “Let's go to the photo booth!” Laura suggested, already dragging her towards it, “Hands to yourself.” Laura told her once they sat down in it, knowing what Carmilla would probably try to do.

“That's no fun.” Carmilla pouted a little as Laura figured out how to get it started.

“Okay it's taking five pictures so I think the first one should be a funny face,” Laura said, ignoring her, “The next one…”

“The next four we make out.” Carmilla said.

“Ugh it's starting we’ll just figure it out.” Laura said, ignoring her.

The first one Laura made a silly fish face and Carmilla was giving her a judgey look. The next one Laura wrapped her arm around Carmilla’s shoulder and pulled her closer with a big cheesy smile. Carmilla pouted.

“Are you going to make any other faces than your broody default face?” Laura looked at her with a small scowl and Carmilla shrugged. That was picture three.

She turned towards Laura and kissed her cheek, effectively wiping the scowl off her face and immediately replacing it with a content smile. That was picture four.

“I said hands to yourself.” Laura mumbled.

“They were.” She said, turning Laura’s face back towards her’s, pulling her in for a kiss that Laura didn't even try to fight. And if there were more pictures after the fifth one it probably would've been about 7 more pictures until Laura pushed her back to catch her breath.

She smirked at her before climbing out of the booth, leaving Laura very flustered as she scrambled out behind her.

Carmilla handed her one of the two strips they got, “So adorable I'll cherish this forever,” Carmilla said as she put it in her back pocket, “And I mean I know we’re both hot but look how much hotter we are while making out.”

Laura looked over it, thoroughly annoyed at how happy she looked when Carmilla was kissing her cheek and how thirsty she looked in the one where Carmilla kissed her.

God she cannot believe....

She looked back up at her through narrowed eyes, “So hot.”

Carmilla smirked and Laura felt major deja vu in wanting to simultaneously punch her and also kiss her again. It’s been awhile.

Must be her annoyance at Carmilla beating her at some of the games still lingering.

And how flustered she still felt. Maybe.

“Bros can I have your tickets how many do you have?” Kirsch flew up from out of nowhere.

Carmilla dug her’s out of her front pocket, “Go crazy.” She said and she handed them to him.

“Sure.” Laura handed hers over as well, sort of appreciating his timing.

“Sweet! Meet me back at our table in like five.” He said and ran off.

“Good plan.” Carmilla said, walking off towards the table. Laura's interest in playing games has significantly decreased. Especially since there weren't many interesting ones to choose from.

Laura sat down first and Carmilla scooted in next to her, her arm along the booth behind Laura. Laura probably could've scooted over a little more to give her more room buuuut…

This was fine.

After a few minutes of them silently sitting there because Laura was afraid whatever was going to come out of her mouth was going to be stupid, Kirsch came bounding over with a giant black dog that was probably at least half of Laura’s size. Trailed by Danny and Will.

“Happy birthday, broody bro!” Kirsch exclaimed, shoving it into Carmilla’s lap.

“For real?” Carmilla struggled with it, Laura did scoot over now so she'd have room to sit it next to her.

“Yeah! Got it with all my tickets!” He exclaimed happily.

Laura kicked her foot under the table and gave her a look when she glanced over at her, “Thanks, Kirsch, I…” Carmilla started, “It's cute.

“Thought so!” He said, “So whatcha gonna name it?”

“How about Steve?” Laura suggested.

“Like Steve Rogers?” Danny laughed.

“Maybe.” Laura glared at her.

“Works for me.” Carmilla agreed.

“Awesome!” Kirsch smiled.

“Yeah so are we ready to go?” Carmilla asked, “All of this has exhausted me.”

“Don't wanna hang out at the bar?” He asked.

“Nah.” Carmilla said.

Laura's face scrunched up a little.

“Ah I see.” He smirked.

“No!” Laura said quickly, “We’re not...that's not what's happening.”

“Yeah she's making me wait until tomorrow.” Carmilla pouted.

“Who's place?” Will asked.

“Ours.” Carmilla told him.

“Great,” He sighed, “Mind if I stay over tomorrow night?” He asked Kirsch.

“That's cool.” Kirsch chuckled.

They all climbed out of the booth and made their way to the parking lot. Laura couldn't help but laugh at Carmilla carrying that huge dog.

“Yuck it up, cutie.” Carmilla said when she saw her.

Laura shook her head like she didn't know what she was talking about.

Carmilla narrowed her eyes, “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Laura smiled.

“At six.” Carmilla clarified.

“Yeah.” Laura continued smiling.

“For our date.”

“Yeah,” Laura’s eyes widened, “No! No, no date just-”

“Yeah.” Carmilla smirked.

“Yeah.” Laura nodded.

“Let's go, Carmilla!” Will yelled at her from Kirsch’s car.

“Can't wait.” Carmilla said.

“Yeah.” Laura smiled again.

“Is that all you know how to say now?” Carmilla asked her. Laura shrugged. Carmilla chuckled, “Goodnight, Laura.”

“Goodnight, Carm.” Laura said quietly. It was too late for her to realize she just called her Carm and correct herself. But Carmilla smiled before kissing her cheek and walking off. As quickly as she could with that giant stuffed dog.

Laura watched her fondly for a moment before walking to her own car.

God tomorrow is going to be the end of her.

* * *

 

Carmilla had to work and she was going to have Kirsch drop her off at the restaurant they were going to to meet at. At six. It’s 6:07. So Laura is getting a little fidgety in her seat. She was already nervous in the first place but as the seconds keep ticking by she’s just...ugh.

She kept glancing at her phone to see if she’s called or texted her.

It’s not like they haven’t talked today because Laura texted her a ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ with a ton of emojis that Carmilla responded to. Normally.

And it’s not like this probably seems like a date date despite it being just the two of them. It wasn’t what Laura would call a _nice_ place but it also wasn’t just the diner or anything. A nice normal restaurant. And she was just wearing dark skinny jeans and a nice light grey top.

“Sorry I’m late, cutie,” Carmilla said as she reached the table, Laura looking up at her nearly wanting to jump up and hug her for showing up, “I had to make it even for you being late yesterday.”

Laura pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at her as she sat down across from her. Less huggy more annoyed now. Carmilla just chuckled, “I’m kidding,” She said, “I had to change before I left.”

Laura nodded, “Makes sense, I figure leather pants and lacy tops probably aren’t within the dress code.”

Carmilla gave her a snarky smile, “I can wear whatever I want I just didn’t want to get anything on them, you wouldn’t believe how dusty that place is.”

“Are you ladies ready to order?” The waitress came over, interrupting them.

Carmilla was just picking up her menu, “Can we have a few more minutes please?”

“Sure thing,” She smiled, “Can I get you something to drink?”

“I’ll just have more water thanks.” Laura smiled.

“Me too.” Carmilla told her and she walked off to give them more time.

“No alcohol for the birthday girl?” Laura asked.

“I’d rather remember everything that happens very clearly.” Carmilla smirked at her.

Laura huffed and rolled her eyes a little. She didn’t want to drink just because she didn’t want to end up making an even bigger fool of herself than she already might.

“So what do I owe the pleasure of being in your company alone outside of our usual setting?” Carmilla asked as she looked over the menu.

Really?

“Well it’s your birthday,” Laura said. Carmilla hummed her acknowledgement but was waiting for more, “And...I just...I thought it would be nice. I guess.” She answered growing a little more nervous.

“Because I grew on you,” Carmilla said. Laura mhmm’d quietly, “And because you...care about me.”

“I may have said that yes.” Laura nearly mumbled. Carmilla folded up her menu and sat it down on the table, folding her arms across it and leaning forward with what Laura would only describe as a shit-eating grin.

“Hoping I’d forget about that?” She asked. Laura shook her head. Laura really didn’t know where Carmilla was trying to go right now but she does know it’s making her nervous as hell, “Can I ask you something?”

Oh dear god, “Sure.” Laura choked out, taking the last sip of her water.

“What’s your favorite color?” She nearly whispered like she was asking her a top secret question and Laura felt like flying over the table and strangling her for freaking her out like that.

“What?” She asked.

“In the spirit of the bonding we did the other night I thought maybe we could,” Carmilla started and sighed again, “I thought maybe we could actually get to know each other a little better.”

“Oh.” Laura blinked at her.

“I figure we probably know just about everything else there is to know about each other. Y’know,” She wiggled her eyebrows, “So…”

“Makes sense.” Laura nodded.

Carmilla nodded too and studied her face for a moment, “Unless you don’t...want to,” She said, “I mean since it was your rule to...just be sex.”

Laura nodded. She’s pretty sure her heart was stuck in her throat, “No feelings.”

“Yeah. No feelings.” Carmilla echoed her, her eyes never leaving her own which Laura hated.

Laura was still nodding. And still felt like she was going to hurl.

“My favorite color is yellow.” She answered.

An almost relieved looking grin crossed Carmilla’s face and she sat back in her seat and relaxed, “Mine’s purple.”

Laura’s eyebrows flew up, “You mean it’s not black?”

“Cute,” Carmilla said, “No, it’s purple.”

Laura nodded, “Okay that kinda makes sense since you have those purple jeans that’s like one of the three things of color I’ve ever seen you wear.”

“Okay you’re one to talk, I never expected yellow to come out of your mouth because I’ve never seen you wear yellow.” Carmilla pointed out.

“Just because it’s my favorite color doesn’t mean I think I look good wearing it.” Laura explained.

“I find that hard to believe.” Carmilla said.

“Ready now, ladies?” Their waitress came back and they nodded.

It took them a minute to order but once they did and she was gone, they were back to talking.

“I forgot to tell you how simply _adorable_ you look this evening by the way.” Carmilla said.

“And you look really hot,” Laura said before she could stop herself. She closed her eyes for a moment and collected herself while Carmilla looked back at her, amused, “Quite a pair.” Laura added.

“Quite a _pair_ indeed.” Carmilla agreed.

Laura grinned a little at her emphasis on _pair._

“So...back to twenty questions,” Laura changed the subject back to that because she knows Carmilla well enough, as well as a fuck buddy turned whatever she is to her does, but she would really like to get to know more little facts about her like that, “Favorite candy?”

“Kisses,” Carmilla said. Laura refrained from rolling her eyes at Carmilla's small smirk, “Of the Hershey variety. However your kisses are at the top of my list as well.”

Laura shook her head, “Mine’s Reese’s Cups.”

Carmilla nodded her head in a small agreement and the move on to more questions. They talked about favorite movies, books, tv shows, songs, animals...everything they could think of for the entirety of their dinner.

“How do you not like Batman _or_ Superman?” Laura asked as they walked to her car. She almost regrets asking her this because she didn’t think she’d be so...ugh about it.

“First of all Batman doesn’t even have any cool powers like he-”

“Have you never played any of the video games? He can basically fly with his cape.” Laura interrupted her.

“Okay and what else? Throw boomerangs at people?” Carmilla countered, “Plus he’s just a whiny rich white guy.”

Laura took a steadying breath, “Okay what do you not like about Superman?”

“He’d get his ass kicked if he wasn’t the ‘man of steel’.” She said.

“Okay but he is.” Laura said.

Carmilla just gave her an annoyed look, “I prefer the likes of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.”

“They’re not even superheroes.” Laura pointed out.

“Exactly.” Carmilla said.

“Okay fine so you just don’t like any superheroes then?” Laura asked.

Carmilla shrugged, “I mean if I _had_ to choose one…” She thought about it for a moment, “It would probably be...Captain Underpants.”

“Oh my god,” Laura faced-palmed, “I hate you.”

“If you got so defensive about that question then who do you pick?”

“Well neither because I would choose Wonderwoman _,”_ Laura said, “But I prefer Superman over Batman. But Captain America is _the_ best out of them all ever.”

“Nerd.” Carmilla snorted as the separated around the car.

“Oh crap,” Laura sighed when she saw Carmilla’s present on the passenger seat, “Don’t look at that!” She grabbed the bag and put it in the backseat.

“Did you get me a present?” Carmilla sounded surprised as they got situated in the car.

“Maybe,” Laura answered her as she started the car and pulled out, “But you have to wait until we get to your place.”

“Why?” Carmilla asked, “Is it a sex toy or something?”

“ _No.”_ Laura side-eyed her.

“Damn.” Carmilla sighed.

“I might...have a little surprise for you though.” Laura said quietly.

“Ooooohh,” Carmilla looked over at her, “What would that be?”

“Well it wouldn’t be a surprise if I actually told you.” Laura sighed. And wishes she hadn’t said that because she’s going to have to do it even though she’s uber nervous about it…

Carmilla hummed, “If you say so, cutie.”

The radio was on pretty low and neither of them were saying anything anymore. Laura didn’t recognize the song but Carmilla was humming quietly along as she looked out the window. Until it got to the chorus and she started singing along quietly.

Laura whipped her head towards her so fast she about gave herself whiplash. She couldn’t even wrap her head around what she was actually singing just that she was... _singing._

And had a beautiful voice.

Honestly is there nothing this girl can do??

And honestly is there anything she finds out about her that doesn’t make her feel like she fell into a never ending crater of feelings for her?

“Cupcake you might wanna slow down.” Carmilla stopped singing and turned to her.

Laura looked back at the road and saw the stop sign of the fourway stop at Carmilla’s apartment building, “I didn’t know you could sing.”

“We are learning things about each other this evening aren’t we?” Carmilla asked.

“I guess so,” Laura said as she pulled into the parking lot, “You have a really pretty voice.” She told her quietly.

Carmilla shrugged, “Vocal lessons was one of the many things my mother tried to force me to do as a child besides romping around outside with William and his friends.”

“I’m assuming then she didn’t like you getting into sports.” Laura said.

“Not really,” Carmilla said, “I obviously didn’t care.”

“Yeah.” Laura said.

“And just think, if I had listened to her we probably never woulda really met.” Carmilla said, lightly batting her arm as she pulled into a parking spot.

“Good thing you never listen to anyone then.” Laura gave her a look.

Carmilla mirrored the look, “You sure it’s a good thing?”

Laura reached for the bag in the backseat after she turned her car off, “Hundred percent.” She spat out before sputtering out of the car. When did her legs get so shaky?

God was she really that nervous right now?

She followed Carmilla silently to her door, waiting impatiently as she unlocked it. She locked the door behind them, walking over to the couch and flopping down on it with a sigh. Laura stood there for a moment before walking over and sitting next to her.

“Here.” She got her attention.

Carmilla sat up and took the bag from her, taking the paper out of it and grabbing the envelope with the card. She glanced at Laura before opening it and Laura watched her as she nervously chewed her bottom lip. It wasn’t like a love confession or anything but it wasn’t a bland old ‘happy birthday’ card either. Something about being happy someone is in your life...like that. Which isn’t something Laura from a few months ago would ever say so…

Laura’s anecdote was writing in it “happy birthday!! hope it was/will be amazing. ps thanks for all the orgasms and here’s hoping for more ;D”

_HINT HINT CARMILLA;_ Laura’s thought process as she wrote it.

Carmilla snorted and closed the card, not looking up at her before taking the shirt out. She unfolded it and held it out, looking at it before setting it in her lap and giving Laura an “are you serious?” look.

Laura bit back a laugh, “Like it?”

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” She said and rolled her eyes, “Thanks...but I guess you’re not wrong.” She winked.

Laura’s heart was in her throat. Like literally in her throat. Pounding like crazy. Especially because Carmilla was quickly moving forward to kiss her. Laura kissed her back, scooting a little closer so it wasn’t so awkward for either of them. She meant to rest her hand on Carmilla’s thigh but it landed on one of Carmilla’s hands that was holding onto the shirt with. She almost moved it to her original destination but she kept it there.

“Thank you,” Carmilla said again after a few moments, pulling away from her a little. Laura gave her a confused look considering she just said that and she doesn’t throw around thank yous all the time. Carmilla looked down at her lap, at their hands Laura’s assuming which made her almost take it away. But she didn’t. She actually gave it a tiny little squeeze, “For dinner I mean. It was really nice. I don’t know if you actually believe it but I-I really do enjoy being with you. Like that I mean...like...doing stuff that’s not sex.”

Laura grinned a little. Rambling Carmillas were a rare sight.

“I hope you still enjoy the sex part though,” Laura said in a low voice, trying to seem more confident than she was. Carmilla raised an eyebrow and nodded, “Are you sure Will isn’t coming home?”

“Well he said he was staying with Kirsch so...if he doesn’t then that’s his problem.” Carmilla answered quietly.

Laura bit her lip as she smiled, “Do you mind if I borrow this?” She moved her hand to the shirt she gave Carmilla.

Carmilla gave her a confused look, “Go ahead.”

“I’ll be right back.” Laura took it from her and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and wanted to punch herself in the face. So. Nervous.

She started taking deeper breaths as she changed into the shirt. Even if she ends up making a fool out of herself Carmilla will still appreciate it right?

Right??

She pulled off her shoes and her jeans, opting to forgo them and just be in the shirt and her red panties. (With matching bra. Of course.)

The breathing was not helping.

“Jesus christ.” Laura mumbled to herself, running her hand through her hair. Again and again, trying to give it the best slightly tousled look she could.

She grabbed her phone off the counter and went to Spotify to get the song ready to play.

She took another deep breath and braced herself before opening the door and practically pushing herself out. Carmilla looked over at her and her eyebrows flew up.

Laura cleared her throat, “Do you have a thing I can plug this into?” She held up her phone and gave her a nervous smile.

Carmilla nodded and stood up, walking to the kitchen silently.

Laura is assuming this is a good silence. Though it’s not often Carmilla doesn’t say _anything._

She came back with an old iHome and Laura walked over and took it from her, setting in on the table and setting it up. Once it was ready to play, Laura pulled out a chair from the table and turned to Carmilla who was watching her by the couch.

Laura hoped she looked less nervous than she felt as she walked over and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the chair and making her sit. Though Carmilla’s silence and somewhat awkwardness was giving her a little more confidence. She moved behind the chair and wrapped her arms loosely around Carmilla’s chest, “Cat got your tongue or something?” She asked, her lips brushing against her ear. A barely noticeable shiver went down Carmilla’s spine. Laura smirked and moved back around in front of her, “This is what you said you wanted isn’t it?”

Laura ran her fingers through her hair again as Carmilla nodded.

“Normally...well...yeah...I would tell you not to touch but since it’s your birthday…” Laura started off, her fingering hovering over the play button, “I guess I can make an exception.” She hit play and Neighbors Know My Name by Trey Songz started playing. She looked at the ceiling, readying herself as she walked around Carmilla’s chair again as the music played at the start.

She nudged Carmilla’s legs apart with her own as she stood in front of her, with her back to her.

As the music led to the first verse, she bent over and glanced over her shoulder at Carmilla. She moved back so her ass was pressed against Carmilla as she braced herself with her hands on Carmilla’s legs. She grinded her ass between Carmilla’s legs gently. Carmilla kept her hands to her sides at first.

As the first verse was leading to the chorus, Laura squatted down a little in front of her before grinding harder against her as the chorus started.

_I bet the neighbors know my name._

She pressed her back against Carmilla as she moved her hips.

_The way you screamin, scratchin, yellin._

Carmilla’s hands were on her hips now, desperately trying to pull her closer.

_They stressin’ while we sexin._

Laura lost focus a little bit as she arched back into her when Carmilla’s hands slid from her hips up under the shirt. She didn’t let them linger too long before she pushed her arms down and grinded up against her before turning around.

_The music’s gon’ be loud, you gon’ scream and shout._

Carmilla’s hands were on her ass as she straddled Carmilla’s lap.

_Girl your body’s a problem_

Laura wrapped her arms loosely around Carmilla’s neck.

_They call me the problem solver._

She grinded her hips against Carmilla’s, the friction causing a quiet moan to escape as she realized how turned on _she_ was.

Carmilla’s grip on her tightened as she moved her hips more. Laura wondered if there was some sort of protocol about grinding _herself_ into an orgasm because she certainly wanted to.

But this was about Carmilla.

She put her hands on Carmilla’s chest to push her back a little and reached down for the hem of the shirt. Carmilla kept her hands still as Laura _slowly_ began pulling up and up and up over her. Carmilla eyes were trained on every inch of skin the entire way.

Laura ran her hand through her hair again as she started grinding her hips again. Carmilla moved more towards the edge of the chair, pulling her closer. Laura’s head fell back as she continued grinding, Carmilla’s mouth kissing across her chest.

_While they dreamin you be screamin_

“Carm…” Laura ran her hands through Carmilla’s hair making her pull back.

_Now they bangin on our door_

The pure _lust_ all over Carmilla’s face nearly overwhelmed her. She promised herself she would finish what she started, it being a three minute song she thought that seemed reasonable enough. She was wrong.

She probably should've told Carmilla to keep her hands to herself after all.

She lunged forward and captured Carmilla’s lips with her own. She kind of expected Carmilla to lean back in the chair but instead she felt herself being lifted up and carried to…

The couch is was she got dropped on. The song fading into whatever other forgotten “sexy” songs Laura put on the playlist.

Carmilla was straddling her, pulling her own shirt over her head.

Laura sat up, “This is supposed to be for you.” She said, trying to push her onto her back.

Carmilla nodded, “So let me make that song a reality.” She said almost breathlessly as she reattached her lips to Laura’s, hands moving to undo both of their bras and toss them aside.

“I’m pretty sure your own neighbors probably know your name,” Laura said and Carmilla froze and just gave her that signature “really Laura?” look, “Plus does anyone really get _that_ loud while having sex? It just seems a little unrealistic.”

Carmilla just blinked at her, “You get pretty loud sometimes.”

“Yeah but not like-”

“Are we going to keep arguing about a song _you_ picked out or are you going to let me continue?” Carmilla interrupted her.

Laura cleared her throat and readjusted herself a little, “Continue.”

Carmilla gave her a snarky little smile, “Will do.”

Laura laid back and Carmilla’s mouth was immediately wrapped around one of her nipples, her fingers working the other while Laura’s hands tangled in her hair.

After she was satisfied, Carmilla shimmied down a little bit, pulling Laura’s underwear off.

Laura’s legs spread wider, waiting for her to touch her.

Carmilla looked up into her eyes and smirked, “You’re so sexy when you do that.”

“Just touch me please.” Laura lifted her hips a little to help get her not so subtle hint across.

Laura loved the fact that Will wasn't home. That it was just the two of them.

Because when Carmilla finally put her mouth where she wanted it, that song didn’t seem so unrealistic after all.

* * *

 

Laura woke with a jolt when Charlie jumped right on her stomach. He seems to like doing that.

This in turn woke Carmilla up since her arm was haphazardly thrown across her. She grumbled and retreated her arm as she curled up into a ball against Laura’s side.

He of course decided to stay put and bring to attention how much Laura had to pee with his beady little paws pressing into her bladder.

She sighed and pushed him to the side to get up and use the bathroom. When she came back into the room she collected the shirt and sweatpants she left last time and put them on.

Carmilla was half awake petting Charlie when she climbed back into bed.

She looked over at her, “I don't get breakfast in bed?”

“It's not your birthday anymore.” Laura snorted.

Carmilla pouted.

“Plus I don't think 12:30 counts as breakfast anymore.” Laura added.

“Well not with that attitude.” Carmilla mumbled.

“Do you want me to take you to get some?” Laura asked quietly.

Carmilla’s eyebrow quirked up, “First you take me out for dinner and give me a lap dance and have amazing birthday sex with me and now you're asking me on a _day date?”_

“I'm just asking if you wanna get some ‘breakfast’.” Laura narrowed her eyes.

“A day date.” Carmilla nodded.

“I-,” Laura huffed, “Fine, if that’s what you wanna call it.”

So then by that logic that means she considered last night a date date then right?

Right???

“Okay.” Carmilla nodded, giving her a curious look. Laura nodded, trying to see if she could figure out what she was thinking..

Carmilla sat up, holding the blanket up to cover herself as she turned to face Laura. Laura watched Carmilla continue to study her. Nervously.

Carmilla’s lips turned up into a _tiny_ grin, “Are you paying?”

Laura let out the breath she was holding as she waited for Carmilla’s response in a laugh, “I paid last night.”

“I would consider this an extension of last night.” Carmilla said.

Laura sighed, “Fine. I guess.”

“Great,” Carmilla said as she stood up, “Let me get dressed.” She said as she rifled quickly through her dresser, throwing stuff on.

When Carmilla walked out of the room to the bathroom, Laura flopped down on the bed with a loud sigh. Her arm over her face as she whined quietly. Why is it so difficult for her to just say what she’s thinking or how she feels or just _ask her_ how she felt about last night??

Realistically she _knows_ how she feels, she keeps reminding herself of this and she just...can’t actually convince herself it’s true and be okay with talking about it with her.

“Ready, cutie?” Carmilla peaked her head back into the room after a few minutes.

“Yep.” Laura peeked at her and nodded before she followed her out into the living room.

“You okay?” Carmilla asked when she opened the front door for her.

“Yeah.” Laura answered rather quickly. Carmilla gave her a brief disbelieving look before giving her a small smile.

“Good.” She said and ushered her out the door after she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Well if she was trying to snap her out of whatever she thought that was then it worked. Laura had to bite back a smile as she walked out the door. But the look on Carmilla’s face told her she could tell.

Laura thought maybe after she goes home, Carmilla will talk to Will or Kirsch maybe? And maybe she can...get something out of them about what Carmilla thought about last night and today? Maybe?? She hopes so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* i watched a video of a lap dance and pretty much had laura do the exact same thing so here we are. except they cant keep their hands off each other so it didn't last very long. also i just picked a song on one of those spotify playlists and it seemed to fit well. and in case you forgot, the shirt she got her said "softball girls arent afraid to get a lil dirty" ;D
> 
> im rambling sorry lmao. thanks for all the comments and messages on tumblr (elisebaumans) and such still! really really still appreciate it :D
> 
> (also sorry if it seemed like i cheaped outta their date skipping most of it in favor of "getting to know each other" but i think that's something they needed to do and also i think laura agreeing to it kinda settled any nerves carmilla might've (definitely) had about how laura views their current relationship :))


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF. lots of being casual about everything yet still lots of !!!!!???? from silly little laura.

Laura was half asleep on her bed, waiting for Laf and Perry to come back with dinner, when she heard a crashing sound by her window. Followed by a “FUCK” in a familiar voice. So with that in mind, she wasn't as startled as she first was. She sat up and turned to see what had happened and Carmilla was laying on the floor under the window, with one foot still out the window, groaning quietly.

Laura crawled off the bed and walked over, kneeling down next to her. She pulled her arm from over her face and gave her a curious look, “Why do you refuse to come to the door?” Laura asked her.

Carmilla looked up at her through narrowed eyes, “Never mind my possible concussion,” Carmilla said snarkily, “One of my favorite things about our arrangement was sneaking around so I try to keep that memory alive by sneaking into your room.”

Laura snorted and shook her head, “What happened?”

“I...stumbled I guess and hit my head on the window and then...here I am.” Carmilla explained briefly as she lifted her foot to the floor and sat up slowly.

“I'm gonna start locking it so you can’t just crawl in whenever you feel like it.” Laura told her as she moved Carmilla’s hand from her head and felt around for a bump or anything.

“I would think you'd lock it anyway so no one else can crawl in whenever they feel like it.” Carmilla countered.

Laura closed her eyes for a moment. That would probably be a good idea.

“Just, come to the door from now on. Please,” Laura said, “Are you afraid I won't be the one to answer it or something?” She chuckled.

Carmilla’s face scrunched up as she stuck her tongue out at her. Laura just mirrored her and stood up to help her up.

“I think you’ll live,” Laura told her, “I never heard my phone go off, I suppose you didn't text me first _again.”_ She said as Carmilla grabbed her hands and pulled herself up. Laura took a small step back when Carmilla was right in her face.

Not needed right now thanks.

“I like surprising you?” Carmilla answered, sounding unsure about how Laura would take that answer.

With reason.

Laura snorted and walked back over to her bed, sitting on the edge, “Y’know, one day you'll do that and you'll be the one surprised to find me in here with someone else.”

Carmilla put a hand over her chest and dropped her jaw dramatically, “I thought we had something here.” She walked over and sat next to her with a pout now.

Laura had to try really hard not to smile. Carmilla pouting is the cutest thing. Ever probably.

She thought about saying something like _you didn't think this would last forever did you?_ Or _that's what you get for thinking._ Both joking of course. Both leaving a perfect opportunity for Carmilla to finally say something. But instead she just, “We do,” She said quietly and Carmilla seemed genuinely surprised, “I mean why would I throw away such great sex?” Laura added in a joking tone. To balance out the...first part of that response.

“Adorable.” Carmilla narrowed her eyes.

“I think that's one of the things you like about me.” Laura gave her a goofy smile.

Carmilla shook her head, “I kinda like everything about you.”

Laura was a little taken aback by that response. She didn't even sound like she was kidding or anything and Laura felt like the butterflies in her stomach were multiplying rapidly.

“I bet you say that to all the ladies.” Haha good one, Hollis.

Carmilla tilted her head and narrowed her eyes just a little, “Now why would I lie like that to just anyone?”

“To get into their pants?” Laura offered.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Can't you just take a comment at face value sometimes?”

Laura pretended to think about that for a moment, “No?”

Carmilla snorted and scooted to the center of Laura’s bed and laid down. Laura turned to face her and was met with her arm over her eyes again. Her shirt riding up a little to expose a couple inches of skin.

Laura reached out to touch her, very lightly, with the tips of her fingers and as soon as she touched her, Carmilla’s hand was flying down to knock her's away as her body jerked away from her.

Well that wasn't the response she was expecting.

Carmilla’s glare as she pulled her shirt down got Laura thinking…

“Are you ticklish, is that what that just was?” Laura laughed.

“No.” Carmilla answered. So yes.

“I...touch you all the time how did-”

“I just wasn't expecting it, that's sorta how that works.” Carmilla told her.

“Yeah but you’re expecting it now.” Laura said as she lunged forward, tickling her side.

Carmilla started squirming around, trying not to laugh as she tried to push Laura’s hand away, “I swear to god I'm gonna kick your ass, Hollis!”

“Sure you are.” Laura laughed as she continued and watched her struggle.

Instead of trying to push her hand away now, Carmilla reached and started trying to tickle Laura back. She squeaked loudly and sat up, trying to stay out of her reach, “Stop!” She laughed as she wiggled around.

They continued like this, both laughing now, for a few more moments before Laura climbed on top of her, plucking Carmilla’s hands from her own side by her wrists. She held them tightly as she tried to catch her breath, a smile still plastered on her face. She pushed them back onto the pillow on either side of Carmilla’s head.

“That's enough.” She breathed out, hovering over her.

More than enough. She can't breathe.

“Yes ma’am.” Carmilla said, sounding the same way but leaning up and kissing her.

Laura whined because she really wanted to catch her breath but she also really wanted to keep kissing her. Which does not help her lack of oxygen at all.

“Stop,” She finally pulled away from her. Carmilla was looking up at her kind of confused, “I need to breathe in case you've forgotten.”

Carmilla sighed, “I think your lack of activity for the last month and a half has affected your stamina.”

“My stamina is just fine, as you would know,” Laura glared at her and Carmilla just smirked, “I can't just go from laughing so hard I can't breathe properly to kissing you which also causes me to not be able to breathe properly.”

“Aw do I take your breath away?” Carmilla teased her.

Laura rolled her eyes. _Yes._

“Hey Laur-oh,” Laf was at her door, Laura turned her head to look at them slightly (very) annoyed, “I didn't know you had company.”

“Knocking would be appreciated either way.” Laura pointed out.

“Right, well,” Laf cleared their throat, “Dinner is here.”

“Thanks,” Laura said, “I'll be out in a minute.”

Laf nodded their head and ducked back out the door. Laura sighed and turned her attention back to Carmilla.

“At least you weren’t riding my face or something.” Carmilla said.

“Jesus Christ.” Laura mumbled and buried her face in Carmilla’s neck.

Carmilla chuckled, “I think you should go get your food.”

“Come with me.” Laura mumbled, not moving.

“They’re your friends not mine.” Carmilla reminded her.

Laura lifted her head up to look at her, “I had plans to eat and watch a movie with them and now you're here so you should join us.”

“Why would I do that?” Carmilla asked quietly.

Laura sighed and shrugged. She casually slid her hands still loosely around her wrists to her hands. There's no way Carmilla can't feel Laura’s heart pounding throughout her whole body right now, “Because I want you to.”

“Oh well I guess since you want me to…” Carmilla said, sounding exasperated.

Laura adjusted her hands a little to interlock their fingers, “Please?” She pouted a little.

“You're not playing fair.” Carmilla said quietly, squeezing her hands probably as a gesture to what she's doing.

“Is that a yes?” Laura asked, ignoring everything else.

Carmilla sighed and rolled her eyes. Laura took that as a yes. She smiled and sat up, pulling Carmilla with her.

“Thanks.” She gave her a quick kiss before climbing off her and the bed. She heard a loud sigh behind her as Carmilla followed her to the kitchen.

“Yours is on the table!” Perry called to her as they walked by.

Laura picked up the sandwich and unwrapped the foil around it, “They went to that sandwich shop across town,” She said, “You can have half if you want.” Laura offered her, looking over at her.

Carmilla shook her head, “No it's fine.”

Laura grabbed two paper plates from the counter and handed her one, “I insist, I never eat both halves at once anyway.” She said as she put half on her plate and reached into the bag of chips Laf and Perry left of the table, putting some on her plate next to it. She offered Carmilla the bag next. She eyed her for a moment before reaching in and grabbing some.

Carmilla opened the sandwich and looked at it, “What kind is it?”

“Chicken parmesan. Why?” Laura glanced back at her from the fridge.

“Just wondering,” Carmilla said, “It looks incredibly messy.”

“It'll be fine,” Laura handed her a can of grape soda, “Come on.”

“Can't we eat in here?” Carmilla asked.

Laura chuckled, “It will be fine, come on.”

Carmilla sighed but followed her to the living room.

Perry was on the couch and Laf was at the end of the coffee table on the floor near her. Laura sat in the middle of the couch so Carmilla could sit on the other end of the couch.

“I hope you don't mind if Carmilla joins us.” Laura said as they got comfortable.

“Not at all!” Perry smiled, “You're always welcome to join us.”

“Yeah, anytime,” Laf agreed, “It's better than hearing you guys in the bedroom.”

Laura sent a death glare their way, “ _Anyway,”_ She started, “What did you guys rent?”

“We were gonna get _Dracula Untold_ but then I remembered that was the movie Laura went to see on her first date with the last girl who broke her heart so…” Laf said.

Laura huffed and continued her glare through a bite of her sandwich. Maybe this was a bad idea. That girl did not break her heart. They were never even officially girlfriends.

...So maybe they kind of were though but still that's not what she wanted Carmilla to hear. She wasn't a _serious_ girlfriend. After Laura’s previous actual girlfriend, she had some commitment issues because she didn't want to get hurt again.

Which is still the case...

Anyway…Why did they even remember that??

“So what did you get then?” Laura said through gritted teeth when Laf didn't even finish answering the question as they were putting the dvd in.

“ _Ouija_!”

“Great.” Laura mumbled.

“Scared?” Carmilla nudged her.

“ _No.”_ Laura answered.

“Sure.” Carmilla smirked. The movie started and they all finished eating silently. Thank god. Laura didn't want to have to punch Laf in the head.

About halfway through the movie Laura decided it was boring her and she really wanted to lay down. She shifted a little and looked at her options; lay her head on either of their laps or awkwardly lay between them.

“If you want to lay down go ahead.” Carmilla said quietly, like she read her mind.

Laura glanced over at her to see her quickly side-eye her as she lifted the hand that wasn't holding her head up on the arm of the couch off her lap. Laura turned and tried to lay on her side so that she could fold her legs up and not bother Perry. But without a pillow, Carmilla’s lap wasn't that pleasant on her neck. So she turned onto her back and kept her knees up.

She looked up at Carmilla who turned her attention from the tv to her.

“Shouldn't you watch the movie instead of staring at me?” She whispered.

Laura just stuck her tongue out at her and turned her head to continue watching the movie.

After a few minutes Carmilla moved her hand down to Laura’s hair, brushing it away from her face before just lightly running her fingers through it. Laura’s eyes fluttered closed contently.

Carmilla used her other hand to trace Laura’s jaw, down to her chin. Over her lips up to her cheek bones. Then over the bridge of her nose before just flattening her hand over her face. Laura opened her eyes and glared at her through her fingers.

“What are you doing?” She hissed against her hand.

Carmilla smirked down at her and squeezed her hand lightly before just poking and prodding at her. Laura tried to push her hand away but she wouldn't stop.

She sighed and reached up, doing the same thing to Carmilla’s face, poking and squeezing her cheeks.

“Oh my god stop.” Laura laughed quietly after a minute, grabbing her hand away from her face. Carmilla settled, resting her hand on Laura’s stomach where she guided it. Laura not letting go of it.

“You two are adorable.” Laf said, Laura looked over at them and Perry watching them. Smiling.

“Shut up.” Laura mumbled, not looking up at Carmilla at that.

“Just speaking the truth.” They said again.

Laura shot another glare down at them. She did not need embarrassing parents at home, she's got her dad for that.

Ugh.

She adjusted herself a little and thankfully everyone silently watched the rest of the movie. Even though at this point she doesn't even know what's going on.

  
  


After it was over, Perry went to the kitchen to clean up and Laura took advantage and stretched her legs out. Which led to her stretching her entire body with a small squeak before making herself comfortable again.

“Did you plan on staying tonight?” Laura asked her quietly.

Carmilla shrugged.

“Do you want to?” Laura asked.

Carmilla shrugged again.

“Did you forget how to speak?” Laura asked her.

Carmilla’s lips pressed together harder as she shrugged again. Laura huffed and sat up, “Seriously?”

Carmilla looked at her. And shrugged again.

“So Carmilla,” Laf started and Laura closed her eyes. Great, “Perry and I have heard a lot about you.”

Carmilla’s eyes lit up as she looked around Laura at Laf, “Oh really?”

“Now you speak.” Laura mumbled, only to be ignored by both of them.

“Oh yeah,” Laf nodded, “Even before she knew we knew.”

Carmilla hummed, “Interesting.” She said as she looked at her again. Laura narrowed her eyes and turned to sit back against the couch like normal. She was still rather close to her though.

“Yeah,” Laf agreed, “We just hope you'll let us help plan the wedding.”

“Oh for the love of God.” Laura groaned and threw one of the pillows on the couch at their head. They laughed. Carmilla chuckled. Laura was unamused.

“I saw that, Laura!” Perry said as she walked back into the room.

“I was just telling them how we hope they'll let us help plan the wedding.” Laf filled her in.

“Oh leave them alone.” Perry said but smiled at them.

“You two will be the first to know.” Carmilla said.

Laura sighed loudly. Carmilla put her arm around her shoulders, “We’re just kidding, cupcake.”

“Whatever.” Laura said as Carmilla pulled her against her side.

“Everyone knows you have to ask a father’s approval and in order for that to happen I would have to actually meet him first.” Carmilla teased.

“Oh that is definitely not happening.” Laura said quickly. She needs to get her shit sorted out before any of that nonsense happens. Plus, this is embarrassing enough. She'd hate to see how her father acts when...if he meets her.

“For now.” Laf said.

“I'm going to bed,” Laura stood up abruptly, she held her hand out to Carmilla, “Are you coming?”

“Of course, dear.” Carmilla grabbed her hand and Laura pulled her back towards her room.

“You kids keep it down!” Laf yelled after them.

“I am going to fucking kill them,” Laura said as she pulled Carmilla into her room and slammed the door, locking it behind her, “I'm sorry they're...them.”

Carmilla snorted, “It's all in good fun, cutie.” She said and gave her a quick kiss. Which made Laura shut up. Like always.

“Are you staying?” Laura asked her.

“Do you want me to?” Carmilla asked and looked over at her. Laura nodded silently, “Then yeah.”

“You can borrow some of my sweatpants or something if you want. There are clean ones in the basket in front of my dresser.” Laura told her as she grabbed her own off her bed to go change into.

“Will do, cutie.” Carmilla said. And Laura went to her bathroom to change and get ready for bed. When she came back out, Carmilla was changed but waiting to use it too.

Laura climbed into bed and got herself comfortable. A few minutes later, Carmilla came out and climbed in with her.

“So no sex tonight?” Carmilla frowned.

“Is that a problem?” Laura asked. They've rarely just...gone to bed. In fact the only other time that happened was the first time she came to Laura’s place unexpectedly.

“Nope.” Carmilla said and opened her arms for Laura to snuggle into her. Laura bit back a smile as she reached around to turn her lamp off before cuddling up against her. She rested her head on her chest and Carmilla wrapped her arms around her.

They've been doing this though. Usually taking turns each night.

“Goodnight, Laura.” Carmilla said quietly.

“G’night, Carm.” Laura responded quietly. Laura hated how much she loved this. Every bit of it. She listened to Carmilla’s steady heartbeat to help herself relax and soon enough, she was falling fast asleep.

* * *

 

“Can I ask you something?” Laura asked Kirsch when he sat down on her couch a couple days later. She hasn't seen Carmilla since she left the other morning either.

“Sure.” Kirsch nodded as he flipped on the tv. Laura pursed her lips and took the remote, turning it down a little.

“Has Carmilla...talked to you?” She asked nervously, “About like...me and her? At all?”

A small smile started forming on his face and he shrugged nonchalantly, “Like?”

“I don't know,” Laura shrugged, “Just...anything that happened between maybe last Thursday and now?”

“Like how she met you at the park? Or the dinner you guys had or the...spectacular time _after_ dinner?” He smirked.

“I don't care if she told you about them,” She sighed and started getting a little antsy, “I'm wondering if she mentioned anything about _us.”_

“How much do you think she really talks to me about this?” He asked with a quiet laugh.

“I don't know?” Laura frowned, “Has she mentioned like...thinking this is something more now? Or about how I feel? Anything??”

“Laura,” Kirsch turned to look at her now, “I think... _you_ need to talk to _her._ She has mentioned stuff like that to Will, yes, but I'm not going to tell you what she has said and Will isn't either.”

“Why not!?” Laura squeaked out, a little offended.

He laughed and shook his head, “How many times does everyone need to tell you she likes you? And with everything I know, that should tell you as much too. You're a big girl and I think you're perfectly capable of talking about your feelings.”

Laura gaped at him. Was that even Kirsch talking???

“Have you _met her?”_ Laura asked, “Talking to her about that stuff is like impossible.”

“Have you even tried?” He asked.

“When she was ‘sick’ I told her I care about her, I explicitly said ‘because I care about you’ and I got like, zero response,” She said, “Other than ‘well your behavior has indicated that that's probably true so I'm not surprised.”

“She didn't say that.” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“She pretty much did! Not with those exact words but that's pretty much it.” Laura said.

He sighed, “Maybe if you actually sat her down and was like-”

“You know I think about that,” Laura interrupted him, “And it makes me want to A. Throw up. B. Die. Or C. Throw up and die.”

“You're so dramatic,” He rolled his eyes, “Just be like ‘Carmilla I love you let’s get married’ and I think she'll get the hint.”

“I don't-” Laura got flustered, “I don't _love_ her.” She said.

“Are you sure?” He smiled at her.

“Yes I'm sure,” Laura glared at him, “We've only been doing this for like...two months.”

Two months already??

“And she makes your heart race, gives you butterflies…” He reminded her, “Makes you feel like a teenager again.”

“That doesn't mean I love her.”

“What would count as love then?” He asked, “Caring about her? Check. Wanting to spend more time with her? Check. Not caring about kissing in front of us or being all cutesie in front of us? Check. Starting out _hating_ her only to fall so hard so fast you gave yourself whiplash? Check. Hav-”

“That's enough,” Laura stopped him, “I brought you here to tell me what she has said not for you to try to tell me how I feel about her.”

“You're right, you're right,” He held up his hands in surrender, “I just don't know why you're acting like that. It's not a bad thing.”

“Look I've only recently accepted the fact that I actually have feelings for her in the first place. It still feels incredibly weird to me. The fact that two months ago I was struggling with even being as attracted to her as I was to quickly developing feelings for her is just...ugh,” Laura struggled to explain, “ _Love_ is just a lot right now.”

“It's really not that unrealistic.” He said.

Laura sighed, “I can't keep talking about this with you.”

“You can't just choose when you love someone.” He said.

“I don't. Love. Carmilla,” She reiterated, “That's enough of that.”

“Alright alright,” He said, “Can we go get some food now?”

Laura snorted, “I guess.”

“Sweet!” He shot up off the couch and started towards the door. Laura sighed and followed him outside.

Love??? Already????? No way. She still feels like a ten year old with a crush half the time. Love for her feels more comfortable than that. At least she thinks. It is possible to love different people in different ways…

Whatever. This is not a thing she wants to think about right now.

* * *

 

Laura was wandering around outside the field before the game was supposed to start. She had her arms folded over her chest because as she said she would, she's wearing her “I can't keep calm I'm a softball mom” shirt. And she doesn't even see Carmilla anywhere.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked her out of nowhere, “We're having a meeting before the game starts.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “Why?”

“Um, because it's a playoff game and we _have_ to win if we want a chance to go to the championship game.” Danny reminded her.

“Ugh.” Laura sighed and followed her to the locker room.

Once she got in there, everyone was looking at her expectantly.

“What?” She asked.

“We think it's about time you gave us another one of your infamous pep talks, cap.” Laf said.

“I thought Danny was doing that now.” Laura said.

“You're still the captain and we think you should say something,” Perry spoke for everyone, “You've been a little...out of touch since you got hurt and…”

Laura sighed. She's right. Recently she's barely even been going to practice, she hardly pays attention during games...she's barely spoken to anyone that's not Danny, Laf, or Perry.

“That's fair,” Laura agreed, “Okay. Guys we had a rough start to the season. Loss after loss after almost win after almost win. And I think you all know more than anyone how much that irritated the hell out of me.” She started.

Everyone nodded.

“Can I ask something before you continue?” Betty interrupted.

“What?” Laura sighed.

“Your shirt says your a softball mom,” She pointed out, “Are you actually pregnant?”

Laura gaped at her and Laf shook their head, “No, Carmilla’s a girl I'm pretty sure she doesn't have that capability.” They said.

“Then why is she wearing it?” Betty asked.

Laf shrugged, “Something about a bet?” They said, “I think she's just whipped.”

“This is not relevant to what I'm saying.” Laura spoke up again, annoyed.

“Right sorry,” Laf said, “Continue.”

She pursed her lips and continued, “ _Anyway,_ we started getting our shit somewhat together and I got hurt and just...kinda disappeared. I was mad I got hurt. I was mad I couldn't play and to be honest with all of you I was mad seeing you guys out there playing and winning because it made me feel like I wasn't as important to the team as I thought,” She said and a couple of them shook their heads like they didn't agree, “So I'm glad you guys wanted me to say something today because it makes me feel like maybe I was wrong about that.” She said with a small smile.

“Anyway, regardless of all of that, I'm so _so_ proud of you guys. We had a terrible start and even I was starting to question whether or not we’d actually have a chance to repeat our championship win last year. But even without me here to yell at you and everything else I did, you guys still worked your asses off and now I believe we actually have a chance again,” She said, “We’re not even in last place anymore!”

That got a few chuckles and claps.

“So I just want you all to know, I believe in you guys. And maybe I still can't play but I'm still going to be in that dugout with you guys and I'm gonna cheer my butt off for you. Because I _know_ you guys can do this!” Laura told them. Danny tapped her watchless wrist telling her to wrap it up, “Okay guys, you all are gonna go out there and kick some ass, got it!?” She said excitedly as she waved everyone around her to put their hands in.

“What team!?” She yelled.

“I thought we were passed this.” Laf said.

“ _What. Team!?”_ Laura said again, ignoring them.

“Wildcats!!” They all yelled, slightly begrudgingly. Laura smiled as she watched everyone go towards the door.

She kind of missed that.

Danny nodded her thanks as she followed everyone else out. Laura mosied along behind them and was met with Carmilla lingering by the door outside.

“Nice speech, cutie,” She grinned, “And nice shirt.”

Laura narrowed her eyes, “You can't spy on what we talk about.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Relax it’s not like you gave away your secret to success or anything.”

“You guys haven't lost a game, I don't think you need any secrets to success anyway.” Laura grumbled.

Carmilla chuckled, “I just wanted to see you before the game started, I was running late here from work.”

Laura chewed the inside of her cheek to prevent the huge smile threatening to show itself while her stomach did about 5 flips upon hearing her say that.

“Yeah I-” Laura cleared her throat and looked down as she bounced on her heels for a moment, “I was wondering where you were.” She said as the announcer started talking over the intercom.

“You should probably get out there.” Carmilla told her.

“Yeah I guess...See you after?” Laura asked.

Carmilla nodded, “Break a leg.”

“Yeah.” Laura smiled and hesitated a moment before she leaned up and gave her a quick kiss.

She didn't give Carmilla a chance to say anything or look at her for a reaction before she started jogging off after everyone onto the field for the national anthem. After all that, she joined everyone in the dugout as they were up to bat first.

Butterflies making a permanent residence in her stomach apparently. Except this time it's actually about the game, not Carmilla.

She cheered every time the other team got out. She cheered along with the rest of the team when they got a hit. She nearly jumped through the roof when they scored. She nearly did the same out of anger when the other team scored. And all of that along with Carmilla texting along with her was driving her crazy.

It's even worse than actually being _in_ the game.

_C: I think your cute little butt would distract the other team enough for it to not be this close of a game_

_L: Cute considering you hit off me just fine_

_C: I never said your cute butt distracts ME._

_C: Also I would consider phrasing that differently ;)_

_L: Grow up_

_C: No thanks_

Laura rolled her eyes and started paying attention to the game again. It was nearing the end of the game now. They were winning by two and needed to close out the game. Now more than ever does she wish she was out there.

They just needed one more out to clench the game. She was jiggling her legs up and down, nearly about to break her phone in half she was squeezing it so hard. The crack of the bat made her stomach drop. She couldn't even see where it went but she saw Sarah looking up and taking a few steps back and...catching it!

They did it, they won the first game!!

Laura squealed excitedly and ran out on the field to join everyone in the big group hug.

Everyone was so excited all they were doing was a bunch of yelling and jumping around until they dispersed to the locker room. Laura went inside and congratulated them and gave them another little speech about how proud she is.

They all agreed they should go out and celebrate as a team.

She and Danny walked out to meet Carmilla and Kirsch and they told them the plan. Kirsch suggested they all go have fun as a team and Carmilla agreed.

“I'm not on your team, cutie,” Carmilla reminded her, “Pretty sure technically we’re still rivals so I'm not sure either of us would be very welcome.” She said after Laura said she should come too anyway.

“Yeah but you're my-” Laura started to argue but she didn't know how to finish it. Friend? They're kinda more than friends she thinks. But girlfriend? Not the time for that. Ugh, “Friend. I guess.”

Carmilla snorted and raised an eyebrow, “Friend you guess, huh.”

“I-obviously that's-,” She huffed, “You know what I mean.”

“Do I?” Carmilla asked, looking at her like she was confused. Laura tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at her. Carmilla sighed, “I'm only going if Wilson is.” She looked back at him and Laura looked at him and widened her eyes.

Danny laughed and Carmilla turned back to Laura who quickly composed herself and gave her a small grin. Danny nudged Kirsch and he finally gave in, “I guess.” He said and Laura had to stop herself from smiling too much.

Everyone started towards their cars and Laura gave Kirsch an appreciative look.

* * *

 

Laura settled into a booth in the back corner of the bar they all decided to go to. As suspected, everyone broke off into pairs or threes that didn't involve her. Not that she minds. She expected it and that's why she wanted Carmilla to come. So they could hang out a little alone again.

Outside the bedroom.

Well to be fair, they all did have a couple of shots together to celebrate the win. That's when they all broke apart. Laura told Carmilla to surprise her with a drink as she went to claim the booth in the back before anyone else got to it.

Carmilla joined her a few minutes later, placing a drink in front of her, “What is it?” She asked cautiously, pretty sure she's never had it before.

“It's their special tonight,” Carmilla said, “Rainbow Sherbet.”

Laura still looked at her cautiously, “Cute.”

Carmilla shrugged, “It's like coconut rum and watermelon and cranberry and other alcohol-y flavors.”

Laura brought it closer and took a sip and coughed a little bit. Carmilla laughed, “Bad?” She asked.

“There's a lot going on in this,” Laura shook her head, “Kinda sour too.”

Carmilla nodded, “That's why I stick with what I know,” She held up her drink before taking a sip, “So I thought the intention of coming here was to celebrate your win and after the first shots you all separated.”

Laura shrugged as she hesitantly took another sip, “It's how it always goes when we hang out after games,” She said, “That's why I wanted you to come.” She admitted.

Carmilla’s eyebrow quirked up a little, “You're finally appreciating my company. That's sweet.” She said in a sarcastically sweet voice.

Laura narrowed her eyes at her, “I kinda thought you might've known this by now.”

Carmilla hummed, “I like hearing you say it.”

Laura rolled her eyes. Of course she does.

“You all seem very confident,” Carmilla spoke again, “You really think you'll win it all again this year?”

“I think we can.” Laura nodded.

“That's cute.” Carmilla smirked.

Laura sighed, “Y’know, I know you're just worried about playing us again because you know you'll lose this time.”

“Why because third time’s a charm?” Carmilla scoffed.

“No because you know we can beat you.” Laura said.

“That really _is_ cute,” Carmilla laughed, “Good luck with that.”

“You guys had this week off and you're playing last place next week. We’re playing whoever won earlier,” She started. She doesn't even know who won earlier…, “And I'm confident we will win again and one would think _you_ should win but...then we play in the championship. Again. And we will beat you. Again.”

“Didn't I explain karma to you a little while ago?” Carmilla asked, “All of this faux confidence is to get your hopes up only to be crushed just like ours was last year.”

Laura narrowed her eyes, “Whatever you say, Karnstein.”

“Are you gonna play?” Carmilla kinda changed the subject.

Laura shrugged, “I wanna try to next week,” She answered, “I was thinking about trying to close out the last couple of innings and have a pinch hitter or something. Then in the championship I wanna try to actually play.”

“What does your therapist say?” Carmilla asked.

“She would rather me just sit out the rest of the season and wait to play again next year,” Laura sighed, “She doesn't understand why I'm so eager to play again but I don't understand what the problem is. It doesn't even hurt much anymore and by then it would be healed even more. The doctor said it would be 8 weeks before it would be ‘safe’ to play and next week’s game would make 8 weeks. Therefore the championship game would be 9 weeks.” She went off on a small tangent.

Carmilla had an eyebrow raised as she studied her for a moment, nodding, “Seems like you've been thinking about this a lot.”

“I have,” Laura nodded, “A little more recently since it's getting closer and I'm not-I'm...this...isn't bothering me anymore.” She struggled quietly at the end of that, making a small gesture between the two of them.

Carmilla tilted her head and the corner of her lips twitched up a little, “Glad I'm not a distraction anymore.”

“Anyway,” Laura cleared her throat, “Yeah. I've been working really hard at our sessions I think I'm more than ready to play.”

“We should practice throwing again sometime.” Carmilla smirked and nudged her.

Laura side-eyed her as she sipped on her drink for a moment, “Last time ended up with you telling me about like every single star and constellation in the galaxy. And beyond.”

Carmilla snorted, “You said you wanted to hear about them.”

“I did,” Laura said, “I'm just saying. It wasn't productive. Plus how do I know you're not just trying to learn my secrets or anything?”

“Oh please,” Carmilla scoffed, “I think I know what I'm doing by now.”

Laura narrowed her eyes.

“Besides I think it was rather productive,” Carmilla spoke again, “Because I got you to kiss me when you took me home.” She nudged her again.

Laura sighed, “You still act like that's a rare thing for us.”

Carmilla shrugged, “I told you I like kissing you.”

“Maybe I'll give you another if you go get me another drink.” Laura grinned as she took the last drink.

“I didn't know your conditions for kissing included making me do things for them.” Carmilla narrowed her eyes.

Laura just smiled. Carmilla took the last drink of hers and glared at her as she got out of the booth and walked back over to the bar.

She returned a couple minutes later and looked at Laura expectantly, “Thanks.” Laura said and gave her a quick kiss. Carmilla brought her hand up to the back of her neck to prevent her from moving away and gave her one that lingered a bit longer than the first. Then she pulled back.

“No problem.” She smirked and leaned back against the booth. Laura took a moment to collect herself.

“So um, Laf had me download this game,” Laura started, “It's pretty fun. You should download it so we can play together.” She suggested.

“What is it?” Carmilla asked.

“It's called DUAL and like, it connects our phones to hit this ball back and forth or shoot each other it's fun.” Laura explained briefly.

“Fun? That sounds like something that would end with you throwing your phone at my head when you lose.” Carmilla said with a quiet chuckle.

“ _When?_ I'm not gonna lose,” Laura said, “You haven't even played it before so why would you win?”

“I'm better than you?” Carmilla said as she started poking around on her phone.

“Ha!” Laura laughed loudly, “ _You_ are cute.”

Carmilla side-eyed her but remained silent until she put her phone on the table with the game open, “Now what?”

“Oh!” Laura took her phone out and opened it up, “Follow my lead.” She said and put her phone on the table and started through the tutorial and on to get the game started. She picked up her phone and turned to face her. Carmilla did the same and their phones connected, starting the game.

They decided the play the one where they hit the ball back and forth. Carmilla sat relatively still but Laura was leaning side to side and getting really into it.

“This reminds me of when I kicked your ass playing air hockey.” Carmilla commented as they went back and forth for awhile without scoring.

“We tied.” Laura reminded her.

Carmilla hummed and then scoffed as she missed the ball and Laura scored. Laura smiled happily and they continued on after they took a drink and collected themselves. Laura did end up winning the first game much to Carmilla’s chagrin.

“Two out of three.” Carmilla said and they started another game. That she ended up winning.

Laura won the next.

“Yes!” Laura exclaimed, “Ha! I told you.” She said and booped Carmilla’s nose with her finger.

“I'm getting another drink.” Carmilla narrowed her eyes.

“Bring me one!” Laura called after her, finishing her’s up.

“Let's play the shooting one now.” Carmilla suggested when she got back.

“The one where we shoot each other or help each other?” Laura asked.

“Help?” Carmilla suggested.

“Okay,” Laura said, “Don't screw it up.”

“ _You_ don't screw it up.” Carmilla lightly kicked her under the table. Laura grinned over at her before they started.

She's thinking the alcohol _might_ be messing with her a little more than it had been right now because it's getting increasingly difficult to line up herself to shoot the ‘enemy’ ships. But they're still getting it done. After a few minutes though, the game ended when one of them made it to the center line.

“Ugh, way to go.” Laura sighed as she sat her phone down.

“Pretty sure that was your fault. I was busy with another one of them.” Carmilla said.

“Whatever.” Laura pouted.

Carmilla snorted, “Maybe we should take a break. I don't know many people who go to a bar and play games on their phone instead of actually socializing anyway.”

“I would be one of the few then.” Laura said, sipping on her drink.

“We could at least make out or something.” Carmilla suggested, scooting around and closer to her.

“No,” Laura chuckled and pushed her away, “Weren't you the one that said you wanted to get to know each other outside the bedroom too?”

“I think fooling around in the corner of a bar could pass as that.” Carmilla smirked.

Laura shook her head but was biting back a smile as Carmilla kept trying to lean closer.

“I guess you're lucky I like you enough to overlook your definition of ‘getting to know’ someone.” She mumbled before she let her bring their lips together.

“I mean I guess I don't understand what else we could small talk about after last week.” Carmilla broke away to say before kissing her again.

That's true. Some things you get to know through small talk. Other things randomly come up and you can't _make_ it happen.

Laura just hummed her acknowledgment and kept kissing her. She felt like she could kiss her forever right now. Her head was already fuzzy from the alcohol and then kissing Carmilla always sort of gave her the same feeling. So those two things combined…

Carmilla pulled away again after a minute or so, “So...just how much do you like me then?” She asked quietly.

“Too much.” Laura breathed out without even thinking before pulling her back in.

“I'm ready to go home.” Carmilla broke away after a couple minutes.

“Me too.” Laura said breathlessly, grabbing her keys from her purse.

“What do you think you're doing?” Carmilla took them from her, “You're drunk. We’re walking.”

Laura narrowed her eyes, “I am not.”

“It doesn't matter, you've been drinking.” Carmilla said and climbed out of the booth.

Laura sighed but followed her. She waved bye to Danny and Kirsch when she caught sight of them and followed Carmilla out the door.

“I can't believe you're still in that shirt.” Carmilla said as they started down the sidewalk.

Laura looked down. Oh right. Softball mom.

“If I took it off I would only be in my bra.” She pointed out.

Carmilla shrugged, “I would not complain.”

Laura elbowed her, “Yeah well only _you_ get the pleasure.” She gestured to the few people walking around them.

“Oooh,” Carmilla brought a hand to her chest, “I feel so honored.”

“You should,” Laura nudged her again. Carmilla looked at her and scrunched up her face before shaking her head, “Can I stay with you?” She asked. Carmilla's place is closer and without her car she doesn't really have a way home...

Carmilla sighed dramatically.

“Oh don't act like I'm such a pain to put up with, I know how much you like having me around.” Laura responded.

Carmilla shook her head. She threw her arm over Laura’s shoulders and pulled her to her side, “I don't think you do,” Laura looked over at her to try to read her face but it was a little too dark to see clearly, “I guess you can stay.” She finally answered.

“Thanks.” Laura said quietly. She kinda figured she meant Laura doesn't actually know how much she likes having her around. Laura looked down at the ground now and grinned, hesitantly wrapping her arm around Carmilla’s waist.

Ugh, she can't believe how much Carmilla still makes her heart race. She's concerned that she'll always make her feel this way.

But she’ll deal with that if it comes to it.

Carmilla glanced over at her with a grin she caught in a streetlight. Laura returned it and looked back down, bashfully.

They walked silently just like that back to Carmilla’s place, changed into some comfortable clothes, climbed into bed, cuddled together, and fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so some things laura probably wouldnt say without being under the influence of something may have slipped out there in that last scene huh ;) they ARE pretty casual about the status of their "relationship" because they really do KNOW but part of laura still really just wants real confirmation. poor little nerd. lucky for her, carm wasn't drunk enough to forget anything she said :D
> 
> i briefly thought maybe this chapter was TOO fluffy but.................oh well
> 
> thanks for still reading and leaving comments and messages and such, i still really appreciate it!!! you can still ask me whatever on tumblr @elisebaumans :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a thing happens ;D

Laura woke up, sprawled across the bed. The sun shining through the cracked curtains right on her face. Plus she could’ve sworn she felt the bed moving just now. Except she doesn’t feel Carmilla next to her.

She cracked open her eyes and...oh there she is. Sitting at the bottom edge of the bed. Laura lightly nudged her with her foot and she turned around, “Well good morning, sunshine.”

Laura hummed and closed her eyes again, curling up on her side, “Morning.”

After a few moments, Laura felt her lie down next to her again. She cracked open one of her eyes, only to be met with Carmilla on her side facing her. Looking at her.

Laura looked at her for a moment before speaking, “Quit being weird.”

“Am I not allowed to appreciate your beauty...and silence?” Carmilla asked quietly, grinning a little bit.

Laura rolled her eyes but turned her face into the pillow for a moment to hide her smile.

“Thanks for kicking the blankets off us last night by the way.” Carmilla said.

Laura snorted, “No problem,” She mumbled.

Ugh the sun was still bothering her despite her eyes being closed. She peeked at Carmilla and saw it was shining through just above her head so she wiggled over closer to her. She closed her eyes again and snuggled back into the pillow.

“I was almost touched until I figured out you're using me as a sun blocker.” Carmilla said quietly.

Laura chuckled quietly, “You should still be touched because you're a pretty good one.”

“Gee thanks.” Carmilla said.

Laura hummed and peeked over at her again, “Any time,” Carmilla narrowed her eyes, “Add that to the list of things you're good at.”

“So softball, being sarcastic, sex…” Carmilla started listening.

“You still think so highly of yourself.” Laura rolled her eyes.

“I've still got you coming around a couple times a week don't I?” Carmilla pointed out.

“Yeah but we haven't had sex for like a week.” Laura reminded her.

“I know.” She smirked and shimmied a little closer to Laura and Laura felt her heart rate probably double in a split-second. She lifted her head just enough to start leaning closer to Laura. Before Laura’s eyes fluttered closed she's pretty sure she saw a small smile on Carmilla’s face as she brought their lips together.

Laura brought her hand up to Carmilla’s cheek before pushing her hair out of her face as she kissed her. Carmilla pulled her hand away and lined their hands up together between them before tilting her hand just enough to interlock their fingers.

She pulled back from the kiss and looked at their hands and back at Laura who was still looking at their hands. Carmilla twisted their hands around to kiss the back of Laura’s. Laura watched the action while chewing the inside of her cheek.

The butterflies multiplying dramatically in her stomach.

She scooted closer and nudged Carmilla so she'd turn on her back, throwing her arm over her stomach. Their hands still entwined. She buried her face in Carmilla’s neck and closed her eyes with a small smile. Being able to do this and not be questioned about it, it felt wonderful.

After a few silent moments she suddenly remembered they walked home. Which meant her car was still at the bar. She groaned, “My car is still there.”

“Sure is.” Carmilla said quietly.

Laura huffed and lifted her head to look at her again, “Will you walk back with me?”

Carmilla grimaced, “Do I have to?”

Why is she the actual cutest thing? Ugh.

As Laura mentally smacked herself she sighed again, “Please?”

“What do I get out of it?” Carmilla asked.

Laura shrugged, “Me?”

“Meh,” Carmilla’s face scrunched up, “Don’t you have anything better?”

“Hey!” Laura let go of her hand to swat at her.

Carmilla chuckled, “Fine, I guess you’ll do,” She said, “Good luck finding your pants.” She added when Laura went to sit up.

“What did you do with them?” Laura narrowed her eyes.

“I didn’t do anything with them,” Carmilla defended herself, “You kicked those off too and I didn’t see them so…”

Laura sighed and rolled over, leaning over the edge of the bed. Not seeing them. She felt around as far as she could reach under the bed and still nothing. She grumbled and turned around to lay towards the other end of the bed, looking and reaching around. She grabbed the blanket and sat up on her knees, shaking it out. Still nothing.

“What the hell.”

She climbed off the bed and walked to Carmilla’s side, looking around briefly before leaning over and looking under the bed. Nothing.

“Will you at least help me?” Laura asked.

“I would rather enjoy the view,” Carmilla smirked and gestured to Laura’s butt. Laura rolled her eyes. She glanced around the room again, “Like it’s my fault you have a nice ass.”

Laura shot her a glare before walking back around the bed. She walked towards the door to go to the bathroom because she really had to pee and nearly fell over something wadded up on the floor...her pants.

Nearly invisible in the dark hallway right outside the door...did she literally _throw_ them off??

“Find ‘em?” Carmilla asked.

“Yes.” Laura grumbled, reaching down to grab them before continuing on her way to pee and get ready to go.

A few minutes later she returned to Carmilla’s room to find her laying on the bed waiting.

“Let's go.” Laura said, getting her attention. Carmilla glanced over at her and sighed.

She rolled of the bed and walked over to her, “After you.” She gestured for Laura to continue out down the hall.

Laura grabbed her purse off the couch and she was ready to go. Carmilla opened the door and gestured her out.

“You okay?” Carmilla asked after they walked out the door of the building and continued on silently.

“Yeah why?” Laura asked.

“You're being very quiet. It's a bit out of character for you.” Carmilla pointed out.

Laura side-eyed her, “My head hurts and I want to sleep.”

“Well we didn't have to go now.” Carmilla said.

“Might as well get it over with.” Laura mumbled.

“Well then once we get it we can go back to my place and take a nap.” Carmilla suggested.

Laura hummed, “Promise?”

Carmilla nodded, “Promise.” She said and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Laura bit her lip as Carmilla pulled her against her side, the walk home from last night coming back to her memory.

_I don't think you do._

Laura wrapped her arm around her waist and they walked silently like that for a few blocks. She was distracted by someone walking a few dogs across the street when she felt Carmilla’s grip tighten a little, making her turn back just in time to see Emily walking towards them.

“Hey, Laura!” She said cheerfully as they got closer, “Carmilla.” She added with a tiny nod and smile at her.

Carmilla briefly waved the hand resting on Laura’s shoulder as Laura responded with a smile too, “Hi, Emily! How are you?”

“I'm on my way to work so I could be better,” She chuckled, “How are you?”

“I have a little bit of a hangover so I could be better too.” Laura chuckled as well.

Emily glanced at Carmilla who sighed somewhat loudly and shifted around a little next to Laura.

“So are you…” Emily sort of pointed between the two of them and thank god Carmilla’s eyes were wandering over the sky.

“Oh no,” Laura said quickly, “...Not...really?”

Emily nodded, “I see,” She said, “Well I'll let you two go because I was already running a little late anyway.”

“Oh okay!” Laura said, “Sorry about that.”

“Oh no worries,” Emily waved her off, “It’s always lovely to see you.”

“Yeah,” Laura smiled and cleared her throat, “I guess I'll see you around sometime.”

Emily nodded, “Don't forget you don't have to be a stranger…”

“For sure!” Laura said but kind of gestured to a still disinterested Carmilla.

Emily grinned and nodded again, “See you later,” She said, “It was nice seeing you too, Carmilla.”

Carmilla “mhmm”d and urged Laura to start walking again.

Laura waited for her to say something but she never did.

“Why are you so mean to her?” Laura asked.

Carmilla snorted, “I didn't even say anything to her.”

Laura blinked at her, “Exactly.”

“I don't even know her why should I have to engage in a conversation with her?” Carmilla asked, sounding annoyed, “She was clearly only interested in talking to you anyway.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “I can't believe you're still jealous of her,” She said, “It’s not like I'm your girlfriend or anything.” She nearly mumbled the last part of that. She kind of meant to keep that to herself.

“I am not jealous of her. But you're right, I guess you're not.” Carmilla shot back, taking her arm off her and putting a little space between them.

Well that physically _hurt_ her. It felt like she just punched her in the heart. Though she thinks she may have asked for that sort of response by saying it in the first place.

She composed herself and shot back another snarky comment, “Is that the same kind of ‘not jealous’ you were when you thought I was sleeping with Danny?”

“Oh my god,” Carmilla mumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “Well I'm sorry for not being a fan of people you _actually_ like.” She spat out bitterly.

“I like _d_ her,” Laura corrected her, “And it doesn't even matter because I never liked her as much as I like you that was sort of the whole problem.” She froze as soon as the words came tumbling out of her mouth.

Carmilla froze too. And she remembered something else from last night.

_Too much._

So she doesn't even know why she feels like she might throw up her heart right now. Maybe possibly because neither of them are drunk right now so there's nothing to blame it on. Or anyway out of this conversation now.

Carmilla just looked at her. Laura looked back at her, eyes a little wider than usual.

She cleared her throat and just decided to go for it. Might as well since it’s actually on the table right???

Like being said _out loud_ for the first time. Oh god.

“Do you think I don't _actually_ like _you?”_ She asked quietly.

Carmilla looked a little exasperated and she shrugged a little, “Was I supposed to just _know_?”

Laura blinked at her. Okay that's a fair point since she hasn't _really said_ anything but…?

“I don't know?” Laura sighed, “I kinda...thought we were on the same page? Especially after...everything recently. Including in bed just a few minutes ago.”

Carmilla shrugged again, “I kinda did too but with you it kinda just seemed too good to be true.” She admitted quietly.

Laura just studied her for a minute.

All this time she was still questioning everything she didn't really think Carmilla could actually be going through the same thing despite everything people told her…

“Well…” Laura said.

“Well?” Carmilla countered.

Laura closed her eyes briefly. She really felt like she might pass out right now. Her heart is pounding so hard her headache is throbbing in time with it even harder than before.

“I do.” She said quickly, slowly opening her eyes.

Carmilla looked at her for a moment, “I do too,” She said. Laura simultaneously felt like the weight of the world was lifted off her chest and like she might actually explode. She just kept looking at her silently and Carmilla was clearly waiting for a response that never came. She raised an eyebrow, “So are we like married now or something?” She asked, acting confused.

And smiling when Laura chuckled a little and shook her head.

“I don't know, maybe?” Laura said, “That's what they say at weddings right?”

Carmilla nodded, “Pretty sure, yeah.”

Laura nodded too, “Seems so then.”

“I guess it would only make sense for me to kiss the bride then, right?” Carmilla asked.

“Definitely.” Laura said and nearly launched herself at Carmilla before she had a chance to prepare herself.

Carmilla wrapped her arms around her waist and Laura wrapped her arms around her neck as they kissed. Laura felt like a new person.

She finally _knew_ what this was. For both of them.

They broke apart a few moments later when they needed a little bit of air. But Laura kept their faces pretty close.

“Instead of a ring can I have some ibuprofen or something because that whole thing made me feel a variety of things and my head hurts so bad now I think I might be having a small stroke.” Laura rambled breathlessly.

Carmilla chuckled, “Why don't we walk over there to Walgreen’s and get you some and some water.”

“Okay thanks.” Laura smiled and kissed her again before grabbing her hand and dragging her across the street in a brief break of traffic.

Despite how crappy she feels she literally couldn't be happier right now.

They walked around silently again. Laura kept glancing at Carmilla nervously, though she doesn't really know why. She feels bad that despite agreeing they were on the same page, despite everything said and done, the things gone _unsaid_ was eating Carmilla up too.

She actually didn't know whether or not to think Laura actually liked her.

When they were standing in the short line to checkout, Laura glanced at the ceiling and took a deep breath, “I'm sorry,” She said quietly, “For not saying anything to you.”

Carmilla looked at her curiously, “You don't-”

“Yes I do,” Laura interrupted her, “Wondering whether or not we were actually on the same page, whether you actually like me or not was driving me crazy and I hate thinking that you went through that too. All because I was too scared to say something for those exact reasons.”

“I'm sorry too,” Carmilla said, “I was...scared too. I always just kept remembering what you said at the start of this, that all it would ever be is sex. And though I'm pretty sure it's kind of obvious you don't hate me anymore...that always stuck in the back of my mind.”

Laura nodded. Pretty much exactly what everyone else said.

“I don't blame you.” Laura said. Carmilla chuckled quietly as the stepped to the counter and paid for their stuff.

“I guess we can just stop thinking about all that now.” Carmilla said as they walked to the door.

“Yeah I guess so.” Laura smiled.

So happy.

“ _Although,”_ Carmilla continued as Laura opened the pills and took a couple with a big drink of water, “I've been dropping hints for awhile, so I'm not sure how you honestly could've been questioning it.”

Laura scoffed, “I honestly thought you just wanted to rile me up.”

“Well yeah, I wasn't lying when I said that was cute,” Carmilla smirked as Laura shouldered her at that, “But...yeah.” She shrugged.

“Well I could say the same to you, y’know,” Laura pointed out, “The dropping hints thing.”

“I mean I guess so,” Carmilla said, “But I never wanted to read too much into anything, despite how difficult some things were.”

“Like?”

“Like the night at the diamond. When you wrapped your pinky over mine,” Carmilla said quietly, looking at the ground as she walked, “It was such a small, unexpected gesture...”

“ _That_ was the most difficult for you not to read into? Not even me admitting I care about you?” Laura was a little surprised.

“It's the little things,” Carmilla shrugged, “Plus I really did kind of know you did at that point I mean the Laura from a few months ago never would've stayed to ‘take care’ of me.”

Fair point. Laura just nodded.

“Though that didn't mean the extent of which you did...do...was obvious.” She added.

“Does that mean pinky holding is gonna be our thing?” Laura asked, reaching her's out for Carmilla’s, “Like Brittana?”

“What the hell is a Brittana?” Carmilla asked, glancing at their hands before giving Laura a confused look.

“Santana and Brittany? On Glee?” Laura explained. Carmilla shook her head, “You're telling me you watch trashy reality TV but have never seen Glee?”

“I have boundaries.” Carmilla informed her.

“I can't even get into this with you.” Laura sighed.

“Good.” Carmilla said.

Laura snorted, “ _Right now.”_

“Is this what dating you is really going to be like?” Carmilla asked.

Laura’s stomach flipped at that.

“Totally,” Laura nodded, “I sorta thought that would've been gathered by now.”

Carmilla shrugged, “I was hoping I was wrong.”

“Whatever.” Laura smiled.

Carmilla chuckled and let go of Laura’s pinky in favor of wrapping her arm around her shoulders again and planting a kiss on her temple.

Laura smiled wider.

* * *

 

“Congratulations on getting married, although I'm pretty sure your wife previously told us we’d be the first to know.” Laf said when Laura wandered into the living room the next day.

Carmilla had to go to work earlier than usual so she couldn't stay the night. Unfortunately.

Laura blinked tiredly at them, “What?”

“She told Will who told Kirsch who told Danny who told us.” Laf explained.

Laura sighed, “I'm so glad word travels so quickly between you guys.”

“Yeah me too!” Laf called after her as she went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of apple juice, “Were you gonna tell us?”

“It's been like not even 24 hours.” Laura said when she walked back in and sat on the couch.

“Yet Carmilla told Will who told-”

“Yeah yeah I heard you the first time.” Laura interrupted them.

Laf just looked at her for a moment. Perry, who remained silent in the chair throughout the conversation was looking at her too like she was about to bubble over with excitement, “So are you happy!?”

“Yeah,” Laura smiled, “Like...really happy. I'm so glad it's finally _out there._ For real.”

“Well we’re happy for you.” Perry smiled at her.

“Yeah it’s about time you two finally got your crap together.” Laf said.

Laura rolled her eyes, “Will you all stop acting like you knew this was going to happen the whole time?”

“But did we not say this from the very start?” Laf asked and looked between her and Perry, “We knew before you even started hooking up with her. Remember?”

“Yeah you all had this diabolical plan to get us together.” Laura rolled her eyes again upon remembering this.

“Actually that was just Kirsch and Danny. At first.” Perry defended.

Laura shot a glare over at her, “I vividly remember you all telling me this, I’m still lumping you with them.”

“Oh quit acting like you’re still mad about it,” Laf said, “It all worked out.”

Laura grinned and rolled her eyes again, “I guess it did.”

“Wait so if you came home did you guys not…” Laf started.

Laura blinked at them, “Not that it’s any of your business but she had to go to work early this morning so...no.”

Perry clasped her hands together loudly. Laura looked over at her with furrowed brows, “Not that it’s any of our business but I bet it will be so romantic!” Laura just continued staring at her, “What? Everyone knows she’s a big sap, especially when it comes to you.”

“Awww,” Laf started, “She’ll probably take you on a super nice date and kick Will out of the house so when she brings you home she can make super sweet lo-”

“Why are you guys talking about this as if it’s not about me _having sex_ with someone?” Laura gaped at them.

“Sex is part of life,” Laf said, “Plus you act as if we’ve never heard you two back there. I swear one time it sounded like you were trying to slam your bed through the wall.”

Laura’s jaw dropped briefly before she snapped her eyes and mouth shut to take a moment to recover from that embarrassing revelation.

“I’m done talking about this.” She said and glanced at her phone to see what time it was. She decided to text Carmilla and see if she was still at work. And she was. Laura frowned a little, she must be having a long day.

Maybe she should surprise her and take her some lunch!

She stood up and left the room, ignoring whatever Perry and Laf were talking about. Or if they were even talking to her anymore, she didn’t know. She freshened up and got changed and headed out.

Still ignoring them.

* * *

 

Laura walked into the store, looking around briefly before slipping behind the counter and pushing through the door. The open door on her right side was the break room. The other was a bathroom. So the open one at the end of the short hallway must be her office.

Why was she so nervous?? She took a breath and walked down the hall. She peeked into the room to see Carmilla looking at her computer, that was turned slightly away from the door, with Ell peeking over her shoulder at whatever she was looking at. Her stomach dropped a little but she knocked on the doorframe nonetheless.

Ell looked over and then stood up straight, with an annoyed look on her face as Carmilla turned as well. An immediate smile appearing on her face. Which Laura couldn’t help but return.

She stood up and Laura didn’t miss Ell rolling her eyes as Carmilla all but shoved her along in front of her towards the door. She bit back a smirk as Carmilla thanked her for her help and closed the door behind her.

“Hey.” Laura chuckled quietly.

“Hey,” Carmilla gave her a quick kiss before pulling the chair from the corner of the room out in front of her desk, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked as Laura sat down and she moved around her desk to sit back down.

Laura placed the bag of food on the desk in front of her, “You’ve been here awhile so I thought I’d bring you some lunch.”

“Aw,” Carmilla tilted her head, “If I had known you were the doting type girlfriend I would’ve started that conversation weeks ago.” She joked.

Laura snorted and her stomach flipped about ten times at the word _girlfriend_ coming out of her mouth.

“ _You’re welcome,”_ Laura said as Carmilla took the sandwich out of the bag, “But at least now you know.”

Carmilla hummed as she started unwrapping it, “Thanks,” She said before taking a bite, “Didn’t you get anything?”

“I um...ate it on the way here,” She said, “I didn’t know if you’d actually want me to stay.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“In case you were busy or something,” Laura shrugged, “Or changed your mind about what we talked about yesterday…”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “You seem to underestimate how much I care about you.” She said quietly.

Laura grinned a little and glanced down, “It’s still kinda hard for me to believe this is actually happening.”

“Me too.” Carmilla admitted and Laura looked back up at her, seeing the sincere look on her face.

Laura cleared her throat, “So um...your game is Friday and mine is Saturday so I was thinking that...either way they go it’s probably not a good night to do anything so...maybe if you’re not busy Thursday we could...hang out?”

“Hang out?” Carmilla grinned a little.

“Yeah,” Laura nodded, “If you want to.”

“I don’t want to hang out with you,” Carmilla said and Laura frowned, “I would rather go on a date with you.”

“You have to know that’s what I was implying.” Laura was a little exasperated at that brief exchange.

“You and I imply a lot of things, you have to know by now we need to be direct with each other.” Carmilla teased her.

Laura rolled her eyes but smiled, “So is that a yes?”

“ _Yes.”_ Carmilla confirmed.

“Awesome!” Laura’s smile widened. Carmilla nodded and continued eating. Laura sat there a little awkwardly, “So...what were you two up to when I got here?”

One of Carmilla’s eyebrows quirked up, “She’s actually pretty useful outside of the bedroom as well.”

Laura couldn’t stop the disgusted/annoyed/displeased look that crossed her face at that statement.

Carmilla huffed quietly, “Sorry,” She said, “I just mean she’s pretty helpful with keeping track of everything going on with the store...even more ever since I stopped seeing her. Almost like she’s trying to impress me or something…”

Laura sighed, “Is it working?”

Carmilla straight up _laughed_ at that, “She doesn’t stand a chance against you, she never did.”

Laura’s smile started to return at that, “Is that why she never liked me?”

Carmilla snorted, “Probably.”

They sat there silently for a few more minutes until Laura decided if Carmilla was still at work, she probably has a lot to do. So maybe she should go.

“So...I just wanted to bring that by for you. And see you for a few minutes. But you probably have a lot to do so,” Laura took a breath, “I’ll leave you to it.”

“You don’t have to go.” Carmilla told her.

Laura shook her head, “It’s a little unprofessional to have your...girlfriend...at work isn’t it?”

_Girlfriend._

“I’m the boss I can do whatever I want.” She smirked.

Laura chuckled, “You can come by when you leave if you want...or if you’re tired you can text me or something.”

“Fiiine,” Carmilla sighed dramatically, “You don’t wanna stay...that’s fine.”

“Oh shut up,” Laura glared at her as she stood up, “I’ll see you later.”

Carmilla stood up and walked around the desk to her, “You sure will.” She smirked.

Laura still remembers the times when she literally wanted to punch it right off her face. She still has some lingering negative feelings about it, based on the context in which she receives it, but these days she’s happy to kiss it off her instead.

Which is exactly what she did.

She practically melted against her, wrapping her arms around her neck as Carmilla kissed her back. Pulling her closer with her arms around her waist.

She could totally do this all day.

And she very well may have if someone clearing their throat didn’t break them apart. Of course it was Ell.

“Sorry to interrupt your little love fest but we still have a lot we need to get done today and making out with your little girlfriend is not what is going to get it done.” She said bitterly.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and sighed, “I’ll see you later, cutie,” She said quietly, “Thanks for lunch.” She said and gave her another lingering kiss.

“You’re welcome.” Laura said, giving her another kiss.

Literally all day.

But she finally pulled away and bit back a smile. She narrowed her eyes a little as she walked by Ell, mirroring the look she was giving her. Laura turned back and gave _her girlfriend_ a little wave that she returned before she walked out the door and left.

Needless to say, even though it was just a short little interaction, their first interaction (not including when it first happened obviously) as _girlfriends_ made her extremely happy.

She is extremely happy.

And she can’t wait for Thursday!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH. idk why this chapter was so hard for me to write. i didnt intend on it being this short but...i want certain things to happen at certain times soon and i just...idk lmao. im sorry you had to wait so long. i was hoping posting lifeline au would help me feel less bad about it but it didnt (which btw if you havent read the first chapter of it yet you totally should head back to my works and check it out ((tear the stars out from the sky)) cheap plug)
> 
> but what about that!? they're finally girlfriends!!!!!! but does that mean they have their shit together??? tune in next time to see! because if this felt too easy...it probably was ;D
> 
> in the meantime, let's hope i don't take so long to update again. and i still appreciate your support and comments and stuff. you're still welcome to ask whatever you want on tumblr @elisebaumans like always <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carm and laura actually the most disgusting idiots and they go on their first date and continue to be gross

Monday afternoon, Laura wandered into the little coffee shop to grab a hot chocolate and muffin and to stay out of the house. For some reason the store has been pretty slow recently so she got sent home early.

And she's not been particularly fond of hanging around her friends recently since all they want to do is tease her about her relationship with Carmilla. Shocking right?

She paid for her things and went to take them to a booth when she saw a familiar someone sitting in one of the back booths. She grinned and walked over to her, “Hey, what are you doing here?”

Carmilla looked up from her laptop and smiled at her, “I needed to get out of that cooped up office for a little bit,” She explained, “What are you doing here I thought you had to work?”

“I did,” Laura said as she sat across from her, “They sent me home early.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, “What did you do?”

“I didn't do anything,” Laura narrowed her eyes, “We were slow and I didn't have anything to do but stand there so…”

Carmilla hummed, “I see,” She said, “They should've put you on the sidewalk so your cute butt would draw in some customers.”

“Maybe that's what  _ you  _ guys should do.” Laura suggested.

“Hire you to stand on the sidewalk and get people to come in?” Carmilla asked.

“No, stand yourself out on the sidewalk to get people to come in.” Laura explained.

Carmilla shook her head, “You're cuter.”

“Carmilla, I'm-” Ell walked up and faltered a moment before sighing, “I'm going to get some real lunch across the street I'll be back soon.” She said and walked off before Carmilla could answer her.

Laura stared after her for a moment before turning back to Carmilla, “I didn't realize you were here with her.”

Carmilla glanced up at her and did a double take before sighing and closing her laptop a little, “We’re just working.”

“Did you always work with her this much?” Laura asked.

“Yes actually,” Carmilla said, “Do you not trust me?”

Laura rolled her eyes, “I trust you, I don't trust her.” 

Actually Laura’s problem still stems from the fact that she can't believe Carmilla actually wants to  _ be with _ her. Especially when she has hot girls like Ell around that she's been with before.

It doesn't really have anything to do with trust...but she still doesn't trust Ell.

Carmilla studied her face for a moment, like she still didn't believe her, “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure.” Laura said.

“Remember when I told you she didn't want to...hang out anymore when I told her about you?” She asked and Laura nodded, “That's not what happened.”

Laura looked at her a little confused. She continued, “When we started this,  _ I  _ told  _ her  _ I didn't want to keep seeing her.”

Laura blinked at her, “Really?”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes a little, “Don't look so surprised.”

“Sorry I'm just still having a pretty difficult time grasping everything that's been going on this whole time.” Laura explained.

Carmilla tilted her head, “You don't need to worry about her or anyone else okay?”

Laura nodded and gave her a small grin, “Okay.”

Carmilla mirrored her grin and started leaning across the table. Laura met her halfway to give her a quick kiss.

“So…” Laura started again, “I feel like since I planned the last date you should plan this one.”

Carmilla looked surprised, “So you  _ did  _ consider that a date.”

“Did you?” Laura asked.

Carmilla nodded slowly, “Fine, I'll figure something out.”

“Don't act like it's such a burden.” Laura frowned.

“I'll figure something out.” She repeated with a little smirk on her face.

Laura sighed, “I'll let you get back to work,” She said, “Text you later?”

“Sure,” Carmilla smiled, “Maybe we can hang out for a bit?”

“If ‘hang out’ is your code for have sex again then no.” Laura said and Carmilla frowned.

“I suppose you're going to tell me we have to wait until our date.” Carmilla didn't seem pleased but also not surprised.

“What kind of girl do you think I am?” Laura acted like she was offended, “Sex on the first date.” She scoffed.

Carmilla snorted and rolled her eyes, “Whatever you want sweetheart.”

Laura smiled and stood up, “Have fun with your work,” She said, “And I'll talk to you later.”

“I still wanna hang out with you.” Carmilla looked up at her and frowned.

“Fine,” Laura sighed, “I'll  _ see  _ you later then.”

“Okay.” Carmilla smiled and gave her a kiss when she leaned down for one.

Laura’s smile was plastered on her face as she walked out of the building. She still can't believe any of this.

Dating Carmilla. Carmilla being even sweeter than she had been before. Actually not feeling like she's going to vomit around her anymore.

She thinks maybe being happier than she is right now isn't even possible.

* * *

 

Laura is a little more surprised than she should be that when she showed up to practice Tuesday evening, her  _ girlfriend’s  _ team was practicing on the other field. Considering they’ve always had a knack of being at the same place at the same time.

Turns out dating her and having sex with her on a regular basis makes her short shorts and cut off shirt even more distracting. And the little waves when Carmilla catches her looking don’t help anything either.

She's excited about getting back into the swing of things with the game though. Literally.

“Laura if your girlfriend is going to distract you that much maybe you should just go practice with her team.” Lafontaine suggested.

“Leave her alone, it’s only her second practice back,” Danny pointed out, “It’s not her fault she’s too thirsty for her own good.”

“Thanks...I guess,” Laura glared at Laf, “So guys, we did our laps and some throwing warm ups so we should start working on our defense. Laf, do you mind?”

“I guess not.” They said and grabbed a bat, walking over to the plate.

Laura started throwing the ball to them. Carefully so they’d actually be able to hit it. 

And she did her best not to flinch every time she heard the crack of the bat hitting the ball.

After about 20 minutes, she was pretty pleased with how everyone was doing. They were running to get the ball and throwing it as fast as they could to try to get the “out”. Calling out the ball when 2 or more people were in the area to prevent a collision and error.

And Laf seemed pretty tired of swinging the bat so much.

When she called out to everyone to take a break, she saw Carmilla walking towards the fence. She ignored the looks she got from everyone and walked over to her while the rest went to sit under the tree’s shade.

“Lookin’ pretty good out there, cutie.” She said when they both reached the fence. Laura sighed as she brought her hands up to hold onto the fence, resting her forehead on the back of one of them for a moment.

“Me or them?” She asked.

“You obviously,” Laura heard the smirk in her voice, “But I suppose they weren’t playing too bad. Not that I was paying attention. That’s spying which is against the rules remember?”

Laura snorted and shook her head as she turned to face her again, “Just because you said you weren’t doesn’t mean you actually weren’t.” Laura pointed out.

Even though she was wearing sunglasses, Laura just knew she rolled her eyes at that, “I don’t need to spy on you guys, all I need to beat you is me.”

Laura raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah?”

Carmilla nodded as she brought her hands up to the fence where Laura’s still were, interlocking their fingers the best she could with the fence in the way, “You tend not to bat very well when I’m pitching to you.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “I’ve had my fair share of your hotness between the last game, which I didn’t even get to finish by the way, and now so don’t think you’re going to get off that easily.”

Carmilla hummed and nodded, “I  _ haven’t  _ gotten off under any level of difficulty for about a week and a half so I think I’ll be ready.”

“What if you don’t even make it to the championship game?” Laura challenged, ignoring what she was trying to say.

“What if  _ you  _ don’t even make it to the championship game? Carmilla countered.

“We’ve made it this far.” Laura pointed out.

“Barely,” Carmilla scoffed, “Meanwhile we are still undefeated.”

“Well that’s coming to an end whether you win this week or not.” Laura tilted her head and smirked.

“You’re awfully confident for someone whose team won like 2 games this season.” Carmilla said.

Laura scoffed, “It was...more than 2.” She doesn’t actually remember how many it is.

“Most of which you didn’t even play in.” Carmilla added.

Laura’s jaw dropped, “You don’t have to be an asshole.” She said, ripping her hands away from her’s.

Carmilla frowned and pressed up against the fence, “That was mean I’m sorry,” She tried to reach out to her, “Come back.”

Laura stared at her for a moment before shaking her head. Damn it.

“Whatever.” She said but didn’t put her hands back up.

“What if when everyone leaves we hang around and practice pitching with each other?” Carmilla asked a little quieter.

“Actually practice or lay on the ground talking about space some more?” Laura grinned.

Carmilla shrugged, “Whichever,” She said, “You’re the one who quit and laid down in the first place that night so…”

“Yeah yeah.” Laura groaned.

“We have a couple more hours of daylight so I think we’ll be good.” Carmilla pointed out.

Laura nodded, “We’ll see.”

“I’m probably gonna call it a day soon so you should too.” Carmilla told her.

“Okay.” Laura grinned.

“See you soon.” Carmilla said.

“Okay.” Laura said again and started to walk away.

“Hey!” Carmilla called after her. 

Laura turned around, “What?”

Carmilla pressed her face against the fence, “Kiss.”

She shook her head and walked back over, giving her a lingering kiss through the fence, “Happy?”

Carmilla hummed, “Yep. See you soon.”

“Yeah.” Laura chuckled and walked away for real this time, back over to the team.

Still ignoring the looks they gave her.

“She have anything important to say or were you just flirting like usual?” Betty asked.

Laura rolled her eyes, “She just seems to think we’re not going to win this week and even if we do, we won’t beat them.”

“Good thing we’ve got you back and we can prove her wrong. Again. Just like last year.” Lafontaine said.

Laura nodded. Right. They were totally counting on her to come back and help them win the championship again. And she was pretty confident, mostly because she just  _ wants  _ to do it again but...that feels like a lot of pressure on her.

Especially always being considered the “star player” of their team by the newspapers and community and such.

Lots of pressure.

That she’s just totally not going to think about because she’s going to hang out with her super hot girlfriend as soon as she gets rid of these guys.

“Can we call it a day?” Sarah asked after a moment, “We ran and threw a little bit and ran defense...there’s not much else to do.”

Laura nodded, “Yeah that’s fine,” She said, “You all did a really good job today! How about for practice tomorrow we head over to the batting cages?”

Perry nodded, “I think that’s a good idea.”

“Me too.” Danny added.

“Cool!” Laura exclaimed, “So I’ll see you all tomorrow. Make sure you all are getting plenty of rest and stuff, these next two weeks are really important.”

Everyone nodded and began talking amongst each other as they stood up and walked off. Except Danny who lingered behind, “‘Make sure you all are getting plenty of rest’ says the girl who’s up every night with her ‘extra-curricular activities’.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “I’ve been getting plenty of rest thank you very much.”

“Right,” Danny hummed, “I’ll see you later.”

“See ya.” Laura stood behind as she walked off.

She walked over to the dugout to sit and wait for Carmilla. On her way she saw Carmilla hold up a finger at her, assuming she’d be a minute.

“Sorry, cutie,” Carmilla came in a few minutes later and sat down next to her, “My mother called me during practice and I needed to call her back.”

Laura shook her head, “It’s fine,” She reassured her, “What did she want?”

“She wanted to clear things up with me about the sale we’re having this weekend,” Carmilla said, “If we win then all of the old slash used CDs are going to be 60% off. If not, but we will, they’ll still be 50%. Plus we’re going to have coupons on the back of everyone’s tickets.”

“Nice marketing ploy.” Laura said.

“Gotta get rid of them somehow,” Carmilla pointed out, “Plus I guess Kirsch and Xena convinced one of your ginger friends to come over and help him and Will clean and ‘spruce everything up’ a little bit tomorrow to help get it ready.”

Laura nodded. She didn’t mention that but…

“How’s it going with talking Will into going halfsies with you on it?” Laura asked.

“He’s thinking about it.” Carmilla said, putting her arm along the bench behind Laura.

“I would if I had the money,” Laura offered, “Or maybe thirdsies.”

Carmilla snorted, “ _ Working  _ with the enemy might be worse than fraternizing with them.”

Laura chucked quietly and scooched closer into her side with a shrug, “You wouldn’t be the enemy anymore then.”

“So are you saying if you went thirdsies on the store, you’d work there too?” Carmilla asked.

“I mean yeah,” Laura shrugged, “Why not?”

“But then you’d have to play on my team.” Carmilla said.

“Your team needs a better pitcher anyway.” Laura nudged her.

Carmilla scoffed, “No no,” She said, “Maybe we’d just have to go halfsies on pitching then.”

“Maybe.” Laura agreed.

“So we should get to practicing then.” Carmilla pointed out.

Laura sighed, “Yeah I guess.” She said, standing up.

Carmilla followed her out onto the field and they broke apart halfway between the plate and mound with a quick kiss.

And they actually did practice a little more this time. Until the sun started going down and Carmilla suggest they go sit on the roof of the utility building to watch the sunset.

They sat there silently, Laura sitting between Carmilla’s legs, leaning back against her chest. Carmilla’s arms around her, her chin resting on her shoulder.

“I didn’t know you’d be such a nice and cuddly girlfriend.” Laura said quietly after a few moments.

“Neither did I.” Carmilla responded, even quieter.

Laura let out a quick, breathy laugh at that, “Don’t act like you’ve never done this before.”

“I haven’t,” Carmilla said immediately, but not defensively, “I don’t usually do girlfriends.”

Laura blinked and didn’t really know how to respond to that. So she didn’t.

After a few moments Carmilla spoke again, “This is actually the longest I’ve gone seeing one person,” Okay that wasn’t hard to believe, “‘Girlfriends’ included.” She air quoted.

“So they just never work out long.” Laura said. Well that makes her feel great.

“I never liked them as much as I like you.” She admitted quietly.

Laura took in a deep breath and tried not to die at that, “What about Ell though, you ‘saw’ her for a really long time?”

She felt Carmilla shake her head, “That was...never anything. It was just a thing that happened whenever we both...needed it to,” She explained, “At first she tried to make it something more than that but it didn’t work. At all.”

“What about us?” Laura asked nervously.

“What about us?” Carmilla questioned her.

Laura shrugged, “You don’t do girlfriends, they never work. So where does that leave us?”

Carmilla shrugged too, “I actually want it to work this time.”

Laura’s pretty sure her heart skipped a beat or 2 at that one, “What makes me different from everyone else?” She asked quietly. She’s not even sure Carmilla heard her because it took her a moment to answer.

“I-” She started and paused, “It finally feels right.” She answered. 

Laura closed her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before sucking in a breath and turning just enough to look at her.

Carmilla gave her a soft smile and leaned forward to kiss her. Laura brought her hand up to the back of Carmilla’s neck, trying to pull her closer.

She was about to say screw waiting until Thursday and just have sex with her right now...as dangerous and probably unsanitary as having sex on a roof would be...but then Carmilla’s phone started ringing.

They both sighed and Carmilla rolled her eyes as she grabbed it and answered it.

“I’m a little busy, can’t it wait?” She asked. Probably her mom. Or Will, “I’m sure it looks fine.”

She huffed and looked up at the sky as she listened to whoever it was. Laura turned back around the way she was to begin with as she silently waited.

“I really don’t care how it looks, William,” She said after a moment, “Just ask Ell.”

“Oh my god,” She said a moment later, “Whatever I’ll be there in a few minutes.” She snapped and hung up.

“What’s wrong?” Laura asked, scooting away as Carmilla tried to stand up.

“William and Kirsch came up with a new floor plan for the store and he wants me to check it out before they settle on it and start moving shit.” She said as she held out her hand to help Laura stand up. She guided her up the incline of the roof and back down the other side and helped her hop down on the dumpster and back down on the ground.

“I’m sorry.” Carmilla gave her an apologetic look.

“It’s fine,” Laura waved her off, “The perks of being in charge of your own store.”

Carmilla snorted, “Yeah. Perks.”

Laura smiled, “I’ll give you a ride there.” She said, pulling on her hand to take her to her car.

“Thanks, cutie.” Carmilla squeezed her hand.

“Any time.” Laura said as they continued walking.

Truth be told, after having a few moments to process the conversation they were having while Carmilla was on the phone she needs a moment or 100 to get her shit together.

Everything Carmilla said just then was so…

Overwhelming. In a very good way. But a very overwhelmingly good way.

God she likes her so so much, she doesn’t want to fuck this up.

Ever.

* * *

 

“So I hear you’ve got a hot date tomorrow,” Danny said, “Any idea what she has planned?”

Laura sighed and didn’t bother asking who told her that or why. Everyone was obsessed with talking about their relationship with each other. She has no idea why.

“I have no idea.” Laura answered truthfully. She tried asking her earlier what she had planned but she just responded with “nothing special”, which Laura didn’t know whether or not she should take that seriously and if so, it was bumming her out a little bit.

Perry’s all “she’s totally going to do something super romantic blah blah blah” meanwhile she’s acting like it’s no big deal despite the fact that it’s going to be their first actual date.

As official girlfriends at least…

Which she kind of explained to Danny just. She just rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure she’s just saying that to make you think that, that way whenever you find out what you’re actually doing, it’ll be a nice surprise.” She said.

Laura shrugged, “I mean it doesn’t really matter. I just hope she’s actually putting some thought into it.”

“I’m sure she is,” Danny said, “Her broody, apathetic act doesn’t work on us anymore. Especially seeing her with you.”

Laura snorted, “That’s what everyone has been saying.”

“That’s because it’s true.” Danny said.

Laura decided to try to weasel some information out of her.

_ L: Will you at least tell me if I should dress up or something?? _

_ C: You can wear whateverrrr you want, babe. _

Babe.

_ L: So if I came in just a robe with absolutely nothing on underneath it and you ended up planning on taking me to the fanciest restaurant in town then what? _

_ C: Then I can guarantee you all thoughts about taking you out to eat would be forgotten in favor of just eating you out. _

Laura choked on absolutely nothing just then. Her spit, maybe air...but she choked. She doesn’t know why she should’ve expected any other answer to come from her.

_ L: Romantic. _

_ C: That’s me. _

_ L: Carm, please. _

_ C: Fine. Just wear something...nice. It doesn’t have to be fancy or anything. _

_ L: So will you tell me what we’re doing then? _

_ C: Nope. _

_ L: UGH, fine. You better not disappoint me. _

_ C: Wow, no faith. Also you should know by now, Carmilla Karnstein never disappoints ;) _

_ L: Wow. _

_ C: Don’t worry, cutie. You’re acting like this isn’t just as important to me as it is to you. _

_ L: Awwww <3 _

_ C: Yeah yeah <3 I need to go make sure the idiots aren’t fucking up my store so I’ll talk to you later and see you tomorrow. _

_ L: Okay! Have fun with that. See you then <3 _

_ C: <3 _

“I have never been more disgusted watching someone text their significant other before now.” Danny said when she put her phone down.

“Oh shut up.” Laura glared at her.

* * *

 

Laura was pacing outside Carmilla’s door. Actually pacing. She had been for about 3 minutes now. She was so nervous.

She finally braced herself to stand still in front of the door, long enough to knock on it. She started bouncing on the heels of her feet and was sort of having deja vu to the moment she came over to accept Carmilla’s fuck buddy offer. 

Funny how things ended up.

Carmilla opened the door, “Hi!” Laura said immediately, jumping forward to plant a kiss on her cheek. Obviously surprising her, “So what are we-”

Laura fell silent when she looked up and saw the couch had been pushed back in favor of scooting the table into the center of the living room, with a couple of candles lit in the middle of it and random ones placed throughout the room in favor of having the lights on.

“Doing.” She finally finished after she took everything in. She turned to Carmilla who had a bashful grin on her face, appearing more nervous than Laura has ever seen her before.

“I thought instead of going out, I would just cook you something…” She explained quietly.

“Oh…” Laura was a little more than surprised. Turns out Danny was more than right, “That’s great. I wasn’t...expecting this. At all.”

Carmilla snorted, “Is this good shock or bad?”

“Good, very good.” Laura explained quickly.

Carmilla nodded and studied her face for a moment, “Okay, well, have a seat and I’ll bring it out. Help yourself to the uh, wine there.”

“Okay.” Laura said and walked over to sit down. She did help herself and it took a minute but Carmilla brought out the food and joined her. Her nervousness disappearing now that it was actually happening and that Carmilla was with her.

“Spaghetti is like really easy and cliche so I hope you don’t hate it but…” Carmilla said as she sat across from her.

“No no,” Laura reassured her, “I always love some good spaghetti.”

“Good,” Carmilla grinned, “You look...amazing by the way. I don’t think I’ve seen you curl your hair before. Or wear a dress.”

“It’s not too much is it?” Laura asked quietly, “I mean you said nothing fancy and sometimes I feel like no matter what a dress is a little fancy but this one isn’t is it?”

“It’s beautiful.” Carmilla reassured her softly.

Laura smiled, “Thanks,” She said, “You look amazing too. The white button up is a nice, new touch for you.”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes a little, “Thought I’d mix it up a little.”

“Well you look very dapper.” Laura narrowed her eyes back.

“Thank you.” Carmilla said in the same tone.

They talked a little bit about their days and Laura admitted to how much she had been freaking out. Carmilla actually did too.

“I kept thinking it would be too cheesy,” Carmilla said, “Are you sure it’s not?”

Laura chuckled, “Yes, I’m sure. I love it.”

Carmilla watched her carefully for a moment, “Are you finished?” She gestured to her plate.

Laura nodded, “Yes and it was very delicious thank you.”

“Would you like some dessert?” Carmilla asked.

Laura raised an eyebrow at her, “Actual dessert or…?”

Carmilla tilted her head and smirked, “Whichever you want,” She said, “But I was referring to ice cream because that's all we have.”

“Ice cream sounds good,” Laura smiled, “Do you want me to hel-”

“Nope,” Carmilla answered as she gathered their dishes, “Keep your cute butt right there.”

“Oookay.” Laura stayed put and topped off her glass of wine. Again.

She was taking a sip when Carmilla walked back out. She scooted her chair around next to Laura’s and sat down with a smirk, “I thought we could save some dishes and share.”

“Nice thought.” Laura took the spoon from her hand and took a big bite.

Carmilla watched her and choked out a laugh, “So graceful,” She said when Laura had to lick away some chocolate syrup that dropped down the corner of her mouth. Laura just grinned happily at her, “Are you gonna save me some?” She asked when Laura dipped the spoon back in.

“This one is for you.” Laura said, holding her free hand under the spoon as she held it up for Carmilla to take.

“Aw.” Carmilla brought her hand to her chest as she leaned forward and took the spoonful of ice cream.

“Are you happy?” Laura asked after they shared a couple more bites.

“More than I've ever been,” Carmilla answered, “Are you?”

Laura nodded, “It's just still so...I don't know,” She shrugged, “If you had told me a few months ago this is where I'd be right now I would've laughed in your face.”

“I know.” Carmilla chuckled.

“And if you would've told me you're actually super sweet and romantic and only a snarky asshole like 25% of the time I would've laughed in your face then too.” Laura added.

Carmilla nodded, “Yeah probably.”

“I just hope you stay this way and aren't just trying to make a good first impression as my girlfriend.” Laura said.

Carmilla tilted her head, “I mean I  _ am _ trying to make a good impression but I don't think you'll have to worry about me not continuing to do so for as long as you'll have me.”

“As long as  _ I'll  _ have  _ you?” _ Laura asked, “I think you'd get tired of me long before then.”

A smile started to show on Carmilla’s lips as she shook her head, “I'll never get tired of you.”

“Guess we’re stuck with each other for awhile then.” Laura said quietly.

“Good.” Carmilla smiled finally.

Laura smiled too and spooned Carmilla another bite. She was feeling full.

Carmilla used her used the tip of her finger to wipe some that dribbled into her chin off and then cleaned it off with her mouth. Laura’s attention embarrassingly trained on the small action.

Carmilla noticed and a smirk started playing at the edge of her lips before she released her finger with a small popping sound.

Before Carmilla was going to say whatever she had to say, Laura lunged forward and kissed her. Taking her by surprise again. But she didn't waste too much time before kissing her back.

Their chairs couldn't scoot any closer and it was frustrating Laura as Carmilla’s tongue was brushing along her lip. She was halfway on her way to climbing onto her lap when Carmilla stood up and pushed her back against the table.

She hiked the skirt of her dress up around her waist and stepped in between Laura’s legs, grabbing her thighs and wrapping them around her own waist and pushing her back onto the edge of the table.

Laura fought with the buttons of Carmilla’s shirt as they continued, sloppily, kissing each other. Apparently almost 2 weeks of not having sex affected them more than they thought. She finally fumbled the last one open and pushed it off her shoulders as Carmilla grabbed her by the hips to try to pull her closer.

Laura moaned quietly as her hand flew out to land next to her to try to balance herself. But landed right in the forgotten bowl of ice cream. Carmilla jumped back at the sound of the spoon clanking out of the bowl and flying to the floor while Laura just looked at her hand, covered in melted ice cream and chocolate syrup, dejectedly.

She looked back at Carmilla who was looking at her hand as well, clearly fighting back a smile. Or laugh. Or both.

Laura glared at her and then glanced down at the newly uncovered skin thanks to her shirt being tossed to the floor and had an idea. Carmilla looked back into her eyes just as Laura smirked and smacked her hand at the base of Carmilla’s neck and ran it down her chest.

Carmilla’s jaw dropped in shock with a quiet gasp at the cold as she tried to jump back but Laura tightened her legs around her so she couldn't back away.

“I swear to god, Laura-oh god.” Carmilla started to threaten her and proceeded to fade off quietly when her Laura ran her tongue along her collarbone to her neck, proceeding to slowly lick off the mess she made on her.

She slowly licked and kissed up Carmilla’s neck, Carmilla leaning her head back and to the side a little bit with her eyes fluttering closed.

Laura bit down and sucked, definitely trying to leave a mark like Carmilla  _ always  _ does to her. Carmilla was staying relatively quiet but her breaths were coming in short, shallow pants.

Laura retrained her attention to where the ice cream had dripped between her breasts, starting from there and slowly licking and kissing her way back up her chest.

Then up the other side of her neck and across her jaw before pulling her lips back against hers again. Carmilla’s hands were sneaking up her dress to pull down her underwear, and that's when she let Carmilla step back enough to slip them down over her legs and throw them off to the side somewhere.

She really hopes Will isn't home or coming home. Because if he was scarred by walking in on them  _ kissing  _ that one night well then…

“Oh my god.” Laura breathed out when Carmilla’s fingers made their way between her legs.

Carmilla was pushing her back a little bit as she started kissing her neck, slowly running her fingers over Laura’s clit. Laura had been doing her best to keep her hand with ice cream off Carmilla to prevent making a bigger mess but when Carmilla pushed 2 fingers inside her, it flew up to cling onto her upper arm as a low moan poured out of her mouth.

“Fuck, Carm.” Laura moaned as she pushed in and out, curling her fingers just right each time as Laura did her best to move her hips along with her. Carmilla used her free hand to palm Laura’s breasts over her dress as Laura was practically clinging to her as tight as she could.

Her moans were becoming louder and more frequent as Carmilla sped up her movements and thrusted a little harder.

“Oh my god oh my god,” Laura quietly chanted. Until Carmilla adjusted her hand to brush her thumb over Laura’s clit, “Oh god fuck me..” She said a little louder.

“That's kind of what  _ I'm  _ trying to do, sweetheart.” Carmilla said a little breathlessly in her ear, earning a moany little laugh from Laura.

“You're doing a, fuck, wonderful job.” Laura spat out as she continued writhing under Carmilla.

Carmilla smirked and thrusted a little harder one last time, curling her fingers as her thumb brushed over her clit and sending Laura, loudly, over the edge.

“Carmmm..” Laura groaned, still latching onto her for dear life.

Carmilla planted a couple of kisses up her neck and across her cheeks as she helped her ride it out. Laura finally pushed her arm away and went to lay back on the table but Carmilla quickly grabbed her and pulled her back up.

“Candles, cutie,” Carmilla reminded her. Laura glanced back. Oh right, “Unless you have one of those hot wax kinks...or fire.”

Laura snorted and buried her face in the crook of her neck, “No sorry.”

Carmilla hummed, “Why don't you wash your hand off and I'll clean this up and we’ll continue this in the bedroom.”

“Why don't you just leave it and I'll wash my hand off later,” Laura suggested, “It's my left hand, I'm right handed.” She pointed out.

“That's a nice thought but I don't want your sticky hand all over me.” Carmilla said.

“Does that mean I can't eat any more ice cream off of you?” Laura pouted.

“I'm not a fan of milky ice cream.” Carmilla said.

Laura rolled her eyes, “Pretty sure I said off of  _ you  _ meaning you wouldn't have to ingest the gross milky ice cream,” She elaborated but Carmilla still shook her head. Laura sighed and glanced over to the bowl and dipped her finger in some chocolate syrup, “What about this?”

Carmilla tilted her head and hummed as Laura offered it to her, debating for a moment before accepting it. Laura bit her lip as she watched her and Carmilla was just smirking again, “I'll consider it...while I clean this up,” She said, “I can only imagine Will coming home in the morning to see the mess we made.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “Fine. But don't take too long.” She pushed her back so she could hop down.

Shakily.

“I won't,” Carmilla promised, “Now go.”

“Fine.” Laura said but gave her another kiss before quickly making her way down the hallway.

Smiling all the way. Yeah that was a pretty good date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, someone tell carmilla to chill before she overwhelms laura too much. second of all, what little awkward beans they were during their date <333 every time they're with each other now they're just like really tip-toey about everything because they still cant believe its actually happening and they're just so happy and gross and awkward i lovve them. until they had sex, then everything's not awkward anymore.
> 
> also side-note, i wrote that scene like 4 feet away from my parents because im an idiot. i took a lot of breaks during it so it took me like an hour to write and then when i reread it it seemed very short but i figured thats fine since laura is always thirsty af. :)
> 
> hope you still like <3 you can still bother me on tumblr @elisebaumans. and pls go read my new fic "tear the stars out from the sky" and continue to validate my writing existence bc ily :3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they're still real gross for a bit then carmilla has an "unapologize"-carrie underwood moment. laura proceeds to freak out. which she always does best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i took so long to update xo

Laura was in Carmilla’s bathroom, towel wrapped around her hair, another one around her waist, as she brushed her teeth. She hummed quietly to herself as she tried to ignore Carmilla drying herself off behind her in the mirror.

Once she was done and rinsed out her mouth, she took the towel out of her hair bent to the side a little to rub the towel through it before throwing it to the side. Once she stood up straight again, Carmilla slithered up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Sighing contently as she buried her face in Laura’s neck.

“Are you nervous?” Laura asked her as she tried to tone down the smile on her face.

“About the game?” Carmilla mumbled into her neck, “No.”

“Y'know...I kinda hope you guys win,” Laura started quietly, “Because winning the championship two years in a row just wouldn't be as satisfying if it wasn't against you. Again.” She teased.

Carmilla snorted and lifted her head up, pressing her cheek against Laura’s, “I think I'm a little too tired to be at the top of my game,” She said, “Since _someone_ kept me up all night.”

Laura smiled and rolled her eyes, “You're the one that kept coming back for seconds and thirds and fourths and-”

“Don't act like you didn't do the same,” Carmilla scoffed, “Or like you didn't wake me up after the brief amount of sleep we got just to continue. And then take it to the shower.”

“The chocolate syrup made us both sticky so I thought it would be better if we conserved some water by showering together.” Laura pointed out.

“Oh yeah, was that it?” Carmilla asked in a disbelieving tone.

“Totally.” Laura nodded.

Carmilla shook her head before placing a kiss on Laura’s cheek, “I'm taking a nap,” She said, walking off to the bedroom still wrapped in the towel, “If you try any funny business I'm kicking you out.”

“Oh please.” Laura called after her as she followed her path.

When she got to the bedroom Carmilla was changing into some sweats. Laura walked over to “her drawer” and grabbed some as well...its been increasing in stock these days.

Carmilla yanked the sheets and blankets off the bed because they were...a mess. And threw them in the corner.

“Will you get a blanket out of the closet please?” Carmilla asked as she fixed the pillows.

Laura finished dressing and walked over, opening the door. She clicked her tongue a few times as she looked around, realizing they were folded up at the top of the closet. She sighed and reached up on her tiptoes, trying to pull the bottom one out while keeping a hand on the others to stop them from tumbling down.

She failed.

And they tumbled down onto her accompanied by a squeak of surprise from Laura.

She heard Carmilla sigh behind her, “I said _a_ blanket. Not all of them.”

Laura shot a glare behind her, “I must have misheard you.”

Carmilla cocked her head with a grin, “Just put it on the bed, cutie.” She said and passed her by to throw them back up where the were. Laura spread it out and climbed underneath it, waiting for Carmilla to join her.

When she finally did, she grabbed her phone, “I'm setting my alarm just to make sure we don't sleep too long,” She said, “Because I don't know about you but five hours of sleep doesn't cut it for me.”

“Considering unless you have to work you sleep til noon all the time I couldn't tell.” Laura looked over at her.

“Yeah sure, sassy.” Carmilla narrowed her eyes before shimmying closer to her and snuggling up against her side.

Laura smiled and closed her eyes, happy to take a nap all day.

Carmilla apparently took “consummating” their relationship _very seriously._

And yeah okay so maybe she did too whatever.

And Perry was totally right about everything being romantic. The last thing she expected was for Carmilla to _cook_ her dinner.

And maybe _other_ things started off kind of heated but shortly after making it to the bedroom, and various other times, Carmilla was _so_ soft and sweet and just acting like she was discovering her body all over again.

But maybe she kind of was?

After all, that was the first time they had slept together since they made their relationship an official thing. It's different now.

Maybe not much different than what it had turned into shortly before now but definitely much different than the way they started out.

Full of...feelings. Desperately trying to be conveyed more so than before.

She snuggled into Carmilla more. Very happily. Very sleepily.

* * *

 

Laura was walking around the ballpark, pretty sure she's about ready to die. Today was one of the hottest days all year and despite it nearing 7pm, it's still ridiculously hot. And humid.

She's happy she went with one of Carmilla’s cut off shirts and her own practice shorts because anything tighter she feels she may never be able to get out of.

“Yo there you are!” Kirsch exclaimed, walking over to her excitedly, “I've been looking for you, why didn't you answer my texts?”

Laura was in the middle of the last bite of the hotdog she bought when she got a huge thing of water to drink. She patted her pockets, realizing she didn't have her phone with her. She gave him a look accompanied by a shrug.

He laughed, “It's cool,” He reassured her, “They still in the locker room?”

She nodded, “Yeah.”

“How was your date?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She couldn't help the smile again, “It was wonderful thanks for asking.”

“I'm sure it was,” He smirked. She rolled her eyes, “No but seriously, I'm really happy for you guys. I've known her for awhile and I don't think I've ever seen her this happy. Or like...ever really truly happy at all. Like she has moments where-”

“I get it,” Laura stopped him, “Thanks.”

“Hey, cutie.” Carmilla snuck up behind Laura.

“Hey.” Kirsch smiled at her.

Laura snorted and Carmilla didn't look very impressed, “Hey.” Laura said.

“Do I get a good luck kiss before I go out there?” Carmilla asked slyly.

“Of course.” Laura smiled and turned, leaning up to give her a lingering kiss.

Carmilla hummed, “Thanks,” She gave her another quick kiss before starting to walk towards the field, “See you guys on the other side.”

“Good luck!” Kirsch called after her and Laura gave her a smile and wave, “Alright Mrs. Karnstein, let's go find a seat.”

Laura nudged him. Hard.

“You nervous?” He asked as they climbed up the bleachers.

“Why would _I_ be nervous?” Laura asked.

“Because she's your girlfriend,” He pointed out, “I would guess despite being rivals you still want her to win.”

“Well you're not wrong but...I wouldn't say I'm nervous. Yet.” She said.

She says that now but depending how the games goes, the longer it goes, the more nervous she'll get.

After all the spectacle at the start of the game, it finally actually got started. Laura was using the little booklet they handed out at the gate as a fan, still feeling like she might die.

She can't imagine playing right now.

She's played in pretty intense heat before but...ew.

The game started off pretty slow. No scores for a few innings. Carmilla was throwing a pretty good game but wasn't getting any hits. Which Laura could tell was frustrating her. Based on the last out she hit and threw the bat on the ground, getting a stern warning from the umpire.

Laura may or may not know from experience that hot headed behavior quickly gets one thrown out of the game. May or may not.

But as previously stated, Carmilla Karnstein manages to get away with a lot around here.

She could probably purposely throw the ball at someone's head and get away with it, meanwhile if the ball got away from Laura and accidentally hit someone in the head, she would probably be banned from playing ever again.

Not that Carmilla would do that. She hopes.

Anyway, the Blue Ballers finally got a two run homer so finally took the lead 2-0 in the bottom of the 5th. Laura cheered. She wished Carmilla did it though.

After that, the game continued on at the same, previous pace. She was getting a little restless. She hates when games are like this, especially when she's spectating and not actually playing. And it usually happens a lot, especially with teams who are pretty equally matched. Either lots of scoring happens or no scoring happens.

But she's happy they're winning at least.

In the 6th and 7th inning the other team managed to score 3 points so now the score is 3-2. Laura is getting even more restless.

Neither team scored in the 8th and the other team didn't score in the 9th so with Carmilla’s team up to bat one last time, they just need 1 point to tie. 2 to win.

Laura is leaning forward chewing on her thumbnail nervously. Kirsch is leaning forward as well, his hands clasped together as his leg bobs up and down anxiously.

Carmilla is on third, no outs. The batter hit the ball, a line drive between 1st and 2nd base. Carmilla clearly hesitated before deciding to book it to home. Laura was about to fall off the bench that's how far on the edge of it she was.

The right fielder threw the ball and Laura could already tell it was going to be a close call.

Carmilla made it to the plate and to Laura and clearly a bunch of other people, it looked like she beat the ball. They jumped up and started cheering until the umpire waved his hands and called it an out.

“What!?” Laura shrieked.

Carmilla turned on her heels and walked over to him and Laura could already tell this wasn't going to end well.

Plus it was the same douchebag that called her out for sliding into home that one game.

She could hear Carmilla’s raised voice but she couldn't hear what she was saying aside from the initial, “Are you fucking kidding me!?”

Just that and lots of pointing at him and the catcher and the plate.

He just kept shaking his head, probably saying stupid shit and just pissing her off more. He finally took a step back and called for another out.

Which pissed Carmilla off even more. And Laura. It's a stupid rule but, cursing and any other inappropriate behavior almost always gets another out added. And Carmilla knows that and yet…

“Carmilla!” Laura yelled as loud as she could. Carmilla visibly stilled and looked over to where she knew Laura was. Laura made a zipper motion over lips to tell her to cut it out.

She then visibly sighed and said something else to him before walking off to the dugout.

So now they have 2 outs.

“I’m glad you did that because I could see out 3 being called and ending the game before they even had a chance to do anything this inning.” Kirsch said.

“I don't blame her for getting pissed because that was a terrible call but she knows better than to act like that.” Laura sighed.

“Says the girl who almost kicked his ass that one night.” Kirsch reminded her.

“The game was already over then.” Laura pointed out with a sigh.

“She's just as invested in this as you are, no matter how chill she always acts about it,” He said, “If there's anything she loves besides you, it's this game.”

Laura froze and looked over at him, “I wish you would stop trying to tell me how each of us feel about each other.” She finally muttered.

He glanced over at her, “Right.”

She turned her attention back to the game. The runner from the previous at-bat was still on 1st and Will was up to bat. If there's anyone else on the team Laura trusts to get it done, it's him.

“Come on, Will!” Kirsch cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. Will looked over and did a mock salute before stepping up to the plate.

Laura watched nervously as he hit a couple foul balls and watched as he didn't swing at some wildly thrown balls.

Talk about being restless.

The pitcher was obviously tired so she was just hoping and praying he’ll mess up and Will can capitalize.

And she didn't have to wait long because moments later, the solid crack of the bat had her back on her feet watching as it was going...and going and going and gone!

She jumped up and down and cheered, they ran around the bases and the team flew from the dugout all huddled together.

She gave Kirsch a big high five before they started cheering again.

After a few minutes the announcer came over the speaker, congratulating them and announcing they'd be advancing to the championship game next week. Blah blah. They walked off to the locker rooms and Laura hurried Kirsch down the bleachers.

They waited impatiently for Carmilla to come out. Well she did anyway.

Will joined them first. And a few minutes later, Carmilla finally walked out.

Laura ran over to her and launched at her with a huge hug. It threw Carmilla off balance as she said, “Woah there, cutie.” Quietly, wrapping her free arm around her waist, trying to keep them upright.

“Congrats!” Laura said happily before placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

“I know you said you hoped we’d win but I didn't know you'd be this happy.” Carmilla chuckled.

“I told you I just can't wait to kick your ass next week.” Laura smiled.

Carmilla shook her head and gave her a real kiss.

“You two ready to go out and celebrate?” Kirsch asked excitedly.

They made a face at each other but nodded, “Let's do it!” Laura exclaimed.

“Am I not allowed to shower first?” Carmilla asked, “I sweat my ass off out there.”

“I just rinsed off in there real fast.” Will said.

“Well you're a dumb boy.” Carmilla glared at him.

“I'll drive her home and we'll meet you over there,” Laura offered. That earned a disbelieving look from both boys. “What?” She squeaked.

“If you two aren't there in an hour then we're coming to get you, no matter what we find you doing.” Will said.

“Shut up, William.” Carmilla continued glaring at him.

“We will be there.” Laura promised.

“Alright,” Kirsch said, “See you soon.”

They all waved goodbye and made their separate ways to their vehicles.

“Whattaya say we just head to your place so they can't find us?” Carmilla said when they climbed in Laura’s car.

Laura gave her a look, “Kirsch knows where I live, if they don't find us at your place they'd come to mine.”

“Fine. Can we go somewhere else then?” Carmilla asked.

“Why don't you wanna go out with them?” Laura asked.

“I prefer being with you.” She answered.

“You are.” Laura pointed out.

“You know what I mean.” Carmilla sighed.

“It's just for a little bit, Carm.” Laura said as she started driving off.

Carmilla sighed loudly again, “Fine.”

* * *

 

Laura was sprawled out on Carmilla’s bed, laying across the middle so she could see the tv while she waits for Carmilla to shower. She actually wasn't even looking at the tv though, her eyes were closed. She finally got cooled off and relaxed and she could probably just fall asleep right now.

Until her phone vibrated. (That she found still plugged in on the nightstand when they got back.)

_Danny: If I have to keep covering for you at work I'm literally going to put a chastity belt on both of you and drag you in every morning myself._

_Laura: This was literally the first time I called in this entire time._

_Laura: Plus I'm barely getting scheduled to work anyway like I'm pretty sure they want to fire me._

_Danny: Why on Earth would you think that?_

_Laura: Because of what I just said! I'm only working a couple days a week these days it's starting to piss me off._

_Danny: So you call in on one of the few you actually are?_

_Laura: I didn't sleep well_

_Danny: Oh I'm sure of that._

_Laura: Oh calm down, I'm a big girl I can do whatever I want_

_Danny: Well if you're TRYING to get fired then you're on the right track._

_Danny: And if you see Kirsch tell him to text me back before I punch him_

_Laura: Yeah yeah_

Laura rolled her eyes. Ever since she got hurt, her hours were cut. And then she got better and they _almost_ got back to normal and then just stayed at not very many. And she's starting to get annoyed.

She _loves_ working at the pet store but that's not enough reason to barely be making money.

She closed her eyes again only to be interrupted by feeling a soft plop on the bed, small feet walking up beside her and climbing onto her back. She furrowed her brows together and turned her head to see Charlie laying on her back. Which is surprising considered he never comes near her unless Carmilla is by her.

Laura rubbed her fingers together so he'd lay next to her, which worked. She rolled to her side and started petting him and he started purring happily.

What a nice change this was.

“Look at that, my two favorite...creatures cuddling together.” Carmilla came in the room and sat in front of Laura’s legs on the bed.

“Are you sure he's not sick or something? Because I was just laying here.” Laura said.

Carmilla grinned, “I think he likes you.”

“He didn't before.” Laura frowned.

“You should know better than anyone how much feelings can change.” Carmilla nudged her.

Laura looked down at her. Yeah that's true.

Very true.

Painfully true.

She shook her head, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Carmilla hummed and narrowed her eyes, “No?”

“Nope.” Laura said.

“That's funny,” Carmilla said, “Because a couple months ago you hated me.”

Laura nodded, “And?”

“Annnnd,” Carmilla drawled out and reached out for Laura’s hands, pulling her up into a sitting position, “Now you're my girrrrlfriend.” She grinned proudly.

Laura grimaced, “I think I changed my mind.”

“Oh yeah?” Carmilla asked.

Laura nodded, “Yeah for sure.”

Carmilla wasn't deterred, her grin stayed firmly in place as she slowly leaned closer to her.

She went to kiss her and Laura pulled away real fast.

“Hey!” Carmilla scowled.

“No!” Laura giggled as Carmilla came after her again. Charlie clearly wasn't pleased as he ran off.

Laura was trying to worm away from Carmilla but it wasn't working very well.

Carmilla got her down on her back again, throwing her leg over her and still holding onto her hands.

“Get off me!” Laura laughed.

“Only if you give me a kiss.” Carmilla shook her head.

“Nooooo.” Laura pouted.

Carmilla nodded and pulled her back up into a sitting position.

“It's a very simple and reasonable compromise.” Carmilla said.

Laura sighed, “Fine.”

Carmilla grinned, leaning in and kissing her before she had a chance to back away again.

And they kept kissing, Carmilla pushing her back onto her back.

And then Laura’s phone started ringing on the mattress next to them. Carmilla leaned back enough to see it.

“It's Kirsch.” She said.

Laura sighed and answered the phone, putting it on speaker, “What?”

“It's been an hour.” He said.

“And?” Laura asked.

“Remember what Will said?” He said and they both rolled their eyes.

“We'll be there soon.” Laura reassured him.

“You have 10 minutes!” They heard Will say.

“Yeah yeah!” Carmilla said and hung up the phone.

“I guess we should go?” Laura sighed.

“Are you sure we can't go hide somewhere and celebrate together?” Carmilla pouted.

“You have to be social with your friends and team.” Laura said.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Says who?”

“Me.” Laura said as she pushed her off of her and stood up.

“Well gee if Queen Laura says so…” Carmilla narrowed her eyes.

Laura just grinned, “Come on.”

Carmilla sighed but followed her out the room. Laura gave her another kiss by the door for her troubles.

* * *

 

The team, and Kirsch and Laura, all went to Pizza Hut to eat after the game. Carmilla wasn’t particularly pleased but she was hungry and likes pizza so she didn’t complain much.

Laura admitted to her about how the night she ordered pizza and they ate together and all that good stuff was when she first realized she might have feelings for her. Which earned a, “So are you saying every time you eat pizza now you think about us because that’s kind of lame.”

To which Laura responded with a light shove. But Carmilla was smiling and admitted that’s when she thought she felt a slight shift in their “dynamic” so it all kind of pieces together nice and grossly.

After they got done there, they went and snuck back into the park and on the field. Well, those four did and a couple of Kirsch and Will’s bros on the team.

Laura was a little miffed they talked her into drinking a little bit because now she’s going to have to walk home and get her car again in the morning but whatever.

Last time that happened she started officially dating Carmilla so…

Or she could just get it after the game. Whichever.

Laura was sitting on the roof of the dugout next to Carmilla, listening to the pointless conversations the guys were having in the dugout underneath them. She glanced over at Carmilla who was looking, unsurprisingly, up at the sky. The stars.

“What are you thinking about?” Laura asked her. And that was the first time she had spoken much after they had climbed up there so after a couple drinks it came out a little wonkier than she expected.

Carmilla shrugged, “Nothing in particular,” She looked over at her, “Why?”

“You’ve been kinda quiet.” Laura told her.

“I’m enjoying the mindless ramblings of the male species below us.” Carmilla responded.

Laura snorted, “Does that mean you enjoy my mindless ramblings?”

“You’re very intelligent, your ramblings aren’t mindless,” Carmilla informed her, “But yes, much more than theirs.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that.” Laura smirked and nudged her with her shoulder a little bit.

Carmilla just rolled her eyes and took the last drink of her...whatever that was she was drinking. It was something Will brought but it sounded gross.

She hopped down to the ground and held up her hand for Laura’s, “Dance with me.”

Laura just blinked down at her, “Carmilla, there’s no music.”

“All we need is the rhythm of your heartbeat.” Carmilla smirked up at her.

“Smooth.” She heard Kirsch say.

“Come on.” Carmilla said again.

Laura sighed and grabbed her hand, hopping down and being careful still not to put too much weight on her left foot as she landed. Carmilla guided her out to center field.

“Why are you making me walk all the way out here?” Laura sighed.

“To get away from them.” Carmilla said, finally coming to a halt and spinning Laura towards her. She put one hand on her waist and pulled her closer, holding up their intertwined hands. Laura hesitated a moment before putting her other hand on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Maybe your heartbeat isn’t a good rhythm to go off.” Carmilla smirked after a moment of swaying around together.

“Why not?” Laura frowned.

“Because I can feel it pounding against my chest and it’s going a little faster than we are.” She nearly whispered as she explained.

Laura narrowed her eyes, “You kind of always make it do that in case you haven’t noticed before now.” She muttered.

“I have,” She grinned, “I’m just saying.”

Laura rolled her eyes and opted for a subject change, “Wanna know what I’ve been thinking?” That seemed to pique Carmilla’s interest a little, “What if we really did go thirdsies on the store?”

“Really?” She seemed surprised.

Laura nodded, “I just...haven’t been getting a lot of hours at the pet store and I’m not really happy working there anymore. I loved it at first but my boss drives me crazy and I dread going there when I actually have to...I’d rather spend time with you.”

Carmilla snorted, “It’s not just about spending time with me, y’know.”

“I know but I figure if I hate whatever I get into with that, at least you’ll be there suffering with me.” Laura explained.

Carmilla was silent for a minute, “What if... _we_ don’t work out?”

Laura took a deep breath, “I think we’re both mature enough to figure something out but...I’m kinda hoping your whole wanting to make this actually work thing plays out pretty well,” She said, “So I hope that would mean I’ll be around for awhile.” She grinned.

“Me too,” Carmilla mirrored the look on her face, “I’ll talk to him about it.”

“Great,” Laura’s smile widened, “Then I can volunteer at the shelter or something then and still be able to work with animals. They always need all the help they can get over there.”

Carmilla nodded, “I see you’ve been thinking about this.”

Laura shrugged, “Just a little.”

Carmilla just grinned and took a step back, twirling Laura around. She giggled as Carmilla brought her back around and up against her again.

“I’m done now.” Carmilla said and moved to sit on the ground, still holding Laura’s hands.

“No!” Laura stumbled forward, but stayed on her feet, “You made me walk all the way out here I wanna keep dancing.”

Carmilla shook her head and continued on her way to the ground, “Carm!” Laura sighed as Carmilla laid down now, she was bent over awkwardly as Carmilla wouldn’t let go of her hands. She tugged gently on them and Laura fell to her knees, one on either side of Carmilla’s stomach. She gave in and sat there with a pout as Carmilla looked up at her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so displeased while straddling me.” Carmilla joked.

Laura just stuck her tongue out at her before turning her attention to the sky. The grass was a little dewy now and she didn’t particularly feel like laying down in it. After a few moments, Carmilla started moving their hands back and forth. She looked down at her staring up at her

“What?” She asked.

Carmilla hummed and shrugged, “You look so beautiful with the stars all behind you I wish I had a camera.”

Laura snorted, “You have one on your phone. I think your gross little drink is finally catching up to you.”

A look of realization crossed Carmilla’s face as she reached for her phone in her pocket, “Stay still,” Laura just smiled down at her as she took one, “Now look up like you were a few minutes ago.”

Laura sighed but did as she was told. Carmilla looked pleased.

Carmilla grabbed her hands again and after a few moments, Laura felt her staring again. She sighed and turned her attention back to her, “What now?”

“I think I love you.” She said, very quietly. Laura was almost convinced she just made up hearing her say that but the slight alarm on Carmilla’s face told her otherwise.

Laura opened her mouth to say something when she heard Kirsch yelling something behind her. Carmilla almost looked relieved as Laura turned back and yelled, “What?”

“Come! Here!” He yelled. She sighed and Carmilla was already trying to get up so she climbed off her and stood up, already walking over towards them.

“What?” She hissed when she reached them.

“We’re headed home,” He said, “Do you want us to walk you guys back to your place?”

“Yeah sure.” She said as Carmilla caught up with her.

Perfect. Avoid what just happened. Good idea.

So they all started walking to her place. She was holding Carmilla’s hand rather tightly the whole time.

She’s not mad she said it. She doesn’t exactly know what she’s feeling right now. Panic maybe? She doesn’t think she loves Carmilla, not right now. And the fact that they haven’t even been officially dating for a week isn’t making matters any better.

Last time she was in love it didn’t work out very well and she was really kind of hoping to take this with Carmilla as slow as she could, despite their sexual relationship taking place for months prior.

She just doesn’t like the pressure of feeling obligated to say it back right now when she hasn’t even considered feeling that way yet. Despite what Kirsch’s big mouth likes to keep saying.

She just wants to get home and go to bed. Which is exactly what she did as soon as they got there.

Still curled up against Carmilla though. Thankfully she didn’t try to say anything else about it.

* * *

 

Laura was kind of happy Carmilla had to be at the store for the sale they were having while she got ready for the game. They didn't say much to each other upon waking up before Carmilla left. Just “I'll see you later”s and a quick kiss.

She wonders maybe if Carmilla forgot she even said it but...probably not.

She couldn't stop thinking about it all day. She wonders also if Carmilla is having the same problem.

Ugh.

She also hates her imagination and the fact that she watched too many tv shows as a kid. She just couldn't help but remember when Mindy told Josh she loved him before the science fair on _Drake and Josh_ and he was convinced she only did it to get in his head.

Granted that wasn't her plan, but it happened anyway. And that's kinda how she's feeling.

She doesn't think this whole thing is part of some grand plan to fuck up her season and her chance at the championship again but that doesn't mean she can just stop thinking about the fact that she said it.

And it's definitely not helping anything. At all.

And maybe making her second guess her own feelings. She hadn't considered actually _loving_ Carmilla. For the longest time it was difficult for her to accept the fact that she even _liked_ her. Now they've only been together for a week?

She doesn't love her...does she?

She loves spending time with her, they're almost always together these days. Her heart still races when she's with her, the butterflies still haven't gone away. Although she's pretty much used to those two things now so she barely even notices them anymore.

She really likes her, she wants to make this work with her, she wants to be with her for a very long time...Everything that used to annoy her about Carmilla, she finds so endearing now; her attitude, her teasing, her stupid smirk...okay sometimes that still annoys the fuck out of her too but…

She not gonna lie, she loves seeing how much Carmilla pretty much hates the world outside of them. She almost never wants to do things with their friends, she gets annoyed at everyone _so_ easily, she's an actual asshole to most people and yet...as soon as she looks at Laura, Laura can see a shift in her.

She can see the way her face softens and the smile playing at the edge of her lips, she loves that she's the only one that can make her genuinely laugh and smile and just be happy. And she loves doing it.

She _misses_ her when they're not together. Like right now they've only been apart like 6 hours and she misses her.

Which is stupid but whatever.

But...yeah no she doesn't love her yet, that would be silly wouldn't it??

* * *

 

Later before the game, after changing and giving her little speech to the locker room, she was pacing by the gate waiting for Carmilla to arrive. She was running a little late from the store.

She was getting a little impatient, the announcer telling everyone to rise for the National Anthem. Laura sighed and made her way out there.

Despite whatever is happening she still just really wanted to see her before the game.

A couple innings into the game, she kept looking up to Kirsch and still not seeing her with him. She even scanned over the rest of the crowd and still was pretty sure she never saw her.

The score was 2-0, the other team was winning. It was a relatively slow game but Laura considered herself lucky based on how many bad pitches she had been throwing that weren't hit for anything more than a single or double.

She was starting to get a little annoyed and worried that Carmilla wasn't there. She promised her she would be there by the time the game started, maybe a couple minutes late. Now five innings in, she still isn't there. But she figures if anything happened, Kirsch wouldn't still be there. So she's settling on mostly annoyed.

She tells her she loves her, promises to make it to the game, and doesn't even show up.

And if she wasn't _trying_ to fuck with her head, she definitely is anyway. And that's annoying Laura even more.

“Dude, are you okay?” Laf asked in the dugout while their team was up to bat.

“Is it really that noticeable?” Laura asked.

Laf shrugged, “You didn't walk Carmilla out this morning and she seemed a little...extra Carmilla-y. And you've struck out twice and thrown some wild pitches.”

Laura rolled her eyes and sighed. Might as well talk about it with someone, “Last night...we were drinking a little and she said ‘I think I love you’ to me when I asked her why she was staring at me and I don't think she meant to say it out loud but I think she did mean it and-”

“Woah okay,” Laf interrupted her rambling, “So are you mad she said it or...what?”

“No,” Laura said, “I don't know. We've barely been dating a week.”

“And?” Laf asked, “Just because you've been ‘officially’ dating for a week doesn't change the fact that she's had feelings for you for a long time. I'm sure sleeping with you for a couple months prior to now didn't do anything but amplify those either.”

Laura huffed and sat back roughly, “And she's not even here and she promised she would be.”

“She's the manager of a store that has a big sale going on she probably didn't expect it to be a big turn out or something.” Laf said.

Laura pursed her lips, “I'm just like really annoyed this is happening right now because my brain is so fucked up I can barely even concentrate on what I'm doing out there.”

“Do you love her?” Laf asked quietly.

Laura looked over at them, “Kirsch likes to tell me I do. I haven't really thought about it,” She admitted, “I mean...you all saw how long it took me to admit to myself and _accept_ that I even liked her and we _just_ started dating and-”

“Why are you trying to talk yourself out of it?” Laf asked her.

Laura gaped at them, “I-how am I talking myself out of it?”

“Did you hear what you just said at all? You're trying to come up with excuses as to why you shouldn't,” They explained. Laura sighed again, “It's okay if you do, people fall in love differently. It takes some people more time than others, some less than others. I think you have to remember the amount of time before the week that you're focusing on.” Laf said.

Laura pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and started chewing it. Ugh. She reached under the bench for her bag and dug into it to find her phone. She pulled it out and...Carmilla had called her and left a message.

“Hey, cutie, I was hoping I'd catch you before you put your phone up so...I don't even know if you'll get this before the game is over. But I was running a little late and I tried to find you but you must've already been on the field. I didn't really feel like sitting with Kirsch so I'm up on the utility building’s roof. But um yeah...I guess I'll just see you after the game. Good luck.”

Well now Laura felt like a butthead because she _has_ been there the whole time.

“What?” Laf asked when she sighed loudly again.

Laura just shook her head, “She left me a voicemail earlier, she's here just not with Kirsch like I expected.”

“Lookie there,” Laf nudged her, “One less reason to stress out.”

“Let’s go!” Danny clapped her hands and gestured for everyone to get back on the field.

Wait when did they score?

Damn she really needs to get her shit together.

She walked up on the mound and took a deep breath, looking over to the small building Carmilla was supposed to be. She hadn't even thought of looking there before. But she is there.

Laura’s heart skipped a beat when she saw her. She lifted her hand up and gave her a tiny wave. Carmilla returned it and it finally put a little smile on her face.

She just needs to push aside those thoughts the best she can and get her head back in the game. Carmilla is there that's all that matters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize again. i had a pretty clear vision of how i wanted this to play out and i couldnt translate it very well from my brain to "paper" so i figure that's the best it'll get. also i threatened withholding updates until more people read my lifeline au and it kinda worked so theres that (i would be real super happy if you hopped over to my profile and checked it out :D) but ANYWAY...(also lowkey not wanting this to end which it is soon)
> 
> carmilla is a huge sap and laura is a huge spaz. what do you think laura is gonna do when she actually sees her after the game??? do you think they'll pull off the win????? does laura love her?????????????????/////
> 
> still super appreciate comments and messages on tumblr @elisebaumans too, more than you know! xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laura is still angsty about carm. they end up angsting together. then maybe talking. laura still totally isnt in love with her at all nope.

So that was the last inning that Laura played in. And she’s really pissed off about it. She knew she was only going to play about half the game anyway but considering how absolutely horrible she felt she was pitching and hitting well…

And considering she could barely keep her mind on the game and the fact that this was her first actual game playing again she just felt like she didn’t stand a chance. And with the score now tied, all she can do is sit there, helplessly, and watch. And hope the rest of the team can pull it off for them.

Like she did all season.

She feels like maybe they would’ve been better off without her playing afterall.

“Are you still angsting about your girlfriend that you totally aren’t in love with?” Laf asked during their next at bat.

Laura side-eyed them, “No,” Yes, “I’m mostly pissed off I finally got to play and I fucked it up and now I have to sit here with my fingers crossed that you guys pull it off.”

“You didn’t fuck it up,” Laf said. Laura just gave them another look, “ _Entirely._ Look, we’ve got this. We won last week didn’t we?”

“Barely.” Laura mumbled.

“Just chill out before you have a stroke or something. I don’t know why you react so dramatically to everything.” Laf said.

“I do not react dramatically to everything.” Laura was offended.

Lafontaine just gave her an unamused look, “‘Oh god I hate Carmilla but she’s so hot I don’t know what to do,’” They started in a voice trying to mock Laura, “Insists on continuing to hate her despite flawed reasoning.” They stated in their voice again.

Laura just tilted her head a pursed her lips as they continued, “‘Oh god, I had sex with her I hate myself so much’, continues angsting about it even though you could have just moved on and forgot about it. ‘Oh god I guess I can just keep having sex with her even though I hate her because she is so hot oh my god nothing bad could possibly come of this...oh no I think I might be starting to have feelings for her I never could have predicted this would happen it must be the end of the world.’ Angsts about that for-”

“I get it,” Laura stopped them, “Thank you.”

“I’m just saying you could have saved yourself so much trouble if you just didn’t pretend to hate her as much as you did for as long as you did. And then go on to overthink everything ever as you always do. Therefore act dramatically about all of it.” Laf said.

Okay maybe they were right. Literally everything that had to do with Carmilla for the last several months have caused her a great deal of stress. From ‘hating’ her but thinking she’s super hot to having sex with her to continuing to have sex with her to falling for her to dating her to-

Loving her?

She admits to maybe how she thinks/wants herself to feel this whole time has kind of been a step behind from how she actually feels...so could that be the case right now too?

“Well you keep thinking about that too, we gotta get back out there.” Laf slapped her on the back and followed everyone back onto the field. She sat there and sighed. And continued pondering about it.

She pondered until the game went into extra innings because it was still tied. And at this point she _was_ concentrated on the game.

They had scored a run but the other team was up and of course they had a chance to tie it back up or take the win away. Laura so badly wanted to be pitching right now. The weight of the game on her shoulders despite giving her hardcore anxiety, was always one of her favorite things to experience. Especially if it played out in her favor and ended with a win. There was one out and a runner on second. She could tell they were just trying to get small, safe hits to get her home. With the exception of what she would assume was either a mistake or someone just not caring and wanting to hit the winning score because the batter hit the ball and it was going and going and Laura couldn’t even look anymore because she was sure it was out of the park.

She heard a bunch of cheering and more cheering and she was just about terrified to turn around and see what exactly was going on. She assumed the worst.

But what she saw was the third base coach yelling at the runner to “RUN RUN RUN” which could only mean it _didn’t_ go out of the park. Also the ball being thrown hard to Danny to throw to home gave that away as well.

It was risky of them to try to turn the hit into a sacrifice but they went for it and Danny threw it as fast as she could to home plate. Laura was nearly about to jump out of her skin, she couldn’t tell if the runner made it in time or not.

It took the umpire a brief moment before calling it safe.

“Damn it!” Laura yelled through clenched teeth. She turned around as the announcer was updating the crowd.

“Since the game is tied again the next score is gonna win it-oh, wait a minute folks,” Laura’s attention was piqued before she was about to kick the shit out of the bench in the dugout, “The umpires seem to disagree about the call!”

Laura ran up the couple of steps to stand in the entryway as she watched them argue, one of them arguing the runner was out, the other arguing the opposite...the other standing there looking confused.

“Oh come on…” Laura mumbled to herself.

This was going on a lot longer than she would’ve liked...too bad they don’t have instant replays.

If they end up calling it an out, the game is over. If not well then…

Then the home plate umpire took a few steps away.

Laura’s heart was racing and she was shaking and she can't believe it's all coming down to this.

And he called her out!

Laura’s jaw dropped because she was for sure he was going to keep the call the same and she was frozen on the spot despite the rest of the team running towards the pitcher’s mound.

The other team was _pissed_ but Laura’s shock just grew quickly into happiness as she finally got her shit together and ran out with them.

They were all hugging and jumping and she was _so_ happy but she also couldn't help but feel for the other team. Losing their shot at the championship on a call like that?

It doesn't really feel great to win like that but...a win is a win right?

They went through the handshake thing like they're in 3rd grade and the announcer announcing this and that like they did when Carmilla won yesterday.

They got through that and went back to the locker room and Laura gave an enthusiastic speech about what a good job they did despite her shit playing and such.

“It was your first game back,” Danny reminded her, “Don't be so hard on yourself.”

“She's angsting about Carmilla that's why she wasn't all there.” Laf informed her.

“Why did something happen?” Danny asked.

“I-” Laura sighed and gave a quick glare to Lafontaine, “Last night she just...we were drunk...well kind of. Anyway, she said ‘I think I love you’ and I'm just-”

“Oh my god really!?” Danny seemed excited, “What did you say?”

“Nothing, I didn't have a chance to,” Laura said, “Your boyfriend interrupted us, thankfully, and we...haven't said anything about it. At all.”

“You didn't say it back?”

“If I did do you think I'd be ‘angsting’ about it?” Laura asked, “Is everyone forgetting I only just _accepted_ having feelings for her like a month ago?”

“So?” Danny scoffed, “This has been going on for what like three months? Going on four? Something like that. Anyway, why don't you ever just let yourself _feel_ without thinking?”

“I had sex with her in a locker room after one of our games I think it's safe to say I can feel without thinking.” Laura pointed out blankly.

Danny didn't seem convinced, “That's not what I meant.”

“God why are all of you so weird?” Laura sighed to herself before grabbing her things. Why is everyone trying to tell her how she feels? Or should feel? Or...whatever, “Hurry up and walk out with me.”

Danny gave her a stern look, “ _We’re_ weird and _you_ can't even face your girlfriend alone after she says she loves you?”

Laura rolled her eyes, “She's much less likely to try to talk about it if people are around.”

“What are you 12?” Danny asked.

“Just hurry up.” Laura sighed. Danny finally got herself together and walked out with her, greeted by Kirsch and Carmilla.

Carmilla immediately turned around when Kirsch lightly hit her arm to get her attention. She started walking towards her with a grin on her face, “Congrats, cutie,” She said quietly as she wrapped her up in a hug. Laura couldn't help but return the grin and wrap her arms tightly around her girlfriend’s waist, “Looks like you guys got kinda lucky.” She smirked as she pulled back.

Laura rolled her eyes, “I would argue but you're kinda right.”

Carmilla looked slightly surprised at the admission as Kirsch asked if they were ready to go.

“I think I'm gonna sit this one out.” Carmilla answered.

“What why?” Kirsch asked with a frown. Laura was giving her a confused look.

Carmilla glanced at her and shrugged, “I'm not on your team so-”

“I'm not on yours either.” Laura pointed out, referring to her celebrating with them last night.

Carmilla obviously thought that excuse would suffice and she got visibly frustrated and grabbed Laura’s wrist to pull her away from the others.

“You're obviously being a little distant today so I'm just...trying to give you some space.” Carmilla said quietly after a little distance was out between them.

Laura just blinked at her, “Any idea why that could be?”

“You played terribly?”

“First of all, gee thanks,” Laura scowled at her, “Second of all, really?”

Carmilla just shrugged. Well so much for not talking about it.

“You freakin-,” Laura took a steadying breath, “You Mindy Crenshawed me and you're going to act like nothing happened!?”

Carmilla’s face went from fake obliviousness to very confused in about .3 seconds, “What the hell is a Mindy Crenshaw?”

Laura gaped at her. How does she not...that's for another time, “She told Josh she loved him before the science fair and he was convinced she did it just to fuck with him so he'd lose!”

“I still don't know what the fuck you're talking about but do you _actually_ think that's why I said it?” She looked annoyed now.

“No that's not what I'm saying,” Laura said quickly, trying to stay calm because she knows if she uses the wrong tone or says the wrong thing, Carmilla is going to go flying off the edge, “I-You said that and it's all I've been able to think about and it's driving me crazy and-”

“Why do you stress out about every little thing with our relationship?” Carmilla interrupted her quietly, “William can't keep a secret to save his life, y’know.”

Laura’s jaw clenched in annoyance. She shouldn’t be surprised.

“We’ve been dating a week are you really surprised at me having this sort of reaction to that?” Laura asked.

“It's not even just that, Laura,” Carmilla sighed, “Y’know what, just go hang out with your friends. We can talk about this later.”

“Why can't we just talk about it now?” Laura asked, “I'm pretty sure I'm not going to have a good time if I'm just thinking about this conversation the whole time.”

Carmilla gave her a _very_ small grin, “Go have fun I'm sure you'll be fine.”

Laura chewed the inside of her cheek, she's not going to get her to give in and talk about it now.

“Fine!” Laura threw her hands up, “I guess I'll just...see you tomorrow then.”

Carmilla just nodded and started to walk away.

“Carm, wait,” Laura lightly grabbed her hand to stop her. She turned around, “I don't want-Please just tell me we’re okay.”

A confused look flashed across Carmilla’s face, “Do you really think I'd break up with you after one little argument?” She asked, “We’re fine, but we’re still talking about it later.”

“Okay.” Laura nodded.

“Can I give you a kiss?” Carmilla asked, almost sounding shy.

That made Laura smile, the fact that she asked. She just nodded and reached up to give her a quick one.

Carmilla grinned and Laura let her walk off that time with a small wave.

“God even when you're arguing you're fuckin gross.” Laf said, reminding Laura that they were just a few feet behind her and probably didn't have the decency to not eavesdrop.

“Shut up, let's go.” Laura rolled her eyes.

Even if they're not on the best of terms she still doesn't want to leave things on a negative note..

* * *

 

Laura is pretty sure the only reason she slept as well as she did was because she got _hammered_ in an attempt to not think about Carmilla and have fun, as she told her to. Didn't work so well but at least she passed out shortly after getting home and going to bed.

Because she didn't have _much_ of a chance to be sad about it being one of the few times recently that Carmilla hasn't been next to her when she's gone to sleep.

She grumbled to herself as she climbed out of bed to use the bathroom and brush her teeth and take some pills for her throbbing headache before just flopping back down on her bed. Sleeping all day sounded like a good plan.

And that worked for about 20 minutes before she heard a light knock on her door.

“What?” She called out.

“Can I come in?” The muffled voice had her immediately sitting up.

“Yeah.” She said, trying to sound calm.

Carmilla opened the door slowly, “Hey.” She said as she walked in.

“Hey,” Laura responded as she watched her walk over and hesitantly sit on the edge of her bed, “Before you say anything I need to answer the question you asked yesterday.”

“Getting right to the point I see,” Carmilla sighed, “And that is..?”

“When you asked why I stress out so much about us…” Laura reminded her. She nodded, “I didn't like you because of how things were with us in high school. And I didn't _know_ you well enough to see that you weren't the same person as you were then. But then I kinda started realizing it and-”

Laura paused a moment to think about how to word this, “I don't know...I mean part of it was because I _did_ dislike you and admitting otherwise would hurt my ego which was a stupid reason in itself but...I don't have the best of luck in relationships and with this being you and how you acted in school...I think deep down part of me kinda thought this was one super long episode of Punk’d and at any moment Ashton Kutcher was going to pop out of the shadows and ruin my life. That you hadn’t actually changed and...yeah.”

Carmilla actually looked _sad_ upon hearing that.

“I know that sounds stupid but-”

“No it doesn't,” Carmilla interrupted her, “I was such an asshole to you in high school you had every reason not to believe that I had good intentions with you. Hearing you actually say that out loud, that I treated you in a way that would make you think years later I'd go through all of this just to fuck with you-”

“I don't _really_ think that though it's just...a little, insecure, part inside of me remembering all of that and you just being _you,_ not even in that way but the ‘look at her she could literally have anyone she wanted so why me?’ way,” Laura explained, “I don't know. Accepting all of that and my feelings for you felt like I was setting myself up to get hurt again. But like...probably even worse this time.”

“Can I tell you something?” Carmilla asked quietly. Laura nodded, “I didn't realize this at the time but...when I saw you again for the first time after high school I thought to myself ‘was she always that cute?’ but I mean...you look the exact same so of course you were.”

Laura just snorted and Carmilla continued, “So it just made me think a lot and...I never actually _hated_ you in high school I just sort of envied you. Right off the bat you were as talented as me, if not more, you were smart and people actually liked you, which by my own fault people did not so much like me…” Carmilla shrugged, “I guess instead of allowing myself to envy you or have even the slightest crush on you I just converted all of that into shitty behavior towards you for no good reason.”

“Like Mindy Crenshaw,” Laura mumbled to herself and Carmilla apparently still heard her and shook her head, “Sounds familiar, doesn't it?” Laura gestured to herself.

“I still don't understand why you kept bothering with me if I was such a bitch to you all the time.” Laura spoke again.

Carmilla shrugged, “I'm not an idiot, I knew sort of who you were by seeing you with your friends and I just kept hoping you'd take off the blind hatred long enough to stop hating me.”

“You have very questionable seduction techniques. I believe Will even mentioned it was very ‘straight white boy' of you.” Laura chuckled. Carmilla scowled, “Also pissing me off all the time didn't help.”

“Most of the time I wasn't even trying to,” Carmilla defended herself, “But I wasn't kidding when I said you're cute when you get all riled up.”

Laura just rolled her eyes, “Questionable seduction techniques.” She said again.

“Yeah but it worked,” Carmilla pointed out with a small smirk. Laura rolled her eyes again, “So...you freaking out about what I said doesn't have anything to do with you not believing it does it? Not in a disbelief way but-”

“No it doesn't.” Laura reassured her.

“Are you sure? Because if I have to spend the rest of my life proving that's how I actually feel then I will.” She said quietly.

Laura smiled a little and looked down at her hands, “That's not _totally_ necessary.”

She heard Carmilla chuckle quietly, “I kinda want you to know I didn't mean to say it. Out loud. I'm sorry it messed with you so much that you played the worst game of your life-”

“Thanks.” Laura mumbled.

“-but I'm not sorry for saying it,” She continued, “Because I did mean it.” She added quietly.

Laura glanced back up at her.

“But I'm not asking you to say it back either and I won't say it again but...yeah.” Carmilla added again.

Laura nodded. The sincerity in her voice and on her face throughout this entire conversation has Laura feeling so many things.

“I'm sorry for the way I've handled our entire relationship. From being bitchy to acting like having sex with you and liking you could be the worst thing in the world to just being me in general about everything.” Laura said.

“You don't have to apologize I told you I understand.” Carmilla said.

“No but like, Laf said none of these complications would've happened if I had just been more mature about you and they're right.” Laura said.

“That may be true but I still understand.” Carmilla said again.

“Can we just pretend all of that stuff never happened?” Laura asked.

Carmilla snorted, “Clean slate?”

Laura nodded and held out her hand, “I'm Laura Hollis.”

“I didn't know the slate was going to be _that_ clean,” Carmilla said. Laura just shook her hand out so she'd play along, “I'm Carmilla Karnstein.”

“Nice to meet you, Carmilla!” Laura smiled, “We should go out for lunch or something.”

Carmilla snorted, “You're very forward, Miss Hollis,” Laura grinned, “But I have to go to work.”

Laura frowned, “Seriously?” She dropped the little game already.

Carmilla nodded, “The sale went really well yesterday so my mother is coming in to see what's going on.”

“Sounds terrifying.” Laura said.

Carmilla nodded, “I'll see you later though?” Laura sighed but nodded, “I'm really glad we got all of that off our chests.”

“Me too,” Laura agreed. Carmilla leaned over to give her a kiss. Laura happily met her halfway, “Good luck.”

“Thanks, cutie,” Carmilla said and stood up, “I'll see you later.”

“Bye.” Laura said as she walked out the door.

Holy shit does she feel better after verbally explaining out loud, for herself and to Carmilla, why she is the way she is. She's aware it sounds silly because she doesn't even actually think any of that but...having one little high school voice in the back of your mind can really fuck with you wherever you truly believe what it's saying or not.

And thankfully Carmilla understands. Although she absolutely hated the look it put on Carmilla’s face when she said it so she can only imagine how it made her feel.

But at least they got everything cleared up.

But she still feels the weight of those three words on her chest. Carmilla isn't asking her to say it back and she's not going to keep forcing it on her but...she said them. That's how she feels.

And Laura can't just magically forget that because they finally had an actual conversation about their feelings that has made her feel _much_ better.

Ugh.

* * *

 

Laura had previously made plans with Laf and Perry to go out to eat with them later that evening and she managed to convince Carmilla to go with them. Barely.

She met them there when she got off work but didn't seem too thrilled. But as the evening went on she finally gave up the facade she likes to put on around everyone that's not Laura and acted like she was having a nice time.

Thankfully.

They had finished eating but were still sitting at their table talking. Carmilla was sitting next to the window with her arm along the back of the booth behind Laura, who was now sitting as close as possible to her. Laf and Perry were sitting a normal distance apart across from them. But whatever.

“So I have an idea I think at least Laura might be interested in,” Perry started, “And since you're both the team captains I figure I could just run it by both of you now.”

“Oh god.” Carmilla said as Laura said, “Yeah sure!”

“So...last year the buildup to this game was rather intense. Mostly thanks to Laura’s personal vendetta against you and the team in general,” Perry started and Laura shifted a little bit. Yeah anyway, “But this year is so much different! We as a team did not play very well and we’re sort of the underdogs going into the game. Plus you guys are dating now!”

“What is your point?” Carmilla asked.

“I was just thinking we could do something fun together! Our teams, maybe the day before the game to just have some fun!” Perry smiled.

“I think that would be really cool!” Laura smiled, “Any suggestions?”

“Actually she ran this idea by me first,” Laf chimed in, “And I saw this cool water balloon thing on tv where the water is colorful and safe on clothes and stuff and-”

“You're suggesting we have a water balloon fight? What are we 12?” Carmilla asked.

Laura gaped at her for a moment, “I think that would be really fun! There's nothing wrong with being kids at heart.”

Carmilla sighed.

“Yeah that's what I'm saying!” Laf smiled.

“So what do you guys think? I think it would be a really fun thing for us to do, just to keep the friendly spirit alive between our teams now that our captains are dating.” Perry explained.

“I think it's a good idea,” Laura answered, “What about you, Carm?”

She just sighed again, “Yeah I guess.”

“Yay!” Perry exclaimed.

“Thank you.” Laura whispered to Carmilla before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

What a blast that was going to be!

“Oh actually y'know what?” Laura suddenly had an idea, “One year at summer camp-”

“Oh god.” Carmilla said quietly again.

“-We played water balloon baseball! Like, each player got 3 balloons tossed to them and each one they hit was like a base. So if you hit one or two of them it was one or two bases, or all three would be like a home run.” She explained.

“Oh that could be fun!” Perry exclaimed, “We could set it up to do a few innings and whoever scores most could win!”

“Or we could just have a normal water balloon fight.” Carmilla suggested.

“No I actually like Laura’s idea better.” Laf said.

“Come on, Carm!” Laura nudged her.

Carmilla glanced over at her, “I guess that _could_ be fun.”

Laura beamed.

Carmilla jerked a little bit and sat up to pull her phone out of her back pocket. She glanced at it and rolled her eyes.

“What?” Laura asked.

“Mother wants to grab dinner with me and William.” She said.

“Just tell her you already ate.” Laura suggested.

Carmilla gave her an unamused look, “Even if I did she'd make me go,” She sighed, “I can't wait for her to get off my ass already.”

Laura frowned.

“I need to go, I'll come by when we're done?”

“That's fine.” Laura nodded and started to scoot out of the booth.

Carmilla slid out behind her, “I'm sorry,” She said and gave her a lingering kiss that nearly made Laura melt to the floor in front of everyone, “Bye guys.” She said to Laf and Perry and gave her a little wave before walking off.

Laura stared after her for a moment before sitting back down.

“This is the girl who says she's not in love.” Laf stage whispered to Perry. Perry just grinned.

Laura just wanted to slap both of them.

“Anyway like when your turn is up, you go to whichever base you hit to. So if you got 2 and the next person got 2 then you’d score.” Laura continued.

They both nodded, “Yeah that would be fun. And competitive which I'm sure is exactly why you suggested it.” Perry said.

Laura snorted, “Alright so it's set then!”

Laura was actually really excited about this. It would be fun.

* * *

 

Laura was sitting on the couch with Laf and Perry a few hours later when she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it.

“Hey.” Carmilla smiled when Laura pulled open the door. She rocked back on her heels with her hands behind her back.

Adorable.

“Hey.” Laura smiled as well.

Carmilla cleared her throat and thrusted one of her hands forward from behind her back. It had a variety of flowers in it, “I picked these from a variety of gardens along the way for you.”

Laura choked out a laugh, she wanted to be annoyed that she defiled people’s gardens but she couldn't help but think it was really sweet of her.

“Thanks?” She grinned as she took them from her.

“The comment you made about me being _me_ in the ‘why would she choose me?’ way has been bothering me all day,” Carmilla said quietly, “You're beautiful, you're smart, you're talented, very dedicated and passionate, and probably the biggest dork I've ever met...I'm happy _you_ chose _me.”_

“If you think I consciously chose you then you have another thing coming, sweetheart.” Laura joked quietly.

Carmilla snorted, “See? It doesn't work that way does it?”

“No.” Laura smiled up at her before moving to the side to let her in.

“I made sure only to pick ones as pretty as you are by the way.” She winked as she walked by her.

“I guess that means a lot of them got spared then huh?” Laura joked.

Carmilla nodded, “Duh.”

Laura chuckled and looked up only to remember her friends were there and staring at them with stupid smiles on their faces.

“I’m gonna go find something to put these in, just head back to my room.” Laura told her quietly.

“Yes ma’am.” Carmilla said and nodded at the other two as she did what Laura suggested.

“I'll find something for those if you don't mind keeping them out here.” Perry told her.

“Yeah that's fine.” Laura nodded. She didn't have much shelf space in her room for them anyway.

“She's a keeper.” Perry whispered when she walked over to take them from her.

Laura just smiled awkwardly. Anyway.

She walked back to her room to find Carmilla lounging on her bed, already changed into some of _her_ shorts and a tshirt.

“Make yourself at home, babe.” Laura half joked.

Carmilla looked over at her, “Will do, _babe.”_

“So how did it go with your mom?” Laura asked, closing the door behind her before walking over to lay next to her.

Carmilla shrugged, “She still seems iffy.”

“Did you talk to Will?”

“A little yeah, he doesn't seem opposed,” She answered, “I think he wants to know for sure what she's doing first.”

“Yeah.” Laura snuggled closer to her.

“You don't have to do that just for me.” Carmilla said quietly.

Laura looked over at her, “I know but I want to. And I already told you it wouldn't just be for you. Conceited.”

Carmilla snorted, “You're something else.”

Laura almost jokingly said _yeah but that's why you love me_ but……….

“Thanks for putting up with me.” She said instead.

“As if I'd rather put up with anyone else.” Carmilla pulled her closer.

Laura lifted her head to look down at her, “I'm really glad you're here.”

“Me too.” Carmilla looked up at her. In a way that was very reminiscent to one of the first times Laura ever got butterflies because of her.

Like Laura was the only thing that mattered to her. To the world.

She almost believed it.

“What?” Carmilla asked when she didn't say or do anything else but look at her.

Laura shook her head, “Nothing.” She grinned before leaning down to kiss her.

Her heart racing more than it ever has in the last couple weeks or so.

She settled back down next to her and closed her eyes. Listening to Carmilla’s slightly more normal heartbeat to relax herself to fall asleep.

Peggy came out of nowhere and jumped up on the bed, laying on Carmilla’s stomach in the crook of Laura’s arm.

Carmilla sighed quietly but accepted it. Laura grinned to herself.

 _Her_ two favorite creatures snuggling up with her for bed. She doesn't think she could be happier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the shortness of the chapter again. i've literally had that conversation with them planned out for so long and i absolutely failed at translating it from my brain to the document. like so hard. but i still think its kinda ok. idk. anyway. i made myself a little upset when i was writing it too.
> 
> laura in this chapter reminds me of that tumblr post thats like "i gotta be dramatic. i gotta." or however it goes. someone used it in a carmilla edition text post thing with carm storming out of the room yknow LOL. $10 says when she realizes she loves her its going to hit her like a freight train. nerd.
> 
> anyway, any thoughts on who's gonna win the game?? anything????? any thoughts, questions, or concerns can be sent on tumblr @elisebaumans :) thanks for still reading and commenting and everything ily all <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laura has a come to jesus moment before the big game :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG

The day of the big game...the big water balloon game...Laura woke up to the smell of food wafting through her room. She stretched a little before opening her eyes and finding that she was laying in bed alone. She frowned and climbed out of bed, walking to the bathroom to freshen up a little.

When she was done, she walked down the short hallway only to see no one in the living room. So she peeked her head around the corner of the kitchen and saw...Carmilla sitting on the floor in front of the sink. She had one leg sticking straight out and the other bent so that her foot was against the inside of her other knee.

With Peggy laying in the little space it created. Looking up at Carmilla who was eating something.

It was a cute sight.

“Whatcha doin’?” Laura asked quietly, walking over with a smile.

Carmilla looked up at her and finished chewing and swallowing the bite she had in her mouth, “Eating.”

Laura snorted as she sat down next to her, “I can see that. Did you make it?”

Carmilla nodded, “I was hungry so I made pancakes and bacon and eggs.”

Laura’s eyebrows raised a little, “What did you put on them?” She asked. Her plate looked like a mess. And to say she was surprised Carmilla _cooked_ an _entire_ breakfast was a bit of an understatement.

“Peanut butter, syrup, and part of a banana,” Carmilla said, “Wanna bite?” She held up a small bite on her fork.

Laura scooted closer and eyeballed it curiously before leaning forward and taking the bite in her mouth. She narrowed her eyes as she chewed. She's had a little bit of peanut butter on her pancakes before but never that much...with bananas too. But it was good!

“Yum.” She said around it.

Carmilla grinned, “There's more up there,” She told her, “I know you don't usually eat breakfast but I figured you might eat some before we leave.”

Laura nodded, “So why are you sitting on the floor?”

“Your cat wouldn't stop meowing at me.” Carmilla said.

Laura chuckled, “She likes you.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Yeah well I like you, you don't see me following you around meowing.” She said before she took another bite.

“I don't know I think it would be a nice gesture.” Laura tried to say without laughing.

“Yeah sure.” Carmilla said after she swallowed.

Laura just smiled, “Have you seen Laf and Perry?”

Carmilla nodded as she offered Laura another bite, “They went to get water balloons and whatever else.” She said as Laura took it.

Laura hummed her acknowledgement. Carmilla took the last bite and lifted the plate up to put it in the sink above her. Laura took it from her and lifted herself up to make sure she could slide it gently into the sink without breaking it.

She relaxed back down next to her, resting her head on Carmilla’s shoulder as she started petting Peggy who started purring louder than she already was.

Laura closed her eyes and smiled softly as she noticed Carmilla’s heartbeat.

“Your heart is beating really fast.” She pointed out quietly.

“You’re one to talk.” Carmilla teased.

Laura’s face scrunched up, “I just don't think I've ever noticed it beating so fast outside of...certain activities.”

Carmilla chuckled quietly, “You do tend to have that effect on me sometimes.” She admitted.

Laura lifted her head and looked at her, a smirk playing on her lips, “That's cute,” She teased. Carmilla rolled her eyes. Laura grinned and stopped petting Peggy to bring her hand up to turn Carmilla’s face towards her to give her a nice, sweet kiss.

Carmilla tasted like a mess of things right now, maple syrup, peanut butter, bacon, and…

Carmilla sighed into the kiss before breaking away just enough to rest her forehead against Laura’s and grab Laura’s hand.

Laura opened her eyes to see Carmilla’s remained closed. She pulled back to get a better look at her which caused Carmilla to open her eyes finally. As Laura was getting lost in those eyes, she realized what the last “flavor” she tasted on Carmilla’s lips was.

It wasn't a taste, it was a feeling.

A feeling like she was…

Home.

All things considered, that intrusive thought invading her mind did not scare her as much as she previously thought it would.

Ever since their little talk the other day, things seem to be a little different between them. In a good way. Having finally _talked_ about her insecurities in their relationship and how well it went Laura just feels like she finally feels…

Comfortable. With everything. _For once._

Which is nice.

“Hey guys.” Lafontaine and Perry barged in, tearing Laura’s gaze away from Carmilla’s. Reluctantly.

“Hey.” Laura greeted them. Carmilla sucked in a breath and readjusted herself with _that_ look on her face. Her signature “Carmilla is annoyed” look. Laura squeezed her hand to try to reassure her.

“We’re gonna go fill these up and then we’ll be ready to head out.” Laf told them.

Laura nodded, “I guess I'll go get changed.”

“Cool.” Laf said and dragged Perry out the back door.

“I don't know how long you've been sitting here but I know _I_ can't feel _my_ ass so you should probably go sit on the couch or something while I get ready.” Laura suggested as she struggled to stand up.

Carmilla chuckled, “I was kinda hoping I'd get to help you get ready.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Laura rolled her eyes, “I don't need you distracting me.” She said as she helped pull her up to her feet.

“Fine.” Carmilla said dejectedly.

Laura grinned, “You'll live.” She said as she reached out and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off back to her room.

Totally not pushing away any and all domestic feelings bubbling up inside her for another time.

* * *

 

Water balloon baseball...softball, whatever you want to call it is all fun and harmless until your girlfriend throwing the balloons decides to be a little punk and purposely throw them _at you._

Carmilla insisted it was an accident and Laura let it slide the first time. But then she did it again and had that shit eating grin on her face as she apologized again and well…

That's how Laura ended up with a water balloon in each hand chasing her around the outfield while everyone else followed suit all over the field.

So after 3 and a half innings and a score of 12-10 (Wildcats!!), it's much easier to score in this game, it all fell to pieces.

Carmilla managed to stay fairly dry throughout the short game but Laura’s goal was to definitely change that. And the fact that she didn't have time to grab another balloon to help defend herself before she took off running away from Laura who sprinted after her made the case much better.

“Get back here, Carmilla!” Laura yelled after her.

“No!” Carmilla yelled back, like a toddler.

Carmilla ran towards the infield and had to dodge Kirsch being chased by Danny. And with most of the activity taking place up there, the grass was a little more wet. So she slipped.

“Shit!” Carmilla squeaked out as she fell to the side.

Laura laughed and caught up to her, straddling her and pinning her down on her back before she could get back up and keep running. Laura laughed again as she sat above her, water balloons in hand, ready to drop them on her.

Until Carmilla reached up and slapped her hands with the back of her own, making them fly out of Laura’s hands in either direction, landing on the ground with a watery explosion.

Laura gaped at her hands.

“That's what happens when you gloat before you even accomplish anything.” Carmilla told her.

“Coming from _you.”_ Laura frowned. All the water balloons were bound to be gone by now.

“You'll be okay.” Carmilla reached up and patted her cheek. Laura felt the mud smooshing on her face. She didn't even see her reach to the side and grab it from the baseline right next to them.

“Carm!” She squeaked and grabbed and handful of her own while Carmilla squirmed underneath her.

“Laura don’t-” Carmilla started and was interrupted with Laura’s hand wiping down her face, then neck, and then her chest. Laura grinned happily.

Carmilla used her clean hand to wipe the mud away from her eyes and gave Laura a death glare.

“I don't know what you were expecting, you started it.” Laura told her, giggling as she did so.

“You're lucky you're cute.” Carmilla grumbled.

Laura smiled proudly as she reached down and used her finger to draw a heart into the mud on Carmilla’s forehead.

Carmilla shook her head.

“Get a room!!” Will yelled as he ran by, nailing Laura in the chest with a water balloon. Causing it to explode and soak Carmilla underneath her.

Laura froze in surprise but Carmilla was pushing her off her in a flash to run after him.

Laura sat there and watched her steal a balloon from Kirsch and chase Will all over the field like a couple of kids.

She decided to get out of everyone’s way and wandered over behind home plate where Danny had apparently decided to give up too.

“That's a good look for you.” Danny joked. Laura rolled her eyes and didn't respond, just standing there watching Carmilla chase her brother around.

Is that how ridiculous she looked a few minutes ago?

She chewed on her bottom lip as she watched her, trying not to smile but failing. It's not often Carmilla smiles, let alone _laughs_ and actually appears to be having fun. It's quite a site.

A really beautiful site.

“Do you ever look at Kirsch and think that you never want to be with anyone else again?” Laura asked after a few minutes of watching her.

Danny was quiet for a moment, “Isn't that how you're supposed to feel in a relationship?” Laura just looked over at her, “I mean, why would you be in a serious relationship with someone if you know you won't be with or don't wanna be with them in the future? I mean like, yeah people break up all the time but that doesn't mean you never saw a future with them if you really wanted it right?”

Laura looked back out at the field, scanning for Carmilla, “Yeah I guess.”

“You feel that way about her,” Danny didn't really _ask_. More like an observation. Because Laura is not at all transparent about her feelings or anything. She just nodded, “It's not gonna kill you to admit how you really feel, to yourself at least y’know. You'll be happier that way.”

Laura just sighed.

“Are you okay?” Danny turned to her.

“I don't know why I'm being so stupid about this. “I don't either.” Danny agreed.

“I literally said to her face that night before she said it that I hope we’re together for a long time. And she said the other day if she has to spend the rest of her life proving how much she cares about me she will...” Laura remembered out loud, ignoring her non-help with that statement.

Danny just snorted, “Because that's better than an ‘I love you’.”

“Shut up,” Laura frowned, “It's different with her. From everyone else I've been with. I could see a future with..with _her_ but...I don't know. I never really sat there and actively thought like ‘I never want to be with anyone but this girl for the rest of my life’ with her…”

Danny glanced over at her, “Geez why don't you just marry her already.” She teased.

Laura just sort of grinned and shook her head.

So she didn't see what happened before she noticed Carmilla and Will walking back over to her but Carmilla was still smiling brightly and still managed to look absolutely beautiful despite the dried mud on her face and her hair and clothes soaking wet and a little muddy as well.

“I got him.” Carmilla beamed when she reached her.

Laura chuckled, “Good job,” She pulled her into a hug after a brief kiss, “You still have the heart on your forehead.” She pointed out, tracing over it again one more time.

Carmilla grinned.

“What do you say we all get cleaned up a little bit and go grab some food?” Will suggested.

“I um-” Laura spoke up before Carmilla could say anything, “I was thinking Carm and I could...do something.”

“Ew.” He scowled.

“Not that,” Laura quickly said and huffed, “Just us to grab something to eat.”

“Ew.” He said again.

“Shut up, William,” Carmilla backhanded his arm, “I'll do whatever you wanna do, cupcake.” She told Laura.

Laura glanced at Danny who had a curious look on her face. She gave her a small smile and they said their goodbyes before Laura dragged Carmilla off to go home and clean up a little hand in hand.

“So what did you have in mind?” Carmilla asked.

Laura shrugged, “Actually um...my dad texted me earlier and said we could come by if we want,” She said cautiously, “It's like a small family thing they decided to have I guess.”

Carmilla was silent for a moment, “How small is small?”

“My grandma, aunt, uncle, and my younger cousins,” Laura said, “You don't have to go if you don't want to I just haven't really seen them for awhile and I thought maybe you could come...and meet my dad if you wanted to…”

Truth be told Laura initially didn't want to go. She wanted to spend time with Carmilla but it's also been awhile since she has seen her extended family.

And who’s to say she can't introduce her girlfriend to them? Especially after those...certain definitely not squishy feelings started invading her thoughts over the last couple days.

Carmilla glanced over at her, “Do you want me to?”

Laura shrugged, “Only if you want to.”

“I'll go if you promise we can leave if everyone hates me.” Carmilla said.

Laura snorted, “They won't hate you.”

“I'm not very likable, you know.” Carmilla pointed out.

“I like you,” Laura reminded her, “A lot.” She squeezed her hand.

Carmilla grinned, “If they don't I'm blaming you then.”

“Fine.” Laura said. She smiled. She was just as excited as she was nervous for her dad to meet Carmilla. Especially since he knew first hand how things _used_ to be between them…

* * *

 

Carmilla was _very_ quiet on the way to her dad’s house. Very quiet walking up the sidewalk. Very quiet as Laura waited for someone to come unlock the door.

Laura was convinced she was more nervous than her “oh no, I'm fine, cutie” earlier was meant to lead her to believe. Either that or she was trying to prepare herself to meet her dad and pretend she didn't just fuck his daughter in the shower thirty minutes ago. Both were pretty likely.

Laura was about to tell her to relax when her dad opened the door and immediately engulfed her in a big hug.

“Hey, dad.” Laura choked out as he squeezed her tightly.

“So this must be-” He pulled back and faltered slightly when he actually looked at Carmilla, “This must be Carmilla.” His tone changed slightly. Not in a way Laura liked.

Carmilla smiled nervously, “Hi, Mr. Hollis.”

This technically isn't the first time they have met. Unfortunately. Being on the same softball team in school means they crossed paths often.

“When you said ‘Carmilla’ I didn't know you meant...Carmilla _Karnstein.”_ He said quietly.

As if Carmilla didn't still hear it.

“Uh, dad…” Laura used a warning tone, “You know, Carmilla isn't exactly a common name why would I mean anyone else?”

“Just a hope.” He eyed Carmilla before moving to the side and allowing them to finally walk into the house.

Laura saw Carmilla visibly deflate as they walked in. So she reached out and grabbed her hand and pressed herself against her side.

Thankfully (yeah right) everyone was in the living room for introductions.

Laura gathered herself as they all walked over to hug her. She reluctantly let go of Carmilla’s hand to do so. Carmilla stood there awkwardly until that was finished and Laura got around to introducing her to her grandma, her uncle Mike, and aunt Stacy. Apparently her little cousins were all running around the backyard.

No one else seemed to mind Carmilla. So far.

But Carmilla was still fairly...bummed about her dad’s reaction to her.

After a few minutes of talking everyone went outside except her dad. She pulled Carmilla over to the swing a few yards away from the back porch.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked her. Carmilla shrugged, “I'm sorry he's being...like that. I didn't expect him to be such a-”

“Dad?” Carmilla chuckled as they sat down, “He remembers me, of course he's not going to be happy his precious daughter is dating me.”

“That's not the point.” Laura sighed.

“Hi, Laura!!” One of Laura's little cousins ran over to them.

“Hey, Mikey!” Laura beamed, “This is Mike’s son...if you couldn't tell.”

“Ahh, the classic passing on of the male name. Gotta love it.” Carmilla said sarcastically.

Laura didn't indulge her with a response, “Mikey this is my girlfriend, Carmilla.”

“Cramilla?”

“ _Car_ milla.”

“ _Cram_ illa.”

Carmilla actually laughed at the brief exchange, “Just call me ‘Carm’, short stuff.” She said sweetly.

He seemed only slightly put off at the nickname, “Nice to meet you, Carm.” He smiled.

“You too, buddy.” Carmilla reached out and shook his hand he was holding out for her before he ran to find his sister again.

“Well who knew Carmilla Karnstein, Mistress of the Dark, was good with kids?” Laura smiled at her.

“I'd hardly call one interaction with a child that doesn't seem to be a heathen any means for a ‘wow you're so good with kids’ comment.” Carmilla looked over at her unamused.

Laura rolled her eyes, “Yeah whatever.” She bumped her knee against her’s.

“Why, did it make your ovaries glow?” Carmilla teased, “Suddenly you want to have all my children?”

Laura rolled her eyes again, “Shut up.” The answer is no. Definitely not. Nope.

Carmilla reached out and pulled her back, so she would lean back against her with an amused look on her face.

Laura narrowed her eyes at her before she faced forward and rested her head on her shoulder. Her eyes closed after a few moments of Carmilla gently massaging the top of her head.

She could probably definitely fall asleep right now.

That is until her dad called out for her to come help him with something in the house.

“I'll be back.” Laura reassured Carmilla so she wouldn't have to come in with her as she reluctantly stood up and walked back inside.

“If this is some poor excuse to get me alone to talk me out of dating Carmilla you're wasting your time.” Laura said as she walked through the door.

Her dad looked unamused, “You think I don't remember what a little punk she was? How many tears she made you cry?”

“You think _I_ don't remember that?” Laura asked, “I still hated her just a couple months ago.”

“So why are you with her?” He just looked genuinely confused at that.

“I-we…” How does she explain this without mentioning...all the sex… “Under certain circumstances, we started spending more time together and things just sorta...clicked together.”

“Is that the only explanation I'm gonna get?” He asked.

“Probably.” Laura said as she glanced out the window and saw Mikey pulling Carmilla by the hand away from the swing. Her gaze was transfixed on them as he handed her a football and ran about ten feet in front of her so she could throw it to him.

She did and he caught it and threw it like a missile back at her. Carmilla looked genuinely surprised as she barely caught it before it slammed into her face. She said something to him and he wiggled around happily before scooting back a few feet.

“Does she make you happy?” Her dad asked her.

“Yeah.” Laura answered quietly as she continued watching them.

“Has she hurt you or upset you or-”

“No, dad.” Laura shot a glare his way before returning her gaze to the decidedly _adorable_ sight in the backyard.

Her dad was quiet for a minute and Carmilla had glanced up to the house and saw her watching them. Laura saw a hint of a smirk on her face before she crouched down and gestured for Mikey to walk over to her. She said something to him and he took off like a dart running around the yard, stopping every so often to pick something from the grass.

Laura narrowed her eyes.

“Does she treat you right and with respect?” He finally spoke again.

“Yes, dad.” Laura returned her attention to him as Carmilla wandered around the yard as well.

“How do I know you're not just saying what I want to hear?” He asked.

She rolled her eyes, “Because I’m an adult and know what I’m doing?” Mostly, “And you should trust me?”

A few more moments of silence as he mixed together some sort of pasta salad.

“Has she apologized to you?”

“Many times.” Laura nodded.

A few more moments of silence. Like he's filtering through 600 quadrillion questions in his brain before he speaks.

“Why do you want to be with _her?”_

“Why does anyone wanna be with anyone?” Laura asked. He didn't seem impressed by that response, “I honestly don't know how to answer that question, dad.”

“Why?”

“I don't know,” She said, “I can't explain why everything just feels-”

The back door barging open startled her, “Right.” She finished as Mikey ran over to her with his hands behind his back.

“Carm has a message for you.” He said.

“Oh yeah, what is it?” Laura crouched down in front of him.

He pulled a hand from behind his back with a tiny bouquet of purple, yellow, and white flowers that littered the yard.

“She said to tell you that you're the most beautifulest girl in the world and you make her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.” He beamed.

What the _fuck._

Laura took the flowers from with with a big smile of her own, “Can you do me a favor?” She asked and he nodded, “Go out there and give her the biggest hug ever and tell her she's the sweetest little cupcake.”

“She is the sweetest little cupcake?” He repeated. Laura nodded and off he went back out the door. Laura met her dad’s still unamused look as she stood back up. She turned her attention back out the window just in time to see Mikey tackling Carmilla, nearly knocking her to the ground.

“Do you love her?” Her dad came up beside her to watch as well.

“Yeah.” Laura said quietly. And she froze and her eyes widened so much they nearly fell out of her face as she turned to her dad.

He turned to her and looked a little alarmed, “What?”

“I've never said that before.” She spat out.

“Really?” He seemed surprised.

“God I can ramble about how I hope we’re together for a long time and think about my house being _our_ house and _our_ kitchen with _our_ cats and wanting to spend every possible moment with her but god forbid someone even think about bringing up the _l word_ because apparently if I don't say it it means she can't hurt me or-”

“I wish there was a way to guarantee she won't hurt you. That _no one_ will hurt you. But there isn't. And bottling up how you feel certainly won't help anything,” He interrupted her, “Especially when you're thinking things like...well like _that.”_

Laura just looked at him, “It scares me how I feel about her because I know she has the capability to hurt me worse than anyone else ever has and that's certainly saying something.”

“Refusing to admit how you feel isn't going to stop that from happening, sweetie. If anything it's just going to make the possibility of it happening increase for being closed off and stubborn.” He told her.

Good point.

“Forget your ex girlfriend issues and focus on the woman in front of you. Something tells me she's not going anywhere any time soon.” He said.

Laura gave him a confused look, “What makes you say that?”

“Because she'll regret it if she does.” He said with a teasing tone to his voice. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the fridge. He walked back over to the counter. She leaned up against it just as the back door was opening.

Except it was actually Carmilla this time.

“Don't ever call me the sweetest little cupcake again,” She sounded unamused. Laura just smiled, “I was starting to wonder if you were ever gonna come back outside.”

Laura glanced at her dad, “Dad and I were just talking...about you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Laura nodded and wrapped her arms around her waist, “He was saying how wonderful he thinks you are.”

“I wouldn't go that far.” He said and Carmilla snorted.

“Okay maybe not but...he does like you.” She whispered.

Carmilla hummed, “So I have the Sherman Hollis, father extraordinaire, stamp of approval now?” She asked quietly. Laura heard her dad chuckle as she nodded, “Awesome.” She gave Laura a quick kiss and seemed visibly more comfortable being in his presence than she has been the rest of the time they've been there.

“You two can go back outside, I think I've got things handled in here.” He said.

“Cool.” Laura smiled and pulled Carmilla towards the door. She beamed when Carmilla held it open for her. And she laughed when Mikey immediately ran over and pulled her back out into the yard with him.

Laura walked over to the swing and just watched them and…

Okay maybe it makes her feel a little fuzzy in her heart, watching Carmilla with kids. Just a little though.

And it definitely makes her heart feel a lot fuzzy when they're all sat around eating together and her family, especially her dad now, were genuinely trying to get to know Carmilla.

It also makes her heart feel fuzzy when she looks at her and remembers how without a fault or second thought, when her dad asked if she loves her, she said yes.

A week ago she was literally avoiding talking to Carmilla since she even said it in the first place, stressing out, playing the worst game of her entire life and now...something just sort of hit her in the kitchen with her this morning after being more comfortable with her feelings all week.

There was no where else in that moment she would rather be, definitely feeling like that was something she could get used to doing regularly…

Feeling more at home sitting on the floor looking into her eyes than she has the entire time she has lived there.

And for some reason all of these things hitting her at once isn't stressing her out or scaring her or anything really it's just…

Well it _is_ scary because she feels like this is _it_ but also like...Carmilla loves her. And she has never been happier and she just really doesn't know why she was fighting how she felt so much this entire time.

Sure at the start was understandable but after awhile it was just silly, which she was aware of even at the time but even more so now. She was afraid of fully giving herself to Carmilla in fear of getting hurt but something she didn't realize at the time was she has already given herself to Carmilla. She just thought not admitting it would save her from possible heartbreak in the future.

God it's annoying how well her dad knows her, dissecting everything like this with minimal information after everyone ate and Carmilla was subjected to more playtime with the kids. (They really liked her for some reason.)

She is glad he sat down and talked to her about it more though. And approves of her.

She almost wishes he didn't though when everyone else left and he started pulling out old pictures and telling childhood stories to her…

What a mess.

* * *

 

Laura was sitting next to the pitching mound, stretching. She had one leg stretched out, reaching down and grabbing her foot and holding it for a few seconds before switching. And she was listening to music to distract herself from all the bustling going on in the stands and park in general. Something about it being the championship game interests more people into actually coming so there are quite a few people there to see the game today.

Not that it’s making her nervous or anything.

Now she had her legs spread apart and was just leaning forward as far as she could when she felt a tap on her head. She looked up and saw Carmilla sitting in front of her, adjusting herself to place the bottom of her feet against Laura’s.

Laura pulled out her headphones, “Can I help you?”

Carmilla reached out for her hands and pulled on them, “I was expecting a warmer reception given how overly-affectionate you've been since last night.” Carmilla narrowed her eyes at her.

Okay so maybe since Laura sort of accepted this whole _love_ thing she is making up for being too nervous to say it by being...somewhat of a koala as Carmilla described.

“Not that I'm complaining.” She added. Laura was though, she hates that she's afraid to say it now.

God it's always _something_ with her.

Laura shrugged though, “Now isn't the time for lovey dovey crap.”

Carmilla scoffed and shook her head, “I was wondering if for nostalgia’s sake you’d wanna place another bet on our game.”

Laura rolled her eyes and pulled back to pull Carmilla forward, “Loser has to streak during the trophy awarding ceremony.”

Carmilla obviously wasn’t expecting that answer based on the small _snort_ she let slip out in response, “I mean you can if you want but I’m not coming to bail you out of jail when you get arrested for indecent exposure.”

“It’s cute how you’re talking like _I_ would be the loser here.” Laura teased.

“Well it certainly isn’t going to be me. We’ve already beaten you twice.” Carmilla reminded her.

“Third time’s a charm.” Laura grinned.

“Confidence in the face of imminent failure has always looked good on you.” Carmilla smirked.

Laura did her best to put on an annoyed face but it didn’t work very well, “Is this how it’s always going to be when we play each other?” She asked.

“Would you have it any other way?” Carmilla asked in return.

“No.” Laura answered honestly. She enjoys the playful banter now.

“Thought so,” Carmilla winked, “So about that bet…”

Laura laughed, noticing they are really stretching anymore, just holding each other’s hands between them, “Why do I feel like you had something in mind?”

Carmilla shrugged, “I was just thinking that maybe...loser has to pay for a fancy dinner date.”

“That’s probably one of the last things I expected to come out of your mouth.” Laura admitted.

Carmilla grinned, “So do you accept?”

“Why not? You have enough money for a fancy date.” Laura said.

Carmilla rolled her eyes before checking her phone, “Well, the game is going to be starting soon so I guess I’ll see you out there, Hollis.” She said, standing up and pulling Laura up after her.

“See you out there, Karnstein.” Laura smirked. She leaned forward and gave her a kiss before walking off towards their dugout where everyone else was already waiting.

“Are you two even aware that the newspapers were _all over_ you guys just then?” Laf asked with a fairly amused look on their face.

“What?” Laura turned to look around.

“The captains of the biggest rivalry in the league before the championship game, stretching together and making out on the field. Don’t be surprised if you see yourselves all over the local newspapers.” Laf said.

“You’re finally famous!” Danny joked.

Laura rolled her eyes. Whatever.

“So guys, this is it. The big game. At the beginning of the season, hell even a month ago, I don’t think any of us really saw us making it this far. But we did and we’re here and we’re going to go out there and give it our all like we always have and we’re going to defend our title and we’re gonna kick some ass!” Laura managed to spit out in one breath.

“Always so inspirational.” Betty mumbled. Laura ignored her and put her hand down in the middle of their huddle, waiting for everyone else to, reluctantly, do the same.

“What team!?” She yelled excitedly.

“We’re still on this?” Laf sighed.

“ _What team!?”_ Laura repeated.

“Wildcats!” Everyone yelled, unenthusiastically.

*****

Laura started off the game fairly well, allowing a few hits but no scores. Carmilla started off the game even better.

Definitely not striking Laura out on her first at bat. Nope.

Laura was close to reconsidering this whole...love thing. Good thing she hasn’t told her yet.

She is still surprised about how calm she was at coming to the revelation that she _does_ love her. Maybe Carmilla put something in her pancakes yesterday…

In the still scoreless 6th inning she did manage to get on base, decidedly _not_ paying the utmost attention to the view of Carmilla’s pitching from behind her on second base. Her and those damn shorts.

Laf hammered the ball nearly to the fences between the center and right fielder and Laura took off as fast as she could, not even thinking about slowing down as she rounded third. She was looking as she was running and the ball was only getting to Carmilla as her foot hit home. Carmilla stopped herself from throwing the ball with a dejected sigh as Laura jumped up and down beside the plate, definitely ignoring the slight pain in her ankle.

She gave Laf a thumb’s up and blew Carmilla a kiss before she made her way back to the dugout, high fiving everyone along the way. She’s assuming the slight pain she experienced was because that’s the hardest she has ran since the initial injury. And because she jumped up and down afterwards.

It’s already starting to ease away which she was thankful for. She was going to take it a little easier now though. Except she didn’t really have to worry about that the next time she was up to bat because she popped the ball straight up and didn’t miss the smug look she got from Carmilla after she caught it.

Whatever, they’re still winning 1-0.

*****

Laura has always hated pitching to Carmilla because Carmilla’s batting average against her is probably near perfect. But she’s actually doing a good job against her today. She hasn’t struck her out but Carmilla hasn’t gotten on base so she’ll take it.

She is very happy at the difference between the last game she played in and this one though. She really would appreciate that game being erased from history. For many reasons. But if...when they win this game, it won’t matter.

The team that sucked all season beating the basically perfect team...again? Yeah, it’ll be worth it to rub it in Carmilla’s face for the rest of time what with all the shit she has given her this season about how much her team is better than Laura’s sucky team.

*****

Carmilla _is_ really cute when she’s all concentrated on pitching though. With her cute little ponytail under her hat and-

Whatever...That’s not even relevant to anything right now. And she refuses to let it distract her. They need to win this game.

And they were on the right track to do so until Will came up to the plate in the 8th inning and smashed a two run home run out of the park. Blowing a kiss to her as he made his way back to home plate.

Has she ever mentioned what an annoying pair of siblings those two can be sometimes?

And then his sister came up to the plate.

And on the first pitch she hit a line drive _right at_ Laura who dodged it in time but not without twisting her ankle awkwardly. She sent a glare Carmilla’s way, who was safely on first base, and walked around the mound to try to walk it off.

Yeah that’s definitely not going to help whatever reason it started hurting a few innings ago. She can almost hear her physical therapist’s voice in her head “I told you just to wait to start playing again next season.”

Ugh.

Whatever, she’s fine. She struck out Ell for the third out on the next go so that was a boost. Especially with the glare Carmilla sent her as she walked off the field. However Laura doesn’t know what she’s mad about, they’re winning now.

But Laura doesn’t plan to let it stay that way. They _will_ take back the lead and she will _not_ let them score any more.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided after months of struggling how to handle writing laura realizing her feelings that i kinda just wanted her to...accept it. she's been fighting how she feels the entire time they've been...a thing and i think she deserves to just...realize it and accept it at this point. but that doesnt mean shes going to have an easy time finally telling her ;)
> 
> also im sorry i took an actual decade to update this but i was having killer writer's block. s3 kinda kicked me into gear so here we are. also sorry if it doesnt live up to its months of anticipation rip :/
> 
> but be sure to tell me what you think! even if you hate it :// and ask me anything you'd like on tumblr @elisebaumans like usual :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited conclusion to the beloved hollstein softball au. may it rip

Laura’s plan was working. Well, halfway. Carmilla’s team didn’t score any more but...well, neither did they. And Laura was having flashbacks to the first game of the season because she was the winning run...theoretically. Because there were two outs in the final inning and right now the count was full and she was starting to stress herself out.

She is usually pretty good at reading pitches but Carmilla is _Carmilla_ and it’s a little more difficult with her for like...30 different reasons.

This is the 6th pitch she has thrown and Laura barely kept herself alive by hitting a foul ball. Laura threw up her hand and took a step back, the umpire was clearly unamused but still granting her the time. She heard Will groan. Carmilla was kicking at the ground not paying attention to her when she glanced over at her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, “Come on, Hollis, you’ve got this.” She whispered to herself. She stepped back into the box after a few more moments of trying to collect herself and got herself ready, ignoring the slight pain in her ankle. Carmilla threw the pitch and she swung and instead of feeling the ball crack against the bat, she heard it slam into Will’s glove immediately before the crowd erupted into a fit of cheers. Will flew by her towards Carmilla as she stood there in shock, her bat falling out of her hand to the ground.

Followed shortly by her, slowly lowering herself to sit on the ground next to the plate as she watched Carmilla get swarmed by her team and flashing cameras.

“Oh my god.” She said quietly to herself before burying her face in her hands. She fucked it up, she fucked it up in their first game and she fucked it up in their last game.

She couldn’t help but cry. She hated herself for it but she couldn’t stop thinking about how hard she and her team worked to get here and after barely even playing _she_ is the one who strikes out during the last out ruining everything.

“Laura-” She heard Laf say after what had to have been a couple minutes.

“Don’t,” Laura shook Laf’s hand off her shoulder and stood up, “I don’t need to hear whatever you think you need to say.”

“No one is mad at you, L.” Laf said anyway.

“Well _I_ am.” Laura mumbled. She glanced over in time to see Carmilla get hoisted up on Will’s and some other guy’s shoulders, actually smiling.

A big smile. A big, beautiful, happy smile.

Laura realized she was just staring but she really didn't care.

“Dude, now isn’t the time for your lovesick crap, we need to get off the field for the-”

Laura completely ignored whatever Laf was trying to say in favor of wandering over to the pile of people, making eye contact with her girlfriend about halfway there. She patted Will’s head and said something to him and they put her down and she walked quickly over to meet Laura slightly away from the crowd of people.

“You’ve been crying.” Carmilla pointed out when she reached her.

“It’s fine,” Laura shook her head and launched forward, pulling her into a hug, “Seeing that huge smile on your face and how happy you are made everything okay. I mean I’m still mad at myself but…” She shrugged when she pulled back and Carmilla just sort of chuckled at her.

“You don’t hate me for kicking your cute little butt again?” Carmilla teased.

Laura rolled her eyes, “ _No,_ I kinda hate _myself_ though but…” God, she is still smiling so brightly after it faltered in favor of a brief pout at Laura’s statement (until Laura gave her a reassuring smile) and it’s the most beautiful thing Laura has ever seen she needs to recollect herself a little bit, “No I just…” She huffed, trying to figure out what she wants to say, “I love you so much and I know how much this means to you, you deserve it and-”

“What?” Carmilla asked with a confused look on her face.

“What?” Laura asked back.

“What did you just say?” Carmilla asked.

“I said I know how much this means to you and I’m happy for you.” Laura repeated herself.

“No before that.” Carmilla said quickly.

Laura narrowed her eyes and-oh...Oh.

“Oh,” Laura said out loud, “I-”

“Miss Karnstein can we get a few words for the Voice of Silas please?” A reporter jogged over to them.

“I’m a little busy here.” Carmilla told her.

“It will just take a minute.” She said and by the time those words were out of her mouth several more reporters were nudging Laura away from a very visibly annoyed Carmilla.

“Oh my god.” Laura muttered to herself.

“Do you mind if I get a word from you, Laura?” One of the reporters asked her.

Laura sighed and made brief eye contact with Carmilla, “Yeah sure.”

“Do you mind confirming the status of your relationship with Carmilla?” She asked.

“I don't see how that's relevant to anything.” Laura rolled her eyes. They apparently got a front row seat before the game so why does it matter??

“Right,” She cleared her throat, “After having such a successful season last year, what was it like for you this year? To struggle so much and have to fight through an injury to make it all the way?”

Laura shrugged, “It was difficult. I had high hopes coming into the season and everything just seemed to keep falling apart,” She tried to think of what to say. She hates this, “But my team and I worked as hard as we could and we made to the championship game. We did our best and that's all I could ask for at this point.”

“It must be heartbreaking to come back after the less than stellar season you guys had and not win the championship huh?”

Laura’s face scrunched up as she shrugged, “I mean yeah, obviously. This just wasn't our year and it wasn't our time, the other team was clearly superior beating us two times prior to today so…” She just shrugged again. Really what is she supposed to say? It sucks big time, thanks for reminding her.

The reporter nodded, “And your thoughts on the winning team?”

Laura glanced over at Carmilla again, “She deserves it.”

She smiled, “Thanks for your time, Laura.”

Laura gave her a tight lipped smile and quickly made her way over to their dugout to hide herself and probably wither away and die.

Since they had to sit through the trophy ceremony to then go out and shake hands and all that good crap they had to wait in here. She just may never come back out.

“Dude, are you okay?” Laf asked her when she sat down rigidly, her eyes about to fall out of her face if they open any wider.

“I started rambling and I told her I love her and-”

“And?” Danny’s attention was caught now.

“And I think she thought she misheard me or something because it just sort of fell out of my mouth and I didn’t even realize that was what she was asking me to repeat and by the time I realized it there were reporters shoving me out of the way and she looked annoyed and I don’t know if she was upset with them or me or both because-”

“Why would she be upset with you if she has already said it?” Laf asked.

“Well I don’t know!” Laura sighed. God why does she have such a big mouth with such terrible timing??

“Laura,” Danny said, “If you just spat it out without even realizing you said it then she probably couldn’t believe she heard you say it. She’s probably just mad that the reporters have literally the worst timing in the entire world.”

Laura nodded. Yeah okay that makes sense right?

“Yeah see?” Laf agreed.

“Okay, yeah it’s fine everything is fine I guess we will just...talk about it later.” Laura smiled nervously. Great. She has to sit on this for at least another hour. Great.

* * *

 

So it was a lot longer than an hour. In fact she didn't even see her for the rest of the night. She pretended to be asleep when Carmilla texted her after “celebrating” around 1am. Because that's the mature thing to do here obviously. Especially after declining to go because she was still pissed she fucked up, her ankle hurt, and well... _that._

She did text her when she woke up though, asking if it would be okay if they had their fancy dinner date that night. Although Laura isn't much looking forward to having to pay for whatever surely ridiculous restaurant Carmilla picks out to go to.

But Carmilla said yes so her current already high stress level got even higher. And after a couple hours of trying and failing to distract herself she decided to take a shower and take a nap so she doesn't have to be conscious and think about what she's going to say to her when she sees her later.

She did say she loves her. Carmilla has literally said nothing about it.

It's kind of worrying her.

She woke up and got ready, opting to wear that cute black dress she bought forever ago and literally never wore anywhere. When she was content with herself, she grabbed her purse and keys and drove over to Carmilla’s. Heart steadily pounding a hole through her ribcage.

She went inside and knocked on the door and was about to start pacing waiting for her to open it. And she was unsurprised with Carmilla’s choice of black skinny jeans paired with whatever was under the leather jacket she had on.

Carmilla smirked at her, “Should I change?”

Laura shook her head, “No you look great,” It was a casual type of _nice_ looking outfit, “Are you ready?”

Carmilla shook her head, “Come in for a second I’ll be right back.”

“Okay..” Laura stepped inside and walked over to the couch. As she was passing by the bookcase something caught her eye. She turned and saw a bright and shiny championship trophy.

She sighed as she looked at it, wishing it was on _her_ bookcase next to the one she got last year.

But whatever.

She's not upset about it any more. Maybe if they lost to another team she’d be a little more permanently devastated but, they lost to Carmilla..s team. And she doesn't talk a lot about what softball means to her but Laura knows winning this year meant a lot to her. So she's happy for her. All she really wants is Carmilla to be happy.

Besides, they won last year so she shouldn't be greedy...Or something like that, right?

On the shelf below it she saw a picture frame she didn't remember seeing before. (Not that she ever really paid much attention to Carmilla’s bookcase before.) It’s a selfie of them, Carmilla’s face half covered with the blanket as they still laid in bed one morning after they had just gotten together, officially. Laura was trying to get her to get up but she was being a baby.

Laura's a little surprised out of all the pictures to choose, she'd choose that one. It is cute though.

“Admiring the trophy?” Carmilla gloated.

“No,” Laura glared at her, “I was looking at this picture.”

“Oh yeah,” Carmilla shrugged, “You looked really cute so…”

“Yeah it's not anything sentimental or anything.” Laura teased lightly, glad things aren't...super awkward right now at least.

Carmilla did her best to suppress a smile, “Yeah anyway, you ready?”

Laura nodded and made her way back to the door, opening it and allowing Carmilla to walk through first. Laura hooked her arm in Carmilla’s as they walked through the building.

“Do you mind if we go to the park first?” Carmilla asked when they stepped outside.

Laura was a little confused, “I guess not?”

“I just left something in my locker, I don't wanna forget to grab it.” She explained.

“Okay.” Laura nodded. Maybe she spoke too soon about the um, not awkward thing.

Maybe it could be because Carmilla still isn't mentioning what she said yesterday. She's really probably going to have to bring it up herself, isn't she?

They drove in silence listening to the quiet radio. When they got to the park, Laura was going to wait in the car.

“Come with me.” Carmilla told her.

Laura blinked at her but obliged. She doesn't really know why she needs to go.

She got out of the car and Carmilla grabbed her hand, walking _by_ the locker room and towards one of the fields.

“Carm what are you doing?” Laura asked curiously.

“You'll see.” Carmilla hummed. Laura narrowed her eyes. She looked off to the sky, wondering when the sun started setting this early again before she got yanked to the right by Carmilla turning and her lack of paying attention.

They gave each other apologetic looks before Laura saw a blanket stretched out by the pitcher’s mound with a picnic basket and plates and unlit candles, “What is this?”

Carmilla shrugged, “I wanted to save our fancy date for some other time...Is that okay?”

“Yeah that's fine.” Laura blurted out. She was just a little surprised is all. Happily surprised.

“You sure?” Carmilla chuckled as she sat down.

“No yeah,” Laura spat out, “I...this feels nice and romantic.”

Laura sat down across from her.

“How's your ankle?” Carmilla asked after a moment as she lit the candles.

Laura cleared her throat, “That's the burning question isn't it?” She said a little sarcastically.

If Carmilla caught it, she ignored it, “I noticed you favoring it after I uh...almost hit you with the ball.”

Laura narrowed her eyes, “It’s fine.” It doesn't hurt anymore so she's pretty sure it's fine.

Carmilla nodded as she pulled out the food which appeared to be sandwiches and a salad. With some water, “I talked to my mother after the game,” She said quietly, “She said she's decided instead of selling us the store she's just going to sign it over to us.”

“Really?” Laura asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” Carmilla nodded, smiling a little, “She just doesn't want to deal with it anymore and she actually thinks we’re doing a decent job. This way is easier. Plus if it goes under she doesn't have to deal with it. Totally her, right?”

Laura snorted, “Yeah. That's amazing though, I'm so happy for you.” She smiled.

Carmilla nodded, “I was thinking maybe...if you still wanted you could still come work there. I can train you to manage the store or something?”

“Then what will you do? Sit in your office looking pretty all day? Oh wait…” Laura teased.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Just think about it.”

“There isn't much to think about as long as it pays more than my current job.” Laura admitted.

“It will.” Carmilla winked.

Laura grinned and shook her head, “Sounds good then.”

“Great,” Carmilla smiled. They munched on their food for a few minutes before Carmilla spoke again, “So what do you think that'll mean for you and the Wild-”

“Are you really going to keep ignoring the fact that I told you I love you yesterday?” Laura spat out.

Carmilla’s mouth snapped shut, “I was kinda waiting to see if you would bring it up.”

“Did you really think I wouldn't?” Laura asked.

Carmilla shrugged, “I didn't think you meant to say it.”

“Why?” Laura asked with a slight scowl on her face.

“Because I told you that you didn't have to say it just because I did.”

“And?”

“And you just kinda blurted it out.”

“So did you,” Laura reminded her, “And you meant it.”

Carmilla sighed, “I don't want you to use some big event or the fact that I said it to say it because you feel obligated to.”

“I don't feel obligated to, Carmilla,” Laura huffed, “I'm tired of fighting with myself about how I feel about you. The other day at my dad’s when I was watching you and talking to him it just sort of hit me. I'm done pretending that how I feel about you is some light and frothy thing because it's not. _I love you.”_

Carmilla studied her face for a moment, “You sure?”

“Yes!” Laura huffed.

Carmilla smiled and leaned across the blanket to kiss her, “I love you too.” She said softly.

Laura smiled, “Great so can we talk about how you told the newspaper it was cute how I thought we had a chance at winning yesterday?”

“I think I'd rather point out how the reporter asked you what you thought of my _team_ and you just said ‘ _she_ deserves it.’” Carmilla said before taking another big bite of her sandwich.

Did she really? Ugh.

“Okay yeah well see, mine was sweet and your’s was rude. And your’s is the one they used in the quote under the picture of us smooching before the game!” Laura huffed.

Carmilla shrugged, “Obviously mine had a certain charm to it.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say,” She said. Carmilla snorted and they kept eating silently, “So why did you wanna eat here?” Laura asked after she took the last bite.

“Because this is where I first felt like I genuinely had a shot with you,” Carmilla said quietly, “That night we laid here and I told you about the stars.”

Ah yes, that night. The night Laura knew for sure she was screwed.

“That's incredibly sentimental of you.” Laura grinned.

“Don't make me regret going through all of this trouble for you.” Carmilla teased.

Laura shimmied around to sit next to her, grabbing her hand, “You're as likely to regret falling in love with me as I am to regret falling in love with you.”

“I'm not sure if that's supposed to be reassuring or not.” Carmilla gave her a concerned look.

Laura lightly pushed her shoulder, “Whatever.”

“Yeah yeah, I love you.” Carmilla said. Laura’s pretty sure her heart skipped a beat.

She smiled, “Say it again.”

“Why?” Carmilla scoffed quietly.

“It makes me feel warm and fuzzy.” Laura admitted.

“Fine. I love you.”

“Again.”

Carmilla sighed, “I love you,” She leaned over and punctuated each “I love you” after that with a kiss, each landing all over Laura’s face and neck, leaving her a giggling mess on the ground when she got to the ticklish parts.

“Okay okay okay!” She barely giggled out, “I get it!”

“You're the one that kept wanting me to say it.” Carmilla pointed out.

Laura just smiled, “I love you too.”

Carmilla just hummed happily.

“So are you like gonna propose or something?” Laura spat out.

Carmilla sputtered out a laugh, “A marriage proposal? We’ve been dating all of five minutes.”

Laura frowned and shrugged, “This is rather romantic of you so forgive me-”

“Oh so I can't just be romantic without some ulterior motive or plan?” Carmilla asked.

“I mean I guess so but-”

“But?” Carmilla interrupted, “Do you _want_ me to propose to you?”

“I-well _no,”_ Carmilla raised an eyebrow, “I mean not _no_ like...I don't not want to marry you.”

The look on Carmilla’s was growing more and more amused by the second.

“ _Someday!_ Maybe?” Laura spat out quickly, “Oh my god I'm just gonna go home.” She said and started to stand up.

Carmilla chuckled and grabbed her hand to stop her. Laura plopped down and pouted, “You’re adorable.” Carmilla said.

“Shut up.” Laura huffed.

Carmilla just smiled, “How about a different proposal?”

Laura narrowed her eyes, growing a little weary now, “Like?”

“Are you up for me showing you some more stars again tonight?” She asked quietly as Laura felt her hand land on her knee and slide a little up under her dress.

“Carm,” Laura choked out, “We aren't the only people in the park right now y’know…”

Carmilla shrugged, “It’s dark now and everyone else is over in the actual park park.”

Laura sat up and looked around, yeah it was pretty dark and she think she's right about everyone being over in the actual park part of the park. But still…

“As long as you keep your pretty mouth closed I think we’ll be okay.” Carmilla smirked.

Laura turned back to her and looked at her for a moment, “You think?”

Carmilla’s smirk grew, “Yeah.”

Laura hesitated a moment before throwing a leg over Carmilla’s lap to straddle her, “You have to be quiet too y’know.”

“I'll manage.” Carmilla said, wrapping her arms around Laura’s waist. Laura smiled and kissed her.

It's hard for her to think about a couple of months ago, hating her and hate-fucking her. And to see herself now, _in love_ with her. She kinda wishes she could go back and punch herself in the face for being an idiot for so long but she and Carmilla are happy now and that's all that matters. Honestly she doesn't think she could possibly want it any other way.

* * *

 

Today is the day. The day that Laura’s old high school softball team is honoring her, well, _Carmilla’s_ championship team in honor of _this_ year’s team making it to the championship.

So she and Carmilla, well mostly Carmilla, have been elected to make some sort of speech. Which her girlfriend is predictably unexcited about.

It's also the day that Laura has decided to propose. If she doesn't die first.

They've been together for about a year and a half now, they practically live together at Laura’s now that Laf and Perry moved out and left Laura to have the place to herself.

“Practically” because she hasn't technically moved in yet, she's just there...97% of the time.

It's something Laura has been thinking about since a little after their first anniversary when she _thought_ Carmilla was going to do it after they both lost their chances at making it to the championship game for the third year in a row. Everyone ended up branching away from working at the pet shop but they decided to keep their own team anyway.. Long story short, she went through another embarrassing ramble about maybe getting married someday. Much to Carmilla’s amusement.

_Anyway._

Laura helped Carmilla prepare a speech for today and they're sort of going to make a speech together so that Carmilla doesn't have to “make a fool of herself in front of a bunch of high schoolers” so Laura’s plan is to veer unexpectedly off topic and do it in front of the school and their friends and however much of the city decides to show up.

It seems like a good plan in her head...as do most things that end up not turning out as she thought they would.

So she's a little terrified that _everything_ is going to go wrong.

But fingers crossed that it won't.

“You ready?” Carmilla’s voice startled her out of her running through the script for the 700th time in her head.

“Yeah.” She smiled and patted her pocket to make sure she had the ring in it, and then her back pocket to fake making sure she had her phone in it. So she doesn't seem suspicious.

So they made their way to the school, sat through a bunch of _nonsense_ , and finally Carmilla was called forward to make her speech.

“I know _I_ was the one supposed to make a little speech today but, public speaking isn't really my thing so I elected to have my beautiful girlfriend, Laura Hollis, join me up here.” She turned back at Laura who quickly fumbled her way up next to her with a bright smile.

“That's me.” She waved as the crowd welcomed her.

Carmilla choked back a laugh and shook her head, “I didn't really know what to say, or what to talk about really?” She started off cautiously.

Laura stood next to Carmilla who was continuing on with trying to start off her speech. She shoved her hands into her pockets and felt the ring in one of them. Then she looked out at the crowd, the stands of their old softball field were _full_ and whatever Carmilla was saying was starting to blur into a bunch of mumbles and she started to panic.

This was a horrible idea she didn't even know what Carmilla was saying or when to chime in how did she ever think she would be able to _propose_ to her in front of all of these people?

“Marry me!” She blurted out before she could stop herself or even figure out why her mouth was opening and words were tumbling out.

Carmilla froze and turned to her, “What?”

“Uh,” Laura cleared her throat and glanced between the crowd and her awkwardly. She pulled the ring out of her pocket and she's pretty sure she heard Carmilla’s breath hitch when she looked down and saw what she was holding, “Marry me?” She actually asked this time, quieter and shyer than when she first blurted it out.

Carmilla opened her mouth, “Oh wait!” Laura grabbed her forearms to stop her before kneeling down on one knee, looking up at her. She nervously glanced back at everyone again and steadied herself by grabbing Carmilla’s left hand and taking a deep breath, “I totally screwed this entire thing up and I’m sorry but you mean the world to me and I thought it be romantic to propose here where we first really met in front of everyone and then I panicked and I... _anyway,_ will you marry me, Carmilla?”

Carmilla chuckled and Laura frowned as she knelt down in front of her, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a ring of her own. Laura’s eyes widened as she looked between it and Carmilla’s eyes, “I kinda had the same idea,” She admitted, “But I was going to wait until later.” She said pointedly.

Laura let out a sharp breath as her eyes started watering, “Is that a yes then?” She nearly whispered.

Carmilla just nodded quickly and Laura immediately launched herself forward to wrap her arms around her in a tight hug, “I love you so much.” She mumbled into her hair.

“I love you too.” Carmilla said quietly as she pushed her back enough to grab her hand and it the ring on her.

Laura let out a small giggle before she did the same. She reached forward and grabbed Carmilla’s face, pulling her in for a kiss, not knowing if the salty tears she was tasting were her own or Carmilla’s. Or both.

When they pulled apart Laura was acutely aware of the fact that people were still watching them and clapping for them as she became aware of where she was again. The principal walked over and congratulated them and excused Carmilla from continuing her speech, making a speech of her own instead.

They were both thankful for that though, they didn't know how they were going to make one in the first place and after that, Laura isn't sure she would've been able to do anything else but cling to Carmilla like a koala and cry.

She should've known, well she did say she knew it probably would, that she’d manage to fuck it up somehow but she still doesn't think she could be any happier right now.

In her book, it still turned out kind of perfect.

Later after everything settled down, they finally got left alone from people congratulating them, and they were sitting on the bleachers as the sun was setting.

“I’m sorry I somehow managed to ruin the time you finally decided to propose.” Laura chuckled.

Carmilla shrugged, “I think I liked yours better than mine.”

Laura scoffed, “Why? I panicked and managed to ruin my _own_ plan.”

“What would another big step in our relationship be without you being thrown into a panic about it?” Carmilla joked, “Consistency is key.”

Laura elbowed her, “I wanted it to be perfect.”

“And it was,” Carmilla said, “In its own...unique way.”

Laura chuckled, “Whatever you say. I can't believe I'm engaged to _Carmilla Karnstein.”_ She teased.

“Get used to it, cutie.” Carmilla wrapped her arm around her.

“It's weird sitting here, for the first time since high school,” Laura pondered out loud after a few moments, “The last time I was on this field with you I’m pretty sure I wanted to punch that stupid smirk you had on your face _off_ your face.”

Carmilla chuckled, “It’s weird sitting here thinking about how I _almost_ didn't join the team. I _almost_ never would've met you.”

Laura looked over at her, “Yeah but you did.”

Carmilla turned to look back at her, “Yeah I know but it just kinda, it's wild how one seemingly small decision can impact your entire life.”

Laura shrugged, “I think there's a reason you chose to actually join the team. And that I chose to be part of the city league years later.”

Carmilla’s eyebrow twitched up a little, “Like the universe was trying to bring us together?” She asked, sounding a little incredulous.

Laura just shrugged again, “I don't know, I never really believed in soulmates or whatever but like...I didn't like you and I never thought I would but somehow I'm sitting here head over heels in love with you, planning on spending the rest of my life with you. All because we decided to play softball.”

Carmilla chuckled, “Thank goodness the universe created softball so we would meet and fall in love.”

Laura snorted, “Shut up.”

Carmilla just smiled at her.

“Are you sure you wanna spend the rest of your life with me?” Laura asked after a few moments.

“More sure than I've ever been about anything else.”

Laura smiled, “Yeah me too.”

Carmilla smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss before the leaned into each other, just quietly watching the sunset. Looking forward to happily spending the rest of their lives together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.
> 
> i hope its everything you all hoped it would be. i know i started taking forever between updates towards the end and im sorry. i got really busy and kinda lost inspiration for it and blah blah blah.
> 
> i hope this isnt the last i write of hollstein, i know i had the lifeline au to continue too but they're taking 5ever with updating taylor's story even with the new game they released so...we'll see what happens!
> 
> in the meantime, thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and comments and coming to tumblr to say everything too. i really appreciate it, especially when it started getting more difficult for me to get it out there! i hope the end didnt let you down or feel rushed. i said awhile ago that i planned on 20 chapters so i hope it all turned out as okay as i think it did. and who knows, maybe i'll write a little more in this universe in the form of oneshots one day. we'll see :)
> 
> THANK YOU ALL AGAIN <3


End file.
